First Came Marriage
by AMBERJANUS
Summary: New marriage law passed just three years after the second wizarding war to prevent any future wars due to blood prejudice and to increase the wizarding population which was affected by the war. Unmarried purebloods were forced to marry muggle borns, half bloods and blood traitors. Love never came first. Starting was a struggle. HP/DG, RW/PP, DM/HG, GG/GiW, GeW/MB NL/TD pairing
1. Chapter 1

First Came Marriage

**Very special thanks to Mirgon for editing this chapter.**

**To access the Spanish translation of this story, please visit **** s/12044884/1/First-Came-Marriage-Traducci%C3%B3n-al-espa%C3%B1ol**

**Many thanks to wonderful Doristarazona for translating my story to Spanish**

**CHAPTER 01**

Today was the day. Harry sighed heavily and tossed himself lazily on his bed. He didn't want to get up, and he didn't want the day to start. He was not silly, he knew no matter what he was going to face the reality soon. With another big sigh, he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom.

It was three years after the second wizarding war, and he was twenty-one years old and an auror. But not even his reputation, his money, or his strength would help him in the matter. He was just as helpless as Ron, Hemione, and all the other ordinary unmarried witches and wizards. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and shook his head in distress.

The Second Wizarding War ended resulting huge life loses from both sides. Many from the dark side had been sent to Azkaban. Population dropped dangerously low and so did the birth rate as everybody had left in shock and uncertainty about the future. Everyone's recovery was _very_ slow. Two great wars within twenty years had been a huge damage to the society in every aspect.

Finally, the Ministry interfered and took everything into their hands to solve the population problem. Their two main aims were to avoid another war caused by blood status and increase the population. So they came up with a marriage law that gave the ministry the sole right to choose the life partner for every unmarried, widowed, and divorced witch and wizard. Purebloods were matched up with muggle born partners, half-bloods and partners from families considered as blood traitors. They made a deadline to get married and reproduce and anybody who would break the law, would be severely punished with a lifetime imprisonment for neglecting the well-being of wizarding society.

Almost everybody protested against the law, but some didn't bother. George Weasley didn't care. After losing his twin during the war he lived like a dead man without any dreams or hopes. On the other hand, Hermione took the lead in every protest to the law along with the help of Ron, Ginny and Harry. They didn't succeed. After all, they had had a very rough time during the war and because of this they were extremely tired and gave up easily. The law passed successfully, to everyone's disappointment, and they waited to receive the name of the prospective life partner by owl post on that day with all the other necessary instructions and documentation.

Harry took himself back to his room and lazily went through his wardrobe. He needed to be in 'The Burrow' within an hour as they had planned. George, Ron, and Ginny were supposed to receive their letters, and Harry and Hermione decided to join them and receive theirs at the same time to try to reduce the unpleasantness of the matter. They knew they couldn't avoid the misery but at least they could be there for each other when those horrible letters revealed their fate.

"Harry." A soft fatherly voice spoke to him. He stopped his work and looked at Sirius' portrait on the wall, who was giving him a comforting smile. "Don't think too much Harry, you never know. It may not that bad."

"What do you mean not that bad?" He snapped at his Godfather's portrait, "I lost my parents when I was one then forced to live in a hell with my only other relatives. After that for seven years I lived connected to Voldemort. Finally... finally when the war was over I thought I'm going to have a normal life, but..." he shook his head vigorously, "but it's never going to happen."

"Harry, son, don't talk like that. You are going to have a very normal life," Sirius smiled encouragingly, "Arranged marriages are much more common in the wizarding world than you may think. Plus it could be any pureblood, maybe be Miss. Lovegood? Don't you think you can live happily ever after with her?"

"It could even be Parkinson or Bulstrode," Harry snapped. "Can I have a happy normal life with either one of them?"

"Harry, matchmaking is done using a magical compatibility test and they won't assign you an unsuitable partner..."

"Thank you very much, Sirius, for trying to make me feel better. I'm sorry, but today it's not working." He replied while heading to fireplace.

"I know you are a little bit depressed about all of this, but assuming you are going to marry to a pure blood, I want you to find someone to negotiate the marriage terms with her family. You know some pureblood families have crazy values and conditions, and unfortunately I'm not in a position to help you."

Harry took a handful of floo powder and was about to shout 'The Burrow' to meet with his friends but after hearing Sirius' advice he shouted, 'Severus Snape's resident' instead and disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house was dark, just as he expected. All the blinds were drawn down as the former professor of Hogwarts didn't like sunlight very much. It was a miracle he survived the snake bite he had recieved. He was in a coma for more than a year and Harry played a major role in his recovery by the amount he spent on the best medication and treatments at St. Mungo. He visited Snape every day though he hadn't been aware of Harry's presence. Finally, after he recovered, he maintained his usual strange coldness toward Harry as before but the young man neglected his indifferent behaviour, as he knew the former professor was hiding his true self under his unfriendliness.

"Severus..." Harry muttered in uncertainty.

"Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape sneered from a nearby chair.

Harry ignored the irony in his voice. "We are going to receive ministry letters today," he replied, still in the fireplace.

"So what? It's not one of my concerns."Snape casually shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks to that filthy snake, the ridiculous law is not affecting me."

"I know." Harry replied shortly

"Then what is the real reason for your uninvited visit?" Snape hissed. "Be quick. I don't have the whole day. After all, you have already interrupted my peaceful reading time."

"I-I think it's going to be a pureblood..."

"Isn't that obvious?" Snape furrowed his brow but continued, "I'm listening. Do you have anything sensible you wished to tell me? If not, feel free to go back and bother someone else."

The young man completely ignored his harsh words, "Depending on her family, I want you to represent me and negotiate the terms and conditions."

Snape looked at him with suspicion. He couldn't believe his ears. "Why me Potter? You have many other friends far better than your handicapped ex-potion master. Even if you'd like, you could ask the minister himself to represent you. So why me?"

Harry looked into his former professors eyes and said, "Because I trust you. Because you are the only man on earth who is willing to sacrifice anything, even your life, to protect Lilly Evan's only son. Because of this I know you won't disadvantage me. I can't think of anybody else better than you for this."

He was careful enough to use his mother's maiden name, and that seem to have done the trick. Snape's face went white as though he had seen a ghost. Harry noticed his lips were trembling and his hands were shakier than usual. Without saying a word, he went back to reading his book and Harry waited patiently. After a couple of minutes that to Harry felt like years, Snape cleared his throat.

"Alright then, let me know the details when they are available. I'll do it for you" He replied without even taking his eyes off of the book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry could sense the tension in the atmosphere as soon as he stepped in 'The Burrow'. Although he didn't hear anyone's voice, he knew where to find everyone. As he expected, they were all at the dining table. Ginny and Hermione were talking to each other, struggling to hide their stress, and Ron was just sitting there grumpily. George was looking outside the window, without showing any emotion, and Arthur was reading a newspaper while Molly was stirring something on the stove.

"You are late." Ron said, frowning. He ignored his best mate and greeted the two girls and Mrs. Weasley with hugs.

"Come come Harry dear, have something to eat." Molly pointed the food on the table.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

Arthur shook his head. "Starving won't help you, children."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know why they are putting us through this. At least they should have taken Harry out of..."

"Never mind that Hermione, shall we talk about something else? I really don't want to torture everyone by going through this over and over again." Harry purposely didn't let Hermione finish what she was going to say.

Ron snorted, "_Torture_? The real torture will arrive in a couple of minutes. It doesn't matter whether we are talking about it now or after. It is still happening." He grumbled.

Molly rolled her eyes at her son, "Don't be so negative Ron. Neville, Luna, Terry, and lot of other nice pure bloods are waiting for their letters too. You never know, you all might be partnered up someone within them." She said, trying her best to cheer up sulking young ones.

Hermione shook her head, "I highly doubt it Molly. My gut feeling says they are going to partner up the light side with the former dark side. But you never know, you could be right."

"You don't have to worry longer; they are coming." George pointed his finger outside the window, and everybody looked towards the arriving owls.

Five owls flew inside carrying five packages and dropped them in front of the respective recipient and flew back without waiting for a treat. A pin drop silence spread through the house, and Harry could even hear Arthur's breathing, and he was sitting at the far end of the table. Nobody wanted to open their package. After a prolonged silence, George gave up staring and started to open his and everyone followed him.

Each package contained all the necessary legal documents, instructions, and deadlines. Harry skipped the legal part and found the letter containing his future wife's name and skimmed through it until he found the name.

Daphne Greengrass... he vaguely remembered the ex Slytherin. She was the pale blonde girl with blue-gray eyes who was happened to be Pansy Parkinson's best friend, and she was not from a death eater family. He sighed cursing his fate. Ex Slytherin from a top ranking pureblood family was the last witch he wanted as a wife. He desperately needed Snape's help with the negotiation before Greengrass' screw him over to the fullest.

Harry looked around at his friends. As usual, Hermione was reading instructions and legal documents before anything else. It seemed like George had already seen the name of his partner to be, but he didn't show any emotions, no happiness or particular sadness. He stared at the piece of paper and handed it over to his father before leaving the kitchen without even properly excusing himself.

His sister's reaction was the total opposite to him. She led an ear-piercing scream and tried to tear the letter into pieces. The letter was successfully rescued by Mrs. Weasley and passed to her husband. Ginny hugged her mother tightly and started to sob.

Ron's reaction was no different to his sister. He was shaking with rage and tried to burn the letter muttering like a madman, "...Hag... -therin slut..." were the only words Harry could understand from his constant babbling. Luckily, the Ministry had thought beforehand of all the possible situations that could arise and had put some anti-destructive charms on the paperwork so all of Ron's spells didn't work on them, making him even angrier. He kicked his chair with frustration and dashed outside dragging his broom with him. Undoubtedly, he was not going to be in for another couple of hours, probably not until dusk.

"Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Goyle." Arthur Weasley sighed, "Three top-ranking pureblood families and ex-death eaters from Voldemort's inner circle. We do need to sit down to negotiate with them." He continued, looking at his wife, who gasped in shock.

"Who was assigned to you, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked while trying hard to comfort her hysterically sobbing daughter.

"Greengrass... Daphne Greengrass." He rubbed his temples with frustration. "...and Snape is willing to represent me in negotiations."

"Good. You need someone like Snape on your side. It's an excellent choice," She replied and turned to Hermione. "...and what about you dear?"

Hermione was pale and shivering as though she had seen a ghost, "God is punishing me...God is punishing me..." She mumbled few times before passing the letter to Mrs. Weasley, her hands trembling.

Molly looked at her husband with horror. "Malfoy junior! Poor girl...she will need someone to take care of her negotiations." She hugged both girls tightly and started to sob with them while her husband looked at them helplessly.

_That's it_! Harry thought to himself. He couldn't take it anymore! Shaking his head he apparated out with a loud crack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my first Fanfiction story. Please review. Depending on your feedbacks I would like to continue. Thank you very much for reading. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...

8


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much DuchessMoonMoon13,****Outofthisworldgal,****kayleighjo312 and**** .Lifexxx**

**Thank you very much FlowerFairyPrincess1110 for editing this chapter**

**CHAPTER 02**

Harry Potter Apparated into a small bedroom; it looked like nobody had been there for a long time. Shabby furniture was covered in layers of dust and spiders had woven large webs in every available space. With a quick spell, he cleaned the room and sat down on the bed, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, is that you?"

Someone knocked on the door. He didn't bother to reply, but fixed his eyes upon the door and waited. The door slowly opened, and Dudley stepped in.

"I thought I heard something. Glad to see you Harry." He smiled – then he noticed Harry's frustration and anger. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Big D. So far I'm okay, but I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"Oh! Is it that bad? Has it got something to do with the letter you are supposed to receive today?"

Harry looked at his cousin with a surprise. "How do you –"

Dudley chuckled. "No need to worry, I'm not telepathic. Sue told me."

The Dursleys were under the protection of Order of Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War, and they were hiding at the Bones' residence during that whole time. Every member of Bones family was killed during the First and Second Wars, leaving behind only Susan Bones. She was a student in Hogwarts and hardly stayed at home other than on school holidays, meaning her house was the perfect place for the Dursleys to be. Dudley and Susan became friends when she returned home for Christmas, and they managed to maintain a strong friendship regardless of his parents' views and criticisms.

"Oh! I forgot. How is she doing? Maybe she had received hers by now."

Dudley looked at him uneasily. "No. The law won't be affecting her."

"How come? She is unmarried and healthy."

Dudley swallowed. "BecauseIproposedtoherandsheaccepted."

"Sorry?!"

Dudley's ears were visibly red. "I proposed her and she accepted me. Because I'm a non-magical person, Muggle or Miggle or whatever it is you say, the law doesn't affect us."

A huge grin spread across Harry's face. "Wow! That's a wonderful news, mate. I'm very happy for the both of you." He happily hugged his cousin, forgetting his misery for a moment, then raised his brow. "How did your parents take the news?"

Dudley shrugged. "Well, they love me and they won't go against my wishes. I won't say they're thrilled, but they'll come around."

"Good on you, mate. Sing out if you need anything."

"Thanks, cousin, very much appreciate it. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Harry sighed and briefly told everything. Dudley listened patiently and exhaled heavily. "Look Harry, I know it's not that easy but you'll be fine – nothing bad will happen to you. After all, you are the one who defeated that bad guy. So be strong, everything is going to be okay. Stay here as long as you like and get to know your bride's family very well, then work with your professor and come up with a marriage contract that is favourable for you."

Harry looked at his cousin with a special appreciation. Dudley was not that immature bully anymore, and he had grown into a sensible, mature young man. The War had changed the lives of many wizards and witches and several muggles including his cousin, and at least it had done one good thing after all by opening Dudley's eyes to wisdom.

"I'll get you something to eat." Dudley continued. "Something tells me that you haven't had anything since you woke up. Feel free to stay here and go in any room you want Harry, mum and dad won't tell you to stay out or anything." Then he gave a thoughtful look. "And we got Aunt Marge here with us for a couple of weeks. But don't worry, she hardly comes out of her room."

Harry nodded in approval and Dudley headed to the kitchen, making a mental note to send an owl to Susan, asking her to let Harry's friends know he is staying at the Dursleys.

oOOo

Water was flowing down the fountain, making little rainbows when it came into contact with the bright sunlight. Two of the miniature pure white swans were already in the pond, swimming happily, playing with each other. A young witch was watching them from her bedroom. Her beautiful face was pressed up against the glass and her eyes were aimlessly following the birds. Her flawless porcelain skin and long, curly jet black hair showed her true aristocratic beauty, though her eyes were red from constant crying. If it was a normal day, she would've been near the pond, petting and feeding her swans, but today she couldn't make up her mind to do anything. With a small sob, she purposely ignored soft knocks on her door. After some time the door opened, and a very beautiful woman in her late thirties glided in.

"Your father wishes to speak with you." She gently placed her hands on the young witch's shoulders. "He is already waiting in his study. Please don't let him wait too long."

"Is he... is he going to do something about it? Can you please ask him to talk to the higher authorities?"

The older witch sighed. "Pansy, you knew one day you'd have to marry someone arranged by your father, and you knew very well it would never be a love marriage, so what is this fuss about?"

Pansy sobbed again. "Mother, I was hoping to marry a Pureblood man who doen't love me not a blood traitor who hates me. He hates me, mother; he hates everything about me!"

"You are not children anymore, so try not to bring old school rivalry into this. Now be a good girl and see your father before –"

"Priscilla!" A deep masculine voice interrupted her. The older witch looked at the door with a false smile. "She is here, Hector, getting ready to come down!"

Pansy ignored her father's approaching heavy footsteps, and she didn't even bother to turn around and greet him.

"Priscilla, ask her to stop acting like a child." He yelled at his wife, completely ignoring his daughter's presence. "This is the best thing that has happened to us since the war. He is a top ranking war hero. Everybody respect the Weasleys these days so being related to them will help us to regain our fame, and we'll be able to secure ourselves in society once more. Also, Weasley's got five boys, so we may be able to talk to him and see whether we can use the Parkinson family name along with his for their future offspring. It is far better than marrying an only son of a pureblood family and saying goodbye to the 'Parkinson heritage'. So ask her to stop crying like a baby, her tears won't do anything. I'm going to send an owl to his parents and proceed with a contract, and I'd like you to come and help me with the preparation." Then he left the room with a scowl; Priscilla gave a warning look at her daughter and followed her husband without a delay.

At that moment, Pansy felt her life was going to be a living hell and nothing could be done about it. A few more tears fell down from her eyes, and she fixed her gaze on the far horizon, thinking of her ill fate.

oOOo

"Narcissa, is something bothering you?" Lucius Malfoy asked his wife after carefully observing her. It was not quite unusual of her to lose herself in thought while reading a book – she had also developed a habit of sighing more frequently after the war – but today she looked little bit more agitated and wasn't concentrating at all.

The Malfoys narrowly escaped a prison sentence to Azkaban thanks to Harry Potter, who testified on behalf of them. But, as a penalty for their crimes, they were placed under house arrest, Lucius for five years, Narcissa for three years and Draco for two years and were under careful supervision by Ministry Aurors all the time. Only Draco was back in society after completing his required sentence, while Narcissa and Lucius spent most of their time in the library due to the fact that they couldn't leave the Manor.

"I saw the arrival of a Ministry owl." She said nervously.

Lucius chuckled. "Now, now, Narcissa, don't worry. He'll be here when he is ready."

"Do you think – do you think he'll be lucky enough to get a blood traitor?" She looked at him hopefully. "Or at least a Half-Blood?"

He looked at his wife painfully. "I highly doubt it Narcissa; I'm pretty sure they didn't even bother with matching him up with a Half-Blood. I have a feeling that they are going to punish us by tainting our pure bloodline, so don't get your hopes up too high."

"They can't do that to us!"

"In fact they can do anything, love. After all that happened, be glad we are still alive and not rotting away in Azkaban."

Their conversation was interrupted by Draco's arrival. He face was as red as a Weasley's hair and he didn't make any attempt to hide his distress. Without even acknowledging his parents' presence, he started to pace up and down in the library.

"Blinky!" He shouted, and a house-elf appeared with a loud crack. "Firewhisky!"

The elf disappeared and reappeared with a glass of Firewhisky, which he gulped down like water.

"Draco –" Narcissa tried to calm him down, but with no success she turned to the elf. "How many of those has he had?"

"Blinky got young master two before this."

Lucius exhaled heavily. "Is it that bad?"

"It looks like." Narcissa replied, snatching the letter from her son. "Now, now Draco, You know alcohol is not a solution, so stop acting like an immature…" Her voice trailed off as she skimmed through the letter, and then she gasped. "Blinky! Firewhisky!" She said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Lucius's brow furrowed. "Is it a Mudblood?" He asked calmly.

"A Mudblood?!" Draco gave him a dangerous look. "It's 'the' Mudblood!" He yelled.

Lucius jumped from his chair, muttering, "Miss Granger..."

He suddenly shouted out, louder than his son and wife. "BLINKY! FIREWHISKY!"

oOOo

**Please review. Depending on your feedbacks I would like to continue. Thank you very much for reading. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much FlowerFairyPrincess1110 for editing this chapter**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much again DuchessMoonMoon13 and ****Outofthisworldgal**

**Thank you very much ****v-x-y-zz****,****HallowRain8587,****jmbarrientos**** and others for your reviews. Yes, children are part of the law **

**CHAPTER 03**

It was nearly twelve o'clock. Daphne lazily walked to her fireplace – not that she was eagerly looking forward to meeting her friends, but she was going there merely to keep her promise. They were gathering for the first time after they received those horrible letters two days ago, and Potter hadn't even made an attempt to communicate with her family. Needless to say, her parents were over the moon when they got to know the news. He was the saviour of Wizarding World, famous and rich; what more did they want?

Daphne was getting more and more frustrated as she felt like she was being neglected, especially by the arrogant, Half-Blood ex-Gryffindor. Even Marcus Flint hadn't treated her like this when she had been betrothed to him. He was on holiday with his girlfriend when their parents had signed the contract and the next day he visited her, leaving his love at the Mediterranean holiday house. She knew she was not the only woman in his life, but that was not a huge issue. After all, marriage was just a duty, a duty to keep the bloodlines pure and a duty to produce an heir. Love and other feelings were not that important – duty came first. She hadn't loved Marcus and nor had he loved her, but they respected each other. Their engagement broke due to the new law, when Potter came onto the scene. She didn't love Potter, and she knew he didn't love her either; but at the very least he should have respected her by communicating with her parents without delaying. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed some Floo powder and disappeared into green flame.

Four ex-Slytherin dorm mates planned to meet in the new dine-in section of 'The Leaky Cauldron', which was built right after the second war. They didn't want to be together on the day they received letters. They knew it was not going to be a pleasant surprise and being ex-Slytherins they didn't want to have their emotional breakdown in front of others. Therefore they decided to meet after two days, giving them all ample time to handle their emotions and display less vulnerability.

Daphne was the last to arrive. Pansy, Millicent and Tracy were at their usual table. When Tracy waved at her, she responded by slightly raising her hand. By the first glance, she knew Millicent and Pansy were not in a very good mood – Pansy was far worse than the other and it was obvious she was pretending very hard to act normal. She greeted her friends and took her seat.

"So?" Daphne raised her brows. "Who is it?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." Tracy replied, blushing.

"Weasley..." Millicent muttered.

"Weasley..." Pansy mumbled.

"How come both of you got the same person?"

"Don't be ridiculous Daph, Millie got George and Pans got Ronald..." Tracy replied. Daphne looked at Pansy with a shock and gave her best 'you're screwed' look.

"What about you, Daph?" Pansy asked, ignoring Daphne's shock.

"Potter." She scowled.

"Not bad. He is famous _and_ wealthy."

"I don't know Tracy; he hasn't contacted us yet."

"Weasley's parents contacted both mine and Millie's parents. That's all."

"Neville's grandmother came up with a strict contract. My parents accepted it, what else we can do when I'm a Half-Blood? But Neville is a true gentleman."

"Did he contact you?"

"Yes, he came with his grandmother. He doesn't like the law, but he thinks two of us can survive." Tracy blushed. "... and I believe him." she muttered, turning very red.

"_Whoa_! Someone's got a thing for the snake slayer!" Daphne teased her.

"At least one is happy." Millicent said. "Longbottom is not bad, a well-respected war hero."

"What's wrong with George?" Tracy asked. "He is a respected war hero too. He's got a very successful business in Diagon Alley. Handsome, regardless of his missing ear and I heard he's not the prankster he used to be – maybe he's grown up."

"That has nothing to do with growing up. He's not been himself since he lost his twin." Millicent said. "I mean… his parents told my parents that. He hasn't contacted me yet."

"Well, why don't you go and pay him a visit? His shop is only a couple of buildings down from here."

"No way! I don't think it's appropriate –"

"Millie, you're going to _marry_ this person and have a _child_ soon, so what's wrong with visiting him? Tracy questioned. "Plus, it's just a shop, dear, and anybody can go there without a real purpose. You don't have to buy anything, and I can come with you if you want. Remember – if the mountain won't come to you, you must go to the mountain."

"_Merlin_, Tracy! How could she do that? I wouldn't go after a man who ignores my existence." Pansy exclaimed.

"Well, Pans! You don't have to go anywhere; he's already here." Tracy replied, gesturing to the person who had just emerged from the nearby fireplace.

Sending shivers down Pansy's spine, Ronald Weasley scanned the area before approaching an empty table. He clearly saw them but ignored their presence as usual. When their eyes met, Pansy saw hatred in his eyes and nothing else.

"Pans, I think you might need to get used to that." Tracy said, watching as he was quickly surrounded by his fans and admirers. "He is very handsome indeed. I was surprised when he became_Witch Weekly_'s most eligible bachelor last month but now I know whom he got his votes from."

"There's nothing to be surprised about. He is a famous Quidditch player, so he's got fans everywhere." Millicent joined in.

"I thought he was an Auror." Pansy said bitterly, who had never been a fan of Quidditch.

"No, he works in Gringotts." Daphne was positive.

"Girls, girls, he is a trained Auror working for Gringotts. I can't remember the exact job, but it has something to do with security. It's shift work, so he's got plenty of time to play Quidditch. He plays for the Chudley Cannons as Keeper when Oliver Wood is out of the country, which happens more often these days. So you can see him in the pitch more often than in Gringotts." With one breath, Tracy put her friends out of their misery.

"How do you know that?"

"_Witch Weekly_, last month's edition. There was an article about him."

Pansy could remember the article she had purposefully skipped without even skimming through. _Who would have thought then I was fated to be with him_, she thought as she exhaled heavily. The nearest Floo activated again and this time famous Hermione Granger stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by none other than Neville Longbottom. She smiled and walked toward her best friend, who excused himself from all his admirers and got up to greet her with a big friendly hug.

"Tracy, are you not going to talk to your fiancé?" Pansy asked with her Slytherin cunningness, to make sure everything she had told them was true.

"He'll come after he finishes with them." She replied casually, and it didn't take too long for him to visit them.

"Tracy." He greeted her.

"Neville." She responded, blushing.

"Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode." He greeted them with a brief nod, and they all nodded back in acknowledgement.

"I thought you were with Professor Sprout today?"

"Yes, I was. Then I got an urgent Floo call from Ron, asking to help sort a couple of important matters. With Harry's absence, I had to come and help them."

"Where's Potter?" The words slipped from Daphne's mouth before she could even think them through.

Neville gave her an odd look. "I don't know." He paused, and then continued. "Why don't you ask them?" he said, looking back at his former housemates.

Daphne looked at him with horror-filled eyes. "_Them_?"

"Yes, Greengrass, them. You have a right to know more than I do, and they'll let you know without a fuss." He gave both Pansy and Daphne an interesting glance. "And anybody who wants to have a good relationship with Ron and Harry should approach Hermione and be friendly with her first. They listen to her and will do anything for her. And, to be honest, I don't know where Harry is living these days, but he's definitely not at the Burrow or at Headquarters."

"What is _the Burrow_?" asked Pansy. "It sounds like a rabbit hole to me."

Neville glared at her. "It's the Weasleys' house. If I were you, Parkinson, I would stop the unnecessary sarcasm and start taking things seriously." With a warning look, he proceeded. "You need Hermione's help more than Greengrass does, because Ron is not a forgive-and-forget kind of guy. He's a very good man but hardly forgives, and he needs a lot of time to come around."

"Who has she got? I mean, who has Granger got?" Daphne tried to change the subject after seeing Pansy's discomfort. "It's so we know if we could help…"

Neville scowled. "_Malfoy_."

"_What_?! Draco? He is every witch's dream wizard!" Tracy exclaimed while the others gasped.

"Does it look like to you like it was one of her dreams?" His brow furrowed. "Maybe it's the dream of every Pureblood witch, but it's more like a death wish for a Muggle-born." He looked back at Hermione. "To me, she looks like an animal ready to be sent to the abattoir." He sighed. "I just want you all to know that my friends sacrificed a lot for this war, and they deserve to be happy. I honestly don't think they were matched up with the best partners – but at least if both parties try to make it work, their lives won't be a living hell." He looked at them carefully to see whether they had understood any of this. Apart from Pansy, who appeared to be in shock, the others nodded and seemed to agree with him.

"Tracy." he said, looking at his fiancée. "I need to get going, but if you are free tonight, will you be able to have dinner with me?"

"Sure." She muttered, blushing heavily.

"Thank you very much!" He smiled. "I'll owl you soon with the arrangement." He said gently kissing her and headed back to his friends to bid them goodbye.

Pansy watched him leaving with an empty look. She knew he was right. For seven years, she encouraged Draco in bullying Harry and his friends, and she never missed an opportunity to pass harsh and very bitter comments about them. Countless times she had mocked Weasley for his poverty, social status, behaviour, appearance and the like. She never thought even in million years he would become a powerful wizard in society. Making her every assumption wrong, he became a powerful and well-respected Wizard than the Parkinsons, and although he was not rich like her, he was wealthier than he was in his school days. Now the pay-back time had approached, and she was fated to pay for her childish actions with her life. She knew one thing for sure; he hated her more than she disliked him, and their marriage would never be a happily ever after.

**oOOo**

Hermione Granger was busy as usual. She left her lunch untouched, and she had her face buried in yet another legal document. She could feel Ron's distress, although he was pretending to be very normal. He had grown up and became mature enough to move on by leaving the silly school rivalry behind. Although he was not friendly with ex-Slytherins, he had become civil to them. Then, making his life miserable, this marriage law came into action by betrothing him to the one woman he hated most after Bellatrix Lestrange. He cursed and turned the page he was reading, making Hermione sigh. She sensed someone had approached them and stood there to get their attention; she ignored the person, thinking it was one of Ron's numerous fans.

"E-excuse me, Granger."

Hermione was surprised to find very nervous Daphne standing next to her.

"Yes, Greengrass?"

"Er... Do you... do you know where Potter is?"

She exchanged a quick, meaningful glance with Ron before answering Daphne. "Yes, I do. He is staying with his cousin."

"Would you mind asking him to contact me when it's possible?"

"Sure I can. His mobile phone is switched off, but I can –"

"Mione." Ron interrupted her.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot! Harry's muggle communication device is deactivated. I –"

Ron interrupted her again. "I got Dudley's number from Susan." He said drily and passed a small metal object to Hermione.

"Thanks, Ron." She hurriedly copied down the group of numbers appearing on the glass panel before returning the object back to Ron. "I got his cousin's communication ID. I'll ask him to pass the message and send you an owl with his reply. Sorry Daphne, his uncle and aunt don't like owl post and their fireplace is blocked, so we can't communicate with him by wizarding methods." She smiled apologetically.

"That's alright Gra – Hermione. Thank you very much for your help." She thanked her with an honest smile. "And thank you very much, Ron." She added.

Ron snorted, and Hermione treated her with a pleasant smile. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear from him." She promised.

**oOOo**

"Can I help you?"

As soon as she stepped inside, Millicent knew she had made a very foolish mistake by agreeing with Tracy and visiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop was huge and packed with hundreds of people. All she wanted was to get out of the place as soon as possible before the owner noticed her, but her plan went horribly wrong when the owner appeared in front of her, blocking her way. She couldn't even find Tracy and the blood drained from her face.

"Er... Thank you. I-I'm alright."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help."

"Sure, thank you." She was about to turn around and walk out quickly when she heard him speaking to her.

"Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode, right?"

She stood there in shock, speechlessly, without knowing what to do – then she nodded slowly.

George smiled. "Now you can tell me the real reason behind your visit."

She blushed. "Er... I... er."'

"Would you like to have a chat?"

She nodded again.

"Then come this way." He led her to his office and offered her a chair. "Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head.

"Alright then. Now tell me, Millicent – why are you here?" said George, watching her carefully. She was plump, but not obese like she had been when she was in school. She had developed unique, distinguishable feminine features and had started to take care of herself better. He could remember once she resembled Goyle or Crabbe more than she had an actual _girl_, and now she was not that ugly, nor very beautiful, but plain.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He was surprised. "Why?"

"Because of this new law you are stuck with me, although you are in a position to have a beauty queen as your wife if you wanted to."

George chuckled. "Who told you that the success of a marriage depends on the physical beauty of one's partner? No, Millicent, it depends on things like love, care, trust, honesty, mutual understanding and compromise. I think you know the story of my brother Bill and his wife. Their marriage is a very successful one regardless of his looks. I don't go after looks Millicent; I never have."

She looked at him with a special appreciation. "A lot of people are very unhappy with their partners. Sorry; I thought you were one of them."

"Most of them are unhappy because they all have dreams, high expectations and hopes. So when they were assigned with someone whom they believe is not up to their expectations, they feel extremely unhappy. I don't have high expectations, and my dreams and hopes died along with my brother. Since then, all I've wanted is the success of this business because that was what Fred wanted. I never ever thought of marrying, but I guess I have no choice now this law has turned up. I know we don't love each other, but at least we can try our very best to make it work – we don't have any other option."

She nodded with a smile, feeling more comfortable and stress-free than before.

"I'll come and meet you as soon as our contract has finalised – till then, if you ever want to have a chat again, you know the place to find me." He said with a pleasant, encouraging smile.

**oOOo**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much FlowerFairyPrincess1110 for editing this chapter**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story!**

**Thank you very much DuchessMoonMoon13, ****Outofthisworldgal, ****dutch potterfan**** ,**** v-x-y-zz and**** .Lifexxx**** for your reviews!**

**CHAPTER 04**

"Stop being so nervous, Narcissa, it won't help," Lucius finally told his wife, who sat beside him very uncomfortably, staring at the fireplace. Watching her made him nervous, but he was well trained not to show any emotion. Draco was already a nervous wreck and helped himself to another glass of firewhisky, making Lucius even more worried.

"Can't you at least remain sober until we finalise this?" He snapped.

"Finalise what?!" Draco yelled back. "I'd rather go to Azkaban than marry _her_!"

Narcissa gasped. "You don't know what you are talking about, Draco; you wouldn't survive a single day in Azkaban, so be grateful that you're not there!"

"Not to mention, Miss Granger and her friends played a major role in keeping you out of there," Lucius said savagely.

"That doesn't mean I should have to marry her," he replied stubbornly.

"Draco, from the day we became aware of this law, we knew… _you_ knew it was going to be a Muggle-born. Why are you acting like this now?"

"I was expecting a random Muggle-born, definitely not _Granger_! For Merlin's sake, father, she hates us, and I'm the last person on earth she'd want to marry." He looked at his parents and his brow furrowed. "Unless you've forgotten, she was tortured here by my psychotic aunt! We tried to hand her over to Greyback. You fought against her at the Department of Mysteries. What else? Hmmm... I've been mean to her since First Year, and I can't even look at her after all I've done." He took a sip from his drink. "Now tell me, you two, do you not feel guilty? Can you look at her and talk to her as though nothing has happened?"

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged very uncomfortable glances. "Well, we have been given a second chance to prove to her that we have changed, and we are going to use it wisely; we hope you do the same." Lucius muttered.

Draco opened his mouth to reply his father and stopped when their fireplace roared, indicating the arrival of their guests. Giving them another blow, Andromeda Tonks stepped out.

Narcissa's eyes started to become watery. "'Dromeda." she muttered, clasping a hand over her mouth. In contrast to Narcissa, Andromeda didn't show any emotion.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, wincing as she addressed her sister. "… and young Mr. Malfoy – I am here to represent Miss Hermione Granger."

"And where is she now?" Lucius asked with confusion.

"She doesn't want to come."

"But she needs to be here. It's a requirement."

"We are sorry, Mr. Malfoy – as we are not Purebloods, we weren't aware it was a require–" Narcissa didn't let her finish. She put her arms around her sister and sobbed while resting her face on her shoulder.

"Don't say things like that, 'Dromeda! You _are_ one of us." At first, Andromeda didn't react; she stood there in pure shock. Then she gently put her arms around Narcissa and muttered.

"'Cissa... My little sister..."

The two men in the room looked at each other with arched brows and patiently waited, giving them some time.

"Hermione has three conditions." Finally, Andromeda spoke.

"Only _three_?"

"Yes, she's lost all hope. She told me she feels like drowning," Andromeda replied, making Draco curse under his breath.

"Can you ask her to come?" Lucius asked.

"I can, but there is another problem. She has Teddy. Harry's staying with his cousin and the Weasleys are busy with their children's contracts, so there is no one to look after him."

"Please ask her to bring him," Narcissa told her. "Please feel free to use our Floo to contact her."

Andromeda moved to the fireplace to contact Hermione. At first, nobody answered the call – then they heard a familiar voice. "Andy, is that you?"

"Yes, Hermione; it seems like you need to be here."

There was a silence for few seconds. "I don't... I don't want to."

"It's a requirement, dear."

They heard her sighing. "What am I going to do about Teddy? Nobody's here to –"

"Bring him with you."

Hermione didn't reply – she deliberately maintained silence.

"Hermione, darling, today or tomorrow we need to get this thing done, and as soon as possible. You have no other options, so why don't you come and finish this off quickly?"

They heard her muttering something, in apparent distress. The Floo chimed and she emerged, carrying a three-year-old boy with matching brown hair and brown eyes. She looked visibly stressed and unthinkingly covered her scar as soon as she stepped in. After sensing her discomfort and fear, Narcissa stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the young woman's arm.

"Hermione, child, you are one of us so you need not be afraid. Nobody's going to hurt you or harm you," Narcissa said in a firm assuring voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione mumbled.

"Call me Narcissa, dear, we warmly welcome you to Malfoy Manor." The older woman said sincerely. "This must be our little Teddy, come to me darling." She opened her arms widely. "I'm your great aunt Cissa, sweetheart," and the little boy jumped in without hesitating, then carefully observed the Malfoys – he changed his hair colour to blond and eye colour to gray.

The three Malfoys gasped with surprise. "I never knew he was a Metamorphmagus!" Lucius said, appreciating little one's ability.

"Yes, he is. It came from his mother. Dora was a Metamorphmagus too."

"I never knew your daughter was gifted, 'Dromeda!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I'm very sorry for your loss," she added softly after noticing her sister's sadness.

Andromeda nodded with tear-filled eyes and accepted. "It was Bella, I never thought one of my sisters would do something like that." She said with tears gushing out.

Narcissa hugged her sister tightly after passing the child back to Hermione. "I don't know what happened to her. She changed totally. She hadn't been in her right mind since she broke out of Azkaban. You know 'Dromeda, she even tried to get my son –"

"Mother!" Draco interrupted her, giving a warning look.

"Now, now, what is done is done and it can't be undone! We are truly sorry for your loss, Andromeda, and we feel extremely guilty for taking part in it." Lucius said, honestly. "I promise you, no matter what, we are going to be there for you and Teddy and shall not abandon you. However, we now need to get this contract sorted before Miss Granger becomes more uncomfortable. Can we all sit down now?"

The two sisters nodded and took their place at the table, with Hermione following them. After the three women had sat down, Lucius gestured at Draco to sit next to Hermione.

"Granger." He nodded curtly.

"Malfoy." She answered drily.

"Now you can go through your terms and conditions." Lucius invited Andromeda after everybody settled.

She cleared her throat.

"Number one – Miss Granger's future husband should not make any bitter, harsh, _unacceptable_ comments about her heritage. Number two – her future husband should be civil to her relatives and her friends." Draco grunted, and Andromeda proceeded without stopping. "Her relatives and her friends should have the freedom to visit her any time without any restrictions and her husband should accompany her when her friends and relatives invite them." Draco muttered something under his breath. "Number three – if this marriage results in a child, that child should be exposed to the mother's heritage."

"Is that all?" Nobody missed the hint of surprise in Lucius' voice

"Yes, that's it."

"I thought Miss Granger would come up with a very strict and tricky contract."

"She is tired and gave up fighting after the war."

Narcissa gave the young woman a sympathetic look. "Honestly, we don't believe Hermione and her two friends should be treated like this under the same law; but unfortunately it happened, and we are left with no other option but to proceed with a contract."

Lucius sighed after carefully observing Hermione, who was giving her full attention to the child in her arms and purposefully ignoring everything else. He took one of the family engagement rings out of its box. "This is one of our engagement rings passed down the family." He signalled Draco to pick it up and put it on his future wife's finger.

Draco picked it up with a hesitation and tried to put it on Hermione who was looking at him in equal disgust – suddenly he cried out in pain. "It burnt my hand! It's not letting me put on."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances. "I thought so," Lucius muttered. "Our engagement rings were designed and charmed in a way to avoid a Malfoy heir choosing a wife that was other than a Pureblood. That means you have to get her a different one. Buy her a brand new ring, do not use anything that is already a possession of the Malfoys," he ordered Draco.

His expression turned serious. "Things are getting bit more complicated and serious than we thought. Tell me, Andromeda, Is the bride-to-be a virgin?" Andromeda looked at him with surprise and turned to Hermione for her response. Even Draco showed a sudden interest in the meeting. Turning a deeper shade of red she nodded briefly.

"Yes, she is."

"Then we can have a traditional Malfoy wedding that includes ancient magic and binding, but I'm afraid it's a lifetime bonding and no separation till death."

Hermione gasped. "No, that can't be done! I want out as soon as I find a loophole. I don't want to be married to him forever!" She cried.

Draco was shooting daggers at her. "As if I want to spend the rest of my life with this pathetic excuse for a woman," he said with contempt.

"Take it back, you… you loathsome Death Eater!" Hermione yelled, drawing her wand, and Draco reacted immediately.

"_Children_! _Wands away_!" Narcissa yelled at the young couple who were burning with rage, their wands pressing at each other's neck. "_Draco_! Apologise _now_!" She added picking up a crying Teddy from Hermione's lap. "You insulted her first when you were supposed to behave like a gentleman!" Muttering something in rage, Draco put his wand away after Hermione did the same, but didn't apologise as his mother instructed him to.

"Neither of you are children anymore, so at least try to act like responsible adults!" Lucius said firmly and went back to business. "Without a traditional binding, we can't guarantee her safety. Malfoy Manor is a very ancient place, full of unknown and centuries-old dark magic. All those charms, curses and dark magic were put on to protect the Malfoys from every potential danger, and as such the Manor is a safe dwelling only for Malfoys by birth or by marriage. She needs to become a Malfoy through an ancient binding ceremony, otherwise she could die just by touching a cursed book in the family library."

"Why can't we live somewhere else?"

"This marriage involves children, Hermione; the Malfoy heir should be brought up in the Manor or other properties belonging to the Malfoys, or else ancient magic will disinherit the child. The ancient wedding ring put on a bride's finger on her wedding day will identify her as a Malfoy wife and shall provide her with every privilege a Malfoy can have. Only children of a Malfoy wife become Malfoy heirs, so the children of a woman who doesn't wear a Malfoy ring and live outside of the Malfoy properties are disinherited, although they had been fathered by a Malfoy."

Hermione exhaled heavily. "What if the bride-to-be is not a virgin?"

"Then some other ancient rituals and blood bonding should be performed before the actual wedding. They make things bit complicated, but not impossible. Anything else you need to know?"

"Is that the ring?" Hermione asked, pointing one of Narcissa's rings.

"That is one of them. You will get to wear the one my late mother wore."

Lucius gave a nervous glance to the young couple. He had withheld the most important information until last, guessing the way they would react. "Our wedding rings are not charmed to identify the bride's blood status. That may be because none of our forefathers had considered the possibility that a Malfoy would have a traditional Malfoy wedding with a non-Pureblood, with parents' blessings as opposes to eloping. But there is another thing you must consider..." Lucius swallowed. "In order to ensure the magic in the wedding ring takes effect, you must consummate your marriage within twenty-four hours of the binding ceremony."

"_What_?! _NO_!" Draco and Hermione exploded at the same time, as Lucius expected. He exhaled noisily.

"NO! That cannot be done, father!" Draco shook his head vigorously. "I'm an ex-Death Eater, but that doesn't mean I'm a rapist! I'm not going to force myself on a woman, even if it is to keep her away from death. No! That's never going to happen," he shouted. Hermione, on the other hand, became unnaturally silent and as pale as a ghost, tears running down from her eyes.

Lucius looked at both of them warningly. "You are both bound by law to get married and produce children. If not, both of you will be prosecuted. We are gathered here to discuss the best way to achieve a successful marriage. I have given you all the information needed – as you don't have any other options, why don't you try to make this relationship work? You still have plenty of time, and then you won't have to... _err_... You don't need to be uncomfortable on your wedding day. Why don't you start getting know each other now? The rest of us can go and have tea. When you are ready, you can join us too, or you can have your tea here – but please try to act like responsible adults." Giving another warning glance, Lucius led Andromeda and Teddy to family tea room while Hermione watched them helplessly.

"Now, Draco, you can give me your wand, please," Narcissa said. "Hermione here is a well-respected member of our society, and I don't want you to do anything stupid and end up in Azkaban. So hand over it to me _now_!" She demanded. Muttering something as usual, Draco placed his wand in her hand.

"Now Hermione, dear, I know sometimes my son here act little immature but I have only the one child, so would you mind handing over your wand. I promise to return it after your meeting." Without hesitation, Hermione placed her wand on the table.

"This room is charmed. You cannot use wandless magic," she told them before heading outside to join her husband and her sister.

"For Merlin's sake, Granger, can you please stop being miserable?" Draco snapped as soon as his mother disappeared.

"Why? Do I have a reason to be happy?" She snapped back. "You don't know how it feels when you find out you're stuck with a man who hates you for the rest of your life!"

"What? Sorry? No, I don't know. But I know the feeling when discover you're stuck with a _woman_ who hates you for the rest of your life," he replied bitterly. "Granger, Granger – they call you the brightest witch after Rowena Ravenclaw, so I'm pretty sure you will able to find a way to break those charms and curses and get out of this misery," he added hopefully.

"Your father told us, they're centuries-old unbreakable Ancient Magic! So how am I supposed to do anything?"

"Nothing in this world is permanent. They were unbreakable because nobody tried to get rid of them. You can at least _try_. We've got a big library, bigger than Hogwarts, at least one book should have information. So stop weeping like a bloody Hippogriff! I don't know why women use tears as a solution for everything!"

"Says the one who cried in front of a ghost in a girl's toilet!"

"Be glad that I don't have my wand." He gritted his teeth.

"_Really_? As if I'm scared of the big bad wizard," she mocked. "Back to the serious conversation. According to your father, I can't use your family library without marrying you."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied, eyeing her perfect body.

"Malfoy, stop staring!" She hissed.

"Tell me what happened with you and Weasel?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"You are going to be married to me."

"It didn't work out. Things got complicated..." She muttered. He raised his brows, then quickly changed the subject.

"I understand you're the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Do you know that a Malfoy wife is not supposed to pursue a career?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. This whole marriage is killing me. I've lost all hope; my dreams are being shattered before my eyes. I feel like I'm already dead. I don't care anymore."

Draco looked at her for few seconds. "You can keep your job," he muttered. "We have been given the East Wing of the Manor. I'm already using the fourth floor for my work. The second-floor middle room will be our bedroom. From there, you can have the right side for your personal use, and I'll have the left side. Use the first floor for your work. Set up your office in one room, and I'll connect it with your office in the Ministry via a high-security portal. With that, you can work as normal, although you will be staying at the Manor. You can communicate with your workmates through the portal and it is capable of identifying people with threats, even ones under the Imperius curse and those who have taken Polyjuice Potion – it won't allow them to pass through. If someone opens your office door and steps in your room at the Ministry, without knowing it, they will actually step inside your office in the Manor."

Hermione gasped. "But Malfoy, a portal like that is very expensive! I heard it costs nearly two million Galleons to set one up," she said with shock.

"I'm aware of that Granger; I'm also aware that you love your job. Consider it a gift – a gift to say thank you for rescuing me from that burning room … and to say sorry for _that_," he told her, pointing to the scar on her left forearm.

She stared in a shock before muttering out a "thank you." She couldn't believe her ears. "This wasn't your fault," she said, touching her scar. "And it wasn't just me who saved you that day. Harry and Ron were there too. We wouldn't have left anybody in that fire, regardless of who they were, but thank you very much for your generous gift."

"That way we don't have to see each other too often," he continued. "Of course, we'll have to share a bedroom at night – it's not going to be easy as we don't like each other – but at least day time will be much more relaxing, and we can each spend our time doing something we really like."

"So there is absolutely no way we can sleep in different bedrooms?"

"Not until we secure an heir."

"That's not helping at all," she said in frustration.

"So why don't you do your research and find a way to get out of it?"

"Well, then..." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "What's on the third floor? You didn't mention it."

Draco gave her a strange look. "You might not want to know that." He bit his lip. "It's for children. When they are small, they'll be in a nursery on their parents' floor, and when they are about six, they will get their own floor."

Hermione sighed and looked very uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to have a child with her archenemy, but she knew she couldn't escape it unless she found a loophole.

"Look, Granger, I'll come and meet you once before the wedding with an engagement ring. I don't think we need to see each other often; we can avoid each other as much as we want, but in front of others we need to be civil and act accordingly. If we are alone, let's keep the conversation to a minimum. That way, we won't be at each other's throats all the time."

"I totally agree with you, but you have to meet my parents at least once before the wedding – your parents need to meet them too."

"Sure, that can be arranged," he said drily. "Why don't we go and join the others now?" He asked, and she nodded, agreeing with him. "But we can't walk. The rooms out there might trigger some_memories_," he said with concern, and she winced with fear. "And wards won't allow you to Apparate, so that leaves you no other choice than Side-Along with me."

He smirked, placing an arm around her and pulling her firmly towards himself. She got goose bumps when she felt his arm around her, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Merlin, Granger, get used to it," he hissed. "We'll be doing this often in public." With a mischievous grin, he Apparated in front of the tea room before she could reply.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes and stood there with a half-opened mouth as she watched Narcissa happily running behind the squealing Teddy, while Andromeda and Lucius were having a conversation as though they were best friends.

"I never thought Andy would be this comfortable with your father."

"Why not? They _are_ childhood friends." Draco replied casually.

"What? No! You must be joking."

"Why should I? They were betrothed when they were children, but she eloped with her Muggleborn lover two days before their official engagement, leaving her younger sister to take her place."

"I've never heard about it before."

"Well, it wasn't a secret. Nobody knew the real reason my father didn't track them down and kill them, but my relatives think it's because he always had a soft spot for her."

"It's hard to believe," she said bitterly, knowing Lucius' personality well.

"Well, we are surrounded by lot of things that are hard to believe," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

**oOOo**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****drgon blue****,****yournever2young2die** **and guest reviewers ****for your reviews**

**CHAPTER 05**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Ginny fixed her eyes outside the window, completely ignoring her furious mother.

"Can you hear me Ginny, are you paying attention?"

"What do you want mum?" She asked reluctantly.

"I thought so! You were not listening to me!" Molly yelled. "That boy is waiting for you, get yourself downstairs this instant!" She said in a dangerous voice, placing her both hands on her hips.

"You mean that half troll?"

"GINEVRA! Watch your mouth!"Molly snapped. "You can't talk to your future husband like that!"

"I'm not going to marry that idiot!"

"GINNY!"

"I don't want to have pea brain children like him. How could you do this to me?" She looked at her mother with tear filled eyes. "I'm you only daughter, why do you want to make my live miserable? Tell me mum, don't you love me?" She sobbed.

"Ginny, we love you. That's why we don't want to see you suffer by breaking the law. We are helpless just like you, my dear"Molly replied stroking her daughter's hair in affection. "You are a bright and intelligent witch so you'll have intelligent children just like you."

"But..."

"No, no more Ginny, it's not only you. Majority was partnered up with people they don't like. So people are looking for a loophole. There is a hope love; there is."

"I lost faith..." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny don't be... " He hugged her daughter. "Now go downstairs and meet him. Remember, he is our guest so treat him well."

"But mum..."

"No buts dear... he is in your dad's office room. Go NOW!"

Holding her wand in a rigid grip, Ginny stormed out her room. She was furious, no matter what she was determined to hex that brainless half troll to oblivion, but her anger faded away as soon as she saw the man who stood up to greet her. His eyes told her everything she wanted to know. He was not looked like Draco Malfoy's thuggish crony anymore and nor he looked like the school bully who used Cruciatus curse on other students. He got eyes of an abandoned animal showing he was miserable, hurt, uncared, unloved and rejected. Her heart sank when she saw his eyes were pleading, pleading her to understand his pain and suffering. Weasleys especially Molly Weasley never neglected sufferings regardless of their past, they were willing to do anything necessary to help. After all she was a Weasley and Molly's only daughter, Ginny honestly wanted to help him out of his misery even though he had an unpleasant past.

She sat down without taking her eyes off from him, and he followed her and sat next to her, very uncomfortably. Neither of them opened their mouth for few minutes until Ginny broke the silence.

"How are you?" She asked in a gentle, caring voice.

"Ok." He mumbled in uncertainty.

She smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"I know it's not true Miss Weasley." He said, painfully. "No witch on earth would like to marry a wizard like me. So I know, you... you hate to see me but... but I have no other choice. I can't go to Azkaban again, I've been there for a week and it's a living hell. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"An angel like you deserves a better person definitely not an ugly broken man like me." He sighed. "I was a criminal and I'm lower than the last person on earth who deserves to be your husband."

Ginny placed her hands on top of his making him wince with her soft touch. "Don't say that. You are not an evil man. You had been misled when you were a boy, but you have become a better person today. You know, a great person is not the one who never made any mistakes but the one who learned from their mistakes. So don't lower your self-esteem, you are great. You deserve very best."

"I have nothing to give you..."

"I don't need anything."

"I have money but money can't buy happiness. I have no family, no relative and no friends."

"You have me..." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm going to be there for you and I promise you, I'll help you to find happiness and peace." She meant every word she said. She knew it cannot be done within few days but with constant care and gentleness, she knew it was not impossible to achieve.

He stared at her as he couldn't believe his ears and left few minutes carefully observing her then pulled out a golden chain he was wearing. Just like a pendant, a small diamond ring was hanging from there which he took it into his big palm after unfastening his chain magically.

"Miss Weasley..."

"Call me Ginny..." She said smiling.

"Ginny, this was my mother's... Her favourite. I wore this near my heart since...since she left me." He said in low, painful voice. "This is not one of our traditional engagement rings, not even it belongs to Goyle family but this was special to her, and she was a very special person to me and..., and so you are, I-If you are willing, I would like you to have this." He said looking at her doubtfully.

"I'd be honoured!" She exclaimed. "Will you please put it on?" She asked, holding her hand for him. Gregory fiddled with the little ring with his big hands and finally managed to put it on her finger.

"Thank you very much, Greg, it's beautiful." She said dropping a gentle kiss on his cheek then both of them sat there blushing uncomfortably, till Ginny found the courage to open her mouth. "Would you be able to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! You are not an outsider. You are part of our family. Tell me Greg, would you like to stay?"

He didn't reply but nodded accepting her offer. "But what would your family say? Your brothers won't like the idea..."

"My parents would be thrilled and my brothers will accept you without a fuss. Besides only George and Ron living with us now, so don't worry too much." She assured him. "We don't have house elves." She said smiling. "So I have to go and tell my mum. Would you... would you like to come with me?" She asked offering her hand that he took without a word and followed her.

They found Molly in the kitchen, busy concentrating on a cooking spell.

"Mum."

"Hmmm."

"Mum, I asked Greg to stay for dinner. Do you need a hand?"

Older witch looked at them with a surprise and left speechless as she couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter was hand in hand with the man she insulted not long ago.

"Mum!"

"Yes dear, that's wonderful!" She replied after recovering from the shock. "I can manage without your help Ginny, so why don't you go and spend some time getting to know each other?" Then she looked at Greg with a warm, welcoming smile. "What do you like to have for dinner dear, any special dishes?"

"I'm not fussy Mrs. Weasley. Anything you prepare would be fine." He mumbled.

"It's Molly, dear. Call me Molly, don't be shy. You are one of us now." She said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you, Molly." He muttered.

"Mum, we are in the garden if you need anything..." Ginny said, heading outside with Greg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron came home after work and went directly to the kitchen as usual for a glass of water. Within a few seconds he dropped the glass, and it shattered into pieces, spilling water everywhere, and he stood there in a shock with his mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Molly asked in annoyance. "Can't you repair the damage without staring at your sister?"

"Is she... is she under the love potion?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"How come that happened...?"

"She is a good girl; she got a brain..."

"No, she hasn't used her brain. She has used her heart. Look at the way she is looking at him...she looks at him as he is an injured or helpless animal. She doesn't love him mum; it's just sympathy."

"She will love him one day..."

"Not in a million years mum, he supported the Dark side."

"Grow up Ronald! No one is purely evil or purely good; everybody has black and white characteristics. Yes, he did a mistake by taking a wrong path when he was a boy but he learned from his mistakes. So we all know he deserves a second chance to be happy and prove himself, and I'm very proud of your sister who stepped forward to help him. I know she is not in love with him yet but definitely she is going to be one day..." She furrowed. "Lucky she is not like you Ron. Without criticising others, why don't you go and try to get to know that Parkinson girl? At least try..."

"No, not now mum. I had a hectic day, and the last thing I want is another argument..."

"But they are waiting Ron, at least go and meet her parents. If you are going to..."

Floo activated interrupting their conversation, and Ron didn't know how to thank the newcomer enough for rescuing him.

"George! I thought it's a visitor, why didn't you apparate?" Molly asked in concern. She was worrying and paying extra attention to him after they lost Fred in the battle.

"I do have a guest." He said pointing a shy young witch behind him, and Ron was nearly lost his glass of water for the second time when he saw her. "This is Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode. You can call her Millie and Millie this is my mum Molly, and that's younger brother Ron."

"How are you dear?" Molly hugged the girl, welcoming her warmly. "I met her at her home but thanks George for introducing her again and bringing her here."

"I'm keeping well Mrs. Weasley, thank you very much." She said rather timidly.

"Call me Molly dear, no formalities." Molly replied with a pleasant smile.

"Hi" said Ron hesitantly when his eyes met the eyes of the newcomer. Nothing came to his mind other than her incident with Hermione at the duelling club in their second year, which was rather frightful.

"Hello..." She muttered dubiously.

"We are going to be in the garden, mum. Call us when the dinner is ready."

"It is occupied." Ron mumbled.

George looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by it is occu..." His voice trailed off as he noticed the couple. With a broad smile, he turned back to his fiancée. "Come Millie, let's go outside. I want you to meet couple of more family members."

Ron observed them carefully from the kitchen window. His only sister, a brother and their partners were unmistakably happy. He sighed. Goyle and Bulstrode didn't consider as handsome or beautiful. In a normal circumstance, they were the last people that anybody would accept as soul mate but with the law they were partnered up with two beautiful people and both couples showed respect, care and understanding regardless of their physical appearance. They were happy, honestly happy, their smiles were genuine, their eyes filled with care and more than anything they enjoyed each other's company. He sighed again thinking of his fate. Contrast to his siblings, he had betrothed to a beautiful young witch, but apart from a bitch, a cow and a slut no other word coming to his head whenever he was thinking of her. He had seen her few times after the law came into action; even he had been in the same room with her couple of times, but he ignored her completely. He could feel her eyes were following him, but he pretended like she didn't exist. Although she was beautiful, she was no match for the young brown-haired angel who stole his heart. Her warm large brown lively eyes were full of emotions compared to cold looks the new girl got. His angel, his goddess was betrothed to a wizard who never understood her or respected her. He never even knew the true value of her or loved her. If things didn't become complicated, he would have married her by now but it never happened. It was his fault, solely his fault, no one else to be blamed. He smashed the glass on the wall, and it shattered into piece just like the way he felt his heart broke into pieces on the day he realised his biggest mistake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much ultimatekaykay for editing this chapter**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****. Your wonderful reviews keep me motivated always**

**Thank you very much ****Arcticstar****, ****Kazumichan294**** and guest reviewers ****for encouraging me.**

**Dear Ranger, Thank you very much for your valuable comments. GG was not a death eater, he didn't have the dark mark. His father was one from Voldemort's inner circle and GG blindly followed his father when he was a teenager. Molly Weasley did not like GG,PP or MB (Chapter 1) but she was a very matured, kind, forgiving and motherly person (a great mother) when she saw they are regretting she was willing to give them another chance. She didn't like Malfoys at all but you need to keep in mind Draco was forced to get the dark mark as a punishment though he was an arrogant bully.**

**CHAPTER 06**

"So you took nearly two weeks to come up with the best contract?" Daphne asked, directly looking into the raven-haired man's green eyes who sat uncomfortably opposite to her.

"Yes, it was not that easy," Harry mumbled, trying to avoid her sharp gaze.

"I've heard it's a very strict contract favouring you most and I believe it's true."

"Yes, it's true. This is not a love marriage, and I have to take precautions," he reasoned in discomfort

"Fair enough; I'd expect nothing less," she said calmly and gave him another sharp look. "But why do you sound disappointed? Am I not up to your standards?"

"No, nothing like that," he replied, quickly. "You are beautiful, but I-I prefer a love marriage. I think this law is pretty unfair."

She sighed. "Do you know that with or without the law there are people who are going through arranged marriages?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that but that's only among top ranking purebloods."

"Potters were high-ranking pure bloods..."

"But that was before me..."

"Well, yes," she shrugged. "So tell me, are you really disappointed to have me as your wife? Am I that bad...?"

"You are not that bad..." he said awkwardly. "At least I can be glad that you are not Parkinson."

"Why? What's wrong with Pansy?"

"Nothing, it's just... I don't like Malfoy's leftovers."

"She is no one's leftovers, Potter," she said dangerously. "They are friends only. How would you feel if someone called Granger-?"

"You don't!" He hissed, raising his wand quickly but lowered it after a few seconds. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. "But try not to insult Hermione again. Please never, ever insult her..."

She observed him carefully without losing her calmness, then suddenly her eyes twinkled with a new finding. "Merlin!" She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "You love her..."

"Huh...?" He startled and looked at her as though he had seen a ghost.

"You heard me... You are in love with Hermione Granger..."

"So what?" He asked, bitterly.

"So? Is she in love with you?"

Harry became paler than before and left without answering then finally he muttered "yes," very uncomfortably.

"Then why didn't you two get married before this law came into effect?"

Harry sighed. "Things are more complicated than you think, Greengrass," he said harshly. "Someone else is in love with her too..."

"Weasley..." she looked at him for an answer. "Ronald Weasley..."

"Hmmmm..."

"But she is in love with you..."

"But I didn't say that she is not in love with him..." he answered miserably.

"Oh! That makes things complicated..."

"Yes, very complicated." He exhaled soundly. "We didn't want to force her to choose one of us because we knew she couldn't do it without hurting either of us, and I didn't want to propose her and hurt Ron, my best friend. I'm one hundred percent sure Ron didn't propose to her for the same reason."

"So you are stuck with me..."

"As I told you before, you are not that bad..."

"Then why did you avoid me for more than two weeks? And why did you leave the magical world and stay with the muggles? You even had your muggle communication device deactivated..."

"My what?" he asked in confusion, then smiled after realising what she meant. "Oh! My mobile... No, I didn't do it purposely; it just ran out of battery... Forget it, it's complicated..." he added after he had seen her blank face. "No, I didn't purposely avoid you Miss. Greengrass, I was just busy with the contract..."

"It's alright then. As long as you don't hate me, it's alright..." She smiled.

"Why do you think I hate you, Daphne? I have no reason to do so," he said in a gentle, caring tone. She smiled widely when she heard him saying her name. "So, what else do you want to know?"

He smiled back. "Hmmm... We are going to live in Godric's Hollow after our wedding as most of the Potter properties are scattered around that area, and at least once a week we should visit Severus though it might not be a very pleasant catch up, and then once a month we need to join the Weasleys for Sunday lunch. As my wife, you are required to attend all the social events that I have been invited to, and if you want, you are free to choose a career... Any objections?"

"I was raised to become the wife of a pureblood, that means to accept the male dominancy so no objections at all, but thank you for thinking of me and giving me an opportunity to pursue a career although I do not wish to."

After noticing Harry's brow furrowing, she added furthermore. "That doesn't mean I'm going to waste my days gossiping and shopping. If I could, can I have my own potion lab and an herb garden, please? Because I would like to spend my time brewing important potions and taking care of essential magical plants, which I'm very good at."

"I'd be more than happy to arrange that for you."

"What about my family and friends? Are you going to let me keep in touch with them?"

"Yes, of course, why shouldn't I?" He asked in surprise. "I grew up as an orphan so I know the importance of family and friends. Regardless of anything, I'm never going to keep you away from them. You can visit them anytime you want, and they can do the same. If you want, I'm happy to accompany you. I'm going to be civil to your friends, and I expect the same from you."

"I will. Thank you, Harry," she smiled. "Are you going to be civil with Draco too?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "Yes... but it's not because of you." He bit his lips. "It's because... because h-he is..."

"Going to marry your best friend," she completed the sentence and looked at him for an answer. He nodded nervously to say yes.

Daphne fixed her gaze on his green steady eyes. "Do you wish to keep a mistress?"

"What the hell?!" Harry exploded, turning very red as he thought she had been sarcastic, but her face was calm and serious with a lack of humour. "No, not at all! For Merlin's sake, I'm going be loyal to my wife, and I expect the same from her." He yelled, angrily. "I do not tolerate infidelity and adultery, do you understand?"

"I-I just asked a general question," she answered in a trembling voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Harry understood his mistake. Keeping a mistress was very common among purebloods, and Daphne just wanted to know his intentions to get herself used to the situation. He sighed and got up from his chair to go sit next to her, then put an arm around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," he apologised while letting her head rest on his broad, masculine shoulder. "I shouldn't have reacted like that." He added, gently kissing her temple. "Please forgive me. No, I don't wish to keep a mistress and I promise you, I won't let any woman come between us... Physically."

He purposely added 'physically' because he didn't want to be a liar. It was impossible to forget the brown haired petite witch and he was never going to be able to do that, ever. No matter what he knew, she would always have a very special place in his heart.

Daphne found Harry was different, different than the most of men she had acquainted. Maybe because he was half-blood, or he was an ex-Gryffindor or the saviour of the wizarding word. Though she didn't know the exact reason, she had started to like him but she was not a fool, she understood the every word he said. She knew he couldn't forget Hermione easily but she didn't want to waste her time, their time by thinking about Harry's connection with her so with a huge satisfactory smile, she put her arms around him and nestled her face deeper into his neck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MARRIAGE LAW: POOR WAY OF REPAYING WAR HEROS!

MINISTRY'S NEW MARRIAGE LAW SACERFICES THE WAR HEROINE TO THE DARK SIDE!

HERMIONE GRANGER: A WAR HEROINE, OR THE NEWEST OFFERING TO THE EVIL SPIRITS?

Draco gritted his teeth while reading the newspaper headline just a day after they announced his engagement to that intolerable witch. Every newspaper including ' The Daily Prophet' and 'Witch Weekly' had written articles against their union. Before three years, they wouldn't have even thought of writing a single word against a Malfoy, but war had obviously changed everything.

The Daily Prophet had written a detailed article about her contributions as a war heroine. It was her brains and knowledge that kept the insufferable Potter and the Weasel alive during the war, and mostly it was her who found the ways to defeat the Dark Lord. Without the Golden Lioness, Potter wouldn't have achieved his targets. The paper had mentioned that she was tortured in their Manor during the war, resulting almost killing her and making her nearly barren. She had gone through extensive treatments after the war due to all the complications arose from the curse before getting back to her normal life. The majority of the public wouldn't like the idea of her living in the place she had been tortured as they thought it was going to be psychologically unbearable for her.

Draco sighed and muttered a spell, pointing his wand at the newspapers. They raised six feet above the floor and were torn into thousands of tiny pieces. He watched them as they were engulfed in fire and vanished into thin air before rubbing his temples vigorously.

He didn't know she had suffered a lot after his psychopath aunt's treatment and he was glad that she was lucky enough to get her life back. After all, he knew clearly that it was not going to be easy for her to live in their Manor as if nothing had happened. He honestly wanted to apologise to her, not with words but by making her life at the manor stress-free and he knew it was not going to be an easy task to achieve.

He knew one person who could help him. The very same person he thought he wouldn't have a civil conversation with in million years, the very same person he wanted to avoid rest of his life but for her sake he decided to meet him, leaving their past behind. Disturbing his thoughts, Floo activated and Granger darted in.

"Well, well. Look who's here early in the morning?" He sneered. "Have you lost your mind and stepped onto your floor instead of your bathroom?" he asked, mockingly.

She was shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she never expected him to be there.

"Well, this is my study in my house. I think I'm the one who should be asking that question." He smirked. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I-I'm just looking for something," she muttered in guilt. "Didn't think you were going to be here this early."

"Did you plan to steal something from here?" He asked, studying her closely.

"No! Not really..."

"Not really?" He raised his brows and waited for her explanation.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"You came here to steal my newspapers before I got here..." he scoffed, guessing her intention and she nodded, agreeing with him, very uncomfortable.

He laughed. "How old are you, Granger, twenty-two or just two?" He shook his head. "I don't know why they called you the brightest witch of our generation. You clearly know I will end up reading that crap before night falls, with or without your interference."

"I-I know, but... But I didn't want them to bother you first thing in the morning..." she said sheepishly, focusing her eyes on her toes.

He was left speechless, giving her a stern gaze, and she averted her eyes from his timidly. They maintained their silence a little longer than usual.

"Well, then..." He swallowed. "As you are already here now, why don't you join me for breakfast? So we don't have to tolerate each other's company again today." She opened her mouth to reply, but without giving her a chance he summoned his house elf, leaving her no other choice than to join him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The little white swan gently pecked her hand to get her attention, but Pansy Parkinson's mind was far away from petting it. She stood there, focusing her gaze in disbelief on the Manor's south wing that was abandoned for more than twenty years. An army of goblins and elves had started to renovate it just because the man who never acknowledged her existence, the man who hated her to the fullest, had finally agreed to live in their Manor after the wedding. She sat there helplessly, watching everything with tear-filled eyes.

Her father didn't care, and her mother couldn't go against him; she was left without any support. Every one of her friends had sparkling engagement rings on their fingers. Even Granger had gotten one, though her relationship with Draco was worse than her own and Weasley's. Also, they were meeting once a week for a meal only because Narcissa and her sister pressurised them into it. She was the only one who was left without an engagement ring and she had no expectations of receiving one because Ronald Weasley never made an attempt to exchange a single word with her, nor did he treat her with a single smile. Millions of times she thought of approaching him, but his cold expression discouraged her always. Thoughts of marrying him and bearing his children gave her shivers, and she slowly started to sob in mere frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much ultimatekaykay for editing this chapter**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much. Your wonderful reviews keep me motivated always**

**Thank you very much ****Kimm Possible****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****randver****, ****alexita Malfoy****, ****Sampdoria****, ****Arwengeld****,****Arcticstar**** and ****readingaddict24****for your valuable reviews.**

**I like Ron and Pansy too so never going to disadvantage them **

**CHAPTER 07**

Draco shifted in his seat restlessly. He didn't want to be in the deputy auror's office in the first place, but he knew now or soon in the future he had to meet him. Yes, he knew it was better sooner rather than later. He arrived there in uncertainty and tried to leave when he heard Potter was in a meeting with the head auror, but his annoying secretary insisted Draco to wait in his office. A few times he tried to leave, blaming himself for making a hasty decision as he might not be welcomed here and when he could have easily sent an owl before dropping off without an appointment. But then he made up his mind to meet Potter, cursing himself, just because he wanted to sort everything as soon as possible.

The room was very tidy and shouting the occupant was a Chudley Cannons supporter, though he might be supporting his best friend rather than it was his favourite team. There were few photographs scattered around the room including two from the muggle world. In one muggle photo, Potter was with a young chubby man and the other the same fat guy was with a young witch. The young man must have been Potter's muggle cousin and the witch he remembered as a Hufflepuff from their year though he didn't know her name. It was not hard to understand they were in love. A muggle man and a witch! He shook his head with contempt. Rest of the photos were from the wizarding world. Old Order of The Phoenix, new Order of The Phoenix, a group what they called The Dumbledore's Army, the Weasley Clan, Chudley Cannons team and a photo of a wizard with spectacles and a dark red haired witch, unmistakably his parents but the one drove Draco's attention most was on his desk.

It had taken on their graduation; she was standing there with her best friend's arms around her waist, laughing at something. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She was indeed beautiful though it was not the pureblood aristocratic beauty that Draco had used to, but there was something, something that he couldn't understand in her. She suddenly put her arms around Weasley's neck and kissed his cheek while Potter was watching them with a smile then she turned around and kissed him exactly the same way. Draco picked the photo up and trailed his finger on her image with care. Suddenly the door opened, making him jerk, and the last person on earth he wanted to see had walked in. He felt like he had been hit by the total body bind curse, and the newcomer stood transfixed with a very similar expression.

Ron Weasley was left speechless when he found Draco Malfoy in his best friend's office. He glared at his childhood nemesis with anger and hatred filled eyes. His hands clenched into a fist and gritting his teeth, and he tried to stay on focus. He was a celebrity and a well-respected war hero so absolutely there was no way he could lose his temper in a public place like the ministry as he had an image to maintain. More than that he promised her, he promised the sweet angel that he was going to be civil with the insufferable git. For the sake of her, he needed to control himself but if this git was going to hurt her or harm even a single hair on her head, he would kill the bastard no matter what the consequences. He may end up in Azkaban, but that would be a thousand times better than being married to the Parkinson whore.

"Harry?" He said in a curious croaky voice, trying his very best to find out the reason of Draco's visit.

"In a meeting with the head auror," Draco grumbled in the same distress.

Ron exhaled with great relief as he didn't have to hang around a death eater any longer. "Okay then, I-I'll come... I'll come back later," he said quickly, heading out of the room, then suddenly he stopped and spun around.

"Malfoy," he said, fixing his eyes on the photograph Draco was holding.

"Huh...?"

"Treat her well..." Ron said, slamming the door behind him.

Draco was left there petrified, focusing his gaze on the closed door, trying his best to absorb what Ron told him just now.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bertha Stones looked confused. It was the first thing Harry noted when he arrived at his chambers after the meeting and knowing his secretary well, he guessed it was not work related at all. So he pretended he didn't notice anything and greeted her as usual.

"Mr. Malfoy came to meet you," she said politely.

"Malfoy?" He raised his brows. "You mean Draco Malfoy?"

Knowing Lucius was still under house arrest, and there were no others by the same surname, he asked the question inquisitively.

"Yes, I asked him to wait in your office."

Harry rubbed his forehead unhappily. Aurors were constantly in contact with the Malfoys after they had been sentenced to house arrest, but Harry and Ron took great care not to involve in any work that was related to them. Draco's visit was a total surprise, and he wished he could avoid him.

"Did he tell you the reason for his visit?"

"Not really, he said it was personal."

That was worse, worse than a work related matter, and that meant their meeting was never going to be a pleasant one. But because of his best friend, he had to get along with him. He sighed.

"How long he was waiting?"

"He just left."

"Left?"

"Yes, he left after Mr. Weasley."

"What?!" He panicked. "Which one? Did it happen to be Ron?" He questioned, hoping it was not his short-tempered best friend. With past experience, he knew very well that for the sake of others and themselves, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley should not be in the same room.

"Yes, it was Mr. Ronald."

Harry muttered a curse. "What happened? Did they fight?"

Bertha shrugged. "I don't know. Mr. Weasley went in then came out after a few seconds looking very angry and hurried to the nearest floo. Then after a couple of minutes, Mr. Malfoy came out looking very stressed and asked me for the directions to Mr. Weasley's office. He took the lift to the ground floor after I told him Mr. Weasley's office is in Gringotts."

Harry wanted to hex his foolish secretary for giving Malfoy information. As the Malfoys got more money than any other wizards, anybody would have shown Draco the bank's deputy security auror's office thinking his purpose had related to security. Probably by now, the third wizarding war might have already started at the Gringotts. Muttering curses in terror, Harry rushed towards the nearest floo hoping he was not too late.

00000000000000000000000000000

An extremely agitated Ronald Weasley darted into his office and shut the door very loudly behind him, starting to pace in his room nervously. His eye caught the photograph on his desk, which was an exact replica of the photo Harry had on his desk and the same one he saw in Malfoy's hands a few minutes ago. He picked it up and looked at the girl in sadness. She was his angel, the symbol of perfection, intelligence and innocence. Though she was not considered as beautiful by most, she was beautiful in his eyes. It was painful, very painful and heart-breaking to see she had no other option than spending the rest of her life with someone like Draco Malfoy who didn't deserve her at all. At least if it was Neville or Terry or Ernie, he could have made up his mind thinking they would make her happy, though it was still painful.

He sighed heavily. Someone knocked on his door, but he ignored it and fixed his eyes on the girl in the photograph. The door opened after a couple more knocks, and he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

He nearly dropped the photograph with surprise. "Malfoy?"

"Weasley," Draco nodded "I-I need some help from you."

Ron looked at him with a shock. "Some help?" He asked in astonishment as he couldn't believe his ears. A Malfoy never asked help from a Weasley; it was as sure as the sun rises in the east. Something was not right, something was definitely not right.

"Yes, help. You or Potter or both of you can help me with this," he said, rubbing his temples vigorously.

"Is it... Is it something to do with her?" He asked, glancing at the photo before putting it back on his desk.

Draco nodded, looking at the photo with raised brows and without giving him another chance to open his mouth, the door burst open. Harry Potter stormed in as if he was being chased by a group of Dementors. The three of them stood speechless, shooting each other very odd stares. No one attempted to talk or move from where they were standing.

"Great! Simply great!" Draco muttered to himself in tension.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having no clue of what was going on with her best friends and fiancé, Hermione Granger buried herself in a pile of documents as usual when her secretary came in and informed the arrival of a visitor. Though she really wanted to finish her work before lunch time, she put it aside unwillingly and asked to send the person in.

"Good morning Hermione, I hope I didn't interrupt your work," Daphne smiled and glided in.

"N-No, not at all Gree- Daphne, but honestly I'm surprised to see you," she replied, gesturing for her to sit down. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Nothing important," Daphne shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for sending my message to Harry."

"That's nothing, Daphne" Hermione smiled. "So? Did he meet you?"

Daphne nodded, blushing.

"I'll take it everything went smoothly."

"Yes, not bad. Little over a week ago, he came with the contract."

"I'm honestly happy for you Daphne. He is a wonderful man, and you are very lucky to have a husband like him." Hermione said with an honest smile. "Now tell me, when are you planning to have your wedding? He hardly tells me anything. "

Daphne bit her lips. She didn't want to make Hermione upset, but she needed her help. Without her cooperation, not only Harry's but also Ron's wedding day would be a difficult one.

"I-I need some more help from you," Daphne murmured.

"Tell me. I'm happy to help."

"I know I've no right to ask this, and I know you and Draco are not on very good terms, but... But we all have a deadline to get married. So would it be possible for you to get married before Harry and Ron?"

Hermione stared at the other woman for a little longer and sighed. "He told you?" She mumbled in stress.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"I figured it out, leaving him no other options."

"Look Daphne, neither of us going to..."

"I know, I've no doubt about of his loyalty or yours or Ron's, but your wedding before ours will help him to accept me into his life, though... Though…" she swallowed, " ...He doesn't love me, and I'm sure it will help Ron too."

Hermione sighed.

"He will love you one day," she said in a broken voice. "You can make him fall in love with you. Please, please don't give up. I want him to be happy..."

"I'll try my best, Hermione," Daphne replied in a very gentle voice, and Hermione smiled in relief.

"Look, our wedding date is already fixed. It's going to be a traditional Malfoy wedding involving ancient binding rituals and astrology, and it is scheduled to be the day after the next full moon. We've got about six weeks. So why don't you have yours two weeks after ours?"

"That sounds good to me," she breathed in relief. "Please don't... Please don't have hard-"

Hermione shook her head. "Shh! No, not at all. No hard feelings. I'm glad you came here and talked to me." She smiled, and Daphne flashed her with one of her own.

"And Hermione, there's one more thing I want to ask," she continued, looking into Hermione's curious gaze. "It's about Ron and Pansy. Can you please ask him to contact her? She is very depressed because he is always avoiding her or looking at her with hatred."

Hermione exhaled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Daphne, Ron is not Harry. He doesn't forgive and forget easily, but I'm sure he'll come around. Though you were a Slytherin, we don't have any unpleasant memories of you. But Pansy is different; she was only second to Malfoy in bullying and insulting."

"They both have grown up and are regretting their past."

"Malfoy hasn't changed." Hermione said, sourly. "He is the same old git we used to know."

Daphne chuckled. "Old Malfoy would never spend nearly two million Galleons to put up a portal just to keep his muggle born wife happy."

"He is going to marry a muggle born because he has no other options. Otherwise, he wouldn't even think of dating one either."

"But if he happened to be the old muggle and muggle born hater, do you think he would do something amazing like that?"

"Well, you've got a point, but I don't know," she rolled her eyes. "Do you know, once a week, when he is meeting with his fiancée, either his mother or his aunt is always taking their wands away to keep both of them alive?"

Daphne cracked up. "Merlin! That's hilarious!"

"Tell me about it." Hermione shrugged. "Okay, back to Parkinson. If she had already changed, why is she still avoiding us?"

"Simple, she is guilty of her past actions. You told me Draco was ahead of Pansy, but your friends are going to be civil to him because of you. So why don't you do the same for her?"

"Of course, I'm going to be civil with Ron's wife, not only I, Harry and the others are going to do the same."

"Then can I invite her in?" Daphne asked hopefully. "She is sitting just outside as she was too ashamed of herself to face you."

"What? I didn't know she was outside. Please ask her to come in. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Daphne thanked her, went out and came back in a few minutes, dragging her friend behind her. Pansy looked like as though she was in a huge mess. She looked at Hermione with guilt filled eyes.

"I'm glad to see you, Pansy, please come and sit down," Hermione said pleasantly.

"T-Thank you. Thank you very much, Hermione," she accepted with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

"Look, we don't have to talk about our past. We can leave that behind and move on, alright?"

Pansy covered her face and broke down, and Daphne immediately offered her shoulder to her crying friend,

"Pansy..." Hermione said gently. "Please don't cry. I know it's hard, and I'm not going to tell you everything's going to be fine within a few days, but..." She sighed.

"Hang on there, dear, he'll come around. He is not a bad man; he would never abuse a woman. Give him time to get to know you, and show him you have changed. After all, he is a Weasley and a true Gryffindor so he is definitely going to be loyal to you and protect you. Please don't worry about his countless number of fans, he takes marriages vows seriously."

"He hates me..." Pansy sobbed. "He absolutely loathes me. How can they expect me to have a child with him? I'm scared and lost. My heart is very heavy and I can't do anything, I can't even sleep well."

_Damn it! Children!_ Hermione had totally forgotten about stage two of that wretched law. "Pansy, you've got two years to have a child and I'm pretty sure he'll be back to normal by then." She gently placed her hand on Pansy's.

"And it's not only you who are going to marry a man who hates you, I'm supposed to marry and reproduce with a man who despises me. The only difference is your man keeps quiet and ignores you while mine never misses a single chance of throwing insults at me." She exhaled. "I don't know which one is worse but both of us are in the same situation. Let's stick together and face our future and what it brings us bravely. I promise, I'm going to be there for you for anything and be glad, you've got Molly and the other Weasleys on your side too. Now be a good girl and wipe your tears off, and remember _do not_ ever give up."

All of a sudden, someone opened the door without even knocking and giving Pansy goose bumps, Ronald Weasley dashed in.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being late!" he said, running fingers through his hair restlessly. "I need at least two bottles of strong fire whiskey to get my mind off of..." he left off with a half opened mouth when he finally noticed the other two people in the room.

"BLOODY HELL!" He yelled with wide opened eyes. "What's wrong with everyone today?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Kimm Possible****, ****Arcticstar****, ****Vi38****,****Chester99****, ****Flairwarth****,****db**** and ****poetrywoman** **for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 08**

"Oh! You are gorgeous my baby girl!"Molly Weasley exclaimed in teary eyes. Her only daughter, her baby girl and the happiness of their family had blossomed into a beautiful young lady and nearly ready to leave them as a beautiful bride to start her own family.

Ginevra Weasley was stunning beautiful in her wedding attire. After she used couple of curling spell on her light red hair and wore it down, her mother carefully secured the goblin-made tiara she borrowed from her aunt Muriel for the occasion and stepped few steps back to admire her only daughter's beauty. Ginny stood there with her light brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Though the majority of the wizarding world thought she might end up harming herself rather than marrying the hideous son of a death eater, she showed no signs of emotional pain or unwillingness.

"Oh Mum! Please don't cry." Ginny said reaching out to wipe Molly's tears away

"How can I love? Since your birth, I was looking forward to your wedding day. You are perfect and beautiful, our little angel." Molly wiped few more happy tears before embracing her daughter for the millionth time. Ginny was absolutely perfect and prettier than the girl in Molly's dreams but deep down, she knew this was not a perfect wedding or a perfect marriage she had hoped for her little girl. She always wanted to see her daughter marrying a man she truly in love with not the one someone else had picked for her, but unfortunately they couldn't go against the law. "I'll ask the others to come and see how beautiful our baby girl is." She wiped more tears and hurried out of the room and returned with her five brothers, her three sisters -in-law, Hermione and Harry. They all crammed in that tiny room, admiring the beautiful bride.

"Merlin! You are absolutely gorgeous Ginny!" cried Hermione, the maid of honour and others nodded agreeing with her. Girls gathered around the bride and helped her with the final touch while boys watched them carefully.

"It's almost time for the ceremony; I need to go and get Greg." George said stepping forward. He gently took her hands and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Everything's going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen to a sweet angel like you." He added pressing his lips gently on her both hands.

"I know." She muttered. "He is not a bad guy."

"No, he is not." George assured her with a smile.

One by one her other brothers and sisters-in-law followed George lead and left for their assign jobs, leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione behind.

"Y-You are beautiful Ginny. I wish you all the very best." Harry said politely. "If you need anything, please do let us know, we'll be there for you always." He added looking at his two friends.

"Thank you, Harry, thank you very much." She replied pleasantly, attempting not to recall any memories of their short-lived romance. It was a history; she was a teenager, and he was a teenager and they had attracted to each other for some unknown reason. Then he left her for her own safety and she waited impatiently for him to return. Of course after the war, he returned with his heart filled with love but when she looked into his eyes she realised it was not for her, he was in love with someone else. She didn't cry though her dreams had shattered, she faced everything bravely like a true Gryffindor but she couldn't make up her mind for another relationship. She was single, single till this blasted law came into effect. She was not in love with him anymore but still time to time memories came flooding back disturbing her peaceful life.

"Ginny I really want to hug you, but I'm worried that I might crumple your beautiful dress." With Ron's voice, she came back to present.

"Don't worry, I already put an anti-wrinkle charm on." She replied jumping into her brother's open arms.

"My beautiful sister..." Ron hugged her firmly. "Are you sure you want to go through this wedding."

"Of course yes, why not?"

Ron groaned. "Are you sure you are not under the influence of love potion?"

Ginny pushed her brother slightly. "Don't be ridiculous Ron, just because he is different it doesn't mean he is a bad guy."

"He has a history..."

"Grow up Ron! Just because you have bad memories, you can't treat anyone like filth." She said angrily. "Please try not to dwell in past Ron, try to understand and get to know all those ex Slytherins who are going to be members of our family soon. Just not for my sake but for your own sake, please, please do that. Otherwise your life is going to be miserable, you'll definitely going to make someone else's life miserable too." Ginny begged her brother.

"She is right, you know." Hermione muttered

"Okay, okay. No matter what, I promise to be civil with all of yours worst halves...I mean better halves..." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione raised a question.

"What about her? Mione please, this is not the times to discuss that. I have plenty of things to do before the ceremony." He said dashing out, muttering something under his breath. Harry looked at two girls and shrugged before running after his best friend.

Both girls sighed. "I'm worried about him." Ginny muttered.

"Me too..." Hermione murmured.

"If things hadn't been this complicated...," Ginny exhaled soundly.

"Yes, so many times I wished for a time turner..."

"Ron told the same..." Ginny chuckled. "Actually it slipped out once, when he was heavily drunk."

Both of them avoid each other's gaze and maintained an odd silence for a couple of minutes

"Err.. Ginny, A-Are you mad at me?" Hermione stuttered in guilt

"NO! Why? Why should I? You are my best friend. Besides we can't choose who we fall in love with, can we? It just happens. It's not your fault or Harry's, neither mine nor Ron's. It's just... It's just a twisted joke played by the fate on us." She sighed. "Well, I have moved on." She smiled painfully. I'm not worried about myself. I'm not worrying about you either because you are the brightest witch of your age, I'm pretty sure you can handle Malfoy even with your eyes shut." She smiled confidently. "Harry is fine too. It's only Ron I'm worried; he is stubborn as a mule. I don't know what to do."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know either." She said helplessly. "If this had happened in Hogwarts, we could have locked both of them in a brooms cupboard but now I have no idea." She added with a mischievous smile.

Arthur Weasley discovered two happily giggling young women when he came to get his daughter for the ceremony. He stood there without disturbing them, observing carefully every minute facial expression, but none showed distress; they were simply happy, honestly happy. After he was fully convinced that his daughter was not traumatised, he cleared his throat to let them know his presence. At once Ginny jumped into her father's arms.

He held his precious gem very close to him. "Are you ready beautiful? It's time..."

"Yes Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you darling.."He said gently kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you daddy..." She murmured.

"I love you too my precious angel..." he muttered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holding her father's arm, Ginny walked down the aisle slowly. Not letting her eyes wander away, she fixed her gaze on the anxious man waiting at the very end. When his nervous eyes met her sparkling ones, she smiled sweetly and with an effort he made his lips arranged into his very own kind of a smile. Her brother, George, who was standing next to him as his best man, smiled encouraging her. When she reached him, her father took her hand and placed on his big sweaty and shaky hand and stepped aside.

His marriage vows were barely audible, and their kiss was a very short unromantic one. She just felt his trembling lips on hers for a second before he withdrew quickly. Knowing how anxious and nervous he was, she didn't mind it at all.

"I-I don't have anybody. No friends or family to introduce you." He said painfully, when they were asked to greet their guests.

"You have me." She said placing her hand on his broad chest. "I'm yours. My family is now your family, and my friends are your friends too. Is that not enough?"

"That's more than enough..." He said gently raising her hand from his chest for a kiss.

During their dance, he held her close to his body very very gently treating her as she was something very delicate and fragile. He was not a bad dancer though he was not seen on the dance floor more often. As all pureblood aristocratic families were giving their children dancing lessons at very young age, his talent was not a big surprise to anyone. After their dance, she danced with her father and her brothers, and she saw he was dancing with her mother and Hermione. Further, she saw Harry Sat down with him for a conversation, her friends, and her family talked to him as they were known each other for ages. Even Ron made an attempt to converse with him for her sake. In the beginning, he was reluctant and nervous but then uncomfortableness faded away with the time passed.

By six o'clock wine, food, dancing and speeches made Ginny exhausted, Greg decided it was the time for them to apparate. After bidding farewell to her family and friends and escaping from her teary mother's firm embrace, Ginny stood next to Greg, clinging to his forearm. Then with a loud crack, both of them disappeared from 'The Burrow'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reappeared in one of the many living rooms in the Goyle manor. Greg held her in his steady arms to prevent her from fallen down by the impact.

He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "PIPI!" He shouted and with a loud crack a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Goyle is back! Pipi is happy to see him." it said in a squeaky voice. "Pipi's very happy to see new mistress Goyle too." It added looking at Ginny.

"Thank you very much, Pipi. I'm going to assign you as Mistress Goyle's personal elf. Would you mind taking her to her chambers and attend her needs?"

"Pipi's pleasure! Pipi's honoured to serve the mistress." Elf squeaked in delight.

"Go with Pipi, she'll help you." He passed her hand to the elf after gently pressing his lips on the back of her hand.

With a loud crack, Pipi apparated her to a huge bedroom, which was five times bigger than her small room in the burrow. It was a spectacular room with a magnificent king size four poster bed and all the other elegant bedroom furniture. The whole room decorated beautifully, and Ginny left with half-opened mouth, admiring the beauty.

"Mistress Goyle, PiPi unpacked your things already." Elf said opening the door to a large walk-in robes.

She gasped with surprise. "Thank you very much, Pipi, you have done an excellent job. This is beautiful..."

The elf was squeak with happiness. "Do you need anything else mistress."

"Yes Pipi, I would like to have a bath. Would you mind..."

"Pipi's glad to help you!" Elf exclaimed in happiness. "Mistress is very kind to Pipi, mistress is very nice and beautiful. Pipi is lucky...Pipi is lucky..."

"Pipi is very kind to me too. I'm glad pipi's with me." Ginny smiled, knowing that meant a lot to the little creature.

Pipi danced in happiness before ushering her to the bathroom. It was large and beautiful just like the bedroom, and the elf filled the huge tub with warm water and added all the essential bath products then lit few scented candles around. Ginny thanked and dismissed pipi before get in the bath. She hadn't been used to a luxurious life before, and she started to enjoy every bit of it. She had a very busy day and was extremely tired, and bath helped her to relax and rejuvenate. After spending more than an hour submerged in scented water, she decided to come out and headed to the window seat after putting on a new pure white nightdress. She sat there watching stars, waiting till Greg comes, but he didn't. She felt like he was avoiding her. Finally, she decided she couldn't wait any longer and summoned Pipi. The elf appeared in a loud crack.

"Mistress called Pipi?"

"Yes Pipi, do you know where master Goyle is?"

"Master Goyle is in his chambers, mistress."

"HIS CHAMBERS?" It confirmed her suspicion. He was avoiding her.

"Please go and tell him to come and see me NOW!"

After the elf had apparated, she paced in her room in anger and dashed out looking for him. It didn't take long for her to collide with her approaching husband. Greg put his arms around her to protect her from falling.

"Why, what's wrong Ginny?"

"Are you avoiding me?" She glared in anger.

Greg averted his eyes to avoid her angry gaze. "Err... I-Its better for you..." he muttered timidly.

"Better for me! Or better for you?" She hissed.

"Ginny please... you deserve a better person, someone better than me." He sighed. "They will find a loophole soon; then you are free to..."

"STOP IT!"

"No, listen Ginny..."

"No, you listen..."

"Please Ginny, you need to be with a better man. A handsome, loving and caring man..."

"I'm a married woman and I need to be with my husband no one else..."

"You married me because of the law..."

"Law or not, I came with you willingly. What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me? Are you unhappy because I'm from a blood traitor family, I'm not up to your purebl..."

"NO! NO! NO!" He yelled, covering her mouth. "Please don't think like that. You are an angel, a sweet, kind angel. I'm scared that I'm going to fall in love with you..."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong with falling in love with me...?"

"Everybody I loved or liked left me..."

"So you are worried that I might leave after you fall in love?" She asked

"Yes..." He mumbled.

"You silly, I'm not going to leave you. Why would I do such thing?" She narrowed her eyes. "I married you to be a part of your life and never ever going to leave you..." She put her arms around his neck. "Please don't try to keep me away from you because I'm yours, only yours..." She muttered pressing her lips to his.

It took few seconds for him to respond her but then he kissed her back in his own unique way. His arms were wrapping around her slender body and her fingers running through his hair; they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Finally, she broke off and looked at him with desire filled eyes then gently took his hand and slowly headed back to her room. Without any objections, he followed her like an obedient child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny woke up next day with Greg's arm around her tiny waist and his warm body pressed against her back. She slowly turned her head and looked at her still sleeping husband. He looked happy and relaxed, it seemed like most of his worries and tension had faded away after last night. She controlled her temptation to kiss him and stroke his hair as she hated to disturb his sleep. Slowly she wriggled out from his embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom for her morning shower. When she back after refreshed, she resisted the urge to return to bed, to Greg's arms and headed outside to enjoy the beauty of the morning.

It was needless to say Goyle garden was beautiful and well maintained. There were many ponds with rare exotic fish, beautiful fountains and water features, statues and various rare and valuable flora found throughout the garden. Most of them were centuries old and others looked like they were not older than a couple of years. Ginny walked through the flower beds, inhaling sweet fragrances and admiring beautiful flowers. She had constantly greeted by multi-coloured butterflies and lovely little birds who visited the garden regularly. The path led her to a magnificent gazebo in the middle of a beautiful rose garden. She went in, sat down and lost in her thoughts.

Ginny beamed with happiness when she saw her husband was walking down the path toward her. She got up and waved him with a huge smile. Greg gave her a piercing gaze, trying to understand whether she was disappointed after last night but when he saw no disappointments or regrets, he grinned from ear to ear and reached her with opened arms. Ginny didn't need any other invitation; she happily jumped into his arms without a fuss.

After stealing a passionate kiss from his wife, Greg opened his mouth. "It seems like you have found my mother's favourite place in the garden."

"No wonder this is her favourite place. It's simply beautiful." She replied after sitting on his lap comfortably.

"Are you hungry?" he asked caressing her cheek. She shook her head, not wanting to get up. "Any plans for today?"

"I got practice at four o'clock. What about you?"

"Just boring estate management, that's all."

She trailed her lips up his neck. "I know a better way to spend this morning than going through our boring routine work..." She said in a husky voice while nipping his earlobe. Both of their hearts raised, he looked at her with eyes darken with desire before apparating both of them back to their bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Arwengeld****,****Sampdoria****, ****Arcticstar****, ****Flairwarth**** and ****Wolfman613****for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 09**

She stirred in her sleep and reached across the bed for her husband, but his side of the bed was already empty and cold. In a half-asleep, she listened carefully to find out whether he was around. No noise came from the bathroom or adjourning rooms giving her an indication that he had already left their chamber well before five thirty in the morning. Not been a morning person, she tossed a couple of times before getting up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

It was only yesterday George Weasley got married in a simple ceremony at the Bulstrode Manor, and he was already up early in the morning and going through his accounts and inventory as usual. He didn't like to sleep in; he worked hard like a machine that helped him to forget about his painful reality. Losing Fred was hard on him than anybody else in the family, to overcome the lost and helpless he felt, he engaged himself in excessive work from the beginning to the end of the day. He had so occupied with his work, and it took few minutes for him to realise that someone was standing in the doorway of his new study.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all. Just got up and realised you were not in the bed." She blushed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

George sighed. "Go back to bed Mille, it's too early for you to get up."

"No, that's alright. I don't want to go back to bed. Can I bring you something to drink? A hot chocolate... maybe..."

"If you insisted..." He smiled, and she smiled back before heading to the kitchen.

She returned levitating two mugs of hot chocolate. "Don't worry, I didn't do it by myself. Spotty made them." She said handing one mug to him.

"Do you planning go to the shop today?" She asked sipping her drink. They just got married yesterday but he never mention about a honeymoon and something told her he was planning to spend the day as usual by engaging in routine work.

"Yes, but if you want me to..."

"No that's alright." She answered quickly. "Can I come too..?"

He chuckled. "You don't need my permission to visit the shop. It's 'ours' now. You can come and go anytime as wish." He looked at her in concern. "But today, I think you better stay at home and have a rest."

"No, I don't need a rest." She said stubbornly. "Can I come and work with you?"

"You want to work in the joke shop?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No, please. It's hard work." He said shaking his head. "You are not from a working class family; it's not going to be easy."

"I'm a wife of a businessman. I want to involve in his work and help him." She answered stubbornly.

"You have brought up to become a socialite, not a shop assistant..."

"I'm an adult and I'm quite capable of deciding what I really want." She furrowed.

George exhaled soundly. "Alright then, but promise me that you are going to take regular breaks and keep in mind, light work only.

"Don't watch over my shoulder and try not to hang around close to me and help me all the time."

"Deal. But if it too tiring, promise me that you are going to give up."

"Sure, but if it is not tiring I'm going to work with you every day."

"Alright." He agreed only because he didn't want to make her disappointed, but he was sceptical.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her body hurt like hell. Her neck was stiffed, her back was aching, her hands were sore and palms were covered with painful blisters but she didn't want to give up, she hid her discomfort effectively. Every time she felt her husband's watchful eyes on her, she took great care, not to let a slightest pain betray her. Work was hard; some needed to be done using magic and some required pure labour. It was way passed lunch time, her stomach grumbled but the shop was flooded with customers without giving George an opportunity to speak to her. She saw he tried to walk towards her few times and got distracted by approaching new customers. She sighed and grabbed a box of ton tongue toffees from the store room to refill the shelf in the shop but unfortunately lost her balance and fell down, hitting her bottom hard on the floor. With teary eyes, she whimpered in pain. To double her workload, toffees scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Are you on a suicide mission?" Someone mocked her. "We knew George is not a very good husband material but never thought you would try to kill yourself only a day after your wedding." Ron said offering his hand.

"Weasley..." she muttered in surprise, accepting his help.

"Technically speaking, you are a Weasley too." He said helping her to feet.

"Old habits die hard..." She giggled. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

"What am I doing here?" He raised his brows. "This is my brother's shop and when I'm free, I come here regularly to see whether he needs help. Today he asked me to get his starving wife fed."

"What about him?"

"What about him?" He rolled his eyes. "You are not joking know my sister-in-law dear. Did you expect to have a romantic meal while you two are working?"

"No, not like that." She blushed. "But he needs something to eat too."

"I'm aware of that Millicent, but he asked me to take you for lunch. So why don't you come? First you go and eat then bring something for him. That way both of you can have lunch." He replied heading outside the store room. She stood in there in uncertainty.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, and she slowly followed him to the nearest floo. They flooed to the new dine in section of The Leaky Cauldron and sat down at his usual table. They tapped their table number and their usual dishes in the menu to place the order. He gave her a very curious gaze while they were waiting for their food. "What are you doing Millicent? What are you trying to prove?" He demanded.

She looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You are not from working class, so why are you trying to kill yourself by doing something you are not familiar at all? Did George ask you to work?"

"No, not at all. He wanted me to stay at home, but I want to help him. This is solely my choice."

Ron thanked the young witch who levitated food to their table before shooting another question at Millicent. "But why?" He asked curiously.

"Because..., because he is stuck with me due to that stupid law. Otherwise, he could have someone very beautiful than me."

Ron chuckled. "He knew about the law well before it came into action so if he wanted to marry someone else he would have done it well before he betrothed to you. So stop bloody pushing yourself too hard."

"Ronald, please look at me." She said painfully. "Nobody, nobody, wanted to marry me, but George did it without a fuss, and he accepted me for who I am, I'm grateful for that."

"Millie, Millie, we Weasleys don't go after looks so don't try hard to prove yourself, relax and be yourself."

"I'm not trying to prove myself Ron, I truly love working with him. He is my husband and most kind and nicest man I've ever met. So there's no harm done by changing a bit of my lifestyle for him."

"A bit? You totally changed your lifestyle within a day! Poor man is worried and he personally floo called me and asked me to take you out for lunch. He cares."

"I didn't know he called you..." She replied in surprise "but I know he cares." She muttered. "That's why I choose him and hard work over my lazy lifestyle."

"You love him." it was a confirmation than a question but she didn't reply. "You love him." he repeated, arching his brows.

"Well, I told you he is the kindest and nicest person I ever met who accepted me for who I am. Before him, nobody treated me like the way he does, so...?" She blushed uncomfortably.

Ron chuckled again. "No harm done by accepting you love him, he is your husband. We Weasleys do take..."

"Son! What a surprise!" Ron got distracted by overly excited Hector Parkinson, who smelled like he just came out from a distillery.

"Errrr... Hello Hector, it's indeed a surprise to see you here like this." Ron greeted him awkwardly.

"I had a business meeting with a couple of my friends." He pointed two men supporting him. "This is the chap who is going to be my son-in-law very soon. He is an excellent Quidditch player." He mumbled, trying to keep his balance. It was obvious his friends knew famous war hero, Ronald Weasley but they nodded him in acknowledgment.

Ron turned unusually bright red with Hector Parkinson's introduction, but he nodded back calmly. "Hector, do you need help? I can take you home if you want..." He said looking at Millicent apologetically.

"No, my dear boy, we can manage. Let's meet up for a couple of drinks soon."

"Sure, sure Hector, I'm getting those tickets next week. I'll come and meet you with them."

"That's great son, that's great..." he stuttered. Not worrying about the older man's objection, Ron got up and helped him to the nearest floo. Millicent watched them keenly while Ron took great care to send off Hector Parkinson safely.

"Sorry about that." Ron apologised her after returning.

"That's alright. I never knew you two are in best terms."

"Well..." he shrugged. "He dropped by my office few times after... after... you know." He muttered uneasily. "...and he is a Quidditch fan and a great supporter of Cannons. With common interests, it's not hard to get along with him."

"It's wonderful to have a good relationship with in-laws, well-done Ron." She sang in genuine happiness. "Now tell me, when is your wedding?"

"I don't know..." He casually shrugged, focussing on his food.

"What do you mean by I don't know?" she asked with wide opened eyes

"That means Millicent; I do not know." He replied bitterly. "Don't worry my mum will make sure I'll attend my wedding." He added scornfully.

"Have you been in contact with your wife to be?"

Ron exhaled soundly in displease. "Hell, no! Are you planning to nag me like others? If so, just forget about it." He said irritably. "I don't want talk about my marriage or the wedding or the woman I'm supposed to get married to."

"Honestly Ronald, I don't want to nag you." She replied sorely. "But she is my friend, you know. So I want her to be happy. Please, please be gentle with her." She begged.

"I've no intention to abuse my wife."

"Negligence is a sort of torture."

"She has money, power and freedom to do anything she wants, and she will get access to my vault in Gringotts so definitely her needs are not going to be neglected."

"Money can't buy everything, Ron." She said in a stern voice. "Are you going to be there for her?"

"Why? Is she fragile and delicate? Heartless, arrogant and sadistic woman like her doesn't need anyone else's help to survive."

"She is NOT arrogant, sadistic or heartless!"

"Really? Have you ever been on the receiving end of her brutal insults? She humiliated me in front of the whole school for so many things. She insulted my parents and my siblings. She made fun of my poverty and here you are calling her not heartless."

"For Merlin's sake Ron, she was an immature teenager. You can't treat her based on her past! She yelled. "She has grown up. Well, she used to insult Hermione too but now they have become good friends."

"I'm not Hermione Granger, who is happened to be a very kind and forgiving person."

"Listen, Ron." She said in a very gentle tone. "Let go the stinking past and get to know her well, you won't regret it at all because she has definitely changed." She said slowly patting his hand then arched her brows with a mischievous grin. "I wonder whether your children will have Weasley red hair or Parkinson black hair as they both known to be the dominant features in your families."

Ron choked on his food as soon as Millicent finished her comment. The blood drained from his face as he had seen a ghost, and he left speechless with half opened mouth. After coming out from the horrific shock, in few seconds, Ronald Weasley sighed heavily. "Hurry up and finish your lunch Millie, you need to get back to your husband soon. He must be starving..." He mumbled nervously. "And please don't kill yourself; George won't survive if something happens to you. So if you need a hand feel free to call me, I'll help you if I'm free, if not I can ask someone else to come and support you. You know, that's an advantage of being a member of a big family." He said with a very weak smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Millicent Weasley got into a new routine. Every day George Weasley got up half past four in the morning, taking a good care, not to disturb his sleeping wife but as soon as he settled in his study, he could hear the soft echoing footsteps coming down the corridor indicating his dearest wife was ready to join him. He didn't want to trouble her and never told her to help him but deep down he enjoyed her company. As a habit, he listened carefully, till he heard her faint footsteps to start his work. Every day she joined him with two mugs of hot chocolate and helped him as much as she could. George never had to get up from his chair or at least to flick his wand; she made sure everything was in order. Account books, ledgers, inventory books and so many other documents involved in their business came to him one after the other in his preferred sequence. She hardly sat down although he asked her quite a few times. After having elves prepared breakfast, they both headed to their shop. She worked hard; sometimes even without taking proper breaks and when it was nearly noon, she headed upstairs and prepared both of them lunch using the cooking spells taught by her mother-in-law. After having her lunch in a hurry, she ran downstairs to release her husband so he could have his lunch peacefully. Before returning home for elves prepared dinner, both of them worked till six o'clock in the evening taking hardly any breaks at all. Her hands were not smooth and soft anymore; they had become rough and dry, but she didn't care. Without a slightest complain she embraced the new lifestyle and all its outcomes very happily. She continued her new routine little over eleven months from the very first day after her wedding, until the day she couldn't get up from the bed due to severe morning sickness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 110 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****,****jamcreynolds****, ****HallowRain8587****, ****Arwengeld****,****drgon blue**** and ****Arcticstar****for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 10**

She was beautiful. His heart started to pound fast when he saw her walking towards him with her father. Theo Nott sniggered after noticing his friend's sudden excitement and Draco scowled at him savagely after making sure nobody's watching him then focused his eyes back on his beautiful bride. Luckily, she had drawn everybody's attention towards her. She didn't look overly excited or eagerly looking forward to the ceremony but had a pleasant smile and kept her curious eyes locked on their medieval altar. Draco didn't see a reason for her to be excited to marry a former deatheater turned school rival and to be eager to live at the place she got tortured. So he was not offended by her lack of enthusiasm, but he wanted to kill his worthless friends who believed he was deeply in love with her and extremely stubborn to accept his feelings. Draco thanked Merlin for choosing Theo as his best man, and if it was Blaise, he would have hexed him by now for his ridiculous behaviour. He could notice his groom's man was looking at him with a funny facial expression but he resisted the temptation to react. Of course, he was not..., he was NOT falling for bossy know-it-all.

Wedding ceremony took place in Malfoy garden for two obvious reasons. Hermione absolutely hated the venue. But owing to the fact that, groom's parents couldn't leave their premise and requirement of a traditional Malfoy wedding with ancient rituals and binding; she had left without a choice. Overly excited Narcissa managed to decorate the place for a lavish wedding without stepping a foot outside the manor. Needless to say, her sister and her husband helped her with most of the work while Hermione reluctantly kept herself away from preparations. Almost every member of The Order of Phoenix including the minister of magic attended their golden girl's big day however they were not visibly happy to be at their once number one enemy's residence. Death eaters who had cleared from Wizengamot and their families and all the other top ranking pureblood families attended from groom's side. It was not hard to see the older generation didn't mingle with the opposite side, but the younger generation was not that lucky enough due to the new law. Before the ceremony, Draco saw Ron ended up in Hector Parkinson's company most of the time than his usual friends. Harry visited Greengrass' and George sat with Bulstrode's. Gregory Goyle was with Wealeys; he didn't want to be there but didn't want to make his dearest wife unhappy either. Tracy was seen glued to Neville Longbottom's side. His friends Theo, Blaise, Adrian and Marcus visited their respective betrothed's family and Daphne, Millicent and Pansy spent time with Molly Weasley and rest of her clan. Draco never thought he would see the day Pansy had a civil conversation with Weasleys. On the other hand, who would have thought he would end up marrying a Muggleborn? He sighed heavily and focused his eyes on arriving bride.

He smiled at her when she reached him and took her hands from her very agitated father then knelt down with her for the ritual after she replied him with a smile lack of warmth. The ceremony had conducted by Anglo-Saxon and Latin, and they had bonded by very ancient and powerful magic. As soon as Draco placed the wedding ring on her finger, Hermione felt the power within it. First it was cold, cold like ice but with the passing of time, the temperature of the ring gradually increased.

Harry painfully watched the woman he loves getting married to his school rival. He felt like his heart had stopped beating, and a part of his soul was dying out. His body tensed up, and he clenched his hands with the realisation of she had taken away from him. Yes, her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes and her intoxicating smell were taken away from him. He sighed loudly in distress. Daphne noticed his heartache and placed her warm hand over his tensed fist. He winced when he felt her hand but slowly started to relax under her gentle touch. She gave him an understanding smile when he looked at her painfully and interlocked his fingers with her. With one glance at the young witch standing next to him, he knew he had to let go the past though it looked extremely impossible and heartbreaking because his future waiting for him, very patiently.

With every vow, Ronald Weasley felt blood drained out from his broken heart. He grasped the chair in front of him firmly as his unsteady feet couldn't support his weight any longer and tightened his grip with every word that came from her mouth. It was unbearable. He left with a bleeding heart due to his fault, and nobody was to blame. He miserably wished he had swapped places with Fred instead of suffering rest of his life. With increased pressure, the wooden bar splintered and buried deep in his hand, drawing his blood out. He didn't feel pain or noticed it; nobody knew he got hurt until Daphne drew Harry's attention to his wound after having glimpse of it. Ron practically jumped when he felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron..."

"Er..."

"Let go Ron..." Harry muttered.

"Huh...? I know, but it's hard..." He replied, thinking it was about Hermione.

"Let go of the chair, Ron..." Harry said gently, pointing the bleeding hand.

Ron immediately released his grip and repaired the chair after cleaning it. Harry inspected his wound carefully to know whether he needed professional care. Luckily the cut wasn't deep as he expected, and he cleaned the blood and mended it quickly. Ron exhaled heavily and thanked his friend. Both of them looked at each other painfully, knowing it was time to let go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco watched his wife taking to her friends with a gentle smile, but her eyes didn't sparkle as usual.

Her smile didn't deceive him; he knew she was stressed and unhappy and trying hard to pretend she was alright. She was unusually quiet and other than vows; she didn't even speak with him. Not a single word, not even when they danced. She ignored him though he didn't like been ignored. At his wedding, he felt very lonely. He deliberately avoided his friends as he didn't want to be irritated by their stupid comments and didn't mix with her friends as he hadn't been in speaking terms with most of them. He sighed and looked at his parents who were conversing with her parents. Having sensed their daughter's stress, Grangers didn't seem to be comfortable with the situation but they had full faith on their new son-in-law, hoping he would take care of her very well. Before Grangers, his parents had never been associated with muggles but they seemed to be getting along very well. He slowly walked towards them and joined their conversation, assuring them that their daughter was in good hands, and they had nothing to worry. Lucky for him, Hermione had never told her parents that she was tortured under the same roof while three of them were watching her without offering help.

After few hours that Draco felt like a century, their guests started to leave one by one. When she stood next to him bidding farewell to departing guests, he noticed her anxiousness had increased ten-folds with passing time. Her big brown doe eyes filled with a mixture of terror, panic, uncertainty and aversion making her looked like a deer in the headlight. With that discomfort and fear, he knew undoubtedly their first night might be an interesting one. Making her more uncomfortable, he purposely glared at her with a mean satisfactory smile. Every guest left including her parents leaving Potter and Weasley behind. Hermione accompanied her friends to the floo with Draco trailing behind them lazily to bid them goodbye. She put her arms around Harry and buried her face in his chest with teary eyes. He responded her by wrapping his protective arms gently around her petite body and resting his lips on her head.

Draco saw Weasley, who looked hurt, averted his eyes from his friends with a very painful expression. Potter's and Granger's eyes betrayed them; they were unmistakably in love with each other. Maybe Potter was the reason that she broke up with Weasley, and she was the reason that he didn't end up with Weasley girl as everybody expected. But he couldn't understand the reason they didn't get married before the law came to effect. He didn't have to wait too long, very soon he got an answer to his question when Hermione let go Harry and embraced Ron in the same manner. Draco felt like he had attacked by a mountain troll when the bitter realisation hit him recalling the conversation he had with her on the day their contract had finalised.

"_Tell me what happened with you and Weasel?" _

"_That's none of your business."_

"_You are going to be married to me." _

"_It didn't work that way... Things got complicated..." _

Yes, now he knew the exact way 'things got complicated.' His wife was not in love with another man. Instead, she was in love with two men, none other than the survivor of the wizarding world and his faithful side-kick. Draco was furious, and he felt his blood started to boil and body started to tremble with rage. He gritted his teeth and controlled his anger till last two guests departed then grabbed his bride by her arm and apparated to their bedroom by digging his nails deeper into her flesh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you! Let go my arm NOW!" She shouted in pain mixed anger, and he let go her arm immediately. She rubbed her forearm vigorously, watching him pacing in rage.

"What's wrong with me?" He snapped dangerously. "Nothing! In fact, I can do anything I want with you."

"You don't own me!" she snapped back in disgust.

"Really? If you have already forgotten, I do." He said menacingly. "You are bonded to me by ancient magic. I'm your superior, and you are nothing but a possession of me."

Burning with anger Hermione pointed her wand at him, and he let a hysterical laugh.

"Do you want to hex me? Go and try to do it." He challenged her. "With our bonding Malfoy wives cannot hex their husbands or hurt them or duel." He smirked. "Why don't you at least try to disarm me?"

Hermione felt like she had trapped. She turned red with anger but didn't use her wand against him. "I don't need magic to deal with you." She yelled.

"With or without magic you can't harm me." He sneered. "And do you know the best thing? I have power to use magic against you or physically abuse you." He said savagely. "Malfoy wives considered to be inferior to their husbands. In front of Malfoy males, their position is lower than slaves. They are nothing but toys using for pleasure and baby making machines."

She wanted to punch him in his face just like in their third year but controlled the temptation. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Making him even angrier she flinched under his touch. He had seen she was willingly in the arms of two other men, but she hated her lawful husband's embrace.

"So sugar, I'm looking forward to trying my new toy." He said with his signature smirk.

She pushed him hard yelling, "NEVER!" and he released her.

"DO NOT DARE!" she hissed. "Never come near me! Even if I die tomorrow, I'll never let you have me..." She added and dashed into their bathroom with teary eyes.

Draco punched the wall couple of time with frustration before heading to the guest bathroom. Deep down he knew it was him who had ruined their new life, not her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione couldn't sleep. The heat of the ring was unbearable, and her finger was burning painfully. It was past four o'clock, and they had less than six hours to consummate the marriage but she was not ready for that. After he had humiliated her, she ran into the bathroom and spent couple of hours in the bath. When she returned, she saw Draco was already in the bed. She ignored him and got into bed. Keeping a big distance between them, she tried to sleep turning her back on him. Unfortunately sleep never came to her. She groaned in pain, rubbing her finger vigorously.

"Granger..."

"What?" She snapped

"Just give up..."

"NO!"

"It's not worth..."

"I don't care..."

"Don't be stubborn." He pleaded. "You didn't survive the war to end up in Janus Thickey ward."

"I already told you don't care. It is much better than being married to a foul, loathsome..."

"...evil little cockroach...I know..." Draco sighed in frustration. "But it's not worth to give up your life like this Granger, you are a bright witch and our world needs you."

"End up in the spell damage ward is far better than becoming a toy of pleasure..."

"You are not a toy or a baby machine."

"That's what you had told me recently..."

"Ancient binding favours the man and disadvantages the woman but I have no intention to treat you like a toy. I can even force on you, but I never intend to take that path." He said reaching for her. "You have the freedom; freedom to do anything you want, so be glad. In other words, you are in a much better position than my pureblood mother." He said embracing her. She didn't wince or push him aside. He could feel her body temperature had started to rise just like she was suffering from fever.

"Then why did you humiliate me and provoke me?"

He sighed. "I didn't know what happened to me when I realised you are in love with them." He muttered.

She gazed at him in a shock then gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Are you jealous?"

"If that makes you feel better, consider I'm jealous..." he replied feeling defeated.

She sighed. "Well, I have no intention to be unfaithful to you but tell me, do you want to keep me away from them?"

"I'm not a fool Granger." He shook his head. "It's the way you feel. I know I can't change your feelings by limiting your freedom, so the answer is no. No I'm not going to keep you away from them." He said sadly. "In a way, Potter and Weasley are very lucky, luckier than I." He muttered painfully

Hermione tried to concentrate but failed by a splitting headache, and she felt her fever started to increase. She was sure that damn ring was going to kill her soon. Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Draco's watchful eyes, and he pulled her even closer to his body.

"Look Granger, we need to get this thing done as soon as possible. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen. It may drain your magic out before killing or doing a permanent damage." He cupped his face gently. "Do you give me permission to proceed?" She nodded mechanically, giving him an answer.

"I know this is very unromantic and definitely not the thing I had planned but I've no other options." He mumbled. "I'm going to be very quick before it causes any more problems, and I'll try my best not to hurt you." He said in concern. "Please let me know if I'm hurting you. I know this is your first time, and it's painful for a girl..."

"MALFOY!" She yelled in pain. "Cut the crap and go ahead. If you have already forgotten, your aunt used Cruciatus curse on me multiple times when I was only seventeen plus I'm ALREADY IN PAIN!" She hissed uncomfortably.

"Alright then." He sighed. "If you want, close your eye and imagine someone else." He added melancholy.

"Merlin Malfoy!What's wrong with you? Why should I imagine someone else? I hardly can keep my eyes open with this damn headache but never want to imagine another man when I'm with my husband." She snapped back in pain.

She felt dizzy and couldn't even respond properly when he started to kiss her. At one point, she realised she was naked, and his naked body was pressing against her but drowsiness increased and she left without a reaction. She felt him inside then she felt the pain after that she felt nothing.

Draco kissed the unresponsive girl lying beneath him before rolled over to his side then he put his arms around her tiny fragile body and hugged her closely making her rest her head on his broad chest. Burying his lips in her sweet scented hair, he prayed for her life in mere desperation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up feeling like she got attacked by a hippogriff. Her whole body was sore and achy, and she couldn't even move without feeling pain. She slowly leaned against the bed head and tried to recall everything.

"How are you feeling?" She startled by a cold, unfriendly voice and found her husband looking at her from a nearby chair. She quickly reached for the blanket and covered her nakedness without replying him.

He raised his brows with a mischievous grin. "Seriously Granger? After all what happened between us?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked drily.

"I just wanted to know whether you are feeling alright or not."

"Terrible..."

"Just have that potion then." He said gesturing a small glass bottle on the night stand. Without a hesitation, she swilled down the purple coloured potion and after couple of minutes all her aches and pains vanished away.

"So?"

"Feeling much better."

"Good." He replied. "Around midday the specialist of the curse and spell damage ward going to visit you for a full examination.

"I don't think it's necessary." She replied stubbornly.

"The ancient magic that involved in our binding is very very powerful. Back in olden days people used to consummate just after the main ceremony. Since the nineteenth century, they used to consummate within ten hours after the ceremony, and nobody was brave enough to exceed twelve hours. In our case, it was well over eighteen hours and you need this check-up." He insisted. "I got a business matter to attend so I won't be here when he arrives, but I'll be getting a detail report later. Just make sure to meet him when he's here." He added sternly.

"Is that all you need to tell me?" she rolled her eyes

"One more thing." He said getting up from his chair. "I'm going to be in my study. You get ready and meet me there; I got something for you." He chuckled when he saw her eyes filled with curiosity. "No need to rush, sugar. Please take your time..." With one of his signature smirks, Draco had disapparated from their bedroom leaving Hermione in confusion.

She was curious but never liked taking orders from others, especially from a Malfoy so she was determined to spend time longer than usual in the bathroom before returning to him. She had a long relaxing bath and freshened up, then puts some casual robes on rather than her usual muggle clothes. She knew the way to his study but to confirm the power of her ring; she decided to apparate.

With a loud crack, Hermione apparated in Draco's study

"I can see someone's using her privileges as a Malfoy." Draco sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy? Be quick, I've got work to do." She hissed back.

"I got your wedding gift." He mumbled

"My what?"

"Granger are you deaf?" he looked at her in annoyance. "It is customary for a wizard to give his new wife a gift and I got one for you."

"You already gave me a gift. That bloody expensive portal and permission to continue my career."

"It's a gift to say sorry and thank you. This one is the wedding gift. Do you like to see it or are going to argue with me the rest of the day." He asked drily.

"Alright then, show me." She shrugged.

Without a word, he put his arms around her waist and apparated in front of large double doors on their ground floor.

"Go ahead and open it." he said casually.

She reached for the door handle curiously and opened it then gasped in surprise, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Malfoy! How come I'm in my parents' house? Is this door another portal?" She asked in astonishment.

"No, this is a replica of your parents' ground floor. Why don't you go in and have a look?"

Everything was exactly the same. There were a Living room, entertainment room, kitchen, dining and a little library equipped with everything in her parents' home including her childhood photographs on the wall. Whoever did the replication magic had paid attention to detail. It was so homey; she felt like she was back in with her parents. She inspected everything with a huge smile and happiness overflowing. Draco couldn't take his eyes off from her happy wife: that was all he needed. He impatiently waited for her to find the next surprise. Finally, after he felt like ages, she went and opened the laundry door. When she stepped in the laundry, she realised she was actually in her parents' laundry room. Through the window, she could see her parents were having their morning tea in the garden. That door was another portal! She looked at her husband with her mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

Draco looked at her with a wide smile. "So you found your surprise."

"Another portal? Are you crazy Malfoy? You have spent over five million Galleons by now." She squealed.

"Why don't you come back to our side without disturbing your parents?" He went through the portal again closely followed by her.

"This portal is a special one; it only allows four people to pass through. You, myself and your parents. No one else."

"How does it recognise us?"

"We used couple of drops blood from each one of us when we first placed it here."

"How did you get my blood?" She questioned in surprise.

"I didn't. Weasley got it for me." He replied with a grin.

She could vaguely remember giving Ron few drops of her blood for one of their Auror experiments. She never thought it had something to do with Malfoy. "Ron helped you with this?" she asked with wide open eyes.

"Yes, he and Potter both helped me. Otherwise, I won't be able to complete this successfully." He looked at his wife's incredulity stare and chuckled. "Don't worry the idea was mine. I reached them and asked their help, and they agreed to help me."

"Who else knew this?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he said coldly. "My parents, your parents, Potter and Weasley." He added.

"I can't believe; they kept this away from me." She shook her head

"It was because; this was supposed to be a surprise. Do you have to ask so many questions?" He said irritably. "If you like this a simple thank you will enough." He added drily.

She ignored his comment and looked through her kitchen. "These appliances, do they... do they really work?"

"Yes, you got elekriktisitty. Don't ask me questions on that, I've no idea." He quickly said looking at her facial expression. "Ask potter. Only thing I know is, it's coming from a thing called a generator and couple of muggle workmen set it up for us." He saw she furrowed. "We used a simple memory charm after paying them." He quickly added.

"So let me guess, '_We'_ here means, you Harry and Ron..." she looked at him for and answer and he nodded sheepishly. She raised her brows but didn't say anything.

"This area is charmed. Other than for defence, you won't be able to use magic here. It means, basically you need to do everything by muggle way."

Hermione dreamily ran her hand over the kitchen counter. "I love this... this is very homey... just like... just like I'm living again in my childhood home..." She muttered softly.

_That's the purpose of the whole thing. If you feel like this, then I've achieved my target_... He thought happily. "Alright then, I need to go back to my work. Feel free to go anywhere and do anything but don't forget to meet the healer." He said approaching the double door.

"Malfoy..."

He turned around to look at her.

"But why? Why did you spend more than five million for me?" it seemed like she never going to stop asking questions.

"I don't mind the money I spent on your office and this because they are going to keep us away from each other's company as much as possible." He said coldly. "Try to find a loophole soon or else we have to secure an heir to stay away from each other permanently." He saw Hermione blushed with his comment. "Merlin Granger, stop blushing like a virgin!" he added annoyingly.

"Few hours ago, I was a one" she snapped back.

Really! Thanks for reminding me the awkward situation I was in because someone was pig-headed. If it wasn't for me, you'd be a dead virgin by now."He said sourly.

"Pig- headed! Really Malfoy! You provoked me." She yelled.

"Provoked you! Really Granger! He imitated her sarcastically. "I didn't have to do that if you..." he gritted his teeth and looked more hurt and helpless than angry. She watched him with wide-opened mouth but didn't say anything. "Forget it Granger, I'm leaving..." He shook his head in frustration and turned around to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Malfoy wait!" She shouted

"What?" in an irritation, he turned back to face her.

She ran towards him and put her arms around his neck and gently pressed her rosy lips on his cheek. "Thank you... Thank you very much for everything..." She muttered. He left in a shock and someone inside his head continuously remind him that she was not in love with him and she would never going to be. So he resisted the temptation to pull her into a tight embrace and drop his lips on hers.

"My pleasure..." he mumbled and left the room quickly as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had come back from lunch with his business partners. He felt too full, sleepy and unable to concentrate. Cursing the heavy meal he had, he tried hard to focus on his work and got distracted by a house elf.

"Young master Malfoy..."

"Yes Pinky, What do you want." He asked without taking his eyes off from work.

"Young mistress Malfoy sent me."

He stopped his work and looked at the elf in concern. "Where is the mistress now?"

"In her retreat, master"

"What is she doing?"

"Cooking, master"

"Cooking? Did she see the healer?"

"Yes, Master."

He sighed. "What does she want?"

"She made lunch and like to share it with you master. If you like only master. Mistress told you don't have to be ob...obl...obbbb..."

"Obliged?"

"Yes master that's the word. Mistress told you don't have to be that."

Draco chuckled. He was too full but didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her food. "Tell mistress that I would like to taste her food."

"I will master..." Pinky disapparated with a loud crack and reapparated with a tray of food. Draco accepted it, thanking the elf.

Food looked delicious, but he was full and not hungry at all. He in took a sharp breath and slowly started to eat knowing he would not be able work after finishing but he was determined, determined not to waste her food. He was never ever going to dump anything she had given him in a rubbish bin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Dear followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****,****jamcreynolds****, ****Arcticstar****, ****jennydcg****Marissa and others for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Hermione was in her kitchen again; aroma of cooking filled their living room making Draco's mouth watered, who was waiting for his friends to arrive. It had been exactly a week after their wedding, and he never thought she could influence his life a lot. She wore minimal makeup compared to most of the females at her age and always buried herself in boring office work than enjoying her life. She didn't have a flawless pale skin or all the other aristocratic features. Even his mother who was over forty years old looked more beautiful than she was, but there was something, something he couldn't still understand in her. Though she was not considered as a beauty queen, she was very attractive and beautiful in her own way, making it was impossible to take he his eyes away from her when they were in the same place. But they see each other hardly at day time; their communication was mainly through her personal elf whom she kept for the sole purpose. Other than using pinky as a messenger, Hermione never took any work from her. If they rarely bumped into each other during the day, other than being civil and hurried back to their own way, neither of them mock or provoke the other. The night time was exactly opposite to their day time as they never tried to avoid each other. Draco finally accepted that he was eagerly looking forward to her company at night. He loved everything they shared together. The way their lips melted and bodies blended together, the way she slept in his arms resting her head on his chest making his life blissful. Most of the time, her responsiveness made him forgot the fact that she was in love with someone else and not with him. What they had was never a customary sex to secure an heir, the chemistry between them betrayed them but neither of them acknowledged their true feelings towards each other. Draco secretly wished them to be childless so she would never move to a separate room as she planned after giving them next Malfoy heir. Just thinking of separating from her was killing him but of cause he didn't love her, it was a mere attraction. Well, he couldn't be in love with a woman who was in love with someone else, could he?

"See, I told you, Granger has turned him into a day dreamer." Draco came back to reality by Blaise's voice, who stood near the fireplace with a mischievous smile. Theo, Adrian and Marcus sniggered agreeing with him.

"What are you all doing standing there without sitting down idiots?" Draco snapped. He couldn't believe he got caught by his nosy friends. "Where are the others?"

"Others? It's going to be only Daph and Pans." Blaise replied moving towards a sofa. "The other two are glued to their husbands like love sick teenagers. I wonder what they see in those ex-Gryffindors." Suddenly he sniffed the air like an animal. "Smell is wonderful; I never thought your kitchen is nearby..." He added.

"It's my wife..." Draco scowled.

"Blaise cracked into laugh. "Oh my, my, I never thought your wife smells this delicious..." He gave him a wicked grin. Others tried hard to control their laughs

"You idiot! She doesn't smell like food; it's the smell of her cooking you dumb." Draco replied gritting his teeth.

"Wow! Is she a good cook?" Theo asked casually while skimming through 'The Quidditch' Magazine

"Good? She is excellent."

"Will she share some with us?" Adrian asked hopefully.

Draco shrugged. "She normally sends her elf asking whether I need some..."

"What about us? I'll go and let her know we are staying for lunch." Blaise said getting up from his place.

"Hey! My wife is not a house elf! If you need food, I'll ask elves to prepare lunch for you all.." Draco said quickly; he didn't want Blaise to offend Hermione by his stupidity.

"We don't need your elve's food; we want hers..." Blaise rejected his offer stubbornly.

"But that's muggle food.." Draco mumbled uncomfortably.

"You eat muggle food! Blaise exclaimed in surprise. "Well if that good for you, it's good for us too. Now tell me where can I find her?"

"She is in her retreat..."

"Her retreat?"

"Yes you idiot, her retreat. I gave her as the wedding gift. You know... you know it's a customary..."

"We are well aware of the customs man, so you don't need to give us excuses..." Blaise interrupted him with scrunched brows and a funny grin. "Now tell me where to find her.

"If you have a death wish, walk down the corridor, then through the double door." He replied wishing Hermione would hex his idiotic friend. Without a delay, Blaise followed instructions and before he left the room; Floo chimed, and Daphne stepped out dragging sulking Pansy along with her.

"Where's Blaise going?" She asked curiously.

"To his deathbed..." Theo replied with a wicked smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes and headed to vacate sofa along with Pansy.

"What's wrong Pans? You look terrible." Marcus asked in concern. Before anyone could reply, floo chimed, and Survivor of the wizarding world came out.

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded. Then looked around and greeted others. "Nott, Pucey, Flint and Parkinson." Then walked to Daphne who was beaming with happiness when she saw him and kissed her gently, murmuring "Daphne..." Except Pansy others looked at each other with raised brows.

"What?" She snapped at her friends

"Nothing..." Theo shrugged

Draco cursed under his breath when he heard the floo again and hissed when 'The Weasel king' casually walked out, "Greetings Malfoy and his friends." He greeted curtly. " It's wonderful to see you Daph." He added looking at the cheerful girl then scowled at his best friend. "Where were you?

"I should ask the same" Harry furrowed. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere; even I went to the Quidditch pitch."

"I was looking for you too. Even I pay a visit to you guardian angel." Ron barked.

Did you make him upset?' Harry asked controlling his laughter.

"Upset him or the other way around? You know the old git." He howled. "I honestly don't know what your mother saw in him." he added.

"What was Potter's mum had to do with Snape?" Marcus asked in a low voice and Adrian shrugged.

"I went to service my car and end up taking all three for servicing, "Harry answered in annoyance.

"Huh..."

"Yes huh! You two never take proper care of your cars, and this is the way you are thanking me for servicing it for the fifth time." Harry snarled

"Sorry mate!" Ron muttered.

"Oh yes Sorry!

"Stop arguing like teenage girls..." Draco hissed. "...and feel free to go and have your 'Lions' Den' meeting at your usual place without disturbing us." He smirked.

"So you are having another 'Snake Pit' here?" Ron asked interestingly. "I thought everybody here came for... Never mind..." he shook his head.

"Why? What is it?" Draco scowled. "You thought everybody came for what?"

"You really don't know? Or did you forget its September nineteenth?" Harry asked in wide opened eyes.

"I don't have time for puzzles Potter. " He snapped. I know it's nineteenth. What's so special about it?"

Both ex-Gryffindors looked at him in horror. "It's your wife's birthday, Malfoy." Harry said in a very gentle tone making Draco jumped out from the place he had seated. He looked terrible, worse than Pansy.

"No" he shook his head sheepishly. "I didn't know..." He muttered, helplessly.

Harry sighed. "This is her first birthday as your wife and you didn't give her anything or at least wish her?" He asked making Draco feel even worse. "I thought the person who spent over five million Galleons on her, knew her birthday too." He sounded little disappointed.

"You spent over five million on her!" Theo exclaimed in surprise. "Merlin, What did you do? Did you buy her an island or something?"

"We had just married, plus most of the people don't know their partners birthdays these days." He justified himself ignoring Theo's question. He rather not deal with two things at a time.

"I don't know about ex-Slytherins but we Gryffindors knows our partner's birthday. " Harry proudly added.

"Really? Let me see." Draco said focusing his eyes on Ron. "Okay Weasley, can tell me your partner's birthday?" Knowing about Ron and Pansy, Draco asked in triumph.

"I don't have a wife, so don't drag me into this. " Ron replied throwing his arms up.

"But you are going to have one in less than one week?" Draco smirked making Pansy winced uncomfortably. "See Potter, even ex-Gryffindors don't know?"

"I didn't say I don't know." Ron grumbled then swallowed hard. "It's...its August fifth." He mumbled avoiding everyone's eyes, especially the ones of a raven- haired female.

Pansy felt liked she was going to faint, and her poor heart started to beat fast. After months, she directly looked into his eyes but he averted his gaze as usual and headed toward Hermione's quarters without further comments. Everybody else went into an uncomfortable silence, and Harry paid his attention to Daphne after sensing the tense in the atmosphere.

"Daphne, once you told me you like to see inside of a Muggle house so come with me, I'll show you one." He said in a gentle voice, wrapping his strong fingers around her delicate slender ones. She smiled and got up from her chair to follow him.

"It's unfair!" Adrian protested. "How come she is the only one getting a chance to see that?"

"Because, she is going to be Mrs. Potter very soon."Draco answered sourly. "Doors are opened for my wife's friends and their family members."

"No, that's not true." Harry said quickly. "You can come if you want. You all are friends of her husband and considered as friends of her family." He added giving Draco a serious stare. Without a delay, three men jumped out and joined harry and Daphne leaving Draco and Pansy behind.

"Pans are you coming?" Daphne inquired.

"N-no, I-I'll leave now." She answered in a broken voice. It was obvious that she didn't want to be in the same room with the Quidditch legend.

Daphne rolled her eyes in frustration. "Don't be ridiculous! Come and wish Hermione for her birthday." She walked to pansy and grabbed her hand. "Nobody's there to bite you." She added dragging her friend along with her.

"What about you, Malfoy." Harry questioned raising his brows.

"Well, that's supposed to be her oasis. I rather not disturb her." He answered timidly.

Harry sighed. "Well, today is her birthday and she'll be delighted to have visitors to celebrate it plus I'm sure she would like you to be there for the celebration."

Without a word, Draco got up and followed others irresolutely, hoping his presence won't ruin her special day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they had gone through the double doors, they felt like they were in a different world. Almost everything in there was very unfamiliar to them. Ron Weasley was sitting in front of a big box with moving picture and as an expert; he changed them using a rectangular plastic thing with buttons. He glimpsed at them when they stepped in the room but focused his eyes back on moving picture box.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione's cheerful voice came from her kitchen.

"Yes, Mione. I got some visitors for you."

Yes, I know. Blaise told me to expect some. She said coming out with a huge smile.

"Blaise? Since when did you on first name basis with Zabini?" He requested, knitting his brows.

"Since he offered to help me with cooking." She giggled.

"WHAT ZABINI IS HELPING YOU WITH COOKING?" Harry shouted in surprise driving others into a nonstop laugh. "Does he know what he is doing? I don't fancy a food poisoning."

"I'M NOT HELPING HER POTTER!." Blaise yelled from inside. "I'm slaving like an elf."

"Serves you right mate." Theo replied, mischievously. Hermione giggled, and Adrian and Marcus blasted into laugh.

Suddenly they stood there in silence; a pin drop silent. Harry looked into sparkly eyes of the happy girl standing in front of him, and she promptly jumped into his arms. "Thank you very much Harry for coming. You know it means a lot to me" She muttered.

"Happy birthday my best friend! He muttered gently kissing her forehead. "You deserve very best Mione, the most wonderful and intelligent witch on earth" He added.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to have a friend like you." She answered radiating her happiness. Over her best friend's shoulder, Hermione saw him. He was standing near the door, far away from the group looking like an outcast. His eyes had filled with hurt and pain and digging into hers in desperation to find out whether he would not welcome. She gently let go her friend and walked slowly to her husband with a smile. "It is very nice of you to join us though you are very busy with work. Thank you very much, your presence means a lot to me." She said in a very soft tone.

"My pleasure..." He replied looking strained.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Pansy mumbled looking dreadfully pale and uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Pansy." Hermione replied with a smile. "Relax, nobody going to hurt you." She added in awareness of her discomfort.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" Theo, Adrian, Marcus and Daphne shouted together, making Draco realised he was the only person who didn't wish her.

"WHAT? IS IT HER BIRTHDAY?" Blaise yelled coming out from the kitchen with covered in flour making everybody including Draco, roared with laughter and pansy smiled nervously.

"WHAT?" He snapped. "I'm dying here, why don't you come and help me Potter."

"No, not now." Harry replied quickly. "I'll help you after giving Daphne a tour around."

"If you still haven't given her a _very private_ tour yet, keep it for some other time and come and help me." He begged.

"Honestly Blaise." Daphne frowned burning with anger.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asked hiding his discomfort.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes.

Ron slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen."You go and show her around mate; I'll give Mione, a hand."

"You can use Muggle things?" Daphne looked at him in a shock. "You are a pureblood wizard!"

"Of cause I can. If you happened to forget, I'm from a Muggle loving family. That's why Weasleys are branded as blood traitors." Ron responded bitterly.

"That's it! We don't have time to waste." Hermione added quickly. "Ron come and help me. Harry join us later, no need to hurry up take your time and Blaise, please go outside and clean yourself." She ordered, controlling her laughter. "I said outside; you can't use magic here." She added after seen Blaise's failed attempt in using a cleaning charm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know! I don't know!" Hermione heard her husband shouting in frustration. "There are three people, three people among us who knows all the answers, so stop bothering me with your questions and go and ask them." He further added in irritation.

"What is it Theo?" She questioned. "I'll answer your questions soon till then please try not to drive my husband insane..." She shouted from the kitchen.

"He is already insane and that's nothing to do with us." Blaise shouted back, and she heard Draco was mumbling something in anger.

After quarter an hour Hermione came out of her kitchen and found everybody else was comfortably sitting around the television and relaxing. Well, it was almost everybody excluding Draco and Pansy, who looked extremely tensed for very different reasons. She controlled her sudden urge to sit between Harry and Ron as usual and walked to her husband and sat next to him, who casually put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"So what do you want to know Theo" She asked, trying to ignore the way her husband's warm body pressing against her.

"All done!" He replied cheerfully. "Potter and Weasley explained what they do" He said pointing her vacuum cleaner, DVD player and telephone.

"Can we please have a different conversation other than Muggle appliances?" Draco asked while circling his thumb on Hermione's hipbone.

"Okay then Hermione, do you know Draco's birthday?" Theo questioned purposely to make his sulking friend even worse.

"Of cause I know. It was fifth of June 1980, making him almost nine months younger than I." She replied casually. Draco's finger stopped circling and looked at her with a half opened mouth as he never expected her to know his birthday. She blushed slightly after seen his surprise.

"Well done! Ten points for you." He said playfully. "I don't know mine and nor does Blaise know his and I assume these two have no clues even." He said pointing Adrian and Marcus. Adrian nodded agreeing.

"I know Bertha's birthday. It's 25th of May." Marcus said proudly. With the law, he was able to marry his half blood and ex-Ravenclaw girlfriend after breaking the contract with Greengrass' making him one of the handful people who liked the new law.

Pansy and Ron looked immensely anxious and uneasy with the current topic and both of them knew it was not an ideal to excuse themselves and leave. So pansy buried her head in a Muggle magazine and pretended to read it, though she couldn't understand half of the things in it. Ron started to concentrate on a game in his phone, acting very busy.

"We all know your birthday Potter and with that smile I'm two hundred percent sure you know Daph's, so you two are out." Theo turned to the girl who was reading.

"Hey Pans..." She ignored and Ron tried not to grit his teeth.

"Pans do you hear us?" Blaise asked tapping her hand.

"What?" She scowled at him. Others except Ron watched them calmly.

"Do you know Weasley's date of birth." he asked with a menacing grin.

"Merlin Blaise, everybody knows three of their birthdays."

"I don't want to know about everybody. I asked whether you knew it."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled soundly. "It's not magic Blaise, get a chocolate frog card, and you will know it." She snapped. "Even three-year-old knows it was first of March in 1980." She added turning dangerously red. "...and if you want to know, Longbottom's was thirtieth of July 1980 making him just one day older than Potter." She hissed before dashing out.

"Whoa! That's typical Pansy meltdown! Beware of that Weasley!" Blaise chuckled while Daphne was shooting daggers at him with displeased and Draco held Hermione firmly not allowing her to go behind Pansy.

"Well..." Ron shrugged. "You got into her nerves; it was solely your fault." He replied, reading something on a Galleon. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Hopefully coming back within two hours.." He said getting up from his comfortable chair.

"Are you running away from her temper tantrum or are you planning on going behind her? If you are going to do the second, wait at least for another ten minutes..." Theo advised.

"I'm not going behind anybody." Ron snapped. "Unlike you all, I'm from a big family and we happen to help each other whenever necessary." He sneered.

"Who is this time?" Hermione asked casually. "Is it Fleur or Audrey?" Though Charlie and his wife still around, she knew it was definitely not Adrianna.

"Neither, it's the new addition."

"Millicent? What does she want?"

"No, it was George. He wants me to take her for out for lunch again. It seems like she is killing herself without breaks and food."

"Why don't you bring her here? We got plenty food." Hermione suggested.

"Yes please Ron!" Daphne begged. "We haven't met up after her wedding."

"I'll try my best..." he said walking out to a floo.

"If she could make it, it's only Tracey we are missing." Daphne added.

"Been a Saturday, I know Longbottoms are at home. I can check whether they like to join us." Harry replied, taking his Galleon out.

"Hey! You said we can't use magic in here!" Blaise shouted looking at Hermione.

"I said you can't use magic to do work but I never said you can't use magic for communication and defence." She replied innocently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After few minutes, Hermione and Daphne went out looking for their distressed friend and found her in the living room. She was sitting in a far corner, with her head resting on knees while both her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. With one look, they understood she had seen Ron's departure. They convinced her it was nothing to do with her although she strongly believed Theo and Blaise purposely humiliated her in front of him. Finally, they were managed to take her back with them just before Longbottoms joined. With Tracey's visit and Ron's absence, Pansy was back to her cheerfulness but avoided Theo and Blaise purposely. Neville was civil with his wife's friends, but more than happy to help Hermione and Harry with arranging the table rather than sitting with others. Suddenly the double doors opened but nobody walked in.

"Where are we Ron? You are supposed to take me to Leakey Cauldron." Millicent questioned in frustration.

"No Millie, I'm supposed to take you for lunch." Ron answered calmly, walking inside. Millicent followed him in vexation. Her worry disappeared when she saw her friends and other school mates and happily greeted them. Ex-Gryffindors found unlike them; their former rivals didn't squeal in delight or hug their friends when they meet each other apart from nodding their heads in a very formal manner.

"Though this is for an hour, it's lovely to see you all." Millicent said, sitting down next to Pansy.

"Actually, you are going to spend the rest of your day with your friends." Ron added, and Millicent tried to protest. "Shhhh! George knows, and Audrey and Charlie are going to help him. So don't worry relax and enjoy your time."

"But... but who is looking after Molly?"

"My mum and Adrianna..."

"I'll look after her tomorrow."

"I said no need to worry. She and Victoire are there for a sleepover. We can look after them tomorrow and you four couples no need to worry about children on a Sunday."

"But I already got a half day off.."

"No harm's done by having one and half days off, so stop fussing." Ron said sternly.

Millicent looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Ron..." she muttered. "But I thought Ginny and you practice together on Sundays..."

Ron sighed. "No not anymore, she is married now."

"Yesterday when I was in Diagon alley, I saw Weasley girl with our Goyle. Is she under love potion or something?" Blaise asked with a funny grin.

"Blaise!" Millicent gave him a warning look, but he ignored.

"I don't know what she sees in him. When I saw them, that story... 'The Troll and the Warlock's Daughter' came into my mine. It seems like she hasn't kissed him yet otherwise he would have changed into a handsome wizard by now,"

"BLAISE!" Millicent yelled. Ron tried to control his anger. "If you think looks play a major role in a happy marriage, then you are wrong. They are happily married and deeply in love with each other. Far better than many good looking couples, who can't tolerate or be happy with each other's company." Hermione sensed Draco's tension when he clenched his hands into a fist. Ron and Pansy looked like they had hit by cruciatus curse and Harry sheepishly put his arms around Daphne. Apart from Marcus and Longbottoms, Theo Blaise and Adrian looked at her with guilt filled eyes. "...and don't ever tease Gregory if you don't want to be at the receiving end of Ginny's bat-boggy hex." Millicent added firmly.

"It seems like you are happily married too." Blaise muttered.

"Yes, I am. It's because, unlike you, George doesn't go after looks. He is a true gentleman and accepts me for who I am. I'm very lucky to be matched up with him. Arthur and Molly had raised their children better than most pureblood families; so no one's going to end up in a misery by marrying a Weasley." She said firmly.

Pansy gave Millicent a doubtful look and Ron looked like he got attacked by a group of Dementors Hermione cleared her throat after sensing his discomfort. "Well, I think it's time for lunch, let's go before it too late." She got up mumbling uneasily.

Ron was unusually silence during lunch apart from occasional single word answers if someone asked anything while others were enjoyed food happily. Hermione tried to understand whether Draco was truly enjoying her food, but his face was blank as usual without any emotions. Every time she cooked, he accepted her food, but she had never seen he was actually consuming them. Few times she thought of asking him whether he liked it then kept her mouth shut thinking he might mock her as usual. She never expected him to come and join her for a meal; not even on a special occasion, not even with others but he came and joined her today just like any other ordinary husband. She felt extremely happy with his action. Their eyes met and neither averted. His eyes were soft, lack of sarcasm, hatred or anger and full of appreciation and something, something she couldn't understand. Her eyes were full of curiosity; trying hard to read him. She blushed and took her eyes away when he raised his brows with an odd smile. His friends were gobbling down just like they haven't seen food for ages. He looked at them in displease, but nobody cared. Girls had been much better; they never forget their table manners even if they had been starving for days. Pansy who was going to be a Weasley in less than a week looked absolutely shattered, it seemed like red head moron hadn't stopped giving her a hard time. Draco made a mental note to have a serious talk with the Quidditch legend before their wedding.

After their simple but delicious three course lunch, everybody else went back to her living room and gathered around the television in two groups while Hermione and her two friends left behind to clean. Boys happy talked about Quidditch in their loud masculine voices and Girls kept their voice down, muttering secretly indicating they were definitely talking about Weasel-king, Pansy and their upcoming nuptials.

Draco hung patiently near the kitchen door while Hermione was rinsing dishes, and her friends were clearing the table. He desperately wanted to talk to his wife but definitely not in front of her damn friends. After ages, Potter noticed him and left the kitchen with his best friend who didn't have common sense, giving Draco an opportunity to talk to his wife in private.

It didn't take long; Hermione felt his presence just after Harry dashed out with Ron giving her some lame excuse. Without even looking, only by his warmth she knew he was standing just behind her.

"Malfoy?" She questioned without even taking eyes from her work. He put his arms around her and spooned her into his warm body.

"Happy birthday sugar..." He muttered in a husky voice, trailing his lips on her neck.

"Errr... Thank you..." Hermione said in a surprise and unintentionally she arched her back and turned her head to meet his lips. He promptly accepted her invitation and dropped his mouth on hers.

After ages, when they finally broke their kiss, she looked at him with her big brown eyes filled with confusion. Yes, she was confused and not even hiding it from him. Bloody hell! What did he expect her to be other than confused; to be in love with him? He knew she was never going to be in love with him, never but just like a moth to a flame, he was kept on attracting to her. He knew very well, if he didn't keep a distance, like a moth he would be destroyed and left with heart-broken. She would never be his, when the opportunity arise she would definitely leave him. With a heavy heart, he turned around to leave her.

"Malfoy..." She muttered. Without saying a word, he turned around to face her. "well..." She bit her lips uneasily. "Mum and dad invited us for dinner tonight. I told them I'm coming. W-will you... Will you be able to join?" He looked into her pleading eyes, yes, pleading. Her eyes were begging him not to reject the invitation.

"Sure" he muttered and her eyes started to sparkle with happiness. She tiptoed and gently pressed her lips on his cheek making His heart fluttered with joy.

"Thank you... " she murmured.

"My pleasure." He said awkwardly. Suddenly he realised, he was willing to go any length to make her happy. No, it was not because he was falling for her but making her happy was merely his way of paying her back for what they had done to her. At least it was his justification...

"Oi Draco, if you two have done with your little snogging session, get back here immediately! We are going to have a vote" Blaise shouted from the living room

_Damn it! _ Draco gritted his teeth. He was definitely going to kill that bastard Soon.

"What do you want?" he hissed walking outside the kitchen with Hermione.

"Are you support or against of having liquor now?"

"Liquor! Now? you just had your lunch. I'm against it." Hermione exclaimed.

"What about you Draco?"

"No harm's done by one glass. So count me in."

"Alright then, six against and seven support. So everybody' here is going to have at least one glass of Muggle liquor." Theo chuckled, Daphne, Millicent and Hermione whined in protest. Harry volunteered to get bottles and glasses, and Draco followed him.

"Potter..." Draco opened his mouth after making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, indicating Blaise was not the only person who caught a glimpse of their little kiss

"I want to know everything about soccer?"

Harry knotted his brows in disbelief. "Soccer? You mean the Muggle sport." He questioned in surprise.

"Yes..."

Harry sighed. "Alright. When do you want to start?"

"Today. I want to know about it briefly today, and whenever you are free, I'd like to learn about it properly."

Harry gazed at him for few seconds. He didn't make fun of Draco or asked why he wanted to learn it but gave him an understanding smile. "Sure, I can help you..."

"Thanks, Potter... Thank you for helping me for the second time."

"That's alright; I'm willing to do anything for her happiness and you have proved you are trying your best to make her happy. Thanks for that Malfoy..." Harry replied him with a genuine smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Feeling like back in our old dorm." Ron said pouring his third glass. "Only differences are snakes have joined us here and Mione is sipping hers without giving us a lecture on breaking rules."

"WHAT? YOU CONSUMED ALCOHOL IN YOUR DOMITORY?" Daphne exclaimed. "I never thought Gryffindors have courage to break rules."

"Then you don't know us Daph, at least once a month we broke rules without getting caught."

"WOW! It was a pity we were not in good terms then." Added, Marcus. "How come you had Muggle drinks?"

"That was because Seamus' father is a Muggle. He used magic to access his father's collection, and his father didn't have a clue what was going on. Finally, after sometimes he gave up stealing and thought of making his own. In our sixth year, he and Dean built a little distillery in our room but it didn't go well." Ron said biting his lips uncomfortably.

"Why? What happened?" Adrian inquired.

"One day it exploded in the middle of the night." Harry replied after exchanging a meaningful glance with his best mate.

"Merlin! I never, ever going to forget that!" Neville joined them. "I still don't know which gave me the fright of my life that day; the explosion or Hermione's scream..."

"Hang on, Hermione's scream? You said it happened in '_your dormitory'" _Tracy questioned curiously. Three ex-Griffindor males looked at each other, speechlessly.

Hermione felt Draco tensed up with Tracy's question. "I slept in their dormitory that night." She answered calmly.

"O-K-A-Y!" Daphne looked at her with a weird smile.

"Hey, don't give that odd look." Neville said quickly. "We Gryffindors, never take advantages of females. She was there because she couldn't sleep properly after the battle of the department of mysteries where she was knocked out by Dolohov's curse." Draco and Theo were visibly uncomfortable as their fathers had involved in that battle. Draco clenched his fists and Theo tried hard to pay his attention to another piece of Muggle equipment when Neville continued without stopping. "... So just don't see it as a girl coming to a boys room at night, see it as she came to her friends when she needed help with her nightmares."

"Sorry..." muttered Daphne

"That's alright, Daphne." Hermione answered with a gentle smile.

"And don't forget the fact that she spent most of her seventh year in a tent with two grown up men yet Malfoy didn't have to perform blood bonding on their wedding day..." Hermione very red with Neville's comment and Harry and Ron avoided each other's eyes very uncomfortably.

"That's very impressive" Said Blaise. "I don't know whether it is true Gryffindorness or sheer stupidity, after all Hermione here is very attractive..."

"Hey! It's my wife you are insulting. Apologise now! If not I'm not going to use magic to break your neck..." Draco shouted in rage.

"Please calm down..." Hermione placed her hand on Draco's. "He is drunk, so forget about it..." She muttered in a soft, calm voice. Draco didn't punch Blaise simply because he did want to take his hand away from Hermione's, but he didn't stop giving murderous stares at the idiot.

"Shall we change the topic, please?" Ron interrupted. "I'm not comfortable of talking about battles, war or our time spent in that tent. "He said in an unusually shaky voice. Harry kept his guilty eyes averted from his best friends and Hermione place her trembling hand on her husband's knee. Draco immediately took her hand in assurance, making her smile at him painfully.

"What happened after the explosion?" Millicent asked, trying hard to read their expressions

"I cast the silencing charm on her." Harry replied. "That was the only time I pointed my wand at her."

"I jumped into his bed with his invisibility cloak and covered her milliseconds before professor McGonagall apparated." Ron added

"Then?"

"Of cause she was furious and we lost house points. We barely won the house cup that year. Lucky she didn't see Mione otherwise we might have lost more points and the house cup."

"And Ron, you forgot to tell them that each one of us had three months worth of detention with Filch." Neville added. "She gave a priceless horrific stare when she found Ron in Harry's bed in a very awkward position." Neville said driving everyone to a hysterical laugh.

"What else I could do? Harry put her under silencing charm not under full body bind curse." Ron said in an irritation. "She was moving under the cloak and I had to do something to keep her covered, without making professor suspicious. "

"And the professor suspected something else going on..." Blaise said mischievously.

"Look, it was Harry's fault..."

"My fault! Nothing came into my mind other than the silencing charm when she screamed near my ear drum..." Harry replied bitterly.

"She happened to scream quite a few times near my ear drum but I never put her under silencing charm..." Ron scoffed

"Really, Ron? There was an explosion, and I was confused." Harry frowned

"Anyway, how come she ended up in your bed Harry? That was quite unusual." Neville questioned.

"Because my bed was full of Seamus' crap." Ron hissed

"Guys, guys, its past and no need to argue." Hermione finally interfered, and both her best friends stared shooting daggers at each other but didn't continue their bitter argument.

"Why didn't you normally share bed with Potter?" Pansy asked timidly and Ron didn't fail to frown at her before Hermione's answer.

"That because his mind was connected to Voldemort..." All ex-Slytherines flinched with the name. " ... and he was controlling Harry. Without his knowledge, Harry could have kill someone or hurt someone under that psychopath's influence. I didn't fancy getting strangled by my best friend."

"Enough, enough! No more Voldemort or war, let's have a toast to our birthday girl..." Harry said covering up his distress by concentrating on pouring Muggle Champagne.

"Hermione Jean Granger..."

"It's Malfoy; she is a Malfoy now..." Draco said bitterly.

"Okay, okay. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, the girl who didn't know she is a witch before she received her Hogwarts Letter but became the brightest witch at our generation. Who helped me to defeat Quirrell in our first year, who brew poly juice potion in her second year..."

"WHAT!It was a complex potion, how did she managed to do that in our second years?" former Slytherins shouted at the same time

"I'll let you know late, now let me finish this first." Harry continued. "Who rescued Buckbeak and Sirius from their miss fortune. Who defeated most powerful and dangerous death eater at the department of mysteries when she was barely sixteen years old. Who defended me countless times, who suffered a lot by war but never lost her courage and determination. Who is an excellent dueller and without her help, support and continuous guidance I wouldn't have succeeded destroying Voldemort. So let's all raise our glasses for the most powerful, bravest, talented, courageous and intelligent witch of our age. To Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy..." Harry said raising his champagne flute, and others followed him while Hermione watched them with tear filled eyes

"Thank you, Harry..." She mumbled. "I'm the lucky one to have you as my best friend and you too Ron... Thank you for being there for me..." She muttered with tears falling down

After couple of minutes of silent, Theo opened his mouth, "Why did you brew Poly juice potion in our second year?"

"In brief, we wanted to make sure Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"What?" Draco looked at his wife in shock.

"So?" Theo asked impatiently

"We brew it in moaning Myrtle's lavatory and Harry,and Ron changed to Goyle and Crabbe but apparently Malfoy didn't know anything about the chamber of secret."

"Are you serious?" Draco hissed but suddenly he looked convinced. "Wait a minute, you were the Goyle with reading glasses!" He exclaimed looking at harry who smiled at him sheepishly. "I thought it was odd but Merlin, I never thought I was tricked by nosy Gryffindors. I even took you to Slytherin common room."

"You took them to our common room?" Adrian frowned.

"Yes, because I didn't know it was bloody Potter and his best mate." He replied in annoyance

"Why didn't you join them?" Tracy asked Hermione.

"I tried but it didn't work." She rolled her eyes when Neville and her two best mates sniggered at her comment.

"What happened?"

"I tried to be you Millicent but... but I didn't know you had a cat..." She mumbled, turned all red.

"Of cause, I had Coracina with me that time but what was that had to do with your formation." Millicent asked in confusion.

"Use your brain Millie..." Ron said trying hard not to laugh. "She had picked your cat's hair instead of yours on the day you two fought in the duelling club." There were roars of laughter with Ron's information. Draco tried hard to control his when he saw his wife was fuming.

"Merlin! Hermione, did you transform to my Coracina?" Millicent asked in horror

"I partially transformed into a cat and had to take treatment until after the winter holidays." Hermione said bitterly.

"My, my Hermione, did you have a tail?" Blaise grinned.

"That's enough! It was an accident." Draco came to rescue her. "Try not to tease my wife for a thing that happened nearly ten years back and keep in mind, unlike you, she was brilliant to brew such a complex potion at her age of thirteen." He hissed at Blaise.

Daphne effectively changed their conversation to Quidditch. Girls were not interested in sport at all, but to draw boys' attention and make them forget about Hermione's failed transformation, she used the best option. In no time, boys were deeply into the discussion of Quidditch. Draco looked at Hermione when others were busy with Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Hapies, Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United. She didn't show any interest at all and left lazily watching her friends while tapping the brim of her glass with her finger.

"Are there any more secrets?" He asked her knitting his brows with a wicked grin. "Are you going to tell me all or do you want me to find out leisurely?"

She giggled like a teenager. "Well, why don't you find out by yourself?" She said with twinkling eyes while caressing his jaw line.

_Merlin! She is flirting with me_... He thought in a shock. Then he thought it might have something to do with the alcohol she consumed as the sober Hermione would never do something like that in million years

He sighed with a heavy heart although he managed to mutter. "Well Sugar, I think I'm going to accept your challenge.." While running his thumb on her luscious lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why can't you do that?" Ron asked in frustration.

Draco sighed. "We have been there Wesley... She is your responsibility. It's your responsibility to make sure she arrives home safely."

"Bloody Hell! She is not my wife!"

"She is going to be your wife in couple of days, so her safety, health and wellbeing are your responsibility." He said firmly.

"She is your friend..."

"Yes, but I got a wife and she is my priority..."

"Hermione will understand."

"Of cause, she will, but we have a dinner arrangement with her parents, and I have to get her birthday present before that."

"I didn't ask the stupid woman to get drunk. She should have known her limits."

"Probably she consumed alcohol to forget her problems. No wonder, she must worried to become the mother of next red headed army." Draco sneered.

"Very funny Malfoy, do you think I'm eagerly looking forward to marrying the number one foul mouthed bitch from my school days?"

"Arrrrgh... I don't know how the hell Potter manages with two pig-headed people like you and my wife." Draco rubbed his forehead with frustration. "Stop living in past and move on Weasley! You know, Pans and you cling to past and predict your future based on that. Have you two ever tried to get to know each other?"

"No, there's nothing to get to know." Ron replied stubbornly I don't need your advice Malfoy, don't talk like you are happily married." He added bitterly.

"Do not dare to criticise my marriage!" Draco hissed. "I'm married to a woman who is not in love with me. Do you think I don't know where her heart..." He stopped without continuing, and Ron flinched turning very pale. "Forget about it Weasley! Better than you, at least I'm trying my very best to make my marriage work."

Ron avoided Draco's eyes for few seconds. "Alright, I'll do it." He muttered, uncomfortably.

They discussed various topics till five o'clock when Millicent announced she was going back to shop. She was quickly followed by former Slytherin males who could barely walk straight due to the influence of alcohol. Harry offered to drop off Daphne at her home, and she asked him to join her family for dinner, which he accepted happily. After Harry had left, Ron wanted to leave but he was asked by Draco to stay behind. Longbottoms left around five thirty after having a deep conversation with Hermione on a newly discovered herb. Then Draco asked his wife to retire to her room and have a rest before dinner that she accepted happily and apparated leaving Draco, Ron and very drunken Pansy behind.

"Parkinson, we need to leave now. Can you... can you get up?" Ron asked after reaching the tipsy girl. It was the first time he spoke to her after they betrothed, and it was over five years after the last time they snapped at each other when they were in school. She was looking forward to the day he would reach her and talk to her. Finally, he had done that, but she was not in a status to recognise him. She babbled something unconsciously and turned away from him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! She can't even stand up!"

"Why don't you carry her? She is not even five foot four and less than fifty kilos." Draco said casually.

Muttering a curse under his breath he took her into his arms in contempt.

"She is not a rotten piece of meat, so carry her properly without dropping her. You know, no harm's done by holding her close to your body." Draco added with a funny grin.

Ron gave him a murderous stare before walking to the fireplace. Draco followed them and helped them with floo powder and in seconds they were flooed to Parkinson Manor. Pansy wriggled and tried to move.

"Stop Wriggling Parkinson.." Ron hissed, walking out the fireplace.

"...Dr-co..."She mumbled.

They surely in one of Parkinson living room and he had absolutely no idea where her bed chamber was, and he couldn't even remember the bloody name of her personal elf.

"What's your elf's name, Parkinson?"

"Drac-co, I w-want to d-die..." She mumbled, and he stiffened with her words.

"For Merlin's sake Parkinson, what's the name of your bloody elf?" He snapped.

"P-popy." She muttered, and an elf appeared.

"Young mistress Parkinson and sir..." Elf squeaked.

"Poppy can you please apparate us to young mistress' bed chamber? She is over the limit of her alcohol tolerance."

"Poppy is can sir..." Elf said, reaching them and hold on to Pansy's arm.

"...n-nald h-hates me Dr-co." She stammered.

Before Ron could say something, elf apparated them to her room, and he place her on the bed carefully.

"H-he hates m-me. I-I can't m-marry him..."

"Nobody hates you, Parkinson. Go to sleep." Ron tried to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Drac-co, p-please don't l-leave me."

"I'm not Malfoy! Let go my hand, Parkinson."

"...M-my life is g-going to b-be a l-living hell...i-I don't w-want to s-suffer... P-please kill m-me...Dr-co... I-I want to d-die." She cried without releasing his hand.

He felt miserable and sighed heavily, then sat next to her resting his head on his free hand and impatiently waited till she fell asleep. She babbled and wriggled little longer than he expected, but then she went to sleep, and he slowly released her hand before getting up from her bed.

"Poppy!" he summoned her elf, thinking it might not respond to him, but it appeared with a crack.

"Young sir?"

"Your mistress is sleeping, when she wakes up give her a recovery potion." He instructed the elf before leaving the room.

"Poppy can do sir." Elf replied.

Ron slowly shut the door. He could have apparated from her room as Hector Parkinson had already changed the wards giving him that privilege but with high level of alcohol in his body, he didn't take that option and thought of using the floo net work. Having absolutely no idea of the nearest fire place, he turned around to walk down the corridor and came face to face with Priscilla Rose Parkinson, who was standing just outside her daughter's bed chamber.

Priscilla was a symbol of perfection, though she was nearly forty; she more looked like a sister of Pansy Parkinson. But her face was expression and emotion less, and she stood there just like a statue with her eyes focused on him.

"Madame Parkinson." Ron bowed his head politely.

"Its Priscilla for you Ronald, remember we are family." She replied quickly but the expression on her face was a contrast to words came out from her mouth.

"Errrr... in a party, Y-your daughter consumed alcohol over the limit she could tolerate so I helped her to return safely..."

"I've been informed by elves." She said without emotions but also without taking her eyes off from him.

They left looking at each other in an awkward silence until Ron opened his mouth again

"Will you be able to direct me to the nearest floo?"

"Certainly Ronald, there is one down the corridor but would it be possible for you to stay little longer? I have an important matter to discuss." She asked politely although there was no warmth in her voice but fear.

From that moment, Ron realised she was there to meet him, not to visit her intoxicated daughter. He knew their meeting would not be a pleasant and comfortable one, but he replied her hiding his discomfort

"Yes Pricilla, I can spare some time. Is Hector going to join us?"

With his question, she flinched in fear. "No, he is not, would that be a problem?"

"No, not at all..." he replied wondering what she wanted.

"Thank you very much, Ronald. This way, please?" She said heading down the corridor. "... And Ronald, could you kindly keep this only between you and me?" She added hopefully.

"Sure..." he muttered following her. He was certain one thing; whatever she was going to tell him or discuss with him, he was not ready to listen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 145 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****jamcreynolds****, ****Arwengeld****,**** randver, Vi38, Wolfman613, sanbeegoldiewhitey, jennydcg, Kou Shun'u, cstylter, lillalil, fireangle, and Goose for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Her relatives said she was the most beautiful bride they had ever seen, some agreed she was even beautiful than her mother regardless of her eyes filled with sadness as she was about to cry. She looked at her reflection through the mirror, yes indeed; her friends and her stylist had done an excellent job. She was not beautiful; she was magnificent; it seemed like any man would look at her twice, but she knew one would never bother to pay attention to her. Unfortunately, that one was about to become her husband very, very soon. She felt like it was her funeral rather than her wedding, and her eyes started to glitter with tears.

"Don't cry. It will spoil your make-up."

She looked at her mother who was standing behind her and observed her carefully. Pansy was too occupied with her thoughts and never heard her arrival and now with whom she was alone in the room.

"I can't do this mother; he hates me." She sobbed.

Priscilla muttered few charms pointing her wand at her daughter's face before she spoiled her make-up. "Don't be ridiculous child, he doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does." She replied stubbornly.

"No, he doesn't. I'm not telling you he likes you, or he thrills to have you as his wife, but he doesn't hate you.

"It seems like you are very sure about it."

"Yes, because... because, I-I spoke to him. Keep it to yourself child, your father doesn't know about it." Priscilla said very nervously.

Pansy raised her brows in surprise. "I never thought you have courage to do anything behind his back."

"Well, you are my only child, so regardless of anything I wanted to make sure you won't..." She bit her lips uncomfortably. "... you won't end up miserable like... like me..." She muttered.

"My life is already miserable; he ignores my existence and treats me like filth."

"He doesn't hate you, at least not after our little discussion but he doesn't like you either. At the moment, he is a little bit confused but he is willing to give you freedom to do anything you wished. That makes you luckier than most pure blood wives."

"Lucky? Freedom? Is that all you need from a marriage?"

"Pansy, although you had forced into a marriage just like me, you are in a position better than I." She gave her daughter a painful smile. "I was never allowed to complete my NEWT though I was a bright Ravenclaw and forced into marriage just one day after my seventeenth birthday to a notorious womaniser who was fifteen years older than I." She exhaled. "There is nothing to hide my dear; He never loves me but just lust over my body. You know, he is not a loving and caring husband but demanding and very strict. I was forced to bear a child, and I became a mother when I was barely eighteen. Not only that, I pretended, still pretending that I'm not aware of his infidelities..." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "You are lucky; you got freedom to do anything, and your husband won't be dishonest to you. At least be glad, you don't need anybody's permission to smile."

Pansy sighed. "But mother..."

"Shhhhhh, no. I'm not going to tell you it's going to be easy. He is disappointed. He is a war hero and a Quidditch star with very high expectations but now he is disappointed, disappointed to have you as his wife. He thinks you can never be a Weasley. You know, Weasleys are selfless people, and they are very close to their family members. He thinks you are stubborn, arrogant and never fitting into his family. Prove him he is wrong, show him you can be one of them."

"It's hard to change him."

"Now listen carefully, the man who is waiting for you out there doesn't like you or love you, but you can make him hate you or fall in love with you. It's solely depending on the way you are going to act. So accept the challenge and act accordingly, it's not going to be easy but it's not going to be impossible."

"I-I'll try my best..."Pansy mumbled.

"Good girl. He is not a bad man, you know. He is a true gentleman. I realised that on the day he brought you home. Just like most men in our society, he could have easily summon your elf or borrow one from his friend and asked it to take you to your room, but instead he carried you to your room and stayed with you till you fell asleep. You were holding his hand and babbling nonsense, and he didn't even take his hand away though he had the strength to do so. He is stubborn and hot-tempered, but he cares, Pansy."

"Maybe someone else had asked him to drop me at home safely." Pansy added, knowing about their friends.

"Maybe..." Priscilla shrugged. "But he didn't have to obey them plus nobody asked him to wait till you fell asleep."

"Child, are you not ready yet?"Hector Parkinson's impatient voice interrupted their conversation. "Your groom is waiting; we don't have the whole day." He added fretfully.

"I'm doing final touches Hector. Don't you think she is beautiful?" Priscilla covered her nervousness by a fake smile.

Hector grunt. "Of cause she is beautiful, she got your looks. But you need to hurry up, people are waiting."

"We are done!" Priscilla stepped away from her daughter. Pansy slowly walked to her father and placed her right hand on his left forearm.

Hector cleared his throat uneasily. "You do very beautiful child..." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you father" she replied mechanically.

Everybody was stunned by her beauty; people gasped, whooped and stared at her with wide opened mouth when she started to walk down the aisle with her father. People sincerely admired her beauty wishing her all the very best. Harry the best man, gave an encouraging smile, but her groom didn't even bother to turn around, he fixed his eyes somewhere far behind the officiant and pretended to be blind and deaf.

Ron reluctantly turned when father and daughter approached him, and Hector placed his daughters trembling hand in his. Pansy felt like she had zapped when she felt his touch. His hand was warm; warmer than she had expected though his heart was cold, colder than ice.

"Face each other. Mr. Weasley, please take your bride's hands. Tips of your wands connected, please." Officiant ordered.

Ron involuntarily secured her trembling hands in his and focused his eyes on a point far behind her petite body. She was just over five and quarter foots, and he was about six and half, so she fixed her eyes at her eye level on his broad masculine chest.

"Mr. Weasley, please repeat after me." Officiant requested. "I Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley..." Ron muttered.

"Take Pansy Priscilla Parkinson to be my wife..."

"Take _PansyPriscillaParkinson_ to be my wife."

"...to have and to hold from this day forward."

"...to h-have and..." he stopped and exhaled soundly. "... to hold from this day forward..."

"...for better or for worse..."

"...for better or for worse..."

"...for richer, for poorer..."

"...for richer, for poorer..."

"...in sickness and health..."

"...in sickness and health..."

"...to laugh with and cry with..."

"...to laugh with and cry with..."

"...to grow with in mind and spirit..."

"...to grow with in mind and spirit..."

"...to love and to cherish..."

Ron didn't open his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley..."

Ron pretended like he didn't hear anything.

"Mr. Weasley...?"

Harry nudged him.

"Huh...?" Ron looked at harry who pointed the officiant, and he unwillingly looked at him.

"Mr Weasley, please repeat after me... ...to love and to cherish..."

"...t-to..." He sighed. "...toloveandtocheris..." he mumbled.

"...and promise to be faithful to you..."

"...and promise to be faithful to you..."

"...as long as we shall live..."

"...as long as we shall live..."

"Now Miss Parkinson, please repeat after me."

Pansy repeated everything with a minute stutter and lack of confident. She felt Ron winced uncomfortably when she promised to love him. She knew, he thought she was not capable of loving, and she was determined to prove he was wrong.

"Now , please take the ring and repeat after me."

Ron took the ring and gently raised her hand letting her fingers rest on his.

"With this ring I thee wed: with my body I thee worship: and with all my worldly goods I thee endow..."

Just like a trained parrot, Ron repeated and put the ring on her shaky finger. Then it was Pansy's turn, and she muttered her ring-vows uncomfortably before placing the ring on her groom's ring finger. Making both of them terrified, officiant opened his mouth again.

"You may now kiss the bride..."

Nothing happened for sometime; then Pansy felt strong masculine hands cupped her delicate face. She closed her eyes when his lips slightly brushed over hers. It was not a proper kiss, but both of them extremely relieved as it ended without causing a major drama.

"Let me have the honour of presenting to all of you Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley..."

_Weasley!_ Pansy thought weakly. She was a Weasley now, the family she made fun of and contempt when she was at school. Her husband already refused to accept her as a Weasley, and she was definitely going to be rejected by his family soon. Feeling very weak and helpless, she held onto her husband's arm while they walked down.

But making her all assumptions wrong, Mrs. Molly Weasley, squeezed her with a tight embrace and warmly welcomed her to the family. The woman, whom she had despised, made fun of and criticised in her childhood, hugged her in a loving motherly way, making her even guiltier. Arthur Weasley and his sons followed Molly's steps and congratulated her. Weasley's first daughter-in-law, Beautiful French part Veela, greeted her after boys. Pansy could vaguely remember her as Tri-Wizard champion of Beauxbatons. Then there was the other foreign girl, whom she hadn't met previously. Undoubtedly, she was Adrianna the Romanian wife of the Weasley, who was working with Dragons. Audrey Weasley hugged her next who was a cheerful and very outgoing person; completely contrast to her husband Percy. Then she faced her friend, Millicent, who hugged her and gave her an encouraging smile. Finally, she was in front of Ginny Weasley, who well-come her to the family but lack of warmth than others. She clearly had doubts after been tormented by Pansy at school.

Pansy knew everybody accepted her, everybody including Hermione and Harry and also she knew, one person was never going to accept her or love her. Her husband didn't bother to say a single word to her or at least acknowledged her presence. She felt lonely, though she was surrounded by hundreds of people, she felt miserably lonely but she couldn't cry. Public meltdown had banned since she was a little girl, so she waited patiently till the departure of guests.

In the evening, after last person went home, after her mother retired to her chambers and her father and her husband went to his study with their drinks, she apparated to her new bedroom in the south wing. It was supposed to be newly wedded couple's chambers, but she knew her husband would never go to set his foot in there. With a heavy sigh, she summoned Poppy and asked it to fill the bath.

While, in the bath, Pansy cried until there were no tears left, but the heaviness of her heart didn't go away. Relaxation oils in her bath failed to achieve their targets as the tension never left, and she couldn't relax as expected. Couple of hours later she came out from her bathroom to her deserted bedroom. Knowing her husband would never go to visit her, she didn't wait for him and went to bed but sleep never came to her until way passed midnight. The big king size bed looked like mocking her, and she tossed herself countless times until she drifted off to sleep by both physical and mental weariness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy woke up later than usual next morning but didn't get off from the bed as she was very confused and didn't know how to face the day. She was a married woman, but other than a heavy heart, a heavy finger and a husband who was avoiding her; she gained absolutely nothing from her marriage. To avoid more heartache and complications, she decided to stay away from her parents. Giving her a sudden shock, Poppy appeared in front of her.

"Good morning mistress." It greeted her.

"Ugh...g-good morning!" she replied in a hesitation.

"Poppy want to know if mistress want her breakfast in bed."

"Err... Breakfast." She muttered, turning on her side. "What about my...Err... my husband?"

"Master is up very early in the morning, well before the sun out and had his breakfast down in the kitchen before left to prac-practice. He told, he not coming for lunch."

Pansy sighed heavily. "I'll have my breakfast here."

Before Poppy left, another elf appeared in her room.

"Good morning, mistress Weasley."

_Weasley!_ She thought bitterly. She was not young mistress Parkinson anymore; only by the cursed ring she was wearing she had become a _Weasley_.

"Good morning Dip, why are you here?" She questioned her parents' newest personal elf.

"Mistress and master inviting master and mistress Weasley for Dinner today."

"I don't know Dip..." She sighed anxiously. "Would you mind go and inform my husband and come back with an answer?"

"Dip is glad!" The elf squeaked happily before apparating.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley was in the locker room when unfamiliar elf appeared in front of him. He furrowed and wondered what was it doing there and whom it belonged to.

"Dip come for mistress Weasley's message." It squeaked.

"Mistress Weasley?" Ron raised his brows, thinking of Millicent as other sisters-in-law didn't own elves. He had completely forgotten he got a wife. "Isn't she at the shop?"

"No, Master. Mistress in the manor."

"Master?" He wondered how the heck he became the master of Millicent's elf.

"Yes, Master. Master and Mistress Parkinson invite Master and Mistress Weasley for dinner tonight and Mistress Weasley asked Dip to tell you."

"Oh! That _mistress_" He said, acidulously. "Call her 'young mistress Parkinson'. She doesn't like to be called a Weasley plus my sister-in-law's elves called her 'mistress Weasley' and I might mistake you for one of hers." He muttered a lame excuse.

"Sure Master..."

"What time they are expecting us?"

"My mistress told six thirty."

"Can you please ask young mistress Parkinson to meet me in my study at six thirty?" He asked the elf very politely.

"Dip can master..."

The elf had apparated, leaving extremely anguished sport star behind. Ron knew he couldn't avoid her always or denied her as his wife. He had been constantly followed by media more than Harry and Hermione due to his involvement in Quidditch. To avoid unnecessary scandals, he knew they had to act like a normal couple at least in front of others. He had an image to maintain, and he was not going to get it damage because he married to a foulmouthed Parkinson.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy was having her breakfast while going through 'The Daily Prophet', which was full of their wedding and hardly any other news. She was obviously stunning beautiful, and he was very handsome but there was something missing in every photograph. Lack of chemistry and coldness towards each other was well notable. She sighed heavily and tossed the paper away and tried to concentrate on something else, just before Dip apparated back with an answer.

"Master Weasley told young mistress Parkinson to meet him in his study at six thirty." It informed her.

"Young mistress Parkinson?" She rolled her eyes.

"Master Weasley asked Dip to call mistress, young mistress Parkinson because mistress don't like to be called as a Weasley and also master is not going to mistake Dip for one of his sisters -in-law's elves."

_How ridiculous! _Pansy burned in rage. Clearly he was trying to increase the relationship gap between them. Only thing she got from her marriage was his surname, and now he was trying to take it away from her. She turned bright red with anger and determined not to give up and insisted on fighting back. She knew he was not stupid, and he clearly knew his sisters-in-law's elves wouldn't call him master, but he gave a lame excuse not to address her in the rightful way. With a fury she summoned every elf working in the manor and their estate, even the ones who would never get a chance to meet Ron.

"For any reason, do not call me 'young mistress Parkinson'. Call me mistress Weasley. Do you all understand?" She said firmly.

"Yes Mistress." Elves replied together.

"Yes Mistress, who?" She furrowed.

"Yes, mistress Weasley,"

"...and when you mention me to my husband, refer me as '_Mistress Weasley, your wife'_. In that way, he won't think you are coming from one of his sisters-in-law." She added with a victorious smile. She knew, in that way her husband was going to be reminded that he got a wife, and she was already a Weasley although he believed she was not worthy to become one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around six thirty in the evening, Pansy apparated in front of her husband's study and softly knocked on the door. Well before she could place her hand on the door handle to open it, her husband walked out as if he was standing right behind the door, waiting for her. As usual, they avoided each other's eyes. Neither greeted the other nor tried to have a polite conversation. They both stood there as they had hit by the silencing charm. Finally, after a big sigh, Ron wrapped his strong arm around her tiny waist and apparated both of them to her parents' wing.

He hated the side-along- apparation with her. Her body was cold and rigid, and he felt like apparating with an emotionless porcelain statue. He hated the feeling but there was nothing could be done about it. She was his wife, and he had vowed to care her.

At the main wing, they were greeted by overly joyed Hector Parkinson and unreadable Priscilla Parkinson and ushered to a small family dining room. After taking their respective seats, Hector curtly nodded to his elf and fraction of a second food magically appeared on the table.

"Wedding was on every newspaper." Hector was jubilant. "It got more media attention than Granger-Malfoy wedding."

"That because neither of them are into sports." Ron replied apathetically. "Our wedding was covered mostly by sports magazines than newspapers."

"In that case, Potter-Greengrass wedding will not break your record." Hector added, hopefully.

Ron chuckled. "Well, I'm not in a competition with my friends but you never know, they might get more media attention than us as harry defeated the dark force twice in his life."

"Well, you never know." Hector shrugged. "Speaking of sports how's your training going on?"

"Not bad, we are determined to win the League cup this time." Ron replied in a sudden excitement. "But it was a quite a shock when Harpies qualified for quarter finals after beating Prides."

"Yes, even I didn't expect that, but I don't think they will able to qualify for semi-finals. Magpies, Bats, Cannons and Puddlemears are in stronger positions than them." Hector added. "Now tell me son, do you plan to go against your sister in quarter-finals?"

"No, sir. I don't. Miles Bletchley or Oliver Wood will substitute me. I'm going to sit with my family and cheer for her as this League cup is going to be her last one."

"Really? I never thought she would retire very early."

"Well, she is married and her priorities have been changed."

"Is she...is she with a baby?"

"No, not yet sir." Ron chuckled. "But soon she will be. I'm pretty sure she is giving up Quidditch to have a family of two or three kids."

"Two or three! If she will able to give more than one heir, Gregory Goyle is going to be one lucky man on earth."

"Well, she is from a big family and she always wanted to have a big family."

"Fair enough. It's very lucky that Weasleys happen to have an interesting number of off springs."

Pansy squirmed in her chair uncomfortably, and Ron realised it was the time to change the topic before Hector drag them to an embarrassing situation.

"So are you going to be present at every Cannons match?"

"Yes, of cause, I'll b e there to cheer my son-in-law..." He said enthusiastically then gave a stern look at his daughter who was slowly having her dinner. "Child, I think you should attend every game of your husband. It's your duty to support him."

Pansy looked at her mother helplessly.

"No, that's alright Hector." Ron said promptly. "She doesn't enjoy Quidditch, so there's no need to force her. She has freedom to do whatever she likes."

"Freedom? She is your wife and her duty is to follow your orders without a fuss."

"I do not wish to control her sir; I've given her freedom and hope she will use it wisely."

Hector shook his head in disbelief. "Child, I order you to attend your husband's matches. Now speak up and let me know what you intend to do."

"Father, I'll attend every game of my husband" She promised mechanically.

Ron sighed. Hereafter, he needed to learn to tolerate his wretched wife presence at his games, and he was positive that she would never bring any good luck. Hector noticed the sudden change in Ron, and he looked at his son-in-law with a mischievous grin.

"You might not wish to see your wife at your game. After all why do you want to see her when you have surrounded by your female fans whom willing to keep you occupied in a pleasurable way."

Ron nearly choked on his food and turned very red with embarrassment. "Errr... Hector, I don't take any advantages of my fans..." He muttered.

Hector Parkinson Chortled. "Come on son, men got needs that cannot be fulfilled by a single woman, so you are allow to get them satisfied by any females other than your wife."

Ron stared at his father-in-law in wide opened eyes. He couldn't believe his ears; his father-in-law was encouraging him to stray. He was asking Ron to be unfaithful to his own child, his only daughter. What kind of father was he? Ron looked at two females sitting in the table; neither of them appeared to be offended by the head of the family's words. Parkinson matriarch was concentrating on her dinner with a blank face and other than a slight lip quirk; the young witch didn't show any emotions at all. Ron was angry, very angry with his wife and his mother-in-law who didn't even bother to stand up for their rights. They were just sitting like two porcelain dolls lack of feelings and warmth. Ron missed his brown eyed angel badly, who was an opened book when it came to emotions. She was lively, livelier than his wife showing happiness, love, hope, surprise even anger, fear, sadness and frustration. When the Marriage law had passed, he secretly wished to be paired with her. Him being a pureblood and her being a muggle born, it didn't seem impossible at that time but when the ministry did an amendment and categorised him under blood traitors, his last hope vanished away leaving him with depression. She was his reason to be happy but was taken away from him and replaced with a cold hearted stick figure. His wife was like a dementor who siphoned out his happiness and left him in misery, but that didn't give him a licence to be strayed.

"I do not wish to be unfaithful to my wife, sir" He replied in annoyance.

"No harm is done by fulfilling your desire the way you want if you wife is incapable of..."

"Sir, we are humans not animals..."Ron didn't let him complete. "We got brains and we can distinguish right from wrong and regardless of anything we can control our feelings in order to do the right thing rather than get controlled by our feelings." He said firmly, leaving Hector Parkinson speechless. "Again sir, I have vowed to be faithful to my wife and I never intend to be dishonest to her." He added quickly before focusing on his plate, but Hector's startled look, Priscilla's twinkling eyes and his wife's grateful smile never went unnoticed to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I need to write another chapter on Ron and Pansy, but there are reviews asking about Harry and Daphne. So I thought of writing HP/DG in the next chapter and going back to RW/PP later...**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 160 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****jamcreynolds****, cstylter, ****Arwengeld****, randver,**** Arrow Riddari, Chester99, Sampdoria, SRK12, potterandplumfan, Annike747 and guest reviewers for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 13**

Her husband was happy, blissfully happy, but it was not because of her. Daphne watched them carefully as usual. Running his fingers through his unruly black hair, he laughed at something his best man told. Without stopping smiling, Hermione ran her hand gently over his hair to tame it. He looked at her mischievously and shook his head till it became messy again. She rolled her eyes and whacked his forearm before taming it again by her hand and then turned around to adjust the other one's bow-tie. She could have done both works by magic, but instead she chose to do them in Muggle way. Muttering something to her ear, Ron stroked her hair affectionately, and she giggled in response. Daphne Sighed heavily realising they were happy together, but not when they were apart from each other. Harry was caring and respecting her, but he was never this happy when he was with her. Music started again; her husband and Hermione began to dance with happiness overflowing. She let her eyes follow them little longer before set them on her friends sitting with her. It was obvious that Pansy and Draco were watching them too. Though Pansy had successfully managed to hide her pain under her blank expression, her trembling fingers had betrayed her. She was married to Ronald Weasley for two weeks now, but she never gave any information of her marriage like Millicent and Tracy did. It was obviously hard for her to accept her husband was happier with someone else than her. Draco's face had fallen with sadness, whilst he had strongly refused to accept he was in love with his wife; his facial expressions were crying out something else.

"What's bothering you?" Someone asked.

She looked at the direction of the owner of the voice. Ron sat down next to his wife, not taking his eyes off from Daphne.

"Nothing. Its just...it's just three of you very happy together..."

"Is it bad?" He asked raising his eyebrows and Draco muttered something in irritation that he deliberately ignored. "Since our first year at Hogwarts, we are very, very close to each other so there's no surprise we are happy together."

"Do you feel...do you feel jealous when you see them together?"

"Am I jealous? With my best friends? Nah..." He said shaking his head, but Daphne felt it was not an honest answer. "Look Daphne, She was the brain behind our victory. Her intelligence and her skills kept us alive since our first year so we both love her and respect her."

"But it's kind of sad to see you husband is happy with someone else but not with you..."

Ron gave her a strange look. "Before Harry you were betrothed to Flint, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he is in... err... he had..."

"Yes, I was aware of his relationship with Bertha."

"Did you feel the same? I mean sad when you saw them together..."

She didn't answer but after little bit longer, she shook her head to say no.

Ron raised his brows and grinned. "Interesting. Very, very interesting..." He muttered.

"Why? What?"

"Nothing. You know Daph, this is an arranged marriage. If Harry had given a chance, he wouldn't have chosen you as his wife but don't kill your hopes yet. You can't force someone to love you, but you still can make someone fall in love with you. You are an intelligent witch Daphne, so I'm not going to elaborate what I said. Use your brain and follow your instincts but please, please try not to act like the git sitting in front of us." He said pointing Draco.

"Watch your mouth Weasel." Draco hissed.

"What else I should say? You are in love with your wife and too damn stubborn to accept it."

"I'm not in love with her!"

"Really Malfoy? Everybody else knows, except two of you that you are falling for each other, but both of you are too mulish to accept it."

"She is not in love with me." Draco muttered painfully. "As soon as she finds a loophole she's out of this marriage. "He added.

"And tell me how she is going to find a loophole without doing her research. She has stopped everything after her marriage?"

"We are just married. She'll start soon."

"This is Hermione Granger or Malfoy or whatever we are talking about. If she is determined, she would have started her research next day after her wedding. More than a month gone and she hasn't done anything, something or someone is holding her back."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked sitting next to her husband. Harry kissed his bride and sat beside her.

"Nothing." Draco replied putting his arm around her and holding her close to him, not possessively but with fear as if someone might snatch her away from him. Ron scrunched his brow and smirked at his gesture. In return, Draco frowned at him savagely.

"Nothing?" She said knitting her brows.

"Yes, nothing. Weasel is out of his senses as usual." Draco said and earned a scowl from his wife.

"I was trying to talk some sense into him but unfortunately it didn't work." Ron said casually.

Harry looked at three people with his raised brows before turning back to his beautiful bride. "Daphne, we need to get going." Harry said softly taking her hand, and she smiled at him

"Are you on your honeymoon?" Ron asked.

"Well, we are staying at my father's ancestral home today and leaving for Sicily tomorrow after lunch."

"Wow! How long are you going for?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow! That's wonderful. I wish I had a vacation in Mediterranean." Hermione said excitingly.

"So why don't you tell that to the person who is sitting next to you? Your wish will be granted in no time." Ron said in a funny tone.

"That's not funny Ron." She glared, but Draco seemed to be taken Ron's words seriously.

"Well, we can't go with them but if you want, we can go on a trip to Corsica." He looked at his wife hopefully. "And why don't you two join with us?" he asked Ron with an evil grin.

Ron looked at him calmly. "Thank you for inviting us Malfoy, unfortunately, my wife is not in a position to answer you but with the League cup we won't be able to join you. I don't think it's very nice to let down my team." Ron answered politely.

"Well, we don't want to miss the League cup either. So we'll arrange it sometimes after the game."

"Suits us. Thanks again." Ron replied trying to keep his calmness.

Harry and Daphne excused themselves and went to bid good-bye to others. Ron wanted to help his parents to go back home, but Gregory came forward to help them and Ginny, Gregory and Ron's parents flooed back to Burrow followed by Bill and Percy families. Millicent and George were next, with George helping her father.

"I'll go and drop Hector and Priscilla at home and come back for her." Ron said looking at his intoxicated wife. "Does alcoholism run in Parkinson family?" He asked irritably.

"Hector doesn't know his limits when it comes to alcohol and ... and you know... But she drinks when she is distressed or depressed and don't tell me you are the reason behind her misery." Draco said in a warning tone.

"Me?" Ron asked innocently. "I haven't done anything. If you want, you can ask her when she is sober."

"Probably the fact that you '_haven't done anything' _might make her miserable." Draco replied with his signature smirk.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about." Ron said in irritation before getting up to help his parents-in-laws.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dusk, Daphne and Harry flooed in one of the many living rooms in his three story mansion. It had abandoned since the tragedy in 1981, and Harry renovated it when he inherited after coming of age. As there was still some renovation work going on in the west wing by goblins, only the east wing was suitable for dwelling. Daphne curiously looked around as soon as she stepped out the fireplace, and Harry watched her patiently.

"Why? Not up to your standards?"

"No, not at all, this is beautiful. Better than I've imagined."

"Would you like to apparate to your bedchamber or do you want to walk."

"I prefer walking, if I'm not bothering you."

"You are not bothering me Daphne. Come, I'll escort you." holding her close to his body, Harry walked out from the living room towards a grand staircase. Portraits mounted on the wall along the corridor looked at them curiously. Some whispered to each other; some smiled at them and some didn't show any interest at all.

"I don't know most of them but I don't want to remove them, either. Apart from a couple, others are not that bad. Hope they won't drive you crazy."

"Don't worry, I'm used to living with portraits. We have many at Greengrass manor. Some are good; some are bad, and we even had a nastier one which my father locked up in the attic." She replied with a pleasant smile, and he smiled back with care.

They reached the first floor, and he turned to their left side. "If you walked down this corridor, you could reach my parents' bedchamber. They had shared a single room than maintaining two different rooms. Someone told me, they kept my cot in their room till I was six months old then they had sent me to the nursery adjourned to their room." He told her with a painful smile. "I'll show you those rooms at leisure." He promised.

"So Harry, did you...did you get your ... Err... S-scar when you were here?" She mumbled.

"No, not here. It happened in the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. Since that day, it had been left in its ruined state as a monument." He muttered.

"I'm very sorry." She said with teary eyes.

"That's alright Daphne; it was hard growing up without them, and I still miss them badly, but also I'm getting use to it now."

"If we can, I would like to visit your parents before leaving tomorrow." She muttered innocently.

He looked at her with a blank face, trying to understand her true intentions then he realised her wish was genuine. "I'll take you to Godric's hollow tomorrow. They are... they are resting there. If you want, I can show you the ruins of Potter cottage and the Potter Memorial too."

"Yes, I like to visit them too." She said looking at him hopefully.

He smiled at her and ushered her to the next floor and turned right side from the grand staircase. "These are your chambers; Bedchamber is the middle room to your left." Then he gestured the left side. "These are mine.

She looked hurt but smiled weakly and thanked him before heading towards her chambers. Her sadness didn't go unnoticed, and he pulled her back to him gently. "Why? Why are you unhappy?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "I forgot that you married me because of the law, not because you love me."She said painfully. "If you had married the woman you love, you wouldn't have kept her away from you like this." She added, controlling her tears.

He cupped her face and tilted it up softly and looked into her tear filled eyes. "Daphne, you got your private chambers according to our marriage contract. Your father requested it because you used to have private chambers since your childhood, and he thought you would not comfortable with sharing."

"Marriage contract was done between you and my father, not with you and me. Merlin! I was in a shared dorm at Hogwarts." She said stubbornly.

He chuckled. "You shared with girls not with a messy man."

"If you have forgotten, I'm a witch and I know tidying up spells."

"Well, then tolerate my presence till I drive you to insanity." He said playfully. "Okay, choose which side right or left."

"Right side. Keep the left side for your personal use, and I'll have other rooms in the right side for mine."

"As you wish. When we back from our honeymoon, you may go through the contract and let me know the things you wish to change."

The bed chamber was huge and elegantly decorated. Harry let her admire the beauty without disturbing her. "Bathroom is through the door. You can summon your personal elf if you need anything." He said giving her ample time to observe. "I need few things from my old room; I'll be back soon."He apparated, after planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Daphne stood there for few minutes then headed to the bathroom and summoned her personal elf to help her with a bath. She soaked herself in fragrant water for about an hour with Ron's words echoing in her ears. After putting her new night robes on; she slowly walked out from the bathroom to her new bedroom. He was already there, refreshed after a bath and changed clothes and waiting for her. Her heart started to pound fast as she slowly walked towards him. He stood up from his chair to meet her. She buried her face in his chest after putting her delicate arms around his body, letting him hold her with care.

Harry could hear his wife's fast beating heart. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not Voldemort." He said gently running his lips on her forehead.

She tilted her face to look at him. "It's not helping at all as you are the one who defeated him." She muttered shyly.

Harry chuckled and caressed her lips with his thumb after cupping her face affectionately. His mind was in a battle-field, erasing the image of his brown-haired witch seemed to be impossible. No matter how hard he tried, her image did not fade away from his mind. With every try, it reappeared stronger than before. He was in a mess and an innocent witch had dragged into his mess by a stupid law. It was not going to be fair on her if he wouldn't stop thinking about his brown eyed-angel. She was gone, but always going to be in a very special place in his heart. He sighed and tried to imagine his wife face in his mind. It was very weak compared to the previous image, but he never gave up. He was well aware of the fact that his wife could feel his struggle, and she was waiting patiently. Luckily, she was patient and full of understanding. With another sigh, he dropped his mouth on her sweet lips and started to kiss her, and she responded him unassertively. Harry unwillingly and forcefully erased the image of Hermione from his mind before proceeding further with his wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daphne woke up next morning and found she was alone in their bed. Without staying in bed as she was used to, she picked up her crumpled night robe from the bottom of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. Refreshing after her morning shower, she put on her casual robes before summoning her personal elf and asked it to take her to her husband.

Harry was preparing breakfast when his wife appeared in the kitchen with her elf. She inhaled the smell of freshly brew coffee and sizzling bacons and smiling at her husband shyly

"Good morning Daphne." Harry smiled and kissed her, and she mumbled a good morning after resting her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her waist and held her close to his body. "I've been told you are a late riser..." He murmured to her ear. "So I thought of bringing breakfast up but it seems like I've received a wrong piece of information."

"No, it was true, but I'm not going to continue that habit when my husband happened to be a fairly early riser." She said caressing his well shaved face.

He kissed her forehead with a smile. "Sit down and have your breakfast before it become cold."

"So, do you... do you normally cook?" She asked helping herself to food after sitting down.

"Breakfast only." He replied. "I don't obsess with cooking like Hermione but occasionally do lunches and dinners when we get together."

"No magic involved?"

"Hmmm... sometimes I cheat."

"She laughed softly. "This is delicious, actually heavenly. Thank you, Harry..."

"My pleasure..."He muttered.

"Will you be able to teach me how to do this?"

"You mean cooking like a common Muggle?" He knitted his brows with disbelief.

"I mean cooking without magic, but...but I don't even know how to cook with magic."

Harry chuckled. "Lord and Lady Greengrass won't be thrilled."

"I don't care. If you don't help, I'll ask Hermione to teach me." She threatened him.

Harry exhaled heavily. "You have already sacrificed your happiness to be with me, so please don't... don't sacrifice anything else." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Harry, I haven't sacrificed my happiness to be with you. I am happy with you." She said softly. "Will you be able to teach me?"

"if that what you want, I'm more than happy to teach you the muggle way of cooking and my little tricks but for wizarding cooking you better take lessons from Molly Weasley. She taught Millie, Mione, Ginny and various other young witches. She is an excellent cook."

She thanked him and continued to have her breakfast. They occasionally talked about his family and hers while eating and after breakfast Harry took her to a different section in the ground floor, to present her with the wedding gift. It was a fully equipped modern potion lab with all the necessities and cupboards and shelves filled with ingredients, including rare and expensive ones. A large bookshelf placed against the back wall had overflowed with every potion book Harry could find. Daphne gasped with excitement and hugged her husband in teary eyes. She cried, cried with happiness. It was more than she had expected.

"Thank you. Thank you very much..." She muttered.

"My pleasure." He buried his lips in a sweet scented hair. "Come with me, I have something else for you..." He opened the back door of the lab and stepped into a herb garden. Daphne stunned with surprise. It had completed with a very own greenhouse including rare and exotic plants and herbs. She saw couple of rare plants that cost more than ten thousand galleons. It was cleared to her that her husband had spent nearly a million galleons on her gift.

"You are spoiling me." She accused him in mock anger.

"You are my wife and I'm willing to do anything to make you happy." He whispered to her ear.

"Thank you, Harry. I still don't think I deserve something like this."

"You deserve more than this..." He muttered looking into her happy, innocent eyes.

She spent some time admiring the beauty of her very own herb garden and reminded her husband that she needed to visit his parents. He took her hand and walked to the nearest fireplace.

"I thought we are going to apparate." Daphne said looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, we are, but before that we need to meet someone else." Harry replied her and flooed both of them to Snape residence.

"Potter and Mrs. Potter, don't you have anyone else to bother with your presence." The owner of the house hissed from where he was sitting.

"Good morning Severus, We thought of visiting my mother today." Harry said completely ignoring his harsh words.

Without saying a single word, Severus Snape conjured a bunch of lilies and floated it to Harry's hand. "Apparate from here..."He gave them the permission to apparate in a cold voice and went back to the book he was reading. Harry thanked him before apparated out with confused his wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood in front of white marble grave; Harry had his lips pressed hard together and looking blankly into the space. His eyes were filled with grief as soon as they arrived and placed Snape flowers on. Daphne conjured another bunch of flowers and candles before taking his hand and holding it tightly. They didn't talk; she understood his pain.

"I still remember the first day I visited here." He broke the silence. "It was Christmas Eve in 1997; at that time we were on the run while you all were at school, At least most of you." He bit his lips painfully. "Hermione and I came here disguised as a Muggle couple to meet Bathilda Bagshot. We... we never knew we could find them here but when we saw the Potter memorial in the main square, we thought we might find their grave here." He exhaled soundly. "We came here and looked for it everywhere, finally... finally when I saw this..." He stopped and bit his lips hard. Daphne put her arms around his waist and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "It was hard... very hard... for sixteen years I didn't know they are resting here. I visited them sixteen years after... after they sacrificed their lives to protect me. I forgot even I'm a wizard and regretted that I didn't bring anything then Hermione conjured a wrath and gave it to me..." He sighed heavily. "Then we left looking for Bathilda and found the ruins of Potter cottage. It looked the same like today but covered with snow. When two of us were reading all those messages as we did today, Bathilda came to meet us and took us to her home. That time we didn't know the real Bathilda had murdered by Voldemort's Sanke and Nargini itself had disguised as the witch to bait us to the death trap. It attacked us, and we fought against that filthy creature. Then Voldemort started to share his memories with me about the...the day he gave me this scar making me vulnerable." His lips started to tremble. "I couldn't remember anything after that but Hermione had fought bravely and got away with me. When I gained my consciousness, I was back in our tent with clean clothes; she had already attended to my snake bite and other wounds."

"That was the day you fell in love with her..."

Harry looked at her in a shock. "Are you a Legilimen?"

Daphne gave him a pleasant smile. "You are like an open book Harry; I don't need to be a Legilimen."

"Well, she sacrificed countless things for me. Modified her parents' memory and sent them to Australia, lived in a tent hunting Voldemort's souls, tortured by death eaters. She never left my side though she had many opportunities to abandon me. So, tell me would you be surprised if I told you, I had fallen in love with her?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, if you didn't, that would be a surprise. Where was Ronald that time? I thought she was in a relationship with him."

"She was in a relationship with him but he left us before our first visit to Godric's Hollow. It was not his fault. He was wearing a locket that contained a part of Voldemort's soul, and it made him do so."

"Then?"

"He returned back. For the first time, when Hermione met him after returning, I realised she was still in love with him. He loved her and still loving her. Ron is my best friend; he sacrificed lot like Hermione and he even put himself and his family in danger because of me. So I didn't want to take the love of his life away from him. In a week time he got to know Hermione and myself in love with each other. He did shatter but he didn't try to take her away from me other than blaming the day he left us. We let her decide but for past three years she didn't make an attempt to take any decisions. She loves both of us equally."

Daphne sighed. "Do you know... do you know her husband is in love with her?"

"I'm not an idiot Daphne; it is obvious that he is in love with her but gives some lame reasons to cover up his true feelings. She loves him but too stubborn to accept it. One day she will be in love with him." He sighed.

"What about Ronald?"

"I think he is still in love with her."

"What about you?" She mumbled. After last night, it was breaking her heart to see he was in love with someone else but she was ready to face the reality.

"What about me?" He sighed. "I'm going to love her always, till...till I die but I'm not going to be in love with her." He said caressing her soft cheek. "It's a promise." He muttered dropping his mouth on hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure we are going the right way? We've been walking more than a mile now." Daphne asked impatiently.

"Yes, I've been there few times, this is the right way. Don't you like to take a walk with me?"

"I love to, but are we not intruding?"

"No, they won't think like that. He is the only relative I have, his parents are still alive, but they are not on speaking terms with me and Sue doesn't have anybody, so we are very welcomed at their place always. Besides we won't be staying there longer."

"Your relatives were they...were they mean to you?"

"Yes, they were. Dudley was the nastier one; he bullied me whenever he got a chance. His parents were horrible to me, and I had worked every day just like a house elf but with the war Dudley changed and became matured, and we became close to each other. Sue too had played a major role in changing his attitude."

"His parents still hate you?"

"I don't think they hate me but they don't like me. But if it weren't for them, Voldemort would have killed me even before I turned two. So regardless the way they treated me, I'm deeply indebted to them for keeping me alive."

Harry reached the last house at far end of the lane and knocked on the door few times before a cheerful red-haired witch opened the door for them.

"Oh! Harry and Daphne! What a pleasant surprise! She said delightfully.

"Wonderful to see you too Sue, we are in the neighbourhood and thought of saying 'Hi' before returning."

"Please please come inside." Susan invited them in. "Dudley, Dudley please come and see who is here." She yelled, and they heard approaching heavy footsteps on wooden floor boards.

"Harry and Daphne, what a wonderful surprise! I never expect to see you today. Come, come inside." Dudley greeted them cheerfully.

"Came to visit my parents before leaving for the honeymoon then thought of saying 'Hi' to you."

"That's a nice thing to do before leaving. We visited them last week and trying our best to visit them at least twice a month. When are you leaving?"

"I booked an international Portkey for four o'clock."

"That means you still got time for a cup of tea. We can't let the newlywed couple take leave without having something at our place." Susan insisted.

Daphne and Harry looked at each other. "Alright then, just one cup of tea. Then we are leaving. We haven't packed anything yet." Harry accepted the offer

"Packing won't be that hard. I've seen Sue flicking her wand and everything's done within a couple of seconds." Dudley said spooning his wife and planting a kiss on her neck, whom giggled and pecked her husband's chubby cheek in affection.

"You can't just flick the wand love. You need to master the right wand movement and the spell before attempting."

Harry regretted his decision on accepting Dursley's invitation when he saw the older couple who were sitting in the living room with their sour expression. He stood speechlessly and everybody could feel the tension building up in the room.

"Daphne, these are my parents." Dudley volunteered to introduce. "Mum, dad, this is Daphne, Harry's wife."

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, nice to meet you." Daphne said without knowing what else to say. Older couple nodded in acknowledgement but didn't bother to open their mouths.

"Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon." Harry nodded.

"Boy." Vernon grunt but Petunia didn't say anything; she ignored him as she used to do.

"I'll make some tea." Susan said in a barely audible voice.

"I'll help you." Daphne volunteered to escape the awkward situation.

"Sorry about that." Susan apologised when they were alone in the kitchen. "My in-laws came to stay with us for a week; I was excited to see two of you and forgot to warn Harry." She said while filling the kettle in Muggle way.

"That's alright Sue; I wanted to see them anyway. Tell me, why are you doing things in Muggle way?"

Susan sighed. "Dudley is an amazing husband, and I'm glad to be his wife but his parents don't like the fact I'm a witch. They think we are inferior to them. She chuckled. "It's funny you know; some of us think muggles are inferior to us. So I'm trying my very best not to use magic when they are around, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Is it hard?"

"Well, it's not easy, but you know, we have to compromise sometimes. Dudley never asked me to give up magic and do things in Muggle way; he accepted me for who I am. His parents love him very much; that's why they visit him regularly though they are not comfortable around me. He is their only son Daphne; I don't want to make them more uncomfortable by using magic. I don't have any relatives left; I know how hard it is when you don't have anybody so regardless of their attitude, I don't want to keep their son away from them."

"You are an amazing witch Sue."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I have an amazing husband. It's the reason behind everything."

"How did you meet him? Through Harry?"

"No, not through him. They were here, hiding from you-know-who and his death eaters. I met him for the first time, when I returned home for Christmas break."

"So it's a love at first sight."

Susan giggled. "No, not at all, we became very good friends and stayed being friends for one year until one day he declared his true feelings." She blushed. "Needless to say I was looking forward to that day." She muttered.

Susan prepared tea just like an ordinary Muggle woman and carried the tray without using the levitation charm. They had tea in the living room, with Harry and Dudley talking about cars and football while Daphne tried to have a pleasant conversation with Sue that didn't include magic. It happened to be hard because she had not exposed to anything else other than the magical world. Older couple didn't join them; they sat there and sipped their tea quietly ignoring young ones.

When it was time to go, Daphne carried the tray with the empty tea set to the kitchen and washed them by Muggle way and dried them using a tea towel. While doing her work, she peeped through the kitchen window and found her husband was standing near a Muggle transportation device with his cousin and Sue, examining it with an enthusiasm. She was surprised to see the way Harry was adapted to both magical and non magical worlds and admired the way he was balancing his life comfortably in both communities. She never thought the man who was passionate about Quidditch and brooms could also be excited about football and cars. After quickly finishing what she was doing, Daphne headed towards the door to join them and came to a stop when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Petunia Dursley, who stood there without a smile or any other facial expressions. Daphne looked at the older woman with surprise mixed curiosity, not knowing the reason behind her interruption.

"Take care of him well." Petunia said in a cold, dry voice. "He suffered a lot and was neglected; he didn't have a happy childhood. It was entire my fault...all my fault." She sighed with guilt. "Just take care of him well, make him happy and don't ever let him suffer again... Promise me, promise me girl that you are going to take a good care of him and make him happy." Petunia pleaded.

Daphne looked at her with a shock; her husband's mean aunt was begging her to look after him well. She blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth. "I promise to take care of him well, I'll never going to make him unhappy or never let him suffer again, because...because I love him." She muttered and walked away from the remorseful woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**This chapter is my Christmas present to all of you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 190 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Fl0ra****,****ellie1788****, ****Mistygirl91902, ****randver, ****paratrooper321fa****, Annike747, ****crazy1person2you3been4warned**** and the Guest**** for ****lovely Christmas wishes and ****your kind and beautiful words. **

**Dear marthapreston4, Thank you very much for your interesting review. The old world you mentioned in your review still exists. Civilization started in some countries in thousands of years back (in B.C), your country and my country are babies compared to them. Some cultures and some religions still use arranged marriages, In some cultures, women are still inferior and in some blood purity is the most important factor (at least when it comes to marriages). But it doesn't mean those cultures are primitive or dodgy or creepy or disgusting that's the way they are, and we need to respect them. People are happy regardless they are in an arranged marriage, and their marriage life is perfect. They eventually fell in love (though it's not what we used to, it happens in this world), and it's not Stockholm Syndrome. I had done bit of travelling and before visiting a country I used to read their literature to understand their culture, and I learned a lot but that doesn't mean I know everything. So readers from all over the world who are reading this story, please let me know whether I'm correct. I've nothing against any religion or any culture; I do respect every religion and every culture on earth.**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 14**

Draco knew it was a bad idea to join Weasley brunch, but he came regardless as he didn't want to make Hermione upset. Since their arrival, Weasleys were civil with him and he tried to maintain his distance without being rude but when he entered their shabby sun room, he realised his mistake. He was face to face with Gregory Goyle, with whom he hadn't been in contact since the incident in the room of requirement. Although the past couple of months, he saw him a few times thanks to all those weddings, they avoided each other successfully. He knew it was not appropriate and very rude if he leave the room without acknowledging Goyle who looked at him in similar discomfort from where he was sitting.

"Goyle." He muffled with a nod

"Malfoy." Greg responded in a barely audible voice.

Draco thought of turning around and walk away when he heard Greg was speaking to him again

"Busy out there?" it was a statement rather than a question. Of cause, Greg knew it was busy when nearly twenty adults and three toddlers cramped in a small house. He was just trying to be polite, and Draco understood that.

"Yes, busy like a bee hive."

"Would you like a newspaper?"

"Thank you that would be great." He accepted 'The Quibbler' Greg was offering that he had already gone through in the morning and sat far away from the other occupant and started to read. They didn't try to have a conversation and pretended the other one didn't exist until young red headed female waltzed in.

"There you are Greg! I was looking for you everywhere." She said smiling at her husband with eyes filled with love.

"You knew the place to find me angel." He replied with a similar smile, making her comfortable on his lap.

_Angel!_ Draco raised his brows. Who would have thought Gregory Goyle could be romantic or was able to love someone, and he nearly fell off his chair when his former crony locked his lips with his beautiful wife.

"Are you going to be in my team?" She asked her husband after their passionate kiss.

"As always angel."

Hey, Malfoy!" She turned around to face Draco.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Can you be our seeker?"

"Your What?"

"Seeker, you silly. We are going to play Quidditch after meal. Ron got Harry in his team. Can you play for my team?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears and looked at Ginny with surprise. He knew Weasleys would tolerate him and civil with him because of Hermione but never thought they would treat him as a friend.

"Sure Weasley, I'd like to." He accepted the offer

"Goyle. It's Goyle now." She replied smiling at Greg. "You can call me Ginny if you want. You are family anyway."

"Family?"

"Yes, Family. You are married to our adopted sister."

"Well then, _Ginny_, tell me, who is in our team?"

"Bill is the Keeper. Greg is the Beater, You are the Seeker, Audrey and myself are Chasers. In the other team, Ron is the Keeper, Harry obviously the Seeker, George is the Beater, Charlie and Adrianna are Chasers. Others don't play Quidditch."

"What if I said I can't?"

"Then I'll ask Charlie to be our seeker and Percy can play Chaser for them. Percy is a clumsy player and doesn't like playing at all. He joins the game as the last option."

"Aaaat Gigi!" A toddler shouted from the doorway.

"Yes, Teddy? What's up buddy?"

"Gaandma wants you."

"Okay love, tell her I'm coming." She told the toddler, but he didn't move from the place he was standing. Ginny sighed. "I'm going to help my mum before she sends another one of her little soldiers looking for me." She said standing up from Greg's lap. "You two are very welcome to join us but something tells me both of you prefer to stay away from the hustle and bustle." She added with a wink.

Draco's baby cousin didn't follow Ginny when she walked out from the room; instead he walked towards Greg.

"Unca Geg..."

"Yes kiddo?"

"cheeepy."

"Good, I think it's the best time for your morning nap." Greg replied gently scooping the little one up. He patted the toddler gently and rocked him until he dozed off resting his little head on Greg's shoulder. Draco watched everything with his jaw dropped to the floor. He never thought even in million years Hogwarts thuggish mean bully would change into a loving, gentle and caring man. Surely, Goyle's marriage had done a miracle. He sighed. It seemed like marriage law had help many people by transforming their lives into a better ones except, except for very few.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ronald, where is your wife?" Molly demanded. Everybody knew, even Ron knew he was in a big trouble.

"I don't know." Ron muttered avoiding his mother's furious gaze.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I DON'T KNOW'?'

"It means mum; I don't know." He answered timidly. Ron was a famous war hero and a brave auror, but he preferred to face Voldemort and his army of death eaters alone than Molly Weasley's wrath. In front of enraged Molly, Voldemort looked like a new born kitten to him. "Remember, I was at shell cottage last night looking after Victoire. I came directly from there. Besides if she truly cares, she would have joined us by now. She is well aware of we are..."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! STAND UP!." Without a single word, Ron got up from his seat. Draco was about to snigger but controlled himself to avoid unnecessary infuriation of his wife. "Go to your wife and check whether she is okay. She might be sick, or she may be waiting for you. Go NOW! Don't you dare to come back without her."

Ron who never ever took his mother's threats lightly, apparated to his study at manor and summoned Poppy.

"Can you please ask young mistress Parkinson whether she likes to go for Weasley brunch? If she doesn't want, ask her to contact my mother and tell her she is not coming."

"Poppy is can, master."

"I'll wait here for her reply."

"Yes, master."

Just after the elf left, Ron started to pace impatiently. He knew she would not come. She hated everything about Weasleys, but he couldn't leave without her response. He would rather not face his mother without her or her answer.

With its usual crack Poppy reappeared.

"Mistress Weasley, your wife, is coming master. She asked you to wait for her master."

He did t expect that and was speechless for few seconds. "What's she doing?"

Elf looked at him uneasily. "Crying, master."

"Crying?" He knotted his brows

"Yes master, Mistress cry lot every day. Nobody know the secret. Poppy is worry she is going to sick. Mistress forbid Poppy to tell anyone."

"Thanks for letting me know Poppy, I'll make sure she won't fall ill, anyway it is my duty." He muttered coldly.

He heard she appeared just outside his study. She never apparated inside; instead she used to knock on the door like a visitor after appearing in front of it. Other than his study, she never attempted to appear in front of any other private chambers of his. She avoided all of them as if he had banned her presence. He had given her freedom; freedom to do anything she please, and as he expected, she had chosen to keep away from him. He simply respected her decision without a fuss as it was the exact thing he wanted too.

He flicked his wand and opened the door to let her in. She glided in avoiding his eye and stood next to him. With a sigh Ron side-along back to 'The Burrow' with her.

Pansy stood nervously from the moment she arrived the house full of Weasleys. It was her first brunch with in-laws, and she was deeply sceptical about their attitudes. First, she looked forward to the day curiously then early in the morning, when she found out her husband didn't return last night and he didn't even bother to come back to get her, she thought she was not welcomed. After he had come looking distressed and humiliated to take her, she was pessimistic about the whole thing.

"Pansy dear, Glad to see you darling! How are you today?" Her mother-in-law welcomed her warmly with one of her signature mummy bear hugs.

"I-I'm alright Molly, Thank you. Hope-hope you are keeping well." She muttered politely.

"I'm fine dear, thank you. Please take a seat; we were waiting for you to start." Molly said in a gentle motherly tone.

Pansy sat between her stony-hearted husband and Percy's bubbly wife. She was relieved a bit when she found she was not the only person who was distressed; Draco Malfoy was sitting in the same table next to his beautiful wife looking extremely anxious. To her surprise, Gregory, who sat next to him, was showing no distress at all and keep on looking at his red headed wife with love sick teenager's eyes. Pansy's lips quirked uneasily. If she had come across something like that couple of months ago she would have thrown a very harsh comment at them, but now she knew showing affection in public was not an embarrassment, it was thousand times better than being unloved. She sighed and averted her eyes until they landed on newly married couple who were back from their honeymoon recently. They seemed to be happy too. It looked like Daphne had permanently glued to the side of her husband who was giving her wife very caring smiles.

Slowly she realised the Weasley gathering was not that stressful as she thought. Apart from her husband, everybody else treated her like they knew her from a long time ago. 'Pans can you please pass this..." "Pansy did you try this...?" "What are you doing these days?" "How's your life?" Weasley brothers tried hard to make her feel comfortable by encouraging her to participate in general conversation. She was relaxed and felt very welcomed.

After their long meal, two teams went to get ready with their match. Pansy stayed with other girls to help Molly and Andromeda with cleaning up. Other than levitating dishes and cutleries, she didn't know a single household cleaning spell. She didn't even surprise to see Millicent had mastered cleaning spells and working neck and neck with Hermione, but she was little shattered after seen Daphne was using a couple of spells as well. She felt like she was worthless and let out a big sigh.

"Are you okay Pansy?"

"Yes but-but I don't know any cleaning spells to help you all?" She mumbled avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Pansy..." Hermione said in a gentle tone. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you really want to learn, ask Molly. She'll be delighted to teach you. We all, even Millie, learnt from her."

"I'd love to learn..." Pansy said giving her a weak smile before going back to her work. After cleaning up, Andromeda and Molly offered to take care of younger ones while others headed to watch the Weasley Quidditch match. Needless to say, everyone's main intention was to support their partners except Hermione, who refused to support the either team. It might be hard for her to choose between her husband and best friends. Pansy felt lost again for a couple of reasons. Firstly, she didn't like Quidditch at all. Secondly, She knew her husband won't be comfortable seen her there. Although he was not going to say it loud, he considered her as a bad luck. With a heavy heart, she wandered away from the temporary Quidditch pitch until she came across a dingy shed. Driven by her mere curiosity, she didn't think twice before entering in and was greeted by an unexpected person.

"Oh, hello Pansy, what brings you here?"

"M-Mr. Weasley... Arthur, I-I didn't know you are here. I-I'm very sorry; I didn't mean to intrude.

"Don't apologise dear, curiosity is not a crime. Besides I'm glad to see you around." Arthur Weasley replied her in a gentle, fatherly tone. After observing her carefully, he opened his mouth again. "Are you okay? You look worried. I hope my boy is not giving you a hard time."

"No, not at all Arthur." She answered promptly. Her husband didn't like her; it was bad enough to live with and she didn't want to make things worse than they should be by dragging her in- laws into her mess. Arthur didn't look convinced; he knew she was hiding something or lying but didn't make her more uncomfortable by asking further questions.

"He is a faithful husband." She muttered after sensing his suspicion, at least it was not a lie. "What is this place?" She asked in order to change the subject before he could reply.

"My Shed"

"But these are Muggle stuff. I've seen most of them at Hermione's private chambers."

"Yes they are. Aren't they fascinating?" He asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well, they are different. I mean interesting." She shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to understand this piece of equipment. It's called 'Mykrowave'. Muggles use it for cooking and heating up food."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"To work, this need Eckeltricity and your mother-in-law doesn't like Eckeltricity at all. Well, let say she can't stand it. So I'm trying to find a method to make this work by magic. In that way, I can keep my wife happy."

Pansy giggled. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"Really?" Arthur asked in surprise. "I never thought you are interested in Muggle stuff."

"Well, your work seems interesting." Pansy replied. Not a long ago she used to loath everything related to Muggles but now she was kind of enjoying her father-in-law's company and hated to stay away from it. "I-I don't like Quidditch; that's why I came for a walk, so I have plenty time to help you." She said with an innocent smile.

"Wife of a famous Quidditch player doesn't like Quidditch! Maybe it's true; opposites attract..." Arthur said with a grin and poor Pansy turned red like a tomato. "Okay dear, if you really want to help, would you mind levitating this, please? Then I can have a good look and use a couple of spells on it."

Without a delay, Pansy followed his instructions making it was the first day she started to follow Arthur Weasley's footsteps. After that day, she became his assistance. She helped him with a dedication, covering his mistakes up perfectly from others and keeping Molly away from his new experiments; she worked hard neck to neck with him with an enthusiasm. Molly was aware of the new development but pretended like she didn't know anything about it and encouraged her when Arthur was not around.

Weasley daughters-in law were very different from each other. Everybody respected Fleur as she sacrificed a lot for them. She had a peaceful and secure life at home that she left aside and came to live with love of her life in the war zone. She put her life in danger to protect her in-laws and their friends so it was not a surprise when everybody started to respect her. Even Molly Weasley respected her by making her the second in command of Weasley Clan. Adrianna, the dragon tamer, became the peacemaker of Weasleys. She handled the stress extremely well when there was a dispute arise between family members. Audrey was a domestic queen just like Molly and became her mother-in-law's favourite. Millicent became the organiser of the family. If things went out of the routine or someone needed extra pairs of hands, they started to contact Millie, who in turn kept in touch with the other family members and sort everything effectively. Even Percy contacted her when he needed help with his family as he preferred to concentrate on his work rather than dealing with his household problems. Audrey accepted that Millie was far more helpful than her husband when dealing with a crisis. Then there was Pansy, who became Arthur's favourite. She was an obligation to her biological father, who spent money and his power on her, but that didn't make her truly happy. Arthur loved her as his own daughter. To her, he was the father she always wanted since her childhood. She started to call him dad, and nobody prevented her from calling him so, not even her heartless husband

On that day, Arthur and Pansy spent more than couple of hours, working on their 'project, microwave' and got distracted by an ear piercing scream unmistakably let by Hermione. Without thinking twice, Pansy ran towards the Quidditch pitch, praying feverishly for everyone's safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**After lunches, dinners, get-togethers, entertaining guests and millions of things I had a chance to update another chapter. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I would like to wish you all a very happy and prosperous new year!**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 210 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much kinga, Arcticstar, cmtaylor531, Wolfman613, Covered in Bruises, Fl0ra ****and guest reviewer for your valuable reviews.**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Care for a ride?"

Hermione had her head buried in a book when she heard him. Before giving him an answer, she took her eyes off from the book and gave him her best suspicious glare. Although she was not a very keen fan of Quidditch, she came along with others to watch the match. As always this time also Ron's keeper skills and Ginny's chaser skills had out stood the other players but she never thought her husband would able to catch the snitch before her best friend. Maybe newly wedded saviour got distracted by the presence of his beautiful wife. Luckily, he was not a professional Quidditch player; otherwise Hermione could imagine the condition of his team would be if Daphne started to presence at their games. She began to read her book after her husband's team captain locked her lips with her Beater husband for a passionate kiss in order to celebrate their victory.

"On a broom?" She asked knitting her brows together.

"No, on a cloud." He replied in an irritation. "Seriously Granger, where else?"

"I'm not fancy riding broomsticks?"

"Do you think I'm not aware of that? That why I asked you to ride with me. on my. broomstick."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"If you come with me now, I'll join you for a car ride, in the front seat... right next to you..."

Before making her decision, she lost in her thoughts biting her lower lip. "Alright then..."

"Alright what?"

"Okay, I'll come with you but keep your promise Malfoy and remember, don't do anything silly while I'm on the broomstick, I'll definitely hex you. I don't do empty threats Malfoy, Do you understand?"

"Duly noted."He replied with his signature smirk. "Not there. Sit in front of me." He added when she tried to sit behind him.

"You must be joking! No, I can't! I'm not going to..." She yelled.

"Trust me Granger, get in. I'll take control of it."

"Trust me Malfoy, if you do anything..."

"I know, I know..." he interrupted her impatiently. "Just get in, I don't let anything happens to my darling wife..."

Muttering something in distress, she sat in front of Draco, who spooned her into his body without a hesitation then placed his steady and confident hands on her shaky, uncertain hands before commanding his broom to take off.

"Isn't it beautiful." He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, it is..." She replied but lacking confidence in her voice.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Open your eyes sugar, and then you'll see the real beauty..."

"No thank you; I'm rather comfortable with my eyes shut..." She answered stubbornly.

"Come on sugar, open your eyes... I'm sitting right behind you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you." He muttered pressing his cheek on hers.

With his assurance, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped in horror.

"Relax, relax sugar, I'm holding you." He muttered brushing her jaw line softly with his lips.

The aerial view of the meadow, the marshland and the Stoatshead hill was indeed very beautiful, and Hermione was stunned by the breathtaking sight and left speechless until Draco nuzzled her neck again.

"It's beautiful..." She agreed with him by moulding herself comfortably into his strong masculine chest. Draco took her little gesture as an invitation and without a delay he covered her luscious mouth with his. She responded him without holding back but broke off after some time when she realised they were on a broom and far away from the ground. Hermione turned her head to give her husband an affectionate smile and caught a glimpse of a very disturbing scene over his shoulder. She was shocked when she saw a young wizard free falling from the sky. First, she thought her eyes were fooling her then she let out a loud blood-curdling scream after recognising the person.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the match, Ron circled aimlessly on his broom. He saw his sister was celebrating their victory with her husband. They were just lucky; he sneered. Harry was a better seeker than Malfoy, and he was just distracted by the presence of his wife. Though Malfoy would never again able to defeat Harry, Ron knew after that day, his sister wouldn't choose anybody else as her team's seeker apart from him. Speaking of Harry's wife, he realised only partner, who didn't present at the game, was his wife whom he didn't miss at all. He was confident that she wouldn't bring any luck other than more misfortune.

Then suddenly he saw her, on a broom, with her husband. She was never comfortable on a broom and never ridden if not it was absolutely necessary. Harry and he tried many times to take her on a ride with them, but every time she declined their requests politely saying she was uncomfortable. Today she was with '_him_', in _his_ embrace looking very, very cosy and extremely happy. He felt a sharp pain just like someone had stabbed him right on his heart. He loved her, still loving her, only her. No one else could replace her place in his now bleeding heart. He had numerous female fans around the country as he was very famous nationally and internationally but he knew she was the only girl who loved him unconditionally. She loved him when he was very, very poor and when he didn't have an exciting career or when he was not a famous war hero. She truly loved him when he was an emotionally immature and insensitive teenager, when he was a low self esteemed judgemental prat. She loved Ronald Billius Weasley regardless of anything, so it was not a miracle he fell in love with her. He watched her painfully and saw their passionate kiss; she was happy, and he knew it was the time to let go. She and her husband were happy, and they were in love with each other although they didn't accept it openly, and Ron had matured enough and knew perfectly well the true meaning of loving someone. He loved her unconditionally, and she was happy with her husband, and all he wanted, was her happiness. He was not a selfish wizard, he knew it was the time to let go though it was very hard.

Ron climbed higher and higher till his lungs screamed for oxygen and jumped off from him broom for a free fall. He felt the force of the gravity when he was accelerating through the air. Adrenaline rushing through his body, he felt wonderful and tension free and didn't hear Hermione's scream. When the ground came nearer and nearer, he summoned his broom and mounted on it just before his feet barely touched the earth then ascended again and completed three more fast laps around the pitch before landing and unmounting the broom.

A zap of light passed barely missing him when he started to head towards 'The Burrow'. It didn't stop; one after the other hexes passed almost hitting him, and he didn't surprise to see Hermione was running towards him throwing hexes at his direction. She was hysterically screaming and closely followed by extremely agitated Draco Malfoy, who gave a murderous glare at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She screamed throwing another hex. He dodged and successfully avoided it.

"I'm not a child and you are not my mother, Hermione." Ron snapped.

Muttering something again, she sent another hex and this time it blocked by the protective shield placed by Harry Potter who approached the scene nonchalantly.

"TAKE THIS SHIELD DOWN!" "She yelled. "I want to hex him to oblivion for putting us through an absolute hell."

"What I'm doing is none of your damn business! I'm a grown up man, and I can make my own decisions!" He said sourly.

"Your decisions!" She laughed hysterically. "More than seventy-five percents of your decisions were pretty bad..." She hissed.

"What?"

"Yes, you make mistakes most of the time..." She snapped. "Like, like the decision you made to abandon Horcrux hunt, leaving Harry and myself behind..."

"HOW DARE YOU TO BRING THAT UP...?" Ron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He looked at her with hurt mixed anger before continuing. "That was the best decision I had made." He snarled. "I got to know your true colours..."

"MY TRUE COLOURS! TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK YOU BAS..." Burning in rage, she held her wand in a firm grip to curse him and got distracted by someone keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Get your filthy hands off from me!" She barked and jabbed her wand on the chest of the person who approached her. "I'm sorry; I'm very sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry..." Her anger vanished away when she saw the person standing next to her, and she freaked out apologising continuously. Ron, who was deeply hurt by Hermione's words, apparated without further comments. When Hermione saw he was gone, she ran to Harry and put her arms around his neck and broke into hysterical sobs. "I hurt him... I hurt him, Harry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"Well..." Harry opened his mouth for the first time. "You went a bit too far this time, Mione..." He said, dryly. "I know you love him, care him and worry about him but he is a grown up man. Free fall is not new to him, he knew what he was doing, and you shouldn't have acted like that. Especially you shouldn't have brought up a silly mistake he made when he was a teenager. You hurt his feelings Mione..."

"I'm stupid...I'm soooooo stupid. I think I should apologise..." She muttered hysterically.

"Yes, you owe him a damn good apology Mione." Harry replied.

"I need to apologise... I need to apologise..." muttering continuously she apparated away.

"Don't you go after them, Potter?" Draco asked bitterly.

"No, why should I"

"What if they fight again?"

"Look Malfoy, they fight a lot more frequently than you think. They'll be fine. I'm immune to their fights now... Their friendship is deeper than anybody can imagine. If it were me who did that stupid free fall, she wouldn't have thrown a fit like that. Obviously she would be upset but won't go that far..." Harry added with a hint of sadness and hurt in his tone. "...it's not your wife who needs help at the moment, Malfoy. There is someone else who needs our attention." He said walking towards Pansy.

Pansy stood motionlessly with her eyes wide opened with horror. She nearly fainted when she saw her husband was free falling then almost had a panic attack when Hermione started to throw Hexes at him, impulsively she tried to stop Hermione and barely escaped being cursed. She saw both of them vanished from the place, and she left without able to react. She had petrified with a huge shock; she couldn't talk or move. Suddenly she felt someone put arms around her and hugged her securely.

'_Draco..._' She thought. It must be Draco her best friend, he might have come to comfort her but making her assumption wrong, she heard someone else's gentle and caring voice.

"Shhhhh... Pansy, it's okay... everything is fine..." Harry said gently holding her close to him. "It was not the first time Ron did that free fall... he is even capable of doing that with his eyes shut... and Hermione didn't try to hurt him. She is an exceptional duellist and never misses a target. Today she purposely avoided him... He is fine...they are fine... we all fine..." He assured her, but she couldn't respond him, she could talk though she wanted to reply him.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted. "Go and get some calming draught and sleeping draught from your mum... we need them as soon as possible."

Without saying a word, Ginny darted towards 'The Burrow' and Harry ran behind her carrying Pansy protectively, he didn't even think of levitating her or waiting till Ginny return with potions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda, older three Weasley boys and their families had already returned to their homes when Ron and Hermione apparated back, hand in hand. Draco winced when he saw them but maintained his emotionless, cold appearance successfully. Inside, he was burning in rage with the stupid Weasel for ruining their perfect romantic moment and deeply hurt by the manner his wife reacted and the way she left the scene, totally neglecting his presence.

"Hey..." Hermione said timidly, approaching them.

"Hey..." Harry replied coldly. "You two damned well better say you're sorry!" He added sourly

"We are sorry..." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Sit down..." Harry ordered, and Hermione mechanically walked towards Draco and sat next to him. Ron just leaned against the wall. "I think this is the best time to stop you two being dramatic over little things. Hermione, Ron is a grown up man. You can't control him..."

"I don't want to control him." she muttered. "I was... I just worried when I saw him..."

"Exactly... stop worrying unnecessarily. He is not a child. He is a bloody trained Auror and a Quidditch player. He knew what he was doing, plus he has mastered wandless magic so if the worst comes to the worst, he knows how to halt the momentum without using a wand"

Hermione looked at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Look..." Harry said in a gentle tone. "Two of you are married now. Haven't you ever thought your actions affect your partners? Malfoy here faced everything better than Pansy, but it didn't mean he is alright. Obviously he is damn upset, and you owe him an apology."

"I'm sorry...I'm very sorry..."Hermione muttered trying to lock her fingers with him, but Draco moved his hand without replying.

"You'll be parents one day. So don't ever thinking of repeating this drama again. Nobody wants you to act in front of kids like this." Harry said. Ron swallowed hard. He might not be a parent, never with Parkinson but Hermione... She'll be a mother before the deadline. He winced with discomfort. "Don't you want to know what happened to Pansy?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"Why? Did she disappoint to see I didn't break my neck or get hit by Hermione's hexes?"

"RONALD!" Ginny yelled. "Try to think at least twice before you open your damn mouth! She is traumatised. A person with a right mind never interferes with a witch or wizard who is throwing hexes at a target. Especially if that witch is Hermione, we all know, I mean whole wizarding world knows not to interfere, but Pansy tried to stop her, risking her own safety because she really cares about you... you insensitive idiot!" She barked. Ron blinked couple of times. Ginny was the only person apart from him who doubted about Pansy, and now she was defending her. "She had two doses of calming draught and one vial of sleeping draught. Hopefully, she'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Ron didn't respond his sister, nor he tried to visit his wife, he stood there rubbing his temples in distress.

"Alright, we are leaving." Ginny said, passing already sleeping Teddy to Harry. Greg stood up and wrapped his arms around his agitated wife and apparated without a word.

"We might leave as well. " Draco said coldly. Hermione mechanically stood up with her husband and held his hand letting him apparated them back to the manor

Harry and Daphne used floo network as they got Teddy with them. Before leaving, Harry gave his best friend a meaningful glance over his shoulders.

Finally, George approached his little brother. "You are an amazing wizard Ron so I hope you will sort yourself out soon." He patted Ron gently before apparating back with Millicent.

Ron stood in Weasley living room, alone and utterly distressed; not knowing where to go or what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was sleeping, curled up into a ball like a child looking very innocent, helpless and vulnerable. She showed every sign of exhaustion and suffering and by a single glance, Ron knew Ginny was telling the truth previously. He controlled his sudden temptation to stroke her hair for two reasons. Firstly, he did not want to wake her up from her much needed sleep. Secondly, he did not want to give anyone, including her, a wrong impression about his kind gesture. She hated him. It was her who started to hate him when they were children, and she made him hate her too by provoking him almost all the time. Then after trapped in a marriage, they started to dislike each other and now... He sighed. He didn't know... He didn't know what was going on... He was too confused, and she was confusing him most of the time. He got to know from her personal elf that she was crying and miserable every day. It was definitely because she hated him and hated to be married to him but if she hated him that much, why the Merlin she was traumatised and why did she try to protect him from Hermione's hexes? He muttered a curse under his breath in frustration. Very recently he found, she was interacting extremely well with his family that she contempt not long ago and to his biggest surprise she was very happily using Weasley as her surname, the name she loathed when she was at Hogwarts. Ron massaged his aching temples vigorously. He was confused, too confused and lost.

'_Women!' _He thought. "You'll never understand them." He muttered to himself before tucking her under a warm cover.

Ron didn't know whose brilliant idea was to keep her in his old bedroom rather than taking her to her chambers at the manor. Cursing the person who decided to keep her at 'The Burrow', he transfigured a chair into a single bed and levitated it to the corner where they used to have Harry's bed when they were children. They were not going anywhere, not at least till next day. Although he could not sleep in another room without making others suspicious, he was definitely not going to share a bed with her... most probably never ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**I apologise for any mistakes as I updated this in a rush before the weekend as we are celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary in this weekend, and I'm planning to stay away from the computer... **

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 222 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Vi38,****PeachieBaby05****,****Chester99****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Arcticstar****, ****Annike747****, ****HallowRain8587****, Wolfman613, Goose ****and guest reviewer for your valuable reviews.**

**Chester99****:- They were in a love triangle. Jealousy is quite normal in such a relationship (Believe me, love triangles suck!) Harry was harsh simply because he was jealous thinking Hermione cared Ron more than him. He was trying his very best to let go of her, but it wouldn't happen with a click of a finger (it takes time)**

**HallowRain8587****:- your favourite pair is added to the poll **

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 16**

Pansy sat on one of the window seats in her favourite drawing room. Her knees were drawn up firmly to her chest while her delicate arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and fixed her aimless gaze on the far horizon. She was bored. She didn't have anything to occupy herself and had lost her interest in all her hobbies since the day Ronald Weasley came into her life. Even she didn't want to visit her parents' wing and spend time with her mother who was most probably spending her time in gardening or reading.

Suddenly floo chimed, and she wiped away a stray tear before fixing her eyes on the fireplace. She was not expecting any guests. Her husband was gone as usual before the sun rises so it couldn't be for him. She was curious but gladly she didn't have to wait longer

"Pans are you there?" Millicent's voice came out.

"Yes, I am. What is it Millie." She replied walking towards the fireplace.

"We need help. Fleur is in the hospital with severe morning sickness. Bill is in France on a Gringotts business and going to be back around midnight. We need someone to look after Victoire. Molly is staying with Fleur and Arthur is at work. Percy's family is in Romania visiting Charlie, and it's a very busy day at shop, even Greg is helping us. Ron and Ginny busy with training for upcoming matches. So it leaves you, would you be able to look after her today? If not, I can ask Andromeda or Hermione or Daphne.

Pansy hesitated. She had no experience in looking after children but if Gregory Goyle could work in a busy shop, she was confident she could manage. Also, she could ask help from her mother if needed, and Poppy had experience in taking care of children although she had no intention to leave the girl fully in an elf's care.

"I can... I can do that."

"Thank you, Pansy. That's a great relief..."

Where is she now?"

"She is here with me at 'The Burrow'"

"Then stand back from the fireplace Millie, I'm coming to get her." Pansy said and gave sufficient time for Millie before disappeared into green flame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was in a middle of his team practice when he received an urgent owl from Gringotts asking some information on Security curses. Muttering something in aversion, he requested a break from the practice and apparated to his study.

He had gone through a couple of parchments when he accidently saw them for the first time. He stopped his search and fixed his watchful eyes on them for careful observation. Victoire was happily toddling around in the garden, chasing a group of ducks, squealing in happiness and his wife, yes she was watching the toddler with a very rare smile. Maybe it was the first time he saw her smiling, and it was the first time he saw she was happy. Her jollity made his heart raised a bit faster than usual. He never thought she was capable of looking after children, not without help from house elves but making his assumption wrong, she happened to be excellent with them. Little girl ran back to her when a big fat duck started to chase her. Pansy gently picked her up and reassured her with care then she gave her some bread crumbs and showed her the way to feed hungry birds. Victoire followed her with giggles. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair carelessly.

"Poppy..." He summoned their elf, who appeared in front of him in a fraction of a second

"Master call Poppy?"

"Yes Poppy, could you please ask young mistress Par... Errr...I-I mean... I mean...errr...my wife... Could you please go and ask my wife whether she need my help with looking after my niece..." He muttered.

"Poppy can master..."

Ron watched elf disappeared and reappeared in front of them. She obviously looked puzzled, and he saw her requesting the elf to repeat. Biting her lower lip in confusion, she looked at the window of his study. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there, almost certainly watching them.

Bewildered look on her face made her prettier than usual... Pretty! Ron scowled. Bloody hell! What on earth was happening? Since when did he find Pansy sodding Parkinson was attractive? Suddenly, Ron was hit by the harsh reality; he might not like her, but he couldn't deny the fact she was beautiful. He muttering a curse under his breath, he started to pace up and down uncomfortably.

Poppy reappeared with a pop. "Master Weasley, Mistress Weasley your wi..."

"I know she is my wife! You don't need to remind me that every time!" Ron yelled. "Sorry Poppy..." He quickly apologised lowering his voice. "Call her 'Mistress Weasley.." He added in a weak defeated voice. "So?"

"Mistress Weasley told she can look after little miss, and she asked master to focus on your training and...and ...mistress wish good luck for master's matches."

Ron stared at the elf in incredulity. "Just...just let her know I-I thanked her..." He added timidly. "Who is going to be here to pick little miss up?"

"No one today master. Her mother is going home from the hospital tonight and father is back from his work in late evening. Mistress Weasley told them to have a rest and pick little miss up tomorrow evening, and mistress asked Poppy to arrange the nursery for little miss."

Ron sighed. "Alright then, tell your mistress to get me if she needs anything. I-I'll try my best, but I might not be able to come for dinner." He mumbled in stress. He wanted to spend time with his niece very much but unfortunately he needed to deliver required parchments urgently to Gringotts and he couldn't escape from Quidditch practice for the rest of the day plus he could see Victoire was bonding with Pansy quite well and he didn't want to be a distraction. After giving them another glance, he apparated to his personal office at Gringotts with very confused feelings.

With Gringotts' curse codes and Chudley Cannons training, Ron had a very busy day, and he returned home around midnight. After his hectic day, his body was aching and screaming for a warm relaxing bath but without heading to his bathroom, he dragged his weary self to the direction of manor's nursery. Nursery door had left ajar, and he tiptoed to the small cot in the middle of the room. Victoire was blissfully sleeping, and he bent over to stroke her golden blond locks affectionately. She twitched and smiled in her sleep and he resisted the temptation to hold her and kiss her as he knew waking the toddler up in the middle of the night wouldn't do any good to him or to little one or his wife. Speaking of his wife, he could see her peacefully sleeping in a rocking chair nearby the cot. She probably had fallen asleep after putting Victoire to bed, or she purposely slept there in order to be available if the little one wakes up in the middle of the night. She didn't appear to be stressed or tensed as usual but calm and pleasant. Ron slowly walked to her and gently brushed an unruly strand of hair from her face. Her flawless skin was so soft and smooth just like a baby and he unintentionally caress her face with his rough auror's thumb. She stirred in sleep, and he immediately took his hand away as if he was stung by a blast-ended skrewt. He felt she was not comfortable but didn't want to levitate or carry her into her room; that may disturb her sleep. So he held her securely and transfigured the rocking chair into a comfortable bed and place her gently on there and covered her with a blanket he conjured. Then he left the room swiftly without even looking back at sleeping girls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy walked back and forth in a state of agitation. Victoire had returned home, and she was back to her boring lifestyle that she absolutely hated. She could visit her parents' wing and help her mother with her charity and other fundraisers or could help her planning other fashionable events and parties but she avoided doing so as she felt like she didn't belong to upper class society anymore. She was brought up to marry an upper-class man and become a socialite just like her mother but her fate had other plans for her. The law forced her to marry a man below her social class, to a family who didn't care about money or social statues. Without an encouragement from her husband or other Weasley's, she didn't feel like engaged in things once she loved to do so. She was lonely and miserable without any company or work to do. She loathed that life and wanted to get away from it before that drive her to insanity. She walked few more steps then without thinking twice; she apparated out from the manor.

Molly Weasley heard a noise of someone apparated in but didn't bother to take her eyes off from her work thinking it might be one of her children. When the person came in maintained unusual silence than her children, she thought it might be Gregory and raised her head to greet him and surprised to find very nervous Pansy standing in her kitchen.

"Oh, hello Pansy dear, never thought it was you." She said cheerfully. "is everything alright dear?"

"E-every thing's fine...Errr...I-I...err... I don't have anything to do at home. So...so I-I thought of coming and helping Arthur." Pansy replied nervously.

"Oh! So sorry dear but Arthur has gone for work."

Pansy looked very disappointed. "Then... then I'll go back." She muttered.

"Pansy dear..." Molly said quickly before the young woman apparate back. "You are welcome to stay if like..."

"Thank you, thank you very much, Molly, but I don't want to intrude..."

"Intrude? Not at all dear, glad to have you here."

"Then I'll stay..." Pansy mumbled. "I-I like to help you but...but I don't know a lot of things a-and I would like to learn from you...if...if you like only..." She added turning very red.

Molly gave a motherly smile. "Yes of cause, I'd love to pass my knowledge to you dear, but first of all, we should have some tea." She added waving her wand, and Pansy accepted the offer happily.

Starting from that day Pansy became a frequent visitor at 'The Burrow', and she learnt various things from Molly including cooking spells, cleaning spells, first aid spells and other general household spells. Most of all, she began to spend a lot of time with Arthurs experiments. Arthur started to leave her a list of tasks and instructions before he went to work, and she started to work on them as soon as she set her foot in 'The Burrow'. She became more and more relaxed and happier than before, and only person who didn't become aware of her change was her husband who left the manor before dawn and returned very late night. Except at monthly Parkinson family dinners or Weasley brunches, they hardly saw each other and even when they were with their family members; they had successfully kept their interactions minimal. One day accidently Ron came to know about Pansy's new talents.

It was another Sunday brunch at 'The Burrow' and Ron walked into the kitchen full of Weasley women to have a glass of water before a game of wizard chess with Harry. There was a freshly made batch of caldron cakes on the kitchen table and as being it was one of his favourites, he helped himself to one right away.

"Wow mum! This is the best batch of cauldron cakes you have ever made!" He complemented his mother picking another one up.

Every woman in the kitchen started to giggle, well, almost all except Pansy, who turned very red like a ripened tomato tried hard to hide her smile. Ron looked at them in surprise.

"Really Ron, do you think this is the best?" Molly asked controlling a funny grin.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all dear." Molly replied. "I didn't make them. It was your wife."

It was the time for Ron to laugh. "My wife? That can't be! She doesn't know how to cook. I doubt she knows what a kitchen is even." He muttered.

"Well, then you are wrong and you don't know anything about her." Molly answered. "She can cook well and she knows what a kitchen look like as she is standing right here. With us. In our kitchen."

With his jaw dropped to the floor, he glanced at his blushing wife. She looked like as she wanted to disappear into thin air. "Well, how can I know she never cooks at home..."

"Says the person who never at home..." Ginny added casually.

"That's the other thing I want to talk to you Ronald..." Molly said in concern. "You need to give up either Quidditch or your Auror job. What's the purpose of killing yourself by being busy all the time? Coming home nearly midnight and leaving home before the sun rises, not sleeping well not eating well, what are you doing? What will happen when you two have children..."

"Mum I think you digressed..." Ron said quickly. Children were the last thing on his mind. With other young couples had already started to add new members to their little families, the pressure had increased ten folds on Pansy and Ron, especially by Parkinsons. Since the day Ron reluctantly agreed to use Parkinson as the surname for their future children, Hector Parkinson was impatiently waiting to welcome next Parkinson heir. Recently he yelled at his daughter in frustration, blaming her for being infertile. Luckily Ron came forward to the aid of his nearly tearful wife and informed it was not her fault but he was not ready to have children due to work commitments. "We were talking about cauldron cakes, not about my career.' He added in an irritation. "I didn't know my wife can cook and ...and I agree, she can cook well... I mean... I mean ...at least she can make cauldron cakes pretty well. That makes her the first Parkinson, who's able to cook and I hope she won't let her parents know her new talents otherwise we all probably end up visiting Hector at St Mungos."

"She's a Weasley and Weasleys cook..." Audrey said firmly.

"Well then, tell that to her parents. " Ron replied casually walking out of the kitchen with his fourth cauldron cake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was doing it again! Ron groaned in frustration. Although he didn't know the real reason behind her sudden change, he suspected she might have an ulterior motive behind her every single move. Today she was crouched down and digging over the veggie patch with a spade. Her hair was messy, and the robe was untidy and she looked nothing like an upper-class lady but a peasant. She took little breaks from her work only to wipe off sweat and unruly hair from her face and warmly smiled at little Victoire who sat next to her with her curious little gaze. Dirt had smeared all over her face, and she had worn out by hard work but she didn't look miserable, strangely she looked happier and bubbly than before. Ron gritted his teeth in irritation.

"What did she do this time to make you angry?" A soft voice questioned.

"Is she really a witch?" He asked sourly.

Daphne knitted her brows. "You know the answer, but why?"

"Why can't she use magic to dig? It's alright if she really wants to do it by hand but why can't she cast a cooling charm around her?"

"That's because she is doing a little project with your father; Muggle way of gardening..."

Ron watched them for few more seconds and furrowed. "Can you please go and check whether she used a sun protection?"

"Why don't you do it by yourself?"

"She is your friend..."

"She is your wife." Daphne looked at him with a smile. "It's alright to show you care..."

"I don't care!" He snapped. "I don't want anybody to point their bloody fingers at me if something happens due to her sheer stupidity."

"So you don't care..." Daphne sounded a bit hurt. "So you don't care whether she is alive or dead. You don't even mind if she dies as long as nobody's blaming you for her death?"

"No! I mean...no; I don't want her to die but...but that doesn't mean I like her..." He mumbled.

"Ron, please..." Daphne pleaded. "Please give her one chance... a single chance... to prove you that she has changed... to show you that she is not the same stupid teenager from our school days. Please Ron, please..."

Ron rubbed his temples vigorously. "I don't know what you are asking Daphne, and I don't know what to do. I'm not a heartless monster but...but... we are better off like this..."

"Merlin Ron! She was acted like a nasty bitch because...because she was jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. She was a child Ronald. You had everything that she wanted to have, but she didn't have, so she was jealous."

"What? How come I had everything? She is richer than I..."

"You didn't get it Ron. It's not money. Money can't buy everything... you have a wonderful loving family with great parents and awesome siblings that she didn't have. Even without money, you were happy... happier than she. So she was jealous."

"It was not only me, there were others from happy families..."

"Yes, there were and she was horrible to them too. That's why she had a pretty bad reputation at school."

"Even Harry had a pretty bad childhood but he never acted like her..."

"Harry and Pansy's situations were entirely different. Harry had raised by his Muggle relatives and Pansy was with her own family. Their personalities are different, and their reactions to certain things are very different from each other. So you can't compare them."

"But..."

"Look Ron, no buts about it... She was not happy as a Parkinson but look at her now; she is happy, happy as Pansy Weasley. Just please don't take her happiness away. Try to understand her... give her a chance... She is your wife Ron, just unlock the doors to your heart and let her in, she won't disappoint you..."

Ron fixed his eyes again on his wife and niece who were undoubtedly happy and exhaled heavily with running fingers through his hair. "Bloody hell Daphne, bloody hell! I can't promise you anything. With a snap of fingers I can't start a new life with her pretending nothing happened in the past unless... unless someone obliviates me so please don't push me..."

"Please Ron please..., forget about her past just for ten minutes...not for an year, or a month or a week, not for a day, not even for one hour... just ten minutes..."

"Look Daph, calm down." He said gently patting her back. "Myself and my wife need time to sort ourselves out and I prefer not rush. So why don't we let the time decide whether we are meant to be together?" He added in a fake optimistic voice. "Now be a good girl and check if your friend had used any sun protective cream already if, not asked her to put some on. Tell her there is a bottle of sunscreen in our dad's office room."

Daphne didn't argue with him again. She knew he didn't act like a brick wall, and her effort didn't go totally wasted. With a slight satisfactory smile, she walked outside, towards the direction of her friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**I think that's enough Ron-Pansy for the moment. How about Draco-Hermione next?**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 238 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Vi38,****SunLover92****,****Spottedmask12****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****dash'sgothgodmother****, ****finkles89****, ****QueenAnneBoleyn6****, Wolfman613, missnightowl00 ****and guest reviewer for your valuable reviews.**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 17**

"Malfoy..."

He sensed the uncertainty in her voice. She had never set her foot on the fourth floor, and he never thought she would visit him in his study ever. When he heard she was knocking on his door, he never guessed it was her and then suddenly she walked into his room and took him by surprise. She looked very nervous for unknown reason, and he purposely ignored her uncomfortableness and maintained his coldness towards her.

"I-I have something to tell you..." She muttered anxiously.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He snapped, and she winced at his unkind response

"It's important..."

"Why? Did one of your dumb lovers decide to jump out from a broom again?" He asked savagely, and she turned paler than before.

"I told you I'm sorry and...and I won't act like that again... Why can't you forget and move on?"

"Forget?" He hissed. "After public humiliation?"

"What? Public humiliation? What are you talking about?"

"Look here Granger, it's not only you but both of us stuck in a loveless marriage, and at least I'm trying... sorry no, not trying... I tried my best, and I'm not going to do it again...I tried my best to work this thing, but you never put a single effort in this marriage..."

"You can't accuse me like that! Of cause, I'm trying my very best..."

"Really?" He mocked. "I spent millions and millions on you, not because I want to buy you or your love but because...because you suffered a lot because of us Malfoys and with every Galleon I spent, I wanted you to be happy and comfortable in the manor. I thought about the happiness and well-being of a witch who is not in love with me and who loves someone else... correction! Who loves two other wizard and she thanked me by humiliating me in front of my friends and former rivals."

"I didn't do it purposely!" She replied with tears. "and...and I never going to do something like that again. C-Can we... can we please forget it and move on for the sake of our future?" She begged.

"Future? I see no future with you..." He spat.

She looked at him miserably with tears gushing down. "Then...then I must go." She muttered.

He didn't say anything and watched she walked out of the room.

'Stupid muggle-born!' He gritted his teeth. She could have easily apparated back to her office, and she chose to walk all the way to first floor just like a muggle. He frowned at the door for few seconds and went back to continuing his work.

It took him more than an hour to realise it was the first day his wife visited him though she was living in the manor for nearly four months. Undoubtedly what she wanted to inform him might be something very important, and he got up from his chair, cursing himself for, not listening to her and acting like a stubborn teenager. With a big sigh, he apparated to her office room but she was nowhere to be seen, and the portal didn't indicate that she had gone to the ministry. It was very strange, very very strange. On a weekday, a workaholic like her would never leave the office. Draco scanned the empty room thoroughly and apparated in front of the entrance of her retreat. He slowly walked in and looked around for her everywhere, but he was unsuccessful. He looked for her every possible place including the family library and the greenhouse, apart from his parents he didn't find her. Finally, he gave up thinking she might gone to see her friends, most probably Weasleys and apparated into their bedroom to rest and relax a bit.

When he was about to lie down on the bed, he heard a barely audible voice coming from their private balcony. She was there! She had never left the manor, but it was quite unusual for her to sit in a balcony and talk to herself when she had work to do. Draco slowly headed to meet her. She had curled up on the floor and leaning against the wall with tears running down. It seemed like she was crying for hours. She didn't notice his presence and was busy caressing her lower abdomen with one hand while the other placed on her flat stomach in a very protective manner.

"...tter what I love you...I'm going to be there for you..." She was kept on muttering without stopping.

Draco felt like his heart had stopped beating, and the whole world started to spin around him, he even forgot to breath. He understood the reason for her sudden visit, her nervousness and the reason for, not apparating after her unsuccessful attempt of having a civilised conversation with him. He felt feverish, and all sweaty and no words came out from his mouth. He mechanically walked towards Hermione and sat beside her putting his arms around her protectively. She winced at his touch but avoided his eye contact.

"G-Granger..."He stammered when he was finally able to talk. "W-what do you want to tell me?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Hermione gave him a blank look. "Nothing..." She mumbled. "I've nothing to tell you..."

"Granger, Please, I was looking for you everywhere..."

"You already know..., I've nothing new to tell..." She said quickly.

Draco swallowed. "A-Are you... are you with a child?"

She didn't reply him. Instead, she fixed her gaze on the far horizon. Finally, when Draco about to lose his patients she nodded her head hesitantly. His hands tightened around her, but he didn't know what to say. Both of them sat there tongue-tied, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Draco whispered, and she looked at him with surprise.

"Sorry?" She repeated with knitting her brows together.

"Yes, sorry." He answered. "I'm very sorry for treating you badly at school. I'm sorry for watching you tortured by my aunt without helping you to escape. I'm very sorry for you got stuck with me because of the cursed law. I'm very sorry because you are forced to marry a man you don't love, or you never will in future and I'm sorry, you are forced to bear a child of that man. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He muttered.

She took a sharp breath. "Apart from being a prat at school, others are not your faults, so don't apologise for things that you are not responsible for. And... and no matter what I love my child... I don't care whether his or her father loves me or not... I still love my child..." She replied firmly.

"I love my child too... I want to give him a better childhood... a better life... than what I had..." he bit his lips uncomfortably. "A-and... and I don't want my child to hate his ex-death eater father just because his mother is a world famous war heroine..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "Our child will love both parents equally and I'm not letting the stinking past ruin his or her relationship with anyone..." She said with confident. "Why do you call the baby 'him'? We might have a daughter..."

Draco smirked. "We Malfoys always have sons. Since Armand Malfoy, no daughter had ever born to a Malfoy."

"They were pure blood Malfoys. Do you... do you aware the one I'm carrying is a half-blood?"

"Yes, I know that." He said with a slight irritation. "But regardless of blood status, I. Love. my child.

"What if the baby is a girl?"

"Malfoys give birth to heirs, not heiresses..."

"That's not the answer to my question..." Hermione said impatiently. "What if..."

"There's no 'what if, Malfoys never give birth to females..."

"But our baby is not a pure blood, neither do I..."

"The baby is a Malfoy and now you are too. So try not to stress yourself too much..."

"Stress and tension are not new to me..."

"I know that..." He said sadly. "You suffered a lot due to war and ended up in a miserable life by being married to me when you deserve to be happy after what you had gone through." He sighed. "I-I just remembered to keep a promise.' He added quickly in a broken voice. "Pinky!" He shouted, and the elf appeared in front of them.

"Master call Pinky?"

"Yes Pinky, can you please transfer all my things from this bedroom to the next one?" He asked politely. At least in front of his wife, he tried to be polite to elves as much as he can to make her happy.

"Pinky can master..."

Draco looked at his wife after the elf disappeared. "From the beginning...even before we got married, you wanted a bedroom for yourself. You can have this for yourself now. No longer you are expected to tolerate the man you hate or share your bed with him..."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I don't hate you Draco..." for the first time she called him by his name. " ...but if this is what you want, I'm alright with your decision. I can't force you to share a room with a woman you despise..."

He wanted to say this is not what he wanted, or he didn't hate her, but he refrained from saying anything. Yes, he didn't say anything because he was positive that she needed space to sort herself out, and she would enjoy her life much better if he could keep a distance from her. After all it was not about them anymore, there was an innocent, helpless life they had created and he didn't want to make his child's life miserable just because his parents can't tolerate each other.

Draco held her close to him as if it was the last time he was cuddling her and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and settled into the warmth of his body. Neither said anything other than occasional sob coming out from Hermione. They spent hours and hours in each other's arms speechlessly before they separated and walked away in the opposite direction.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 248 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much randver, Chester99, ****Outofthisworldgal****, Sampdoria, Wolfgirl613, jennydcg, colliechild, crazyfordramione, ****finkles89****, chachavip and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Someone's in a sulking mood..."

Draco groaned at Blaise's comment and had another sip of firewishkey before pouring more into his glass.

"What's bothering you now?" Blaise asked with concern.

"Nothing..."

"I can see that... Did you have a fight with your fierce muggle born lioness...?"

"Does it necessary to bring up my wife heritage to this conversation?" Draco asked with a murderous stare.

"My apologies!...Correction!... Is your fantastic mood has something to do with your fierce lioness?" Blaise scrunched his eyebrows together.

"NO!" Draco spat.

"That's very convincing...cut the crap and tell me what happened..." Blaise said opening a new bottle of liquor.

Draco sighed. He knew Blaise wouldn't give up until he gets the answer. "Err... She is...errr... She is pregnant..." he muttered hesitantly.

"WOW! Congratulations! That's wonderful! It is something to celebrate. Tell me why you are moping?"

"I moved out from our room..."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes, really..."

"Did she... Did she ask you to move out?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then why did you move?"

"That's what she wants..."

"Did you use legilimency on her?"

"NO! No! How can I do that? I respect her privacy." Draco yelled. "Besides she is a skilled in occlumency..." he added timidly.

"Now I'm confused. Tell me, how did you come to the conclusion that she wants you out of the room?"

"Well, before we got married, she absolutely hated the idea of sharing a room with me but we didn't have any other option."

"Draco, are you aware that you are using past tense? For Merlin's sake, it happened in the past. People have changed, and circumstances have changed. Did you discuss with her before moving out."

Draco swallowed. "No, not really..."

Blaise sighed. "Not really? Draco, inside your head there is a thing called the brain. Feel free to use that before you taking hasty decisions.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Is that an insult?"

"Well, what do you think?" Blaise shrugged. "You two need to sit down and talk openly." He shook his head. "I don't know, two of you are equally stubborn but at least for the sake of your unborn child, sit down and have a good talk like civilised responsible parents."

"Draco sighed. "She needs time to sort herself out, and then we can have that talk..." He muttered.

"I think both of you need a good therapy session?"

"Thera... what?"

"A therapy session. A muggle way of helping couples to recognise and resolve conflicts and improve their relationship... Don't give me that look! I've married to a muggle-born you know..."

"She needs time. I'll talk to her when she is ready.."

"Till then move back to your old room."

"No, she needs time alone."

"Well, I tried my best to talk some sense but if you insisted to be pig-headed I don't know what to do... but don't forget she is pregnant with your child and she needs your support and care."

"Hey, I never ignored her needs and I know how to take care of both. It's just... It's just I'm bit nervous."

"I can understand." Blaise gave a gentle smile. "but don't worry you are not alone. There are several others in your position called 'nervous first-time father going to be'. Flint wife is heavily pregnant. It seems like she had become pregnant well before their marriage. Davis or Mrs. Longbottom is pregnant, and Weasley girl is pregnant."

"You mean Ginevra?" Draco question hopefully.

"Who else? I didn't know Goyle is capable of reproducing..."

"Have you met Greg after war?" Draco asked his friend ignoring his comment.

"I saw him a couple of times but didn't have a chance for a conversation."

"Well then, he has changed. He looks after Teddy, my cousin and sometimes helps Millie and George."

"You mean 'our' Greg?" Blaise asked with surprise. "The one studied with us, in the same year?"

"Yes, the same one. He is good with kids, so he'll be a wonderful father. I'm Glad Ginny is pregnant. It's good for Granger..." He sighed with relief.

"Well, it's good Hermione's best friend is pregnant too but don't forget she is carrying your child not Weasley girl's."

"I know, I know. How many times I have to tell you that I'm. Going. to. be. there. For. my. wife." Draco yelled in frustration. "So tell me, when is a little Zabini coming to play with my son?"

"Not so soon. We have over two years. We got an exception as she needs to complete her training and internship at St Mungos. Theo and Finnigan got the same exception."

"Finnigan? You mean the Gryffindor at our year?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"To whom he got married?"

"Astoria. Daphne's sister."

Draco felt like his heart had stopped beating. "Astoria!" Draco muttered in pain. "How come I didn't know?" He demanded in anger.

Astoria Greengrass, the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Greengrass, was an incredibly beautiful and delicate witch who was capable of taking away the breath of every wizard on the planet. She stole his heart on the very first day she put her foot in Hogwarts. On that day, he sat at the Slytherin table with his fellow third years and eagerly waited till she become one of his housemates just like her elder sister but making him disappointed she got sorted to Ravenclaw. He didn't just attract to her physical beauty, her kindness, gentleness, etiquette and norms caused him drawn to her like iron to the magnet. He never dated her and due to her pure blood upbringing she never dated anyone. Whenever Draco thought about marriage only her image came into his mind as the perfect wife. He wanted to do it right; he waited till the perfect time arrives to request her hand formally in matrimony, with the mediation of both their parents. But it never happened. Due to the war and his sentence he never had a chance for a formal betrothment with her. Then the stupid marriage law came into effect, and he got stuck with world's most annoying Muggleborn and Astoria with a half blood with no wealth, no power, no name and no fame. He sighed in frustration and came back to present with Blaise's voice.

"Because you were too busy past couple of months, and they didn't have a lavish wedding, not even a simple one. Blaise said. "Lord Greengrass didn't allow her to become a healer though she passed her NEWTS with flying colour but after her marriage her husband let her pursue her dream. Just like the way you changed Malfoy tradition to keep your wife happy." He added with a funny grin.

It was not a secret that she wanted to become a healer but a descendant of an oldest and truly pureblooded family, her father forbidden her to pursue a career. Astoria, who was brought up in an environment of accepting male dominancy, didn't go against her father's wish and accepted his decision without a fuss. Draco didn't want to imagine what Hermione would do in a situation like that. She probably declares war against her father and would try to fight for her rights. He let another sigh. Draco always wanted a pureblood wife who respected his authority, just like Astoria, who accepted male dominance but instead he got a very independent, bossy Muggle-born who demanded equalism. He didn't know the real reason he was comparing both girls who were exactly opposite from each other, except for the level of their intelligence. They both very different but they both were very important to him. Astoria was symbol of perfection and Hermione... He sighed again, well, Hermione was the queen of chaos or the stubbornness or the determination but no matter how much he tried to dislike his wife, he realised she already had a very special place in his heart.

"Is she happy?" he asked casually.

"Who? Astoria?" Blaise questioned. "Well, according to Ariel, she is very very happy. Matter of fact, she is happier than before."

"Who's Ariel?"

"Are you alright Draco? Ariel is my wife. You have met her few times..."

"How come your wife knows about Astoria well?"

"Because they are best friends since their first year at Hogwarts." Blaise answered with frustration. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Where do they live? Do they live in Greengrass manor?" he asked ignoring Blaise's question.

"No, they live in a Muggle village. After Finnigan's mother had passed away, he wanted to live very close to his muggle father. Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked in curiosity mixed frustration.

"Nothing..." Draco replied. "Nothing I just want her to be happy..." He muttered emotionally.

Blaise raised his brows suspiciously. "I think you better concentrate on your wife's and unborn child's happiness rather than someone else's wife who is already happy..."

Draco didn't say anything, he pretended like he was deaf and swirled liquor in his glass and focused his eyes on the vortex formed and lost in his thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He couldn't sleep at all that night. Since the day he moved out from their room, insomnia visited him quite regularly. His body was screaming for her warmth; his arms wanted to wrap around her tiny body, and his face wanted to bury in her sweet fragrant hair. He missed her, he missed her pretty badly and wondered whether she missed him like the way he did. He knew it was nearly midnight and tossed and turned impatiently in the bed. Then he heard it, not everyone could hear the slightest noise like that but his experience as an ex-death eater made him ten folds vigilance than an ordinary wizard. Someone was trying to open his bedroom door! Though it was impossible to an intruder to enter the highly warded Manor without alerting the occupants; his instinct made him reached for his wand. His fingers were wrapped around his wand firmly and ready to withdraw it any moment when the door opened, and Hermione tip-toed in. She didn't realise he was awake and walked slowly toward the bed and curled up on his bed keeping a big gap between them. He let go the wand and pretended like sleeping. It was a surprise! He never thought she would do something like that. Since they had dinner with Grangers to inform their news, he hadn't seen her. Yes, he hadn't seen her for three full days, and her sudden visit took him by surprise. He knew she was very brave, braver than an ordinary witch and never become scared easily. After going through hundreds of assumptions, he came up with one possible reason. Many times he had seen she was taking 'dreamless sleep' before going to bed, but she might have stopped it due to her pregnancy. So probably a nightmare had triggered her worst memories, and she might not wanted to spend the night alone in her room, especially in the Manor where his lunatic aunt tortured her. He resisted the temptation to hold her close to his body and went to sleep eventually. Yes, with her presence, he slept peacefully that day but next day when he woke up, she was already gone.

Draco didn't want to stay at home for the weekend although he felt guilty for purposely avoiding his pregnant wife. He was itching to know how she was doing that day but didn't have courage to meet her face to face.

"Pinky!" he summoned her personal elf.

"Master call Pinky?" The elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Pinky, do you know where is your mistress?"

"Mistress in her Balcony, Master."

"Did she have something to eat?" He asked rubbing his temples uncomfortably.

"No master, mistress didn't have breakfast yet."

"What?" He yelled in frustration. "How come, It almost noon...? What is she doing in the balcony?"

"Just sitting, master. Mistress don't look happy..."

"Not Happy?" He repeated with raised brows. "Can you please go and ask if she needs anything?"

"Pinky can master..."

After the elf had left, Draco started to walk up and down in his room in frustration. He knew she was stubborn but didn't think she was stubborn enough to put her health and their unborn child's health in danger. He didn't have to wait very long time; a very distressed elf appeared in front of him again.

"Bad Pinky, bad pinky. Mistress angry with Pinky. Pinky very bad, Pinky very bad..." muttering continuously, the elf banged her head on the wall.

"Pinky, Pinky Stop!" He yelled in vexation. "I forbid you to punish yourself..." he added quickly and Pinky stopped immediately and stood still waiting for his next request.

"What happened?"

"Mistress angry with Pinky. Mistress never angry before. Today mistress yelled at Pinky." She added sobbing.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe it. Being the founder of SPEW or whatever, Hermione was always very kind to elves and other creatures. So it might be definitely something to do with pregnancy hormones that his father and her dad telling him about. "Did you ask whether she need anything?"

"Yes master, then mistress yelled at me. She told she is not married to an elf, and it's not an elf's duty to take care of her or being concern about her health."

Her message was very clear. He rubbed his temples vigorously as he felt like he had a severe headache. "Pinky, Mistress didn't mean to yell at Pinky. She is having a rough time so don't cry or punish yourself."

"Pinky obey master..."

"Now can you go and bring me a breakfast on a tray?" He knew she might throw it at him or she would slap him like in third year, probably more forceful than the last time but he was willing to take that risk for the sake of their unborn child.

With a tray full of food, he apparated to her balcony. There she was curled up in her usual spot looking miserable. She sensed his presence but didn't bother to look at him or greet him. He slowly walked towards and placed the tray in front of her before sitting down. Neither of them opened their mouths for some time, and then Draco broke the silence.

"Heard you didn't have your breakfast yet..." He paused. "So thought of having mine with you..."

"Why do you care?" She asked in a broken tone. "Don't worry; I don't harm your precious heir." She added sourly. "...This baby is my child too, and I love my baby endlessly..."

He sighed in frustration. "This is not about the baby...I-I always care..."

"Of cause yes, that's why you sent an elf to check how I'm doing..." She snapped. "Do you know, it won't take millisecond to apparate from your room?"

"I thought you don't like to see me..."

"You thought?" she made a face. "...or be honest and tell me that you didn't want to see me..."

"That's not true!" He yelled in frustration. "For Merlin's sake woman, use your brain. If you haven't been obliviated, you may know by now that I enjoy your company, and I have been taken care of you since we got married..."

She didn't reply him and kept her teary eyes averted from him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you..." Draco said gently trapping her between his strong arms. She didn't say anything but put her shaky arms around him and buried her face in his chest. It didn't take long for his robe to get soaked in her tears. He didn't release her or said anything other than resting his lips on her messy brown curls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 266 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Annike747, ****Outofthisworldgal****, Sampdoria, colliechild, ****finkles89****, chachavip, Vi38, Gublerlover9 and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**Don't worry Draco is not going to have an illicit affair with Astoria. He just wants her to be happy that's all. He and Astoria are coming from the same social background that is contrast to Hemione's. She has all the qualities that he is expecting from a wife. That was the reason he attracted to her. So if he had given a chance, he would have chosen Astoria. It's nothing to do with Hermione's blood status Apart from intelligence; Hermione is independent, bossy and brave those intimidate Draco for some extent. And also Astoria is Draco's past, not his present or future...**

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**CHAPTER 19**

Lucius Malfoy gently ran his fingers over the words embedded in their family crest. "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper..." He muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Why sudden interest in The Family crest and the motto?" A gentle voice spoke from his behind.

He was startled, but hid his surprise and slowly turned his head to greet his wife. "Narcissa, I didn't hear you come in..."

"I just came in..." She glided towards him. "You don't look well, what is it Lucius, what's bothering you?"

Nothing..."He answered wearily.

"Nothing?" She knitted her brows. "If you have forgotten, I'm your wife and I can read you better than anybody..." She said gently placing her hand on his broad chest.

He took her hand gently and pressed knuckles to his lips before giving her a very worried and concern look. "I was thinking about the fate of the sacred twenty-eight..." he exhaled. "Black, Crouch, Lestrange, Prewett, Rosier and Yuxley bloodlines gone extinct due to last male heir got killed by the war or sentenced to the life time imprisonment in Azkaban." He paused. "We Malfoys were lucky to escape Azkaban and death but I knew that we were going to pay a high price for our crimes."

"What do you mean by a high price?" She asked equally distressed voice

"They punished us by contaminating our blood line." He mumbled painfully. "After Draco, Malfoys are not pure anymore...we maintained our blood line pure since Armand Malfoy, not even a half blood had a chance to taint it...but..." He paused. "...but the next rightful heir after Draco is going to be half-blood." He further added in unwilling croaky voice.

"So it's mean, you are not happy with their recent news..." She furrowed. "I thought you are..." She muttered in sadly.

"Of cause I'm happy..." He added quickly. "I rather prefer Draco to be alive and away from Azkaban than keeping the bloodline pure..."

"Blood purity?" She sneered. "What about all those Malfoys bastards scattered around the country?" She questioned him venomously.

Lucius could feel her anger. Narcissa was over the moon and impatiently waiting to greet their grandchild since the day Draco and Hermione announced their news. Now she was trying hard to control her anger. Except very few rare occasions, she had never argued or fought with her husband and as a respectable pureblood wife she always accepted her husband's dominance but today she was about to lose her temper.

"I used the word 'rightful' love." He said rubbing her nape to calm her down. "I'm aware of all those illegitimate Malfoys. It was not a secret; at the time of Septimum Malfoy, all most all the children born to peasants were splitting image of him but they were not rightful heirs, darling." He brushed her lips with his thumb. "You are burning in anger as if myself and Draco had contributed to it." He added with a wicked grin making her blush.

"I'm not accusing you of being dishonest." She muttered turning red. "I know you never followed the path of Septimum. My question is, after what we went through, why are you still clinging to blood purity?"

"I am not..." he said firmly. I respect Muggleborns, half-bloods and pure-bloods equally."

"What about your grandchild?"

"What about him?"

"Can you love your grandchild knowing he is half-blood?"

"Yes, I love him. It's not that I can't sleep or concentrate on my work due to excitement... like someone else does since the day she heard the news..." He teased his wife and put his arm around her waist. "...but I do love my grandson. We accepted his mother, so why can't I accept him? His mother is an intelligent, clever and brave witch; we are lucky to have a daughter-in-law like her."

"Then what's the problem? Why are you worrying?"

"It's because..." he sighed. It's because we won't be able to use our motto after Draco... it is... it is kind of sad, we are using it for more than thousand years... "

"Why not? It says 'Purity Will Always Conquer'. "Purity doesn't have to be blood, Lucius." She said with confidence. "It can be a pure character, pure heart, pure cause or pure determination. Yes, purity will always win, just like the light side won the war..." She added bravely.

Lucius smiled in relief. "You are right Narcissa..." He said hugging her affectionately. "You are right as always..."He muttered brushing her forehead with his lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the fourth day Greg was avoiding her, the fourth day after their visited to St Mungos, the fourth day after they got to know her pregnancy, and he was still not ready to talk about it. He looked terrified when the head healer informed them the news. He couldn't even open his mouth when healers congratulated him nor could he respond when the young trainee healer Finnigan, who was a family friend of Goyles, teased him for his horrified look. He was lost in his thoughts and moved like a dream walker.

Ginny got up from the bed. Four days were enough, she thought. She had given him enough time, and she was not going to tolerate his uncomfortable silence anymore. Putting her robe on, she marched out of the bedroom angrily. As she had expected, he was in his study, resting his head on one hand while holding a glass of Firewhiskey in the other. He looked exhausted.

"What are you still doing here?" Ginny demanded in annoyance.

Gregory winced in sudden surprise. "Ginny, I though you are sleeping..." he mumbled.

"I was waiting for you." She snapped. "Merlin's sake Gregory! What's wrong with you?" She yelled in frustration.

Blood drained from his face, and he swallowed hard. Last thing he wanted was to make her angry and unhappy. She was his everything... everything... His heartbeat..., his breath..., his redemption..., his salvation..., his everything...

He looked at her with guilt filled eyes. He was not good at hiding things from her or beating around the bush, and he hardly opened his mouth and when he did, he talked to the point. A heavy sigh came out his mouth before anything else. "My sweet angel..."He muttered. "I-I don't know; I don't know I can be a good father..."

Ginny's anger faded away very quickly. She slowly walked to him and sat on his lap as she always did and buried her face in his neck after wrapping her arms around. He nuzzled her red hair and inhaled her sweet fragrance. He loved when she did that. He had never seen his mother sitting on his father's lap nor even a slightest romantic gesture between them. His mother was a beautiful, attractive woman, just like his little angel but his father was not in love with her. They were not in love but mutually respected each other. His father was a very strict man, but he never abused his wife, he cared her, he never had a mistress or any illicit affairs with other women. But he was a failure as a parent who had never been a loving and caring father and Gregory didn't not want to be a father like him to his child.

"You'll be a great father Greg..." she muttered. "You are very good with kids."

"What if my child hated me for my past..."

Ginny furrowed. "Don't be ridiculous Greg, past is past. We have moved on..."

"What if our child got to know that his or her father used unforgivable curses on their mother? Tell me Ginny, will he or she love me after knowing I used Cruciatus curse on you when we were at school? Tell me love, tell me..." He said in frustration.

Ginny cupped his plump face with her both hands and looked directly into his pain-filled eyes. "Look at me Greg..." She pleaded. "...look at me. That was past, and we already forgotten about it and moved on and this is our present, I don't see you as a bully or a torturer. You are my husband, a gentle, caring, kind and loving husband, a man that any woman on earth would lucky to be with..." She took his hand and placed it gently on her lower abdomen. "...and this is our future Greg, let's try not to spoil it by the stinking past..."

_His flesh and blood..._ He gently caressed her abdomen with love and care.

"With your unconditional love, our children will never going to judge you, Greg. Of cause they will get to know about the war and but I don't think they will be harsh on you based on our past... so cheer up love..."

"Do you...do you really think...I can be a good father...?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Greg, once again I'm telling you, you will be a wonderful father..."

"Not like yours Angel, my father is not a loving and caring man. I don't want to be like him...but... but he is still my father and only blood relation I have..."

"You are not your father Greg... you are much better than him but tell me do you miss him..."

"No!"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two days before our wedding. I went to inform him our marriage. Not that I wanted his blessings but just to inform him..."

"Would you like to tell him about our baby?"

He sighed. "I want to tell him that I'm going to be a father, and I'm going to be a better father than him..."

"Then why don't you visit him dear, He can be a failure as a parent and a death eater..."She felt her husband stiffened when she mentioned death eaters. "...but as you told he is the only blood relative you have apart from...apart from the baby. So why shouldn't you pay him a visit? Do you want me to join you?"

"Merlin! No! Azkaban is not a place for you...!"

"I'm not that delicate Greg; I fought a war and survived. Few minutes in Azkaban as a guest won't do me and the baby a harm..."

"I need to rethink about it..."

"There is nothing to re-think..." She replied in a stern voice.

"Did anyone tell you that you are awfully stubborn..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, more than billion times...now, back to the topic, we'll visit your mother first then your father."

He looked at her in surprise. "You... you want to visit my mother's grave?"

"Yes, you heard me correct... is it very far from here?"

He didn't reply her but never took his eyes away from her either. "No, not very far..." He finally opened his mouth. "She...she is resting in Goyle family mausoleum. It's in the western boundary of the estate..."

"That's far..."

"Well, it's still within the property." He shrugged. "I don't feel like far maybe because I visit her every week..."

"Why didn't you take me there before?" She asked knitting her brows together.

"Because you never asked..." He simply replied.

"Okay then, now I asked. From now on when you visit her, I'm going to accompany you. After our baby born, three of us can visit her together..."

"As you wish my love..." He gently kissed her temple. "But you don't have to do that for me..."

"I'm not doing it for you Greg." She paused. "I'm doing it for us. For you, for me and for our children..."

"Children?"" He raised his brows in shock. She giggled.

"Of cause we are not going to stop after one." She kissed his chubby cheek. "Remember, I'm from a big family. I want more than one child because it was fun growing up with siblings. I don't want my child to miss that part..."

"Yes, one is a very lonely number..." He sighed remembering his lonely childhood. Every time he visited Weasleys, he secretly wished for a family like that. They were different, different like fingers of hands, but they were united and were there for each other. He loved the idea of having a big family. Children are running around; laughter and joy-filled environment. Thinking of that made him smiled.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" She looked at him affectionately.

"Our future..." He muttered, playing with an unruly strand of her red hair

She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. "Do you want yours first born to be a male?" She asked the question that was bothering her for more than three days.

"It doesn't matter. Regardless of the gender I love my child endlessly..." He looked at her with eyes full of love. "But I don't mind to have a little redhead princess as our first born..." He added with a mischievous grin.

Ginny giggled. "I hope your wish come true..." She muttered. "I don't mind either. Son or a Daughter, I'm going to love my child deeply and unconditionally..."

They had lost in their thoughts for little longer before Ginny broke the silence. "Tomorrow Remember to visit the ministry and Get two..., you heard me, TWO not ONE, passes to Azkaban."

"But..."

"No Buts Mr. Gregory Goyle. I'm coming with you. You father can't hurt me, and I am quite capable of ignoring nasty insults. Like or not he is a grandfather of our child..."

He won't insult you or hurt you. It's not him I'm worried about, I-I don't want you to be around dementors..."

"That's why we are getting passes. "She said annoyingly. "They can't hurt us. Stop treating me like I'm fragile and delicate because .NOT!" She snapped.

Gregory sighed. "Okay, You won..."

"You don't have to tell me, I always win..." She said proudly.

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "Now I have to reconsider my wish. It's going to be scary to live with two fiery redheads. Now I'm going to have a nightmare of a miniature version of you bossing me around.." He added playfully.

Ginny hit him with a pretend anger. "If it is a girl, I'm sure someone here is waiting to spoil her..." She pouted.

"Of cause, I think that's the main duty of a father. Mr. Arthur Weasley did that so why shouldn't I?" He asked innocently.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's very matured Ginevra, Merlin! I don't how you are going to discipline our children..." He teased her.

"Don't worry, I'm the daughter of Molly Weasley. She is one of the best mothers in the world..." She stroked his hair giggling. Suddenly she stopped giggling and looked into his eyes seriously. "What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Your mother, I haven't had a chance to meet her..."

"She was beautiful..." He paused. "She was an angel, like you but strongly believed in pureblood supremacy. She never hurt or insulted muggles, muggle-borns or half-bloods but stayed away from them. She never supported the dark lord or encouraged my father, in fact, she was very, very upset when he became a death eater. She respected my father and never went against him. She hardly set her foot out of the estate..."He looked at his wife, who was yawning sleepily. Greg realised it was past midnight, and his pregnant wife was very tired, so he stopped talking and held her very close till she fell asleep.

"Do you think she would have loved me?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes of cause my love, she would have..." He replied softly.

When she fell asleep, he carried her to their bedroom. Holding her very protectively, very close to his body he walked slowly towards the room. He never thought of levitating her. She was his world, so how could he float her like a lifeless object? He knew she cared but love? She might not in love with him but he knew he was in love with her. Deeply, endlessly and unconditionally in love with her and he was willing to do anything... anything for her happiness...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is a poll in my profile. I'd greatly appreciate if you could take your time to vote. Thank you**

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**All 275 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much rb2312, DramioneAddiction, ****finkles89****, Wolfman613, loveyourstory, greengrass, colliechild****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, Fl0ra, Sampdoria, EmpressPyrus, Bellissa96 and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey:- Thank you very much for your very interesting review.** **Draco got his dark mark when he was sixteen (he was underage), and I don't see the difference between him and present day child soldier. He was a victim of war just like many other children live with terrorism and civil wars. Children become child soldiers because they have no other options. They use as suicide bombers, human shields, spies, fighters, messengers and so many other purposes. Most of the time, they are forcibly recruited, just like Draco, who was forced to take the dark mark after his father failed his mission. He did it for his family. Child soldiers won't get punishments for their war crimes. They rehabilitate and reintegrate into society. I have met a couple of former child soldiers in a rehabilitation centre. They were broken, traumatised and very aggressive they needed huge psychological support to recover from the stressful experience. I empathise every child soldier for their stolen childhood and the trauma they are going through. Similarly, I empathise Draco for what he went through as a death eater. I don't think he should lock up in Azkaban for his war crimes as he committed them when he was underage. (Even J.K Rowling didn't lock him up in Azkaban)**

**CHAPTER 20**

Ron Weasley groaned in exasperation, but his bad mood had nothing to do with the latest Quidditch result. Although the Cannos loss to the Magpies in The League Cup finals, it was the last thing occupied his mind now. Of course, he was upset when they lost but it was not his fault. He didn't let the quaffle pass through a single post of theirs, not even once, but their clumsy seeker couldn't secure the snitch before the other team's seeker. He sighed again.

_How did that possibly happen...?_ He thought. Malfoys had to consummate their marriage within twenty-four hours to avoid possible harm caused by dark magic and then Hermione was supposed find a loop-hole, and she was not, definitely was not supposed to sleep with Malfoy regularly and get pregnant by him. In frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair and let another groan.

Making the matter worse, his eyes caught a glimpse of his wife who sat near the water fountain feeding her swans. He was surprised to see her. Usually, she was not hanging in the manor at that time of the day. Most of the time, she was in 'The Burrow' helping either his mum or dad, if not she was at Bill's or Percy's helping Fleur and Audrey with Kids. She rarely worked in the shop. So Ron was curious to know the reason she was staying at home. She stroked the back of a swan gently with extreme love and care, and her flawless porcelain skin radiated under bright sunlight. Thanks to a couple of rare occasions, he knew her skin was very soft and velvety like an infant. Memories of those rare incidents sent shivers down his spine. No matter how beautiful she was and how perfect her skin was, he didn't have a feeling for her. He still in love with the girl who covered in battle scars and sadly, she was expecting a baby with their school nemesis.

He knew Malfoy was a git but also he knew Malfoy was not an iniquitous man to force on her or put her under imperius. So it was clear to him that whatever happened, happened with her consent and willing participation. Ron was not blaming her. Both of them were very healthy individuals and were married to each other, plus they were sharing a bed so who could resist the temptation? What would happen if he had to share a bed with his wife? If it were old Parkinson, they would have thrown hexes at each other or might kill each other but if it was the new one, he didn't know how long he could resist her delicate feminity. _Heaven forbid!_ Ron didn't want to think about it. He thanked himself for not having a vivid imagination. At least it was lucky that both of them decided to have separate sleeping arrangements

Ron was deeply in love with Hermione, but he knew she would never going to be his. Not even if she could find a loop-hole and escape from her cursed marriage. She didn't choose between him and Harry when she had a chance, and she would never going to do it if she were given another chance. Ron was clueless of the relationship she was having with Draco. He didn't even know whether she was truly in love with him or just accepted her fate without a fight, but he knew she had moved on. Ron was willing to be there for her forever, not as a lover but as her best friend. She had chosen her path; she had chosen to have a family with another man, and Ron was ready to respect her decision and let go her. All he wanted in return was her happiness. He wanted her to be happy; that was all...

Regardless, he was going to persuade Hermione to do her research on finding a loop-hole. He desperately wanted to be out from his miserable marriage that would be beneficial for both him and Parkinson. She would be able to find another man who truly loves her, and if he were lucky enough he would be able to find a witch who loves him, who loves only him, not anyone else. Once was more than enough, he didn't want to be in a love triangle again.

Ron's eyes caught her again. She was looking at him with her beautiful doe eyes. They were blank and unreadable as usual but beautiful and innocent.

"Bloody Hell!" He muttered. When did he found despicable witch's eyes were innocent and beautiful? He needed to visit St Mungos as soon as possible to check his brain. He averted his eyes from her and focused them on white miniature swans scattered around.

She won every Weasley's heart except him. Even Ginny's who used to hate her and Hermione's who described her as a thicker than a concussed troll. Not to forget Harry, the bloody witch tried to turn him over to Voldemort and here he was treating her like his long-lost sister. What was wrong with those people? He sighed again. He saw she had summoned Poppy and giving it orders. He couldn't hear anything, and he didn't want to know it either. Only thing he wanted to know was her true feeling towards him. Did she hate him or dislike him or even loath him if not did she feel nothing at all? He was just curious to know.

Suddenly he was interrupted by Poppy, who appeared with a tray full of Cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties.

"Master Weasley..." Elf greeted him.

"Yes Poppy..." He looked at the tray. "What's that?"

"Food for master..."

"But I didn't ask..."

"Mistress Weasley asked me to deliver this to master..."

"Errr...really. Did you make them?" He knew the answer but asked for a confirmation.

"No Master, Mistress made them..."

It was clear. She stayed at home to make food for him. She knew they lost the game. She had noticed his sulking mood and may have thought it was due to the result of his last game.

"Hope she didn't poison this..." He muttered.

"Master?" Elf asked.

"No, I was just surprised Poppy." He said. "Just surprised to see this time she didn't compose a song insulting me and my Quidditch skills." He added savagely.

The elf who didn't know anything about the song 'Weasley is out king' looked at him in confusion.

"Never mind Poppy, you are dismissed. Thank you for bringing this..." He lazily waved his hand.

Poppy slightly nodded and disappeared, then reappeared in front of his wife who was eagerly waiting for its return. Ron Saw she turned white as fresh parchment and stiffened after talking to the elf. He cursed himself for not keeping his big mouth shut. Last thing he saw was her eyes got filled with pearly droplets of tears before she apparated swiftly, probably back to her living quarters.

He wanted to 'Avada' himself so badly. She spent her time and her labour in preparing delicious food for him and showed her concern and her care. He was being an ungrateful git and hurt her. He couldn't eat, but he didn't want to throw her food away. He desperately needed to ask someone to come and keep her company; otherwise she would spend the rest of her day crying, locking herself up in her room. Definitely he wasn't going to ask Hermione or Ginny to pay a visit. With their pregnancy hormones, they would hex him as the first thing after hearing the story. So he thought of inviting Victoire instead. His wife loves her dearly, and Vicky wouldn't let her stay inside her room. She was an energetic and active toddler, and Pansy would forget about everything within few minutes in her company, plus Fleur needed a break.

He conjured a bunch of everlasting pink roses, then took a piece of parchment and wrote 'Thank You' in his untidy scrawl and attached it to flowers. Finally, he summoned poppy back.

"Master Call Poppy?"

"Yes Poppy, Where is Mistress Weasley?"

"In her room, Master."

'Obviously...' He thought. "What is she doing?" He asked though he knew the answer.

The elf looked at him uncomfortably. "Crying, master..."

He sighed. "Would you be able to deliver these flowers to her? Tell her I appreciated her little gift and thanked her for her thoughtfulness..."

"Poppy can Master..." The elf squeaked happily and disappeared with roses.

He let another sigh and picked up the tray full of food then apparated to Shell Cottage in a hurry. He didn't want to take a chance in case if she had decided to storm in and throw the flowers at his face

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a cold and dark chamber with the most unwelcoming atmosphere. Its stone walls covered with slimy moss and sooty black moulds and Ginny felt nauseous by the strong musty smell. Apart from the sound of their breathing only other noise they heard was the very faint sound of the North Sea waves. Finally, they heard a noise of heavy footsteps echoing down the stone corridor and rattling sound of heavy chains.

_They are coming..._ Ginny held her breath in anxiously and Gregory literary crushed her against his body after feeling her distress. First came in was the jailer auror.

"Prisoner number 822604 here. What's your relationship to the prisoner...?" He grunted with a frown.

"Err...I-I'm his son, and this is... this is his daughter-in-law..." Gregory muttered.

Jailer checked the parchment in his hand and cleared his throat. "You have exactly ten minutes. Let the Prisoner in..."

Goyle Senior entered the room flanked by two other guards. His prison robes were dirty and tattered, and his long hair was greasy and untidy and nails were overgrown and filthy. Basically, his whole body was grimed as he had worked in a coal mine. He didn't say anything, only moved his eyes back and forth from his son and the daughter in law for few times. Gregory averted his eyes to avoid his father's uncomfortable stare. Nobody opened their mouths, silence between them was unbearable. Finally, the Jailer auror cleared his throat to let them know that their time was running out.

"Why are you here?" Goyle senior asked in a raspy voice.

"I have news for you..." Gregory mumbled uncomfortably.

"Who is she?" Ginny winced by his stern unfriendly gaze.

"My wife..." Gregory replied.

"Is she a mudblood?"

In a fraction of a second, his two guards pointed their wands at him. One firmly pressed on his neck and the other on his chest.

"Prisoner 822604, I forbid you to use that word..." Jailer yelled at him.

"Why? What are you going to do? There is no other hellhole you can send me which is worse than this."

Jailer auror drew his wand. "If you don't behave, I'll send you back to your cell in this instant..." He warned.

"Father, please..." Gregory said promptly. "My wife is not a muggleborn; she is a pureblood.

"Pureblood... red hair..." Goyle Senior muttered to himself. Finally, realisation hit him. "...blood traitor..." he sneered in pure venom after recognising her. "Miss Weasley, Pleasure to meet you..." He mocked her with hatred.

"It's Goyle... I'm Goyle now..." She replied ignoring his hostility.

Goyle..., huh..." He twitched his lips. "Last time you visit you told you are going to marry but never told it is a Weasley..." He frowned at his son.

"Father, we are here to inform you something. If you don't like to listen, we might return now..."

"As you wish, I don't think you have anything important to say."

"Maybe it's not important news for you..." Ginny hissed in anger. "...But Greg here wanted to share it with you because you are the only living relation he has. At least be considerate..."

"That's alright love, I don't mind." Greg interrupted her quickly and tried to calm her down. "Let's go, we don't have to stay here any longer..."

"No, I'm not done yet..." She Snapped. "Look here Mr. Goyle..." She said dangerously. "We came here to inform you that you are going to be a grandfather soon, but it seems like it's not important to you. So we are leaving now..."

Goyle Senior was stunned by her words and left with his jaws dropped to the floor. He didn't move at all but blinked couple of time to absorb the news. As his wife had informed his father the purpose of their visit, Gregory found there was no other reason to hang around so he slowly stood up to leave, and Ginny followed him.

"Wait! Don't go!"They were surprised when his father pleaded them. "It was one of her dreams..." He mumbled. "...Errr...I mean...Errr... Claudia wanted a grandchild... you were not even ten when she started to talk about her future grandchildren..." He exhaled. "She was... she was very excited and ..." He began to sob. The heartless death-eater started to cry in front of them like a child. "I do love her... I might not show my love openly, but I did love her, and I still do..." He sighed. "...it was an arrange marriage, and I didn't love her in the beginning and never thought I would be able to but when you were about eight we both..."

"Your time is up!" interrupted the Jailer auror with a scowl.

"Father..." Gregory said gently. "We visited mother today, and I have been doing it every week and we are going to continue visiting her once a week.

Gregory senior nodded his head in appreciation."Son, please inform me your child's arrival." His father added. "But don't bring your child here. Merlin! This is not a place for a child. B-bring...bring me a photograph of your child when you visit me. Claudia wanted me to be close to our grandchild and that's the only way I can achieve it... and no Miss Weasley or young Mrs. Goyle, you don't need to give that suspicious look, I'm not going to use dark magic on my grandchild's photo, trust me..."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Gregory gently tapped her hand in assurance. "Father, I'll do as you wish..." He added slowly.

"And son, please take care of your wife. She doesn't look like she needs anyone's help, but do take care of her..." He managed to add before his guards taken him out of the room.

Greg stared at the empty place in front of him. "I am doing my very best in taking care of her father..." he muttered knowing his father wouldn't hear a single word. "... and I'm not going to stop taking care of her for any reason..." He added confidently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 288 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****rb2312, ****finkles89****, glazeswater, Sampdoria****, Honoria Granger, randver, Ariana Dobriyal, sallymact ****and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 21**

Her feet hurt and needless to say they had swollen too. She whimpered and placed her hand on her back to support her weight then waddled to the nearest sofa. She only walked about twenty metres but panted as she had run a marathon. Eight more weeks to go and Hermione was suffering from fatigue, heart burns, shortness of breath, puffy feet, insomnia and hundreds of other pregnancy related discomfort. Finally, when she sat down, baby moved in protest and kicked her rib cage harder, and she groaned in pain.

'That's definitely the Malfoy gene.' She thought. "Sorry Love, Mummy needs to sit down my precious." She said rubbing her swollen stomach in affection. Then she took her wand and bent down to reach her feet. She knew her baby wouldn't like to be cramped, but she had no other option than using a spell to relieve her pain.

If he could avoid, Draco Malfoy never happened to be in the first floor for any purpose. It was his wife's floor and he tend to keep away from it, but that day for some reason he was there in her floor and caught a glimpse of his wife when he just tried to get away quickly. She looked exhausted and was struggling to aim the wand at her heavily swollen feet. Without thinking twice, he walked to his wife and sat next to her then gently picked up her feet and placed them on his lap and started to massage them slowly while she watched him in surprise. He was glad that he paid attention to Dr. Granger, when they had Dinner with in-laws last week. Dr. Granger explained him the way he massaged his wife's feet when she was expecting their daughter and Draco never thought it was going to be useful but just listened as he didn't want to be rude. With magic, he didn't see a real purpose of learning those techniques when they were able to recover from all aches and pains with a flick of a wand. But when he saw his wife was struggling to point her wand at her feet, he realised that sometimes things couldn't be achieved easily by magic. He didn't even know the reason he walked to her or offered her a muggle massage when he could use magic instead.

He massaged carefully avoiding her acupressure points, and she exhaled in relief but as usual both of them avoided their eye contact. Every day as a routine, Draco used to visit her and inquired about her health and she used to reply him politely. It was more like a formal affair and Hermione hid her discomfort from him successfully and only let him know the concerns she had about their baby. But he knew she was not comfortable though she didn't complain a single time. Slowly, slowly Hermione started to relax and drifted off to sleep. Her pregnancy insomnia had worsened since her seventh month, and she had started to fall asleep anywhere during the daytime. Draco had noticed this quite often, and his concern for her wellbeing had increased ten folds. He loved his unborn child very much but didn't like to see his wife was having a hard time. He didn't know how long he was massaging her feet, and he didn't want to stop or walk away when she was sleeping. He summoned a couple of pillows and placed them under her to make her comfortable. After few minutes, she moaned in pain and opened her eyes.

"Malfoy, What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

"Having my lunch..." He replied drily. "Do you suffer from temporary memory loss Granger? I thought you saw what I was doing, before you nodded off."

"B-but that was over an hour ago..." with a bewildered look, she checked the time. "Merlin! It's nearly two hours! Don't tell me you are massaging my feet without a break..." She cried.

"No, I ordered an elf to do it..." He scowled.

"I didn't say anything to make you upset..." she muttered.

"No, no you didn't, but you just sounded like I'm not capable of taking care of my very pregnant wife for a couple of hours..." He snapped.

She sighed. "I've been pregnant for past seven months and how many times you did something like this apart from reading out your morning questionnaire every day?" She snapped back.

"You never appreciate what I do, don't you?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Because you never truly mean them, you just do them for the sake of doing them." She spat.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"So you think I gave you a foot massage for the sake of doing it, not because I care...Merlin woman! I should have used magic then..." He yelled

"I-I don't mean like..." She stammered.

"Do you know what your problem is?" He interrupted her. "You never trust me. For you I'm still a school bully and a death eater... a-and I don't think you will ever change your opinion because...because you always think you are right and never ever try to change your conclusions..."

"No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are... We hardly talk, but if we ever talk more than ninety-five percent we argue and you accuse me that I'm not caring enough. How many times I told you that I DO CARE! But it's not sinking into your thick head..."

"It is you who avoid me..."

"Because you don't like my company..."

"If I don't like your company, how come this happened...?" She asked pointing her stomach.

He raised his brows with a mischievous grin. "Do you really want me to explain..."

"NO!" She interrupted turning bright red, " I-I mean I don't hate your company, but based on our history, you think I do. It is really you who are thick headed to change your point of view." She rubbed her stomach slowly then looked at him with a smile. "Malfoy, give me your hand..."

"Errr... What?"

"Give me your hand quickly..."

He lazily stretched his arm. She quickly grabbed it and placed on her stomach. Then he felt it; a gentle nudge. His baby was moving inside her. With half-opened mouth, he looked at her.

"Baby's doing it since twentieth week. That means for twelve weeks. So tell me how many times you felt this before..." She asked raising her brows.

"None. This is my first time..." He looked at her with guilt filled eyes.

"Pray tell me, how come a caring husband and a father-to-be didn't feel it before?" She mocked him.

"it's because Granger... because it's all your fault.."

"How come it's my fault?" She knitted her brows.

"What will you do if I come and hug you, kiss you and caress your stomach? You will definitely look at me as if I lost my mind."

"No, I'm not! I never look at you like that..."

"Really? I sat with you and gave you a foot massage, and you gave me that look. Believe me Granger, it's killing me when you do that."

Hermione sighed. "I-I never...never feel uncomfortable in your arms or your company..."

He raised his brows with a smirk. "Maybe you might be missing my old self. Don't worry love, I can easily go back to that person if you really want me to..." He mocked.

She scowled. "I don't think you have changed at all..."

Before he could reply, he felt another movement. "He moved again!" He exclaimed. "And what is this?" he asked gently caressing a little protruding knob like thing.

"Firstly, baby can be a girl, so stop calling he every time and that thing can be either an elbow or a knee... and I think it's definitely a knee this time..."

"Does it...does it hurt when he...I mean when the baby kicks and turns?" He asked with concern.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it's not comfortable sometimes, but I do really like when she or he does that. It means I'm caring a healthy live baby." She looked at him with a smile. "Malfoy, if you want... if you really want, you can talk to the baby..."

"Talk?" He looked at her with a surprise. "Can he... can he understand us."

"Again, I'm telling you, your 'he' can be a girl." She knitted her brows. "Of course babies can understand us. My muggle 'pregnancy guide' states parents should talk to their babies more frequently and our's responses to me most of the time." She looked at him hopefully. "So tell me, do you want to talk?"

He didn't reply but slowly knelt down in front of her and placed his both hand on her swollen belly in affection. "Hello baby, I'm your father..." he muttered without knowing what to say, and then gently kissed her stomach, giving her goosebumps. Without a delay, baby kicked harder at his face.

"Whoa! What's that for? Someone got their mother's temper..."He shouted in surprise.

"Serves you right Malfoy..." Hermione giggled. "Our baby is thirty-two weeks old and this is the first time their father ever talked to him or her. That explains the anger. What else do you expect?"

Draco furrowed at his laughing wife then continued paying attention to her belly. "I'm very sorry love, for not talking to you before. You are my first baby, and nobody told me that I could talk to you..." he said caressing the stomach with both hands. "Are you going to forgive your father?" Baby moved gently, and he smiled. "I promise you that I'm going to talk to you regularly... father loves you very much."

Hermione was speechless and watched him with half opened mouth. Draco continued talking to the baby. "I hope you'll take after your mother. She the bravest and most intelligent witch I've ever met, and she'll be a positive influence on you. Follow her footsteps baby, you'll be the luckiest person on earth..." He exhaled heavily. Before he continued, Hermione's trembling hands came to meet his. She placed her hands on top of his.

"Baby, your father is one of the most caring men I have ever met." She said. "He is willing to go any length to protect his loved ones, even to scarify himself and his happiness. So be glad to have him as your father. He will teach you and show you everything that your mummy cannot do. He will teach you to ride a broom and play Quidditch and many more things... He loves you endlessly... yes, he does..." She muttered.

Draco stared at her as he had seen a ghost. He looked into her eye without saying a word then slowly got up keeping his eye contact. He gently cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"I-I have to go now..." He mumbled. "See you both tonight..."

Hermione nodded her head. He took her both hands and kissed them softly before removing himself from the room quickly as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"MUM!"

Molly Weasley nearly fell off the bed when she heard someone was calling her in a panic. It was around four thirty in the morning, and she poked her still sleeping husband and woke him up.

"What?" He stirred sleepily.

"I heard someone calling me."

"Probably a dream Molly, I didn't hear anything."

"MUM! ARE YOU AWAKE!"

"It's George!" Molly jumped out of the bed and rushed to the nearest fireplace and Arthur followed her as quickly as a flash.

"Yes, I am. What is it George? Is everything alright?"

"No mum, Millie is not feeling well. Would you mind come and see what's wrong with her Please." He pleased.

"Step away from the floo I'm coming." Molly disappeared into green flame and Arthur followed her without a delay.

George was pacing in his study anxiously and ran to his mother when she arrived.

"What's going on George?" She asked her agitated son.

"Millie... Millie didn't join me today." He mumbled struggling with shallow and rapid breathing. "She never did that before for... for any reason. So I went to check on her. She was up but didn't look alright, and she told me she felt lightheaded. Then suddenly she ran to the bathroom and became violently sick and passed out. I carried her back to bed and called you because... because I don't know what to do. Please...please do something mum, I'm very worried about her health..." He added panicking.

"Calm down Child. I'll go and see what's wrong with her." She said heading towards the door, and George followed her in a hurry. "Stay here with your dad. Don't come with me looking like that because it's definitely going to make her upset. She will be devastated if she sees her husband is panicking."

After his mother had left the room, George sighed heavily and rubbed his temples vigorously then started to pace back and forth in frustration.

"Sit down George, sit and breathe..." Arthur finally opened his mouth when it was quite unbearable to watch his son any longer, but he didn't listen to his father and continued pacing while running both hands through his hair in distress.

His Millie...his dearest Millie... it was impossible to watch when she was suffering. Their marriage didn't happen based on love but since the day she came to his life, she siphoned out the extraordinary emptiness he had after Fred's death. Of course, she couldn't replace his twin but her caring company enlighten his life in a different way. Since the very first day of their marriage, he was attracted to her. It was neither lust nor a mere physical attraction but in some very deep emotional way he was bonded to her. She became his everything... he couldn't imagine his life without her. He even knew the society pitied him when he got paired with her. She was a very plain, simple and plump girl, but she had a heart made up of gold and that matter him the most than her physical appearance. He was lucky, indeed very lucky to have a wife like her.

His mother was late, and he kicked a chair hard making his father swear loudly. After he had felt like ten years, she returned with a happy smile and twinkling eyes, and he ran to her impatiently. She completely ignored him and turned to her husband who was looking at her with raised brows.

"Just as I guessed..." She said happily, and Arthur smiled.

"WHAT? What's wrong with her?" George impatiently yelled.

"Nothing, nothing wrong with her at all." Molly shrugged.

"How come nothing wrong? She was violently sick and passed out..." He shouted back.

"They are just symptoms George. She doesn't have a serious illness." Molly said in a very casual tone. "Why don't you go and see her? She got something to tell you..."

"Symptoms... something to tell..." He muttered. Then he realised it. Ginny, Fleur, Audrey and even Hermione had those symptoms. They used to complain about dizziness and used to throw up when they were... "Merlin!" He gasped. "Merlin...!" He muttered again after collapsed into the nearest chair with wide opened eyes and raised brows. Yes, finally he understood every word came out of his mother's mouth...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 151 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 314 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much SunLover92, Ariana Dobriyal****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****rb2312, randver, MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire, Vi38, sugarcoatedsmile, amazingmee, Wolfman613, jamcreynolds, Angel Rose Potter, fosterkate09, jennydcg, KnightlyDreamer, fireangel, TheShiningStar, glazedwater, Arwengeld, KatieLaughs, beaflower114, Beautiful-Liar13, savannahsmommy, aquarius89, RaveOfHorror ****and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**Dear Covered in Bruises:-** **Thank you very much for your interesting review. I believe in second chance, so in this story I've given second chance not only for Draco but also for Pansy, Gregory, and Millicent. In the real world, there are no heroes or anti-heroes, black or white characters. Both an angel and a demon live in one-person, so every person lives on the earth has gray characteristics.**

**CHAPTER 22**

Hermione was burning in rage, and all those pregnancy hormones rushing through her veins didn't help her at all to control her anger. Muttering curses for not being able to apparate, she waddled very uncomfortably towards her husband's study. He was in his study, and her blood boiled when she heard his voice coming out from the room. Without thinking twice, she opened the door angrily and dashed in.

"MALFOY!" She yelled.

"Yes?" Both Lucius and Draco responded her at the same time by raising their heads from their work and looking at her direction. Narcissa forced a smile from a nearby chair.

"Errrr..." She looked at them in confusion. " I-I meant that...that one? She pointed Draco, turning very red.

Draco sighed. "What did I do this time?" He asked in a casual tone.

"What did you do?" She spat. "It's all about what you didn't do..."

He sighed. "Okay...okay, what did I forget this time?" He said throwing up his hands.

"You forgot the appointment with the healer, you... you pygmy puff." She yelled.

"Pigmy puff? " Draco smirked. "Is that the best insult you had able to come up with?"

"DRACO!" Narcissa hissed. "Stop irritating your wife. Think about her condition and refrain from your childish behaviour." She said in a very stern voice and turned to her daughter-in-law. "Hermione dear, next time could you please be specific which Malfoy you are referring to because including you there are four Malfoys in this room, and it is soon to be five. So I just don't want to jump out of my chair every time you are addressing you husband in your..." She bit her lips uncomfortably. "...errr...in your very interesting tone..."

"I'm sorry Narcissa if I upset you. I didn't mean to be a drama queen." Hermione sincerely apologised. Draco sniggered, and others frowned at him.

"That's alright dear. You have every right to be upset and yell at your forgetful husband." Narcissa added.

"MOTHER!" Draco shouted. "How come you are taking her side? I'm your only son..."

"And she is my daughter-in-law who is very pregnant with my grandchild..." Narcissa said in a very sweet voice. "How come you forget about the healer's appointment Draco? It's. Your. Child."

"It's all my father's fault." Draco said pointing Lucius. "He came up with an urgent account issue..."

"Hey! Keep me away from your family matters..." Lucius shouted looking at his son then he looked at the two very unhappy females in the room. "I didn't know there was a healer's appointment. Otherwise, I shouldn't have kept him for long." Lucius glared at his son. "...and he didn't even bother to inform me that he had an appointment..." He added wickedly. As soon as he finished, both women frowned at Darco as if they wanted to kill him by their look. Draco cursed under his breath and scowled at his father who seemed to be enjoying his son's unfortunate circumstance.

"Draco!" Narcissa gave him a warning look.

"Alright..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry that I forgot about the appointment completely. I wouldn't let it happen again. Will you please forgive me?" He said mechanically, and Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"So? Is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yes..." She hissed.

"Any concerns regarding baby's health..."

"No..." She snapped.

"What about you? Is everything alright with your..."

"If you are really concern, try to be at the next appointment without forgetting." Hermione interrupted him in a venomous voice.

"Okay, okay, tell me when is the next app..."

"Next Thursday, 2.00p.m..." She snapped and dashed out of the room. Narcissa gave her son a very displeased glance and quickly followed her daughter-in-law. Lucius narrowed his eyes with raised brows.

"WHAT?" Draco hissed.

"You never learn. Don't you." Lucius shook his head.

"It's a simple mistake father. I didn't do it purposely. Why can't you all just forgive and forget?" He yelled in frustration.

"It's all about your child Draco. How came you forgot it?"

"Draco sighed. "You sound like the mother..." He sneered. "... now stop making me feel guilty and tell me what I can do?"

"Nothing else other than asking your personal elf to prepare the guest room for you tonight..." Lucius said in a very casual tone.

"You are not helping..."

"Of course I am... Dark Lord is a newborn kitten when compared to an outraged pregnant witch..."

"Wait till I tell her that you compared her with the maniac of the century. " Draco said savagely and Lucius winced uncomfortably.

"Alright, let me rephrase it..." Lucius cleared his throat. "Infuriated pregnant witch is far worse than a teething baby..."

"Arrrgh!..."Draco rubbed his temples vigorously with both hands in frustration. "What's with teething babies...?"

"You will see..." Lucius said calmly. "You are going to have one hopefully less than one year..." He added with his best 'serves you right' smile. "Where are you going now?" He raised his brows when Draco got up and walked towards the door.

"To my wife..."

"It's better if you could give her some time to calm down..."

"No need..." Draco shook his head. "She is a very forgivable witch..."

"Well, she is full of pregnancy hormones these days..." Lucius tried to discourage him.

"That's alright I can convince her I'm not going to do the same mistake again..."

"How on earth you are going to do that?"

"I'll give her a back massage or a foot massage or a belly rub. She is defiantly going to forgive me." Draco said in triumph.

"In your dreams... Pygmy Puff..." Lucius mocked.

"FATHER!" Draco hissed in rage and stormed out of the room.

"Good luck with convincing when your mother backing her up..."

Draco shut the door behind him and muttered a curse. He knew his father was right. With Narcissa's interference, it was impossible to convince anything to his angry wife but he didn't want to go back to the study giving his father the victory. So he decided to visit Grangers for a couple of hours till his wife calms down. At least he could spend some time with Dr. Granger watching soccer on telly while drinking some muggle beer. Alcohol! That was what he needed desperately. Without thinking twice, he apparated to in-laws place with high expectations.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you are pregnant?"

Daphne's heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces when she heard her husband's unkind, unloving response. She was over the moon when she found out she was expecting their first child and impatiently waited to tell the exciting news to her husband. She thought he would dance in happiness as soon as he heard it, but she was wrong, totally wrong. He didn't even show a tiniest bit of happiness other than snapping at her as if she had committed a crime.

"I thought you are going to be happy..." She sobbed.

"Daphne, we had another whole year before the deadline and I thought of asking another extra year for us..."

"What's wrong with having a child now? Why do we have to wait? She hiccupped.

"You don't get it..." He snapped. "Since I was one-year-old, I never had time to relax and enjoy my life, and I thought this was the time for that, but my unfortunate fate had thrown another responsibility at me. Merlin! Am I not allowed to have a normal life?" He yelled in frustration.

"You still can have a normal life with children..." She added in a whisper.

"Normal life? With children?" He looked at her with disagreement. "It's a huge responsibility Daphne, and... and I'm not ready to take that responsibility...yet..."

Daphne gasped covering her mouth and ran away from him with sobbing miserably. Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair while pacing anxiously. He knew he hurt Daphne's feelings, but he couldn't and he didn't want to lie her or pretended to be happy. It was not that he didn't like children. He loved them and adored them, but he was too scared to have one of his own. The truth was he was scared to death and paranoid that if something happens to him and Daphne, their child would be left behind as an orphan like him, and he or she might suffer the way he used to do. Frankly, he never wanted any child on earth to go through the same hardship and harsh life just because of being an orphan.

He spent some time alone to clear his head and headed to find his wife. He didn't bother to look for her in their bedroom or anywhere inside the manor because he knew exactly the place she was going to be. As he was expected, she was in her herb garden, curled up into a ball looking extremely hurt and distressed. He was not crying, but dried tears on her face told him she was crying for a long time. He slowly walked to her and sat next to her. She knew he was there but didn't bother to looked at him or acknowledge his presence. Harry put his arms around her and held her close to him. She didn't try to move from him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm very very sorry..."

She sighed. "If it was _her_ who came with the news, would you be happy and over joy?" She asked still keeping her eyes away from him.

Then it was time for him to sigh. "As you know by now Daph, other than you there is no other female in my life. So I don't know which_ HER_ you are talking about..."

"You know exactly whom I am referring to..." She added in a very broken voice.

"Firstly, the witch you are talking about is married and very pregnant. In a couple of weeks time, she is going to give birth. Secondly, I accepted that I was in love with her, but that's my past. I still love her but no longer in love with her. You should know that by now. Thirdly, I'm a married man, and I never fantasised producing children with females other than my wife..." He answered angrily.

"What if that happened before you married me."

"In the wartime? We never went that far but hell yes! Yes, I would be freaking out thousand folds than today if we had ever lost our minds to have a baby that time..." He gently kissed her head. "It's not you or her or even the time. It's me... I'm freaking out because of my experience as a child..." He confessed.

"Just because you had an extremely difficult childhood, it doesn't mean everybody else is going to have the same..." She said softly.

"But what if..."

"What if you could be little optimistic?" She said. "If you are that worried, we can make Ron and Pansy the Godparents. So if something happens to us, they'll look after our child very well. In case if he or she had to live with your relatives, I don't think Dudley or Susan would ill-treat our child..."

"I got your point..." He smiled. "In past, I never thought I would ever name Pansy as my firstborn's Godmother."

"Do you think I ever dreamt of naming a Weasley, especially Ronald Weasley as my firstborn's Godfather?" She raised her brows and asked in the same tone Harry used. Both of them gazed at each other without talking then started to laugh together.

Finally, when they had stopped laughing, she gave him a serious look. "Do you ever regret?" She asked looking into his eyes. "I mean you have ended up in an arranged marriage by the ministry..."

"Regrets? No, not at all... Do you?"

"No! No regrets at all... in fact I'm deeply and madly in love with you..." She confessed.

Harry looked into her eyes and gently kissed her soft lips. "Then I'm yours... only yours..." He muttered affectionately. "I love you Daph..., so you don't have to worry about other witches, and I love the little one too..." he further whispered into her ears.

Daphne shifted and put her arms around her husband, and he responded by enclosing her in a tight embrace. They just lost in their thoughts, and neither talked for sometimes.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, but if you are, I can make something quickly..." He answered.

"No, it's my time to cook. I promise I'm not going to burn anything..."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not worried about burnt food or utensils. It is you I'm worried about love; I don't want you to get hurt."

She shrugged, "who cares about minor cuts and burns?"

"I do." He said nuzzling her hair.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Alright, my overprotective husband, how about we have an elf prepared lunch today? I'm too comfortable now and don't want to get up..." She said quickly adjusting herself and burying her face in the warmth of his chest and started to listen to his heartbeat as always she did. Harry's arms tightened around her and cradled her like a child then he rested his face on her head and inhaled the sweet-scented fragrance of her.

Harry's life was never a perfect one. He didn't have a wonderful carefree childhood or a typical adolescent. Though he loved the time he spent at Hogwarts, his responsibilities, Voldemort and his followers never let him had the life that the other children experienced. He fought a war when he was barely eighteen then without giving him time to breath or enjoy, ministry forced himself into a marriage. Life was full of hurdles and hardships for him, but he successfully overcame every obstacle the life had thrown at him. In the beginning, he was shattered when he had paired with Daphne but she turned out to be the ideal wife for him. She was a caring, intelligent and loving soulmate and the past year he spent with her was happened to be the most happiest and relaxing time of his life. To his surprise, he fell in love with her quicker than he had expected and now he was willing to do anything, even to fight another hundred of Voldemorts to keep her and their unborn child safely because they gave a meaning to his life and became the heartbeat of his soul.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Review, please... Thank you again...**

**My son's 4th birthday is coming up, and I'm going to be busy with sewing costumes for him and his little friends. So I might not be able to do another update before 9th but I promise I'm going to update soon after that :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 164 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 334 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much SunLover92, Arwengeld, glazedwater, xxxLeanniexxx, randver, ****Outofthisworldgal****, SunLover92, LittleMissChatterbox2009, ****Vi38, Wolfman613, KnightlyDreamer, finkles89, Ariana Dobriyal, Lord Romulus Malfoy V, rb2312, QueenAnneBoleyn6 ****and guest reviewer for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 23**

She felt the sharp pain; something was definitely not right. She had four full weeks before her due date and was not supposed to give birth soon, not even before Ginny. Something was very wrong. The pain Hermione experiencing was not the labour pain, though she hadn't encounter labour pain before she knew by her instinct that she was not in labour. She felt like she had cursed by cruciatus or some other dark curse over and over again. Praying feverishly for her unborn baby's wellbeing, she tried to stand up and walked towards her bed but she lost her balance and fell down. She muttered a curse as her husband was not around as usual. She couldn't get up and her vision was affected by whatever the condition she was suffering. Not only her vision, she found the other senses too got affected when she tried to call an elf. No matter how hard she tried, no words came out of her mouth. She couldn't find her wand, probably it might had dropped and rolled away from her, during her failed attempts at getting up. Her vision was fuzzy and she tried to crawl towards something big she thought as her bed but left without being successful. She was all sweaty and started to pant heavily and her mind too begun to play up. Before she lost her consciousness, Hermione knew she was going to die and clutching her abdomen protectively she prayed for her unborn child's safety.

When she got her consciousness back, she felt someone was supporting her head. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of a young woman and heard faint cracks of a group of elves apparating. The young woman gave them orders quickly but she couldn't understand anything and lost her consciousness for the second time.

The second time when she got consciousness, Hermione found she was lying on a bed and she identified the blurry figure of her mother who looked apprehensive and held her hands very protectively in hers. The other figure undoubtedly was Mrs Molly Weasley, who was giving some orders to a group of young witches in the room. There was another older witch who was stroking her hair in a very caring manner, whom she identified as Mrs Narcissa Malfoy. She was certain that her mind was playing up. Narcissa was a wife of a death eater and she was from the dark side, plus she hated her, her friends, muggle-borns and muggles. She couldn't be in a same room with her mother and Molly and she was not a caring and loving person. She was feverish and started to shiver violently. Someone else approached her when the person looked like Narcissa shouted in worry and frustration. The newcomer was unfamiliar to her and wearing a healer's uniform and their conversation was not clear for her.

"...side effect... residual effect of cruciatus... other dark curses..."

"...baby's life in danger... not full term... need to induce labour magically... will survive..."

She couldn't understand anything. Firstly, she thought healer was talking about her when she heard about curses but when the conversation changed to an unborn baby, she thought it was not her because she was not with a baby. Then suddenly the door of that room was burst opened and a very distressed young man dashed in. The woman who looked like Narcissa left her side yelling and cursing the newcomer. Hermione didn't have a clue what was going on. Then she thought the young man might be the one who was responsible for her condition and the elderly witch was blaming him for that but when she heard her father's voice, she realised her assumption was wrong. She couldn't understand anything but the tone of her father and her mother was so protective and she felt like they were rescuing the young man from the other woman who was about to murder him.

Very anguish young man and the other one whom she thought was her father were kicked out of the room by others. Before leaving, the remorseful young man tried hard to reach her but he was never allowed. She was curious to know the reason for the man's behaviour and attempted to turn to her side and was successfully prevented by someone's strong hands, most definitely Molly Weasley's.

For next few hours, Hermoine lost her consciousness few times. Every time she opened her eyes she could see extremely busy two or three healers and three other anxious women around the bed. Finally, she heard a cry of a baby. She thought it might be baby Dominique who happened to visit her with Fleur and Bill. She stirred in the bed to locate them but someone held her firmly again and forced a potion down her throat. The baby continued to cry and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy was pacing in his wife's sitting-room anxiously. In the adjourning room, his wife was lying in a bed helplessly and fighting for her and their baby's life. He truly wanted to punish himself for being a careless husband and a negligible father. His mother was right, they don't deserve him. He was a failure as a husband and a father. Dr Granger was trying hard to console him but he didn't stop blaming himself for her condition. He should have taken more care of her. He had never been to an antenatal appointment with her and never had regular discussions with their family healer regarding any concerns of her health. It was entire his fault. On top of everything, he decided to go for a muggle soccer match with his father-in-law when she was about four weeks away from giving birth. Overly enthusiastic Dr Granger didn't hear his phone was ringing when his anxious wife tried to pass the message. During a break when he accidently checked his phone, he found thousands of miss calls and an urgent text message from his wife and Draco apparated both of them to the manor as soon as possible. Needless to say, Dr Granger didn't like the experience but he was more concerned about his daughter's condition. Draco had never seen his mother was burning in that much of anger, and he thought she was definitely going to hex him but his in-laws came to his aid and protected him from his mother's wrath. They tried to convince him that it was not his fault but he didn't stop blaming himself.

After ages, he heard a faint cry of a baby coming from their bedroom. His heir was born... he left petrified with half-opened mouth and couldn't even respond properly when his father-in-law congratulated him. Another very long hour passed, he was impatient to know about his wife. When he was about to knock on their bedroom door, it was opened and he came face to face with a tired but a cheerful healer.

"How is she? Is she alright? Can I see her now?" Draco questioned nervously.

"Her critical stage has passed Mr Malfoy, but Mrs Malfoy needs about four weeks to recover fully..."

"Is she...is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. We treated her for her condition and she will not suffer from the same condition again..."

"Can I see her?"

"Well Mr Malfoy, she was traumatised and fought for her life so we gave her a recovery potion and another one to induce sleep. As long as you are not disturbing her sleep we can give our permission to see her, but remember not to disturb her sleep. She needs a good rest..."

"Is he alright?" he asked hopefully.

"He?" The healer gave his a very confused smile.

"Is my son alright?" Draco asked again impatiently.

"Your Son!" the healer looked very confused. "I'm very sorry Mr Malfoy; someone has given you incorrect information. She is a girl. You have a very healthy and beautiful daughter..." Healer replied with a smile.

Draco's eyes were wide with horror and he left with half opened mouth but not a single word came out after the shocking news. He felt like his whole world crumbled down around him and without properly excusing himself, he apparated out from the manor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly midnight when Draco Malfoy returned home again. The whole time he was in a private dining area at 'The Leaky Cauldron'. On arrival, he ordered food and a bottle of Ogden's old but never touched his food or bothered to finish the first glass he poured until he decided to go back. He felt like a failure. He failed as a husband and a father and also as a Malfoy as he was unable to secure an heir by producing a son. Malfoy bloodline would face the same fate of Parkinsons and Greengrass and he didn't want to face his parents, in fact, he didn't want to face anybody as the failed Malfoy. He knew his ancestors would never going to forgive him for the damage he caused to their name. He sighed and punched the table couple of times in frustration then apparated back after leaving behind the money he owed on the table.

He was ashamed of himself for not being there for his wife when she was fighting for her life and also for leaving suddenly without visiting her after healers managed to save her from a very untimely death. So as soon as he entered the manor, he headed towards her room with a heart full of guilt. Just before he reached her room, he found the room opposite to her had its door ajar. Undoubtedly, he knew whom he would able to find in that room. His heart raised and he stopped hesitantly in front of two rooms and moved his eyes from one door to the other for a couple of times before he quickly made up his mind and visit the nursery first.

There she was, sleeping peacefully in her little cot. She was beautiful with her white-blond locks and pale Malfoy complexion. She looked like him rather than her mother except for her curls. His heart started to fill with unknown emotions and he gently caressed her soft face before stroking her silky hair carefully. His tiny little baby daughter... His flesh and blood... His little angel...suddenly he realised, he was willing to do anything to make her happy no matter what it takes and he felt sorry for his ancestors who were not lucky enough to have daughters. He remained glued to her cot without taking his eye from her

"Do you want to hold her?"

Draco startled but hid it successfully before replying his mother-in-law who was standing at the door.

"No, I don't want to disturb her sleep..." He muttered uncomfortably.

"She needs to be fed soon. So I'm going to wake her up anyway?" she said looking at him hopefully.

"I-I don't know... I never held a newborn..." he mumbled.

Mrs Granger gave him an assurance smile. "Don't worry, it's very easy. You need to support her head with your hand when you are picking her up or carrying her..." She slowly lifted the baby from the cot. "...like this... then cradle her close to your chest supporting her head, neck and backbone by your arm... like this..." She demonstrated happily and looked at him smiling. "Do you want to try?"

Draco nodded hesitantly and Mrs Granger carefully passed the baby to him. Next moment he was holding his precious little daughter close to his heart. His body had stiffened. He was so scared that he might accidently drop her or hurt her and left without even moving a muscle. His mother-in-law led a soft laugh at his discomfort.

"Relax Draco, she is going to be fine." She guaranteed. "Move around or rock her slowly, babies love movements."

He gently kissed her little forehead and slowly started to rock her carefully and she opened her little eyes and gave him a blank stare.

"She even got my eyes!" he exclaimed looking into her grey eyes.

"Yes, she does. She looks exactly like you..."

"I don't know what will happen to her mother after she sees her..." he added slowly.

"Well, it's definitely going to shock her but she will love her regardless of anything." Mrs Granger said softly.

"Yes, I know. She is a wonderful person and she will be a great mother just like you." He muttered emotionally.

The baby realised she was not getting her food any sooner and let an angry, loud cry to get the attention. Draco flinched by the loud noise and His mother-in-law gasped in surprise

"We are all wrong, she got her mother's temper and voice..." Draco said trying to settle his hungry daughter.

Mrs Granger giggled. "Yes, her mother was a loud and very demanding baby too... Try to settle her Draco, I'll come back with her bottle soon..." She said quickly and left the room in a hurry, leaving the baby in her father's care.

Draco sat in the rocking chair near her cot and tried to rock her smoothly to settle her but she was determined to get her food as soon as possible and never stopped her demanding cry. Draco waited patiently till his mother-in- law returned and after ages she came back with a small bottle of milk.

"Do you want to feed her?" She asked and he nodded in excitement. Mrs Granger passed the bottle to her son-in-law and baby took the bottle from her father in a hurry and gulped down the milk as an expert. While she was feeding, she wrapped her tiny fingers around her father's small finger and looked into his eyes. Draco's whole world appeared to be stopped moving. Her little gesture stole his heart completely and irreversibly.

"She knows you and she loves you..."Mrs Granger muttered emotionally.

Draco felt like his heart had stopped beating and exhaled soundly. "Can she see me?"

"Yes, she can. Her vision is still fussy but she can see things little over a half a foot."

He kissed her tiny fist with fondness. "Can you teach me to look after her and take care of her?" He asked without taking his eyes off from her.

"But Why?"

"Because she is my responsibility..." he muttered unwillingly.

His mother-in-law sighed. "Responsibility is an obligation, Draco. It lacks love and warmth..." She answered.

"Do you think I don't love my daughter?" He questioned her. He knew she was well aware of his dramatic departure during his conversation with the healer.

"No, I know you love her but something's holding you back Draco. You need to address that sooner rather later..."

Draco sighed. He didn't open his mouth for few seconds other than focusing his eyes on his beautiful daughter.

"Will you be able to teach me to look after my daughter?" He asked again with a hint of desperation.

"Of course I can, but I don't know your way. Our way is pure manual labour and definitely not involves flicking your wand..." She looked at him thinking he might reconsider his request. "If you want to know about magical parenting, you better ask the help from your mother or Mrs Weasley."

"No, not the magical way. I want to know your way. That's' what Hermione wants to do..."

Mrs Granger fixed her eyes on her son-in-law with a pleasant and understanding smile. "Yes Draco, I can help you with that..." She answered him in a very soft tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stirred uncomfortably. Her body was aching and she was suffering from a severe headache. Her room was dark, indicating it was the middle of the night but she was up because her sleep had disturbed by a crying baby. She stirred again and tried to get up from the bed but someone's hands came to contact with her shoulders and gently placed her back on the bed.

"Go back to sleep. I can take care of her..." A familiar male voice muttered to her ears.

Before even she tried to protest, same person kissed her forehead and kept something made up of glass between her lips.

"Drink this..." He said again.

She knew she shouldn't drink or eat anything strangers offers, especially when she was in a vulnerable stage but drank all of the potion without a fuss as she felt the person standing next to her was very familiar and her heart told her he would never harm her for any reason. With the help of the potion, she slowly, slowly went back to sleep.

Next day she woke up by the sound of someone was opening the window curtains. She opened her eyes and shut them back quickly as the brightness of the daylight started to hurt her eyes. She shifted and averted her face from the window and opened her eyes very very slowly. She was in her room and there was another person in the room, mixing a couple of potions and the stranger appeared to be a healer due to her uniform. Hermione tried to get up from the bed and that drew the healer's attention to her.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy, it's wonderful to see you are up but please don't leave the bed, I need to do few checkups." Healer said with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning healer... errrr... healer..." She didn't know the healer's name.

"It's Hilliard." The healer replied promptly.

"Good morning healer Hilliard, how long I have been like this?" Hermione asked when the healer helped her to prop herself up.

"Little over three weeks Mrs Malfoy, can you remember anything?"

"I can remember the pain...everything went blank...I couldn't even walk or talk... I lost my consciousness a few times... I thought I'm going to die..." She tried to recall everything. Then suddenly something came into her mind and her eyes filled with fear. "MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY? I CANT FEEL MY BABY'S MOMENTS ANYMORE!" She shrieked rubbing her stomach desperately.

"Calm down Mrs Malfoy, your baby is fine. She is sleeping in her nursery." Healer said trying hard to console her.

"She? Do I have a daughter?" She asked curiously but happiness overflowing.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, you have a beautiful, healthy daughter. You can see her as soon as I finish my checkups."

"How long it will take to complete your checkups?" She asked impatiently.

"It will take a couple of minutes. You have suffered from residual effect of all the dark curses you have been hit with..." The healer continued to talk while she was performing her tests. "...With your pregnancy, you had been in a very vulnerable state and you are very lucky, young Mrs Weasley found you before it was too late for both of you. We had to induce labour to save her life. She is a little fighter just like her mother. Thanks Merlin, she didn't give up..."

"Are they... my in-laws and husband..." Hermione bit her lips. "... Are they disappointed because it's a girl?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Disappointed? Nah..." Healer shook her head. "Shocked, yes! They were very shocked. Regardless your mother- in law is thrilled and as you already know, Malfoy men don't show their emotions but we can feel both of them deeply in love with her..."

Hermione maintained silence for few seconds. She could feel the healer was trying to make her feel better but she was not a fool. She knew Narcissa was going to love her grandchild regardless of the gender and also she knew Lucius or Draco would never accept or love her baby girl. All they wanted was a male heir for the existence of their famous bloodline. She sighed heavily.

"She is not even one-month-old but got loads of admirers..." Healer continued. "Your friends, Weasleys and your parents visit both of you every day. She loves attention and very recently she got a new playmate. Last week Mrs Goyle gave birth to a healthy baby girl..."

"Really? It's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed with happiness. "I'm so happy for them..."

"That is indeed wonderful. They are very very happy..." The healer replied her with a smile. "We'll be able to know her name in a couple of days..."

Hermione suddenly remembered the rule. In the wizarding world, they had to name their babies within the first two weeks of the birth. That means her little one already have a name. She was curious, very curious to know her daughter's name.

"I-Is my daughter... Does she have a name?" She asked softly.

The Healer sighed. "Well, Mrs Malfoy, She was named by her father. According to the law, her father had the right to name her because your were not capable due to your condition..."

"I am well aware of the law..." She said impatiently. "Just tell me her name..."

"Errr... her name is... errr... She is Etamin..."

"Etamin?" She repeated in a surprise.

"I know, it's a quite an unusual name for a girl, but that's her name now. Do you... do you know Etamin..."

"Yes, of course, I know Etamin. I still can remember my Astronomy lessons..." Hermione replied proudly. "Etamin is the brightest star in the Draco constellation. In fact, it is the right eye of Draco..." She muttered emotionally.

"Of course she is the apple of her father's eye. He adores her..." the healer added.

_I highly doubt it.._. Hermione thought.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?" The healer asked happily and in reply Hermione nodded her head eagerly. With a pleasant smile healer left the room and Hermione was left with excitement. She could hear the sound of her elevated heart beat. She didn't have to wait long; the healer returned with her bundle of joy very quickly.

When Healer Hilliard placed her little daughter in her eagerly waiting arms, Hermione's eyes started to fill with happy tears. Her whole world was in her arms now and her heart was heavy with love and emotions. She kissed her daughter for the first time and started to sob.

"She is perfect... she is beautiful..." She muttered emotionally.

"Yes, she is..."

Hermione kissed her over and over and inhaled her sweet baby smell. She didn't want to send her back to the nursery or even to keep her on the bed, and all she wanted was to hold her, to hold her forever.

"Do you want to breastfeed her?" The healer questioned.

"Is it possible?" Hermione's eyes lighten up with a new hope. "I mean I haven't done it for more than three weeks."

"This is the Magical world Mrs Malfoy; it is possible if you are willing to..."

"Yes of course! I want to feed her..." She exclaimed.

"Then I can assist you with the help of a few potions..."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Hello gorgeous, I'm your mummy. So sorry I didn't come to see you before." Hermione said gently nuzzling her soft hair. "You are just like a carbon copy of your daddy but indeed you are beautiful..." She tickled her chubby cheeks.

"Yes, she looks like her father..." The healer joined her. "...but your mother says she has your determination. Your husband says she got your stubbornness. Your friend Mr Weasley says she is bossy just like her mother and Mr Potter thinks she is very intelligent just like you. So don't worry, according to them she got all your traits ..."

"Of course she has my traits..." Hermione chuckled. "She is my daughter... She is going to be just like me..." she bent and kissed her daughter once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was in the nursery with her daughter when the healer came to take her to his wife. For past three weeks, he took a good care of his girls every night. Both of them were helpless and weak and he did what he had to do happily without a single complaint. He was delighted to know her recovery and secretly wished to see her, but she hadn't asked for him and he felt bit sad.

He followed healer to her room and stood near the door watching her every action and capturing all of her emotions. More than hundreds of times he wished to join his girls. He wanted to wrap his arms around his wife while she was holding their baby. He wanted to wipe her tears away and to join her soft, happy laughs but he controlled himself not to disturb the mother and the daughter. He hopefully waited thinking she might ask about him or send a message through an elf asking him to join them but she did neither. She didn't need him... She was happy without him... His heart filled with an unknown sorrow and rejection. He sighed heavily and walked away from the room, leaving the mother to bond with her daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 176 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 354 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Arwengeld, t42n24t2, randver, glazedwater, jamcreynolds, , ****Outofthisworldgal****, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Fosterkate09, jennydcg, Chester99, marthapreston4, EmpressPyrus, xxxLeanniexxx,**** finkles89, MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire, sugarcoatedsmile,****Lord Romulus Malfoy V, The Archfiend, Minerva, a fan, Amanda, Wolfman613, G the Headmaster**** and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 24**

The baby was sleeping peacefully. All she wanted was to hold her and inhale her sweet baby smell, but she didn't make an attempt as there was no point of attaching herself to another young one. The child is a gift from the universe but not everybody lucky enough to receive such a precious gift. She sighed and gently stroked baby's soft hair. She never thought she would ever like children. She knew she had to get married and eventually reproduce to keep their bloodlines extant but never thought she would be desperate for a child, the very thing she was not lucky enough to have. At school, she boasted that she would let an elf to raise her children while she would engage in social work. She was just an ignorant, silly young girl, who had made a lot of mistakes in her past and still suffering from the consequences of certain mistakes. She sighed again. She was purely unlucky; that was all. All her friends were luckier than her. Tracy was a proud mother of a two months old baby boy, Millie was expecting twins and recently Daphne found out she was pregnant with their first baby. Other than her misfortune, Pansy had no physical or medical barrier to become a mother. Biting her lips hard, she tried to hold back her tears. Victoire and Dominique got their mother's hair and so did baby Molly, but the little one sleeping in front of her got signature Weasley hair just like her mother. She would never have a red haired child as everyone was expecting. Her husband hated her and contempt her and she was aware of the fact that she would never going to bless with a child when he didn't like to be within the hundred yards of her. A child was her only wish and her only hope, and then she would be able to focus on bringing him or her up forgetting her other miseries, just like the way her mother faced her life accepting her loveless marriage.

"You can hold her if you wanted to..."

Pansy looked at her sister-in-law who was looking at her as if she was trying to read her. "No, that's alright. She is quite happy the way she is" She mumbled uneasily.

"She loves cuddles." Ginny shrugged. "Be quick. Otherwise, you won't get a chance when Greg returns from his tea. Not only you, even I won't get a chance until next feeding time..." She giggled.

"He is a doting father..." Pansy said joining her sister-in-law's happiness with a soft smile. Then she carefully picked up the baby from the cradle and nuzzled her soft hair inhaling her baby smell.

"He loves her more than anything and he never let me do anything other than feeding her." Ginny said with a smile.

"That's because he loves and adores both his girls..."Pansy said mechanically without taking her eyes from the baby.

"I know I'm very lucky..." Ginny added

"Yes, you are very lucky..." Pansy muttered controlling her sadness.

Ginny gave her another glance. "Is everything alright Pansy?" She asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm alright..." She mumbled, but Ginny was not convinced.

"Is he treating you well?"

"He?"

"Yes, He. Please don't try to pretend that you can't understand my question..." Ginny frowned. "Tell me, Pansy, is my pig-headed brother treating you well?"

"You know the answer Ginny, he is not an abusive partner..." Pansy muttered uncomfortably.

"What are you trying to hide Pansy?" Ginny furrowed. "I asked you a question and you gave me a completely irrelevant answer..." She looked at her sister-in-law with concern. "He still can treat you badly without being abusive..." She added softly

"I had treated him pretty badly before..."

"Before? For Merlin's sake Pansy, that was when you were at school." Ginny looked at her in worry. "Is he still clinging on to the past?"

"He is busy with Quidditch." Pansy muffled. "Quidditch is his life, so he doesn't have time to be mean to me as you think..."

"Well, he loves Quidditch we all know that but that is not an excuse to neglect his wife. You are going to be the mother of his children soon, so he should treat you better..."

Pansy's heart heavy with sorrow when Ginny mentioned children and her sadness was never gone unnoticed by her sister-in-law.

"I think my mum needs to have a word with him soon..." Ginny gritted her teeth in anger

"No! Please no..." Pansy cried quickly. "It won't help. You can't force someone to fall in love with or respect another..." she added painfully.

Ginny sighed. "But..."

"No Ginny, this is my fate." Pansy sighed. "My punishment for crimes I have committed..."

"You are not a criminal Pansy, people who have bad histories than you are living wonderful lives now."

"They are very lucky..." She muttered.

"Pansy, we all want you to be happy..."

"I know, but nothing you all can do. So please Ginny, don't tell anyone. Especially don't mention anything to Molly..."

"But..."

"No, Ginny, Promise me..." She said sternly. "Promise me you are not going to discuss anything related to our conversation with Ronald or another family member..."

"Well, all I want to help you..."

"Then let the time solve the problem. Not that I believe we are destined to be together but I'm too tired and exhausted to deal with it..."

"You are giving up easily..."Ginny shook her head to disagree. "...but if that what you want, I promise not to interfere but that doesn't change my point of view. I still think Ron needs a good dose of realisation or an eye opener or whatever to realise he is damn lucky to have you as his wife..."

Pansy gave a faint smile and paid her full attention to the baby in her arms. She was not brave enough to address the problem when it first arose. She could have easily approached him like Millie and Daphne did with their partners, but she didn't take that path. She was a coward and a runner, and she ran away from her problems without facing them bravely. She didn't initialise anything and waited for Weasley to initialise everything, but it didn't happen. She knew nobody can blame Ron fully for their miserable life because partly it was her fault too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. Weasley, you need to give me a valid reason." The ministry official said glancing over his spectacles.

Pansy was at 'The Burrow' helping Molly with de-gnoming the garden when Poppy visited her with a message from her husband. She was asked to join him in his study at three o'clock for a meeting with a ministry official. She didn't know the reason for the meeting and he didn't mention anything as usual. Now she was sitting in her accustomed chair in his study and watching him trying hard to extend their deadline of having a child by another one year.

"It is a valid reason Mr. Pocklington, I need to build up my career. I can't think about children yet..." Ron answered impatiently.

"You still can focus on your career development with children. You are a wizard, not a witch. We have considered few witches because they are going to be the primary carer of the child but in your case we don't see your career development has issues..." The ministry official added patiently, and Pansy tried hard to pretend she did not hear the argument.

Ron had turned bright red with anger. "Your ministry had paired two people who hates and loathes each other since their childhood and forced them into marriage and now forcing them to reproduce before a deadline. How can that be fair? A marriage needs love and understanding to work, not a bloody compatibility match..." He snapped.

"Hate each other?" Mr. Rocklington looked at them in a surprise and checked a parchment in front of him. "According to this, your wife is your perfect match Mr. Weasley, and you are her's. Only two of you can understand each other's strength and weaknesses and only both of you can tolerate each other's weaknesses without having a major impact on your marriage or your lives."

"That's doesn't make any sense..." Ron scowled.

"It makes perfect sense. If you hate each other very much as you told, why don't we have any complaints about domestic violence? You are a public figure Mr. Weasley but for past year we never hear anything negative regarding your marriage in newspapers or magazines..."

"That's because I'm not a violent man. I don't abuse a witch just because I hate her..." Ron added annoyingly.

Pocklington smiled. "Marriage is never one sided Mr Weasley, you can be non-violent, but your partner still can be abusive and violent. It seems like both of you have been very patient with the other though you think you hate each other. Two of you never attempted or going to attempt to hurt the other physically or damage their reputation..."

"I still refuse to reproduce in a loveless marriage..." Ron said stubbornly.

"Most pure-blood marriages are loveless, but they still reproduce..."Mr. Pocklington added.

"And most of those children end up in Slytherin house. As you well aware of Mr. Pocklington, more than 97% of Voldemort's supported were recruited from that house..."Ron added triumphantly.

"But that had nothing to do with their parents' marriage. That was the way they brought up..."

"Voldemort or Tom Riddle was a product of a loveless marriage..." Ron added quickly. "His mother deceived his father using love potion and his father hated his wife. See how he was turned out to be... he almost destroyed the whole world because he didn't understand the meaning of love." Ron looked at the ministry official with great determination. "I still against in bringing a child into this world when both of his or her's parents hate each other. Yes, I do agree we need to address our population issue but producing another generation full of Voldemorts is not the best solution for the problem..."

"Well Mr. Weasley, the best thing both of you should do for the moment is trying to work out your marriage. Sit down and figure out what need to be done. I'll give you another year to come up with all the evidence, including every tiny little one that proves both of you have tried. Depending on that report, we'll come up with the final decision." Mr Pocklington added scribbling something on a parchment. Well, I have to get going Mr and Mrs Weasley. I'll submit my report to the Department of marriages and birth. They'll probably extend your deadline by another year based on the evidence you are supposed to provide by the end of twelve months period." Mr Pocklington said nodding at both Ron and Pansy.

Pansy stayed calm as she can. Her face was blank and emotionless, but Ron was visibly distressed. He was not ready to work out his miserable marriage with world's most irritable witch, but he left with no other solution. It was either getting her pregnant by the end of a year or sitting down with her and figure out their problems. Later seemed to be more tolerable and less horrific than the former, so he was unwillingly agreed to the second option.

Ron Weasley bid farewell to the ministry official and let him use his floo to get back to the ministry. Then he put his wards up again and turned back to leave the room and found out his wife was still there. It was quite unusual for her to hang around after the departure of a guest, normally she would have left the room by the time he put back his wards up. He knew she was up to something and he expected the worst.

"Hate is a very strong word Ronald..." She said with sadness. Ron left transfixed with half opened mouth. It was the first time she addressed him directly after many years. He never expected that and left without knowing the way to respond her.

"I do not hate you, Ronald..." She further added. "I know you hate me. If that makes you happy, go and tell anyone that you hate me but please refrain from telling other that I hate you, because I am not..." Her bottom lip quivered with sadness and eyes filled with tears, but she tried hard not to let those tears run down. "I am not saying you that the way I treated you at school was acceptable. I was very unkind and cruel, but that was when I was an ignorant teenager. If you are going to judge me based on my past, it's solely up to you. I don't blame you..." She bit her lips hard. "I can't force you to understand me if you are not willing to, but please don't speak about things that you are not certain..." Her tears started to gush down her rosy cheeks, and she left the room quickly as possible before he noticed them.

Ron fell into his chair and buried his face in his hands. His head was a mess, not only his head he felt like his whole life was an absolute mess. He never expected something like that from her, but at least he got to know that she did not hate him. It was true he hated her, and all he wanted was out of the miserable marriage, but now he was left with curiosity. He was very curious to know her true feelings. If she didn't hate him, how did she really feeling about him? Did she dislike him? Did she contempt him? Or did she feeling nothing at all towards him? He let a huge sigh.

"Bloody hell...!" he muttered few times in frustration before he instructed Poppy to bring him a bottle of Bilshen's fire whisky to calm him down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 195 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 374 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Chester99, glazedwater, jamcreynolds, CrazyPhenom, ArumaR, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Arwengeld, Lord Romulus Malfoy V, G the Headmaster, SRK12, Sampdoria, xxxLeanniexxx, randver, Wolfman613, finkles89, readingaddict24, rb2312dramione101, a fan, , fangirl913 and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 25**

Draco Malfoy successfully avoided his wife for another five and a half month. It was easily achievable due to the size of the place they were living. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky enough to avoid his mother but managed to keep their meeting to minimal, avoiding her comments, ideas sometimes very harsh critiques regarding his behaviour as a father and a husband. He met his father frequently, but neither talked about the new addition or her mother other than their business matters. The only person he didn't try to avoid was his little daughter. Due to medical reasons, Hermione was not allowed to take care of her baby during night time, and she was forced to have three hours of child-free resting time during the mid afternoon. She obviously protested against it, but healers convinced her that her health was very important and having a healthy mother was beneficial for her daughter in the long term. Finally, after a long discussion she hesitantly agreed to leave Etamin in an experienced elf care during the time she was unable to look after her.

Draco never left his precious baby girl at a care of an elf. He was there for her at night time, feeding, burping, rocking and setting her. During day time, he read stories and sang to her. Sometimes he took her to the Muggle Park near his in-laws place and let her watch moving clouds, dancing leaves in the breeze and animals and insects. She was very enthusiastic and curious baby and loved her little strolls. He learned to use muggle stroller with the help of her mother-in-law. She taught her many things including feeding his baby solids when she turned six months old. He quickly became a hands-on father in both Muggle, and magical way and the bond between the father and daughter grew stronger and stronger every day. Apart from Draco's in-laws and the elf in charge of the baby, nobody was aware of their development.

Draco didn't miss his daughter's first smile, first babblings, first rolling over or even the first time she sat by herself. Very recently he was very lucky to be there when she started to crawl for the first time. On that day, he entered the nursery as usual, after half an hour his wife had retired to her afternoon nap. He saw her sitting next to the elf on her play mat surrounded by both muggle and magical baby toys, and he left at the door watching her with the heart full of love. After sometimes, she saw him and let a happy squeal with a beautiful baby smile as always she did but that day she didn't wait for him to reach her and suddenly started to crawl towards him. Draco was shocked and left speechlessly with happy tears rolling down his eyes. He slowly bent down and knelt on the floor without taking his eyes off from the approaching angel. Little Etamin reached him and sat down near him with a beautiful big smile, the she raised her chubby arms asking him to carry her. The proud father carefully picked up his most precious gem and hugged her protectively and started to shower her with a rain of loving kisses while the little one giggled non-stop as usual.

A couple of days later he got another shock. On a Monday, he apparated in front of his father's study around the morning tea time. He didn't inform Lucius that he was coming as the matter arose happened to be an urgent one, and he thought of meeting his father in person and discuss a solution as soon as possible. He was surprised to hear the laughter of Lucius Malfoy was coming out of his study. It was not an evil, maniacal laugh Draco used to hear since his childhood, but it was a soft, happy one that he didn't even though his father would capable of having. Curiously, he slowly opened the door and left in a shock when he saw his little daughter in his father's arms. Etamin was babbling and blowing raspberries at her grandfather and Lucius was happily enjoying her little company while her mother and her grandmother watching them cheerfully.

"Father..." Draco scrunched his brows together and addressed Lucius in disbelief.

"Oh! Draco, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Lucius turned around and greeted his son happily.

Before even Draco could reply, his little angel squealed in delight after seeing her father and wiggled demanding her grandfather to put her down. When Lucius released her, she hurriedly crawled towards her father who scooped her up and kissed her tenderly.

"Hello, princess! Never thought I'm going to see you here..." He said tickling her tummy with a big mischievous smile. Etamin giggled and threw her arms around his neck and hid her face against his neck. Draco nuzzled her hair playfully making her chortled. Other three people in the room watched them with wide opened eyes. None of them could open their mouth to respond to the situation. Finally, after sometimes Hermione managed to gain her ability to speak.

"Malfoy? How come she knows you?" She asked still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why Granger? She is my daughter. She knows her father." He sneered back.

"But... but you never spend time with her. You completely ignored her?" She added in confusion.

"Completely ignored her!" He yelled. "Whom you think taking care of her during night time and your day naps? An elf?" He gritted his teeth. Etamin looked at him in confusion and started to cry. "Sorry love, father didn't mean to scare you..." He kissed her and tried to settle her by gently rocking her.

"But you never show any interest in involving in anything related to her..." Hermione snapped.

"You completely ignored me and didn't ask me to involve in anything..." He hissed.

"That was because you didn't show any interest..." She yelled.

"I didn't show any interest because I thought you didn't want me to get involved..." He yelled back.

"Children, children stop yelling..." Narcissa said picking up the distressed baby from Draco's arms. "Both of you are making the little one frighten for no good reason. You two have trust issues and communication problem. So sit down and address your issues at least for the sake of your child..."

"I thought...I thought you don't like her because she is a girl..."Hermione muttered.

"You thought!" Draco spat. "That's your problem, you... you know-it-all. You take decisions based on your thoughts without hearing anything from the other side. It's true that Potter and Weasel survived the war thanks to your logics, but it's not going to help you in everything in your life." He added. "Yes, I did want a male child but that doesn't mean I don't love my daughter. She. Is. my. Flesh. and. Blood... She is my life..."

"Merlin's sake children! Stop arguing in front of your child!" Narcissa said in a very stern tone. "Both of you are equally wrong. Now forget about the past and move on with your life. Have your spent your time as a family? Do you even have a single family photo? Have you done anything together, even a picnic? I know the answer is no. Your baby is six months old, she is not going to be a baby forever so stop acting like immature kids and try to become responsible parents otherwise two of you are going to ruin her life. She needs both of you in her life equally..."

Draco and Hermione didn't open their mouths. They stood looking down avoiding each other's gaze with guilt.

"Err... I-I think Ety needs her morning nap..."Hermione muttered uncomfortably and took the whining baby from her mother-in-law. "Well, errrr... see you again later..." She said quickly and walked out in a hurry.

Narcissa sighed and shook her head in vexation then turned around to face her son who quickly avoided his mother's gaze and looked at his father in a hurry.

"A very important matter arose and it needs your attention immediately. That's why I came in-person to inform you..." Draco said in a very serious voice.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, who had turned little red with anger. She muttered something under her breath in frustration and stormed out the room without saying a word. Two wizards watched her reaction with raised brows, but neither commented on her act.

"I seriously thought you don't like her..." Draco muttered casually when they were half way through the work.

"Don't like her? Which one? Your mother, your wife of your daughter...?" Lucius asked raising his head from the parchment he was reading.

"Etamin..."

"Etamin? Why? Why should I dislike her? She is my granddaughter for Merlin's sake..."

"Because you wanted a grandson..."

"Well, I was shocked and I admit, I was disappointed when I heard the news but the day your mother brought her here and placed her in my arms, I fell in love with her..." Lucius said emotionally.

"Me too..." Draco mumbled.

"What did you mean by you too?"

"I was shocked too and I left the place without even looking at her..."

"I have been told that..." Lucius chuckled.

Draco ignored his father and continued. "But when I returned, I went to see her and fell in love with my little angel..."

"Then, what's the reason you avoid everybody..."

I don't know..." Draco shook his head. "Maybe I thought Hermione is happy without my interference, and you are unhappy because I couldn't secure a male heir."

"Says the wizard who accused his wife, for taking decisions based on her thoughts..."

"Alright I got it... it was my fault..."

"And Draco, I know your mother can be bossy and harsh sometimes, and I honestly think she shouldn't be interfering with your family life but once in a while pay attention to her. She suffered a lot and went through a lot because she has an extremely difficult man for her husband. She didn't give up and never going to give up. She had done, and she will do anything for the unity and the well-being of her family. For her, family comes first, and it is everything for her..."

Draco didn't reply his father and Lucius didn't expect a reply from him. Both of them get back to their work eventually and opened their mouths only to discuss the business matter arose till the end of their work.

After finishing his work, Draco apparated in front of his daughter's nursery. Etamin was sleeping in her cot, and Hermione was watching her while stroking her silky hair. He slowly walked towards them in uncertainty and stood behind his wife.

"So adorable...isn't she?" Hermione muttered not even turning her head to look at the person standing behind her.

"Hmmm..." Draco replied peeping over his wife's shoulders.

They left without talking and watching their peacefully sleeping daughter.

_...My family...my dearest little family...my everything_... Draco thought emotionally. Finally, he cleared his throat, and Hermione turned around to face him.

"Errrr...I-I need to go back to my work..." He mumbled, and she nodded her head.

"Errr Malfoy..." She addressed him before he reached the door, and he turned around. "Errr... if you...if you have time, I mean if you can only, we are having our lunch around 12.30pm, and you are welcome to join us. No pressure..." She mumbled nervously.

"Sure, I'll be there..." He replied.

"I-I mean no pressure if you...if you..."

"Granger, I'd love to have lunch with my family..." He said firmly.

Hermione exhaled soundly. "Alright then, I-I'll see you around 12.30pm. Do you want me to send Pinky when we are ready?"

"No, I'll be alright... See you then..." He replied her and left the room with the heart ready to burst with some unknown enthusiasm and happiness. Yes, he was extremely happy and eagerly waiting for his little family's lunch time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life is so unpredictable...

Weasley family realised that again on the day when little Victoire found her uncle's racing broom and thought of going for a ride all by herself. Ron was a very responsible person and never left his broom within a reach of a child. Without forgetting, he always kept it in the broom cupboard and shut the door securely but that day, unfortunately, he forgot to shut the door firmly. Victoire was not a child who wanders around. She normally stayed close to Pansy all the time but on that fateful day she decided to play near the broom cupboard without helping Pansy with gardening.

Pansy raised her head from her work when she heard something hitting the ground with a terrific thud and let a heart-wrenching scream after identifying the fallen object. Praying feverishly, she ran towards the fallen child and all other Weasleys who were inside the house quickly dash out in response to her scream and ran towards them.

Fleur started a hysterical cry when she saw her daughter lying on the ground unconsciously and bleeding from her nose. Bill quickly reached her and held her.

"No love, no. We can't move her. It causes her more damage we need to do something as soon as possible..." He said panicking.

"GET THE REVIVE POTION!"George yelled.

"NO YOU CAN'T USE REVIVE POTION FOR KIDS. GET THE REVIVE REMEDY AND FETAL DRAGON HEART BLOOD BOTTLE..." Arthur yelled back.

Molly ran back inside the house and came out with a small goblet of revive remedy and a glass vial.

"THIS NEEDS TWO DROPS OF FETAL DRAGON BLOOD BUT NONE LEFT AT THIS HOUSEHOLD..." She shouted in frustration.

"WHAT? THEN GO AND SEE WHETHER LOVEGOODS OR DEGGORYS GOT SOME. HURRY UP WE ARE WASTING TIME!" Bill yelled.

"Virgin's heart blood is a substitution for fetal dragon heart blood..." Pansy muttered.

"VIRGIN'S HEART BLOOD? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SENSES PANS? IT'S DARK MAGIC, AND YOU CAN ONLY GET IT FROM THE BLACK MARKET IN KNOCKTURN FOR FORTUNE. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE..." George snapped.

Ron looked at his panicking family with displease. Being an Auror he knew panic results disasters by preventing people from making the best decision in the time of crisis.

"For merlin's sake people, forget about the home remedy and send a Patronus to St Mungo's ED. Professional care will be here in no time..." Ron said drawing his wand in frustration.

But it was too late. Pansy was too focused on unconscious child lying in front of her. From centuries, her family practiced dark arts, and she knew the darkest and most illegal spells by heart. Next, everything happened in a fraction of a second, without giving time for anyone to react.

Pansy grabbed the goblet from Molly and cursed herself muttering the darkest spell, pointing her wand at her heart. Her heart opened, and blood started to gush out. She added two drops of blood into the goblet using her wand and placed it at the mouth of the child and forced some down her throat. With no time delay, Victoire coughed and gained her consciousness. The goblet and her wand fell from Pansy's hands. She fainted with a beautiful, happy and satisfactory smile. Arthur jumped and supported her unresponsive body while Bill the curse-breaker, came forward quickly and muttered the counter curse before it was too late.

Ron with his shaking hands produced his Patronus and directed it to St. Mungo's emergency department asking their aid as soon as possible. Then mounted his broom that was lying nearby and kicked off cursing each and everyone on earth who called her 'Draco Malfoy's whore.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I did the last chapter when I was solely depending on Maxolon and ice blocks. This time I was hospitalised due to dehydration. Please pardon me for any mistakes as I didn't go through it for a second time. I'm working full time and I have a four year old son, now I'm pregnant again and having around the clock morning sickness so it's not easy for me to go through this several times. Again please pardon me for any mistakes...**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much NamesAreFutile for editing this chapter.**

**Dear 202 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 403 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Adharsh, CrazyPhenom****, savannahsmommy, amazingmee, Arwengeld, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ****G the Headmaster****, ****Sampdoria****, xxxLeanniexxx,**** tokio2323, Wolfgirl613, Hazelowl1229, Ayesha, marthapreston4, ****a fan and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 26**

Ron felt like his head going to burst open. He was cursing and blaming everyone who had spread mere lies about his wife. He had believed each and every one of those rumours because he hated her. She hadn't been sleeping with every Slytherin male nor had she acted as anyone's personal whore during their time at Hogwarts. They were merely lies... He gritted his teeth in anger. She was just a school bully, nothing else. Her victims and most of the students hated her for what she was and spread those rumours and Ron blindly believed them. He was an immature teen when he was at Hogwarts, then he became a bloody Auror and learned not to believe anything without adequate proofs. But his hatred towards her made him blindly believe every story related to her. He loathed her and didn't make a single attempt to get to know her. He was well aware of her beautiful doe eyes full of sorrow desperately pleaded him to understand him, but he never made the slightest effort to perceive the reality.

It was his fault. He was partially responsible for today's incident. Countless times her friends begged him to give her a chance but he was too stubborn to change his attitude regarding her. It was his fault...all his fault... She was not the immature school bully she used to be, but his anger and hatred didn't let him see pass through her past. She was unloved by her father and though her mother loved her, she was unable to go against her husband to make her daughter truly happy. His family accepted her, loved her and respected her. Although Pansy disliked blood traitors at the beginning, the Weasley family's love and acceptance changed her. She became happier and relaxed after her marriage but not thankful to Ron.

Ginny was married to the man who used an unforgivable on her when they were at Hogwarts. She had a heart big enough to forget the past and forgive the remorseful miserable wizard and accept him as her soul mate. Now they were happy married and with a beautiful daughter and Greg was willing to sacrifice anything for his girls happiness and wellbeing, including his life. Compared to Greg, Pansy had never committed a crime but Ron was just too pig-headed to forgive her. Just like her father, he made her life miserable by not accepting her. It was because of him she lost the purpose of her life. All of her friends were happily married to wizards they had never associated with prior to the law and some of them had children, and the others were expecting. Pansy was not blind, she could see their happiness and what she missed in her life. Ron never physically abused her but emotionally abused her and slowly, slowly pushed her over the edge. He was a coward... He was a monster! Ron sighed heavily and pulled his hair in frustration.

She took drastic action to save Victoire's life because she valued the child's life over her own worthless miserable one. What else anyone could expect from her? She was unloved by the important males in her life. She was unloved by both her father and her husband. She had lost her faith and the purpose of her life. If he had treated her well, she would not have taken an extreme action on that day. She would have thought more clearly and acted accordingly to save Victoire's life …rather than attempting to sacrifice herself to save the girl. It was his fault... all his fault... He honestly believed she would have been better off receiving a Dementor's kiss rather than to have been married to a monster like him.

Ron saw Bill was muttering the counter curse before he mounted the broom and kicked off. He was clueless. Bill was the best curse breaker in Gringotts but this curse was very dark and extremely powerful, so he feverishly prayed for her life. He did a couple of more loops and decided to return home. There was no point avoiding it when he was not capable of changing anything. It was time to face the consequence of his horrific behaviour. Most unwillingly and uncertainty he started to descend slowly with his head ready to explode with a throbbing pain.

Ron saw a familiar red head patiently waiting for him in the meadow. He landed few feet away from his sibling and dismounted.

"You!? " He exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes, me. Did you expect Charlie or Adrianna?" Ginny asked casually and Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They are still waiting for an international portkey and will be here shortly..." She added hopefully.

"So…?" He said impatiently.

"'So…' What?" She replied narrowing her eyes.

"How is she?" He questioned, not even attempting to hide his nervousness.

"She? Which one?" Ginny knitted her brows and intentionally tried to give him a hard time.

Ron, who had entirely forgotten about Victoire, swore under his breath. "Both..." he muttered sheepishly.

"Well, Victoire was flooed to St Mungo's by the hospital emergency team. Percy, Bill and Fleur are with her now. She had a broken wrist and a broken ankle...nothing major...no internal bleeding... No damages to her brain or spinal cord... only a few cuts and bruises...but they are going to keep her in children's emergency department for another three days and going to monitor her closely. She'll be okay Ron, no need to worry too much..."

"And...?" Ron said impatiently.

"And?" Ginny repeated scrunching her brows.

"Bloody hell Ginny, you know what I meant!" Ron yelled in mere desperation. "How is she? How is Park- How is my wife?"

"Really Ron? Do you still have guts to call her your wife" Ginny snapped. "Why are you suddenly showing interest in her wellbeing, when you could ignore her existence like you always do..."

"Ginny, please… There's no point of rubbing salt into my fresh wounds..."

"Rubbing salt? You must be kidding me Ron. You are a coward who won't the bitter truth. Now it's too late Ron; we warned you a million times that you have to do something before something like this happens but you never listened."

"For Merlin's sake Ginny! How is she?"

"Hopefully she'll survive..." Ginny muttered. "She is gorgeous and attractive and I still can't understand how you were able to avoid her...for an entire year!"

"My personal life is not up for discussion..."He snapped, turning very red.

"Well, hurry up then. Her healer wants to talk to you..." Ginny said quickly. "Mum wants to skin you alive and the others want to hex you. But don't worry they'll all behave for the sake of her welfare..." She added savagely.

Ron sighed and cursed under his breath and followed his sister reluctantly. As soon as he entered 'The Burrow', he saw his mother slumped over the kitchen table with huge, heart wrenching sobs racking her body. His father was trying to console her but with little effect. Ignoring them, Ron stepped into the living room. Audrey, who sat on the floor surrounded by the children, forced her lips into a smile when she saw the new comers. Gregory Goyle looked at him emotionlessly from his usual corner. Harry and George stopped their conversation when they saw him and gave him nervous smiles as if they were encouraging him to cheer up.

Ron didn't expect to see Harry, Audrey or Ginny's family. It was probably safe to assume that George had informed everyone of the situation that arose. He felt like everybody was trying hard to hide something from him and was not in a mood to talk to them or greet them. All he wanted was to see her but didn't have the courage to walk to the room.

The only living being who was truly happy see him was little Claudia, who squealed in delight when she saw him. She crawled towards him and demanded for him to pick her up. He gently raised Claudia into his arms and passed her to Ginny after planting a soft kiss on her head. She protested, wanting to spend her time with her uncle.

"Not now Gorgeous. Uncle Ron has very important matter to attend." Ginny said cuddling her daughter. Then looked at her brother with displease. "What are you still doing here? Hurry up and go, she's in your room." She snapped.

Ron sighed heavily and slowly, slowly walked toward his room in uncertainty

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing he noticed when he entered his room was the heavily pregnant figure who was kneeling near the bed. Daphne stopped sobbing and wiped her tears quickly when she saw him. After giving him a murderous glare, she dashed out of the room in a speed that most women as heavily pregnant as she wouldn't be able to achieve.

Ron then saw her for the first time after the incident, lying in his bed unresponsively. The only indication that she was alive was her shallow, unsteady breathing. She skin was a chalky white due to the amount of blood lost and there was a streak of white in her dark hair. The beautiful hair that she was once so proud of had been damaged by the curse. This was the least amount of damage that had been done to her though. Ron slowly bent over and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Auror Weasley..." Ron flinched at the unexpected voice. "I'm sorry to scare you. I'm healer Higgs-"

"How is she?" Ron interrupted the healer impatiently.

"Well, Auror Weasley… She cursed herself using a darker spell-."

"It was an accident! She didn't do it purposely!" He yelled covering the truth.

"Yes, Auror Weasley. I have been told that many times." The healer sighed. "The Auror department is going to do a full investigation. After that, Wizengamot will decide whether it is a murder attempt or a suicidal attempt. Or even just an accident. I'm not here to discuss that though; I am here to take care of her health."

"So...?" He asked weakly. He knew he had to do something to keep her away from the Wizengamot.

The healer sighed and lifted the cover, exposing Pansy's naked bosom. There was a large patch of charred necrotic tissues on the left of her chest, covering her pale breast. Ron gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

"Please, I've seen enough. Could you please cover her up?" He muttered uncomfortably.

"Auror Weasley, the damages to her hair and her chest tissue are permanent. We cannot do anything about them."

"Is that all?" He asked weakly and the healer looked at him uncomfortably.

"It is a very, very dark spell. Normally the victim wouldn't survive as the attacker drains her to the last drop of blood… but there are very rare cases of survived witches. However, they all ended up being squibs after the attack."

"T-that means... that means..." Ron stammered.

"There's nothing certain right now. We haven't come to a conclusion yet. I did a diagnostic spell, and it indicated that her magic is coming and going. So her real fate is still not known."

"Please..." Ron begged the healer. "Please heal her. Take all of my money out of my vault, I don't care but please...Please make sure that she's okay... She doesn't deserve such a horrific fate." He pleaded in a broken voice.

The healer sighed. "Auror Weasley, we are trying our very best. She was exposed to the curse for a few seconds only. Furthermore, she is married and her marital bond may have an effect on curse. So there is a possibility that she can gain her magic back, but she might need to start from the beginning. I mean everything. Her wand movements, her spells …everything, all from the beginning."

"I don't care if she's a squib or not, I just don't want her to suffer." He muttered.

The healer looked at him very uncomfortably. "There is one more thing you should know." She said softly. "This is not something we healers come across often. There was only handful of cases like this for whole history and the victims ended up being infertile afterwards." She stopped and looked at him apologetically. "I did a check, and I'm very sorry Auror Weasley, it confirmed my worst fears... I'm unable to tell you whether her condition is reversible or irreversible... I'm very sorry."

If Ron had heard something like that a day before, he would have over joyed by the fact that he can get rid of her easily, but today it was another reason for him not to give up on their marriage. Nobody would ever marry an infertile squib. Her life would be even more miserable now. Although he believed she deserved someone better than him as her life partner, he couldn't leave her now because of her condition. At least he would treat and respect her better than any other wizard, no matter if he hadn't done so in the past. He vowed himself silently that he would never ever let her suffer due to her condition.

"I-I don't care whether she is a s-squib or…or infertile, a-as long as... as long as she lives." He choked on his words, feeling the power of them.

"Her magic is coming and going, so I believe that if our treatments are effective, she might regain her magic one day. But Auror Weasley, I'm afraid I don't know exactly whether we can achieve that or how long it would take or the cost involved-"

"I told you before," Ron snapped, "I don't care how much it cost as long as it helps her to regain her magic. I'm willing to empty my vault for her heath. Once I was poor, and I'm not afraid to be poor again. I know how to survive, all I want is her good health and happiness. I-I don't want her to be miserable..." Ron dropped to his knees in front of the bed and took his wife's icy cold, unresponsive hand with both of his. He pressed it to his lips then started to sob. He hadn't cried since Fred left them, and he didn't try to stop his tears. He cried for all his mistakes and sins, he cried for her health and safety, and he cried begging her forgiveness. Forgetting about the surrounding world he cried like a child. He was unaware of the healer's departure or the arrival of Daphne. The only thing he felt was someone fell on their knees and hugged him from behind, her own tears drippings down onto his back.

Finally, when Harry came to take his wife home, he found them in exactly same position and sobbing hard. He sighed and helped Daphne onto her feet. She buried her face deep in his chest and continued to sob. Harry hugged her tightly with his chin rested on her head.

"Hush, my love. She is going to be alright. We are all going to look after her. She will be alright my love, she'll be alright..." He murmured into her hair.

"I-I'm glad I was paired with you... I-I'm glad that you are my husband… because… because I don't want to end up like her. It's...it's too scary...S-She doesn't deserve a fate like that." Daphne hiccupped.

"No, she doesn't deserve to suffer like this. We'll help her to recover soon, alright love? And don't worry my love, I'll never ever let something like that happens to you." Harry gently kissed off her tears.

He took her to Greengrass manor, not wanting to leave his very pregnant and very distressed wife at their home alone. He briefly explained to his in-laws the situation and asked them keep an eye on her. He floo called her sister and explained Daphne's situation and asked whether she could come and keep her sister company and Astoria happily agreed to do that. Harry thanked her and quickly returned to 'The Burrow.'

When Harry entered Ron's room levitating two glasses of Firewhiskey, he was in the same position he was in when Harry left. He offered one glass to Ron, who refused to even look at it. Harry sighed.

"Ron, take this and come outside." but Ron shook his head in protest. "Ron, she needs some rest and there are millions of things to discuss regarding her health and what we can do to keep her away from the Wizengamot. So stop sobbing and come out side." Harry said sternly.

Ron looked at his friend blankly, then kissed his wife's hand again, taking his drink before coming out of the room slowly by following Harry like a dream walker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"INCENDIO!" Ron yelled in rage, the documents in front of him catching on fire and turning into ashes. He couldn't believe the stupidity of their ministry. The marriage, one of the most sacred union between two people, was being treated like a stupid breeding programme by those idiots. As soon as they got his wife's reports from St Mungo's, they didn't hesitate to send him a letter and other relevant documents allowing him to terminate their marriage and find him someone who was capable of having children. Fortunately, it didn't say that he definitely had to divorce her, if something like that were to happen, he wouldn't mind using an unforgivable curse on those idiots and spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He'd much rather that than divorcing his wife. He cursed and got up from his chair and slowly walked towards his wife's personal living room, hoping she didn't receive an owl post from the Ministry

Her living room was darkened and, as usual, he stood near the entrance without going inside. She was there, looking through the window. Soft moon light had fallen on her delicate body, and she glowed like a statue made up of moonstone. Her eyes were fixed on the far horizon, and she had lost herself in her thoughts. She was beautiful as always, and his heart started to beat faster.

Subconsciously, she pointed her wand at the chandelier and muttered the spell to light it up, but without her realizing it, the spell didn't work. Ron's heart broke into tiny pieces when he saw her unsuccessful attempt of using magic. Finally, she understood her spell didn't work and reached for a match box near the fire place. After a few strikes, she managed to ignite it and was able to light two candles on the mantelpiece. With the help of candlelight, he could clearly see her face. It was expressionless. She showed no anger, frustration or sadness. Her face was blank and eerily calm, indicating that she accepted her fate.

It was painful to watch her. All he wanted was to approach her and embrace her, assuring her everything going to be fine. But he didn't move. Although whole world treated him like a hero, he knew he was a coward. A pitiful coward who couldn't face the woman who was greatly affected by his cruel, unacceptable behaviour. He exhaled heavily and summoned Poppy, who appeared in front of him without a delay. Ron ordered the elf to take Pansy to her bed room and help her with the bedtime routine. Poppy was given firm instructions to give her the prescribed potions and make sure she consumed all of them.

The elf disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He saw it talking to her and it might have mentioned him because she slowly turned her head and looked to the entrance of the hall. Their eyes met for a briefly and he quickly averted his gaze. It was too painful for him to look into her eye. Pansy reached for elf's hand without taking her expressionless eyes off from him and Poppy apparated both of them away, leaving the remorseful wizard behind. Ron looked at the empty space with sadness and sighed, apparating back to his chamber, not wanting to linger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much NamesAreFutile for editing this chapter.**

**Dear 220 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 426 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Adharsh, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, tokio2323, Vi38, ****Arwengeld****, Sampdoria, SpecialAgentAlx, CrazyPhenom****, Lord Romulus Malfoy V, Peter Rogers, catsgotmytongue, dragon blue, HallowRain8587, Katie Troj, xxxLeanniexxx, glazedwater, Wolfman613, mistress of darkness, fireangle, twlightbella, arelaiphy, finkles89, a fan and guest reviewers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 27**

Ron was never a wizard who spent most of his time at home but after Pansy's incident he tried to check up on her at least three times a day. Apart from his awareness of Pansy getting back to her usual routine, he also sensed new changes in their household. Her usually very tidy and spotless living room had converted into a study room filled with different spell books including all of Miranda Goshawk's work, indicating she was regaining her magic and had started to learn her spells and wand movements from the beginning. Not only that, sometimes he met Hermione or Draco or one of his family members or one of her friends in her living quarters, and he started to greet them briefly and returned to his work without hanging around.

On that day, he came home during his lunch break but she was nowhere to be seen in their wing. Her living room was tidier than usual, and a vase containing an enormous bunch of everlasting roses in the middle of her table attracted his eyes. He could remember that he gave those flowers to her long ago and thought she might have thrown them away in rage. Obviously he was wrong, and she kept it with care. It was the only gift he gave her after their marriage. Most probably the only gift he had ever given her as he couldn't remember presenting her with anything other than that, not even a wedding gift or a pre-wedding gift. He sighed heavily. Usually, a woman's private parlour happened to be filled with various gifts from her husband but Pansy only had that bunch of flowers from him. He sighed again with the heart filled with regret and guilt.

"There is no point of lamenting in front of an empty parlour." Someone mocked from behind him.

"Ginny, when did you arrive..." He asked without even turning his head.

"Just now. What are you doing here?"

"I may ask you the same question. What are you doing here? Where is Claudia?"

"She is at Mum's place with her father..."

Do you... Do you know where..." He stammered

"Yes, Pansy's there too. I came to pick up a book for her..." She replied casually. "Did you come to ogle her during your lunch break?"

"I. Do. Not. Ogle her!" he snapped. "I usually come to check on her a couple of time during the day to make sure she is alright... and it is none of your business."

"Merlin, I'd feel uncomfortable if I ever noticed someone sneak up on me and stare at me a couple of times a day. But by all means, do not stop what you are doing. Maybe she likes that...to see her worthless and useless husband paying her attention might make her happy." Ginny added savagely.

"You are crossing your limits, sister."

"Really? Is the truth is that bitter?" She snapped. "She is stuck in the marriage same as you, and it's not her fault. You didn't have to take revenge on her for something the ministry had done. What if you are stuck in a place with your worst enemy? Are you going to kill each other or work together to escape from there? Think Ron, even at work we are sometimes forced to work with people we don't like or people we really don't get along with. However, we never quit our jobs. And how many times in this society we are forced to tolerate people we hate? We don't kill each other but we try to be civil. The same principle applies here too. You don't have to fall in love with her, but at least you could have been civil with her like a matured man because this stupid law is not her fault." Ginny poked his chest with her finger forcefully.

"Are you finished yet?" He scowled.

"Why?" She snapped.

"To go back to my work..."

"It's still your lunch time, come with me."

"You mean, to Mum's place?"

"Yes, don't worry. She won't kill you in front of your wife"

"But-" he stammered.

"No buts. You came to see her, so come with me and join us for lunch. Then you can see how well she is keeping on."

Ron knew there was no point of arguing with Ginny, as she always wins every fight and deep down, he wanted to see his wife too.

"Side along...?" he asked.

"Well, I don't mind." Ginny shrugged and reached for his hand. "...and please Ron, act like a wizard with a backbone and join her for meals or tea or take her out for a meal if you really care. Rather than sneaking up on her." She managed to add before Ron apparated both of them to 'The Burrow'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was having a busy day as usual. He left for training at four o'clock morning as usual and returned home to check on his wife just after having breakfast with his teammates. Then he headed to Gringotts for his work. He had been working hard since he'd arrived and realized his lunch time had already passed. The thought of going home for a quick visit before heading to Leaky Cauldron for lunch crossed his mind, but before even he could get up from his seat, floo activated, and he heard Daphne's soft but very impatient voice.

"Ronald, I'm very sorry for the sudden interruption but is Harry with you?"

"No Daph, you didn't interrupt anything, and no, Harry is not here. I think he is probably at the Ministry."

"I tried to call him, but nobody answered his floo..." Daphne replied, panic evident in her voice. "I have an appointment at St Mungo's and I have completely forgotten to remind him this morning..."

"Errr... Daphne, stay calm. I'll go there and check. If he is on an important mission, I'll accompany you to the appointment. I'm pretty sure, he is not purposely avoiding you."

"I know Ronald, I got used to the fact that I'd married to the saviour of our world, and he has millions of important business to attend..." She said with sadness

Ron sighed. "You know Daph, people expect a lot from him, and he doesn't want to disappoint anybody. But remember he loves you more than anyone. If you leave him, he won't even survive. He loved you that much."

"I know." She sighed. "I blame my pregnancy hormone for my mood swings." She grouched.

Ron chuckled. "I'm going now. Get ready and stay calm. I'll pass your message to him if he is not there, I'll accompany you. So do. Not. Panic." He said firmly.

When he arrived, Ron knocked twice on the door before entering Harry's office and found it was deserted. Without delaying he walked towards Bertha Stone's cubical.

"Mrs. Stone..." He addressed Harry's secretary who had her faced buried in a pile of parchments.

"Auror Weasley." She said, acknowledging his presence.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"Yes, he is in Auror training arena."

"Really? I didn't know there is training scheduled for today." he replied with mild astonishment.

Bertha Stone looked very confused, and she scrunched her brows before replying. "No…it's a private training..." She mumbled uncomfortably, trailing off at the end.

When the area was not in used for Auror training, it was opened for anyone who needs to practice the defending skills against dark forces. These special training sessions can be pre-booked and conducted under thorough supervision and guidance of a well-qualified Auror. It was quite normal that almost all wanted to train under Harry's supervision most of the time.

Ron sighed. "Is he going to be back soon?" He asked.

"Well, they will take another hour or hour and half."

He let another sigh. He knew that Daphne could wait for another one and half hours so bidding goodbye to Mrs. Stone he flooed to Potter Manor where Daphne was waiting for one of them impatiently. He quickly informed her that Harry was in a private training session.

"Oh, Merlin! I'd totally forgotten about that!" She exclaimed. "Of course he mentioned that yesterday and I forgot to tell him about my appointment..." Then she mumbled something about pregnancy related forgetfulness.

Ron carefully helped Daphne to get up and flooed both of them to St Mungo's Hospital. He stayed with her until she joined Healer Finnigan, who was her younger sister, in the examination room. He observed his surroundings while waiting for her to finish. Ron had been in a maternity clinic before accompanying his family members or friends, and it was definitely not a new place for him. Mostly, pregnant witches came along with their husbands and others with family members or friends. They all looked happy and hopeful. Ron, who grew up with six siblings, always loved children and wanted to have his own one day.

The first time when he visited the clinic with Fleur, who was heavily pregnant with Victoire, he secretly dreamt of visiting there with Hermione although he clearly knew about her and Harry by then. When he was forced to marry Pansy and Hermione moved on with her new husband, his dream had slowly, slowly faded away. After that, whenever he visited the clinic, he thought of divorcing Pansy and finding love again and having children with his new wife. Then changing their lives, Victoire's flying accident happened. He knew, he would never able to come there as a husband of a pregnant witch as long as he was continued to be married to Pansy, but now, he didn't want to abandon her. Pansy and her life had become his priority. He didn't dream of having children or becoming a father anymore. Now he felt nothing at all, nor disappointment or sadness. Just nothing at all when it had come to children.

When Daphne waddled out beaming with happiness, he ushered her to a nearby comfortable chair and insisted her to sit down while he paid a visit to the potion department with her prescription. When he returned with her potions and a parchment full of instructions, she thanked him profusely and kindly asked him to take her to Greengrass manor. He flooed them to Daphne's parents place and went back to the ministry to inform Harry to pick her up after work. Without going directly to Harry's office, he headed to Mrs. Stone's cubical.

"Did he return?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes, they did, and both of them went for lunch at Leaky Cauldron..." Mrs. Stone replied.

Without hesitating, he walked to the nearest fireplace and flooed to the dining section of Leaky Cauldron. When he arrived, he saw them clearly and felt like he had hit by the stunning spell and stayed without stepping outside of the fireplace. It was crystal cleared to him. Harry was helping Pansy with defensive spells. Everybody else, except him, was working hard and helping her to regain her magic back. People were sacrificing their precious time with their loved ones to help her while he had been worthless. It was his duty and responsibility to help her but he, being the coward he was, never lent her a helping hand. She looked happy and smiling at something Harry was telling her. She was gorgeous and beautiful as always though she hadn't tried to hide the white in her under layers of black. Nor did she try to use glamour charm to hide them and he found it was very hard to take his eyes off from her. Ron sighed. He knew she was never going to be happy and smiley in front of him. He didn't want to join them because he was certain as soon as he approaches them, her smile would vanish, and her face would mask with her blank expression. It was his fault; he created the distance between them, and now she was far, far away from him and still moving away from him rapidly. He looked at her one last time and flooed back to the ministry to leave a message for his best friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley gritted his teeth in burning rage. He desperately wanted to use unforgivable on the reporter who wrote the celebrity gossip column of "The Witch Weekly" for writing false, deceptive information. Some stupid hag had written a story about a non-existing secret affair between his wife and his best friend. His blood boiled while he was reading it. He knew his wife never be unfaithful to him. Similarly, he knew Harry, who was deeply in love with Daphne, was strongly against adultery and infidelity and Harry always treated Pansy like his sister and nothing else going between them. Ron was grateful to his friend for helping Pansy with her recover and whoever wrote that rubbish would face the consequence of writing lies very soon.

"POPPY! " Ron yelled, and the elf appeared in front of him instantly.

"Master called for Poppy?"

"Yes Poppy, please get rid of this," He passed the magazine to the elf, "and keep Mistress Weasley away from that magazine. She would ask for a copy. Tell her it's not available. If she demands, tell her it was under my orders."

After the elf disappeared, Ron conjured his Patronus and as message to their family members and friends asking them to keep Pansy away from current issue of 'The Witch Weekly' until he dealt with the reporter and the editorial board.

Draco Malfoy got up around four o'clock in the morning after his sleep was disturbed by a Jack Russel terrier Patronus. Cursing under his breath, he tried to pay attention to what it had to say.

"Malfoy and Hermione…" Draco heard Ron's voice. He cursed that idiot Weasel for using his name first. Because of that the Patronus came to him rather than going to his wife's bedchamber. Luckily, that idiot hadn't addressed them as Mr and Mrs Malfoy otherwise it would have ended up in his father's chamber and might wake him up early in the morning for nothing.

"Please keep your recent copy of 'The Witch Weekly' away from Pansy. Please don't let her read it, especially the celebrity gossip column. I need to take an action against the magazine, and I repeat do not lend her your copy to her."

Draco took a couple of seconds to absorb the message. As a habit, he didn't read the bloody witches' magazine but out of curiosity, he summoned Pinky and asked her to bring him Hermione's copy. He burned with anger when he read the mere lies and made up his mind to help Weasel to take action against the magazine. He didn't care about the Weasel or Potter but Pansy was his best friend, and he was willing to do anything to clear her name, even if that required him to work with two of the most irritating wizards he knew.

Since Etamin was one-month-old, he had never set his foot in Hermione's bed chamber and had no intention to do so and disturb her sleeping that day. So he summoned the elf again and handed over the magazine.

"When my wife wakes up ask her to keep this magazine away from Miss Pansy. Tell her to contact Ronald Weasley for further details." then he turned to his side and tried to go back to his sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron came home late that evening. His day was successful with the involvement and help of Harry and Malfoy. Harry was there with him as his best friend, but Malfoy was there for Pansy, not for him. Anyway, because of them his case was successful, and he felt much better and less tense than the morning.

He apparated in front of her living room as usual. Without any trouble, he could hear her agitated voice. She was angry and yelling at someone. Ron felt like the old Pansy from their Hogwarts time had returned from her hideout.

"You are an elf of Parkinson family!" She yelled stomping her feet. "So you'd better listen to me and obey my order rather than listening to someone else outside the family!"

"B-b-but Mistress, Master Weasley is the head of your-" The elf stammered.

"Don't talk to me without my permission...you...you filthy creature." She hissed.

Without a delay, Ron entered the room and stayed as calm as he could. "What's going on here?" He asked firmly. There was an unusual silence after his question nobody answered him. Pansy looked like she had seen a ghost with blood drained from her face, and no words came out of her mouth. "Answer me." He said looking at the elf.

"Mistress wants the paper that master forbid." Poppy squeaked.

Ron dropped his copy of the magazine he used the whole day for the case on the window seat in front of his wife. "If your mistress can't understand there is a reason behind it and act like a civil matured witch rather than an angry teenager, there is no point of us trying to protect her. If she cannot understand her friends and family working hard for her wellbeing and happiness, there is nothing else we can do, and she can have her paper. " He pointed the Magazine then turned to Poppy. "Another thing, I'm a Weasley, and I'm very proud of being one. We are not rich like the family you are serving, and we don't have house elves even because we have each other. So from today, I give you permission to disobey me. From today I'm not going to order you so from today you take orders from your mistress and her parents only." He added calmly.

"Ronald, please… you don't have to...I…I didn't mean like that…" looking horrified, Pansy dropped into the window seat. Ron continued without paying attention to her.

"It says when you are married, you can recognise each other's heart beating pattern so you don't need to question your partner because you can feel the purpose of his or her action through their heart beat. But it never happened or going to happen in this marriage because it is a fake." He felt she shuddered after hearing his words. "I'm not the head of this family, and a Weasley is never going to be the head of Parkinson's so no point of treating me like the head."

"No, Ronald...No..." She covered her face with both hands and started to sob hysterically.

Ron ignored his wife completely and walked out the room. Just before apparating to his chamber, he had one last glance and saw she had curled up into a ball on the window seat and crying hard. He appeared in his study and poured him a glass of fire whiskey before continued to work on the case against the magazine. After more than an hour passed, Poppy appeared in front of him.

"Is there anything you need Poppy?" He asked calmly, without raising his head from the parchment he was reading.

"Master, do you want me to help mistress with her bedtime routine?"

"I told you I'm not your master..." He scowled.

"But Master, when you left, mistress summoned every elf and asked us to treat you as the head of the family and obey your command before hers. She told Master Weasley is only being second to Master Parkinson..."

Ron sighed and rubbed his temples. "Where is she now?"

"Still in her living room… crying."

Ron exhaled and combed his finger through his hair. Without giving any instructions to the elf, he apparated back to his wife's living room. It was not hard to find her. She was still in the exact same position he had left her in. He knew that she was still crying from the choked gasps and her shuddering form. The magazine was where he left it, still unopened. She hadn't even bothered to go through it. He slowly walked towards her and stood next to her. She was wearing wide neckline dress that exposed her creamy white shoulders and he really didn't know the reason he placed his right hand firmly on her right shoulder. Her skin was velvety and she shivered at his unexpected touch. Pansy raised her head and looked at him in astonishment with her still watery eyes. Her face was stained with tears. Ron controlled himself not to wipe her tears away or caress her soft face. Without a word he offered her his free hand and she placed her right hand on his. Holding her softly but protectively against his body, he apparated both of them to her bed chamber and helped her to the nearest chair. Then he reached her medicine cupboard and grabbed her night time potions. Vial by vial he passed them to her and waited till she consumed everything then without even bidding her good night he apparated back to his study. Then he summoned Poppy and asked her to help his wife with the rest of her bedtime routines.

After that day, both of them started a new routine. Every night, Pansy waited in her living room until Ron returned home and apparated her to the bedchamber and helped her with medication. Ron never forgot to return home around her bedtime. If he had held up at his work or Quidditch training, he excused himself for fifteen minutes to visit home and help her. Both of them knew it was a very slight improvement in their relationship and also they knew it was better than nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It's been a year since I uploaded my first chapter. Many thanks for all your support throughout the year. I'm planning to finish this by the end of this year before my second baby arrives. **

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much NamesAreFutile for editing this chapter.**

**Dear 232 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 448 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Arwengeld****, MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire, marthapreston4, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, Out ofthisworldgal, G the Headmaster, Jood2395,**** xxxLeanniexxx, WestCoastGirl16, **** tokio2323, ****Wolfman613, finkles89, and Dragul for your valuable reviews.**

**Friendly reminder for my valuable reviewers:-**

**Please feel free to criticise my story but could you please refrain from criticising anything that some countries, nations, races, cultures and religions practicing from years back? No nation, race, culture or religion is perfect. We all have our own flaws so please keep that in mind and respect every human being on earth equally. **

**CHAPTER 28**

Ron heard someone knocking on his door and without waiting for his response, the visitor walked in and threw themselves into the chair in front of him. Ron raised his head from his work and found very tired and highly nervous looking Harry fiddling with a paperweight on his table.

"Well, hello! Never expected to see you this time. Are you on a ministry business?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm on leave these days." Harry mumbled grumpily and picked up the photo on his friend's table. "Daph is passed her due date, so I took some days off from work..." He looked up and saw his friend's questioning look. "…again."

"How is she doing? And what are you doing here instead of being with her?"

"She is exhausted and nervous and clearly doesn't like me following her all the time, so she decided to lock herself in her sanctuary." Harry answered in frustration.

"Meaning…?"

"She is in her potion lab, brewing Merlin knows what. When she's in there nobody, including me, is supposed to distract her. So I asked her elf to stand in front of the door and ordered it to inform me immediately if something happens. Then I came to see you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to control my urge to blast open that sodding door."

Ron chuckled. "Easy mate, no need to have a panic attack. She – and the baby – will be fine."

"I know, but I can't stop worrying. I love both of them, and it breaks my heart to see the way she is suffering. She can't walk, she can't sleep, and she can't even eat properly."

Ron laughed. "Mate, she probably locked herself away from you because you are overreacting"

Harry sighed. "I can't help worrying over her. I love her." Harry scanned the room before him. Apart from the wedding ring on his best friend's finger, nothing in that room showed he was married. He didn't have a single photo of his wife in his collection. Hermione had added a very recent photo of her little family to her collection and Harry himself had a couple of photos with Daphne on their wedding day and was hoping to add another one very soon. He looked at his friend carefully and cleared his throat.

"Errr…Ron…umm, can you remember when we were in our third year, Sirius sent me my first Firebolt?"

"Yes, I can... Why?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed again. Well, remember how I was mad at 'Mione because she told Minerva it was suspicious, and she took my broom to check for jinxes..." he mumbled

"Yes...?"

"I knew 'Mione had meant well and acted for the best but...but I was angry and mean to her because...because..."

Now it was time for Ron to sigh. "Stop beat around the bush Harry, what do you really want to say?"

"Nothing much, it's just - it's just that sometimes people are angry with us though we acted for the sake of their well-being. But when anger fades away they'll understand our true intentions and be grateful for our actions, so it's not worth holding a grudge against those people."

Ron exhaled heavily. "She told you?"

"Not really..." Harry muttered.

"Not really?" Ron snapped.

"She wasn't concentrating during her training, and I wanted to know what was bothering her."

"She told you?" Ron asked dangerously.

"Not at first, but then she burst into tears and told me that she was horrible to you, and she cannot forgive herself for the way she acted."

Ron sighed and rubbed his temples. "It was nothing. I'm not angry with her. I can't even remember that incident." He sighed again. "The way she acted was far better than the way I treated her…I was the one who was horrible to her and cruel to her."

"So why don't you tell her it's nothing and that you are not hurt or angry?"

Ron didn't reply.

"Ron?"

Ron pretended like he didn't hear his friend and tried to focus his eyes on Hermione's photo.

"Merlin Ron! You're still not speaking with her even after what she had gone through?" Harry yelled in frustration.

"It's not like that!" Ron yelled back. "After what I've done to her I just can't pretend like nothing has happened and speak with her. I need time."

Before Harry had a chance to open his mouth, an elf appeared in front of him.

"Master! Master! Mistress is in pain!" It squeaked.

Harry jumped from his chair, panicking. "Thank you Spotty, I'll be there at once." Then he looked at his friend with horror-filled eyes. "Ron…Ron…"

"Go, just go Harry. I'll be at your place soon." he said immediately and Harry dashed out towards the nearest apparition point outside the bank, completely forgetting that he can ask his elf's help to apparate.

Once his friend and the elf out of his office, Ron contacted his boss and requested the rest of the day, explaining the emergency. When he was excused, he apparated home and found his wife was already at Potter's. Then he flooed to his friend's place and faced extremely worried and anxious friend.

"How's everything, Harry?"

"She is stubborn and not listening!" Harry yelled, running his fingers through his messy hair. "I wanted her to be admitted to St Mungo's, but she insisted on having a home birth like most of the pure bloods."

"Well, my mum had seven home births without any complications." Ron muttered.

"But, what if… what if..." Harry stammered.

"Take it easy Harry, everything's going to be fine." Ron assured his friend, though no amount of convincing would calm Harry, as he had starting frantically pacing the room. "Who's with her now?"

"Her mother, her sister, your mum, your wife, a mediwitch and a healer from St Mungo's."

"She is in capable hands, Harry."

"They have cast a bloody silencing charm, and I can't hear a thing."

"Well, they have a very good reason for that." Ron muttered eyeing his nervous friend. Weeks back, when Millie gave birth to her twins, they forgot to put a silencing charm in the delivery room, and poor George was traumatised by all the noises that came through the door. He swore over and over again that he was not going to have any more children as he didn't want to put his wife through that terrible experience again.

Hours passed. Food left untouched by Harry. At one stage, Ron thought of giving his friend the calming drought as he didn't stop pacing or messing his hair. Ron silently thanked whoever kicked Harry out of the delivery room otherwise he wouldn't have let Daphne concentrating on the birth.

Suddenly the door of the room opened, and Daphne's mother walked out with a little bundle wrapped in a blanket. Without even acknowledging his mother-in-law, Harry dashed into the room.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He fanatically asked his exhausted but happy wife.

Daphne gave him a soft but tired smile. "Calm down Harry, I'm alright." She said gently.

"Thanks, Merlin, I was worried about you." He breathed, gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Daphne interlocked her fingers with Harry's and looked into his eyes. "Did you see him?"

"Errrm...Him? Is it... Is it a he?"

"You didn't see him?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"It's not like that love, I was worried about you and completely forgotten about his arrival..." He added sheepishly.

Daphne giggled. "Awww…you care about me."

"Actually, I am in love with you and the rest of the world is completely forgotten when it comes to you." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you too Harry." She said running her fingers through his very messy hair. "And you need a haircut." She smiled.

"Before that we need to see him. " Harry gave a mischievous smile and shook his head making his hair messier. Then he politely asked the mediwitch to bring the baby in.

"He's so tiny…" Harry breathed, eyes wide with wonder as the baby was gently placed in its mother's arms."

"Of course he is small. He's also gorgeous, aren't you darling?" Daphne cooed, locking eyes with her son. After sharing few kisses with her son, she looked at her husband again. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not really sure on what to do…" Harry mumbled sheepishly.

"Me neither." She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Okay, I'll try but –but I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't, trust me." Daphne assured him and passed their son to his arms.

"He's beautiful." Harry said with his heart full of love and gently kissed the tiny forehead.

"Of course, because he is just like you." Daphne giggled. "So have you picked a name for our mini Harry?"

"Not yet love, we still have plenty of time for that. I think you need to rest now. You look exhausted."

"I feel fantastic!" Daphne protested.

"I'll stay with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise love, I'm not going to leave you." Harry gently kissed her forehead and placed their sleeping son in the bassinet near the bed then he sat next to his wife and locked his fingers with hers. Daphne clutched his hand with both her hands and held it near her heart and slowly, slowly drifted to sleep.

Harry watched his peacefully sleeping wife and son with pride. When the marriage law came into effect he was miserable, like most of young witches and wizards and today as most of the others, the same law made him the happiest man on earth. His life felt completed now, and he wasn't expecting anything else. His prayers had been answered, and he had been gifted with a blissful life, a loving wife and a gorgeous son. His life was perfect. He smiled happily and softly brushed his lips against his sleeping wife's cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly midnight when Harry quietly walked back to his room to check on sleeping mother and the son and found Pansy was already settling his newborn. Although Pansy didn't have children of her own, Harry knew she was very good with children. It was not a secret that she helped with looking after Weasley toddlers, and even she took a very good care of newborns at the time Ginny and Millicent gave birth. He watched her carefully until she placed the well-settled baby back in the bassinet then he reached her.

"Pansy." Harry called her, and she turned around to meet him. "Go home and rest." he told her.

"It's alright Harry. I'm not tired." Pansy replied with a gentle smile.

"Astoria and her mother are staying with us, so we'll be alright. Without you someone refused to go back, and I know that person needs to be up by four o'clock for his training."

She didn't reply him but looked at him like she didn't follow a single word came out of his mouth. He sighed. "Come with me Pans, I want to show you something."

She slowly followed him to his study where they found Ron was sleeping in a large chair. He didn't appear to be comfortable sleeping there.

"See for yourself Pansy, he didn't want to leave without you."

Pansy didn't say anything. She bit her lips and watched her sleeping husband then turned back to Harry. "A-Are you sure you can manage, Harry?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, of course. We'll be alright. Don't worry about us Pans, take your husband home before he suffers from a backache. He can't afford aches and pains dear."

"Would you… would you mind waking him up and letting him know I'm waiting for him ..."

Harry sighed. "Why don't you wake him up? I'm sure he won't bite."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to see my face when he opens his eyes..." She mumbled.

"Pansy, Pansy, that man didn't go home to his comfortable bed because he didn't want to return home without you. He cares Pans. No doubt he loves to see your face as the first thing he opens his eyes."

"I highly doubt it, Harry." Pansy said turning very red. "He always turns his face away whenever our eyes meet each other's." She complained timidly. "He hates me."

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't hate you, you silly witch... it's called guilt. He feels guilty for the way he treated you before, and now he is completely lost not knowing how to approach you. Give him some time Pans, he'll come around soon."

"I don't know..." She muttered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine soon, just go and wake him up now." He gave her a supportive smile.

"I don't know whether I'll be able to, but I can try." She walked slowly to her husband and tapped gently on his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. She tried few more times but left without success.

"Oi Ron! Wake up! Your wife wants to leave." Harry yelled, he just couldn't watch Pansy's unsuccessful attempts anymore.

"Huh..." Ron stirred in sleep

"Wake up, your wife is ready to go home."

"What is it, Harry?" Ron muttered sleepily.

"Pansy is ready to go home, mate. Wake up."

"Stop lying man, she doesn't even know I'm here." Ron groaned.

"I'm not lying you idiot, open your eyes and see who is here."

Ron hesitantly opened his eyes and raised his brows after seen his nervously blushing wife in front of him. She looked beautiful as always but he could see the tiredness from helping Daphne with her son. Without taking his puzzled eyes from his wife, he got up and put his arm around her tiny waist and prepared to apparate. Then he slowly turned around and faced his friend to bid farewell, but Harry was quicker than him.

"Hold on a second Ron..." Harry interrupted him. "What are you thinking of doing? You can't apparate when you are half asleep. Both of you end up splinching yourselves. Just use the floo mate."

Ron looked at his wife. Under different circumstances, he would argue with his friend and apparate regardless of his friend's advice, but today he couldn't risk his wife's safety. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he gently ushered her to the fireplace in his friend's study and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Pansy leaned against her husband and buried her face slightly in his broad chest and prepared herself for the departure. Ron quickly bid farewell to his friend and flooed both of them to their manor.

Harry stood where he was and kept his eyes on the now empty fireplace with a huge grin. Recently, he became the happiest wizard on earth. He was sceptical of finding the happiness through the marriage law, but his life had been wonderful since the day he got married to his beautiful wife, and he couldn't ask for a perfect and happier life than his current one. Similarly, he sensed the couple departed few seconds ago would find their happiness very soon. He smiled hopefully. Yes, much sooner than anybody would ever anticipate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 241 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 460 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Arwengeld****, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, catsgotmytongue,**** Outofthisworldgal, Sampdoria, ****WestCoastGirl16, ****Vi38, insecure-author, ShayneParrillaMills, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, Yaw613, SimplySomething, fireangle, anj, ****finkles89, and guest for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 29**

Draco couldn't remember the real reason he agreed to the combine birthday party the Weasleys wanted for Etamin and Claudia after all his little princess had a wonderful first birthday with her parents and both her grandparents. It was most likely he didn't want to make his wife upset after seen her facial expression and reluctantly agreed to whatever their plans.

To his surprise, he found it wasn't an unpleasant event at all. Both girls enjoyed the special attention as well as their beautiful birthday cake. Apart from the Weasley clan and his Aunt Andromeda and her grandson, there were Longbottoms and Scamanders, Zabinis and Notts for the grand outdoor brunch. Those guests left after the celebration for their routines leaving Draco with Weasleys.

George took his twins to his room in Burrow for their afternoon nap and Bill followed him with baby Dominique. Percy tried to settle Molly in the living room, so Draco along with Greg went to their usual place with their daughters. Sunroom was already occupied by Harry, but they ignored him until Daphne came along with four months old James.

"Harry..." She called her husband.

"Yes, my love..." Harry quickly put away the newspaper he was reading.

"He just had a feed. Would you mind settling him, I have to help girls?" She looked at him apologetically and passed their son to her husband.

"Sure, my love..." Harry took the baby from her and planted a gentle kiss before she left.

"What the hell you are doing Potter?" Draco yelled after seen Harry pointing his wand at his four months old.

"Why? Trying to get him burp..." Harry replied annoyingly.

"Pointing your want at baby?"

"I can use wandless magic?"

"You use magic to burp your baby?" Draco asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, what else you do?" Harry asked in frustration.

"For your information Potter, Ety doesn't need burping anymore and when she did we never use magic..."

"What did you do?"

"I used the method my mother-in-law taught me. I though the Halfblood who grew up with Muggles know better than flicking a wand..."

"Firstly, I didn't have children when I was with Muggles. Secondly, my mother-in-law is a Pureblood witch and I follow her instructions. Thirdly, why don't you stop insulting me and share your great method with me?" Harry asked annoyingly.

"Put a cloth over your shoulder and hold James against your chest while his chin is resting on the shoulder. Now gently pat or rub his back with your free hand..." Draco instructed and Harry followed him without saying a word. After sometimes the baby burped.

"See, I told you. You don't have to flick your wand for everything..." Draco said triumphly.

"Impressive! When it's coming out from a pureblood..."Harry muttered.

"Is that an insult?" Draco furrowed.

"No, not at all. Thanks for passing me the tip." Harry thanked him and turned to Goyle. "Are you using the same method?"

"We stopped burping Claudia when she was around four months. I simply used the spell my mother-in-law taught me..." Greg mumbled.

"As being her favourite son-in-law, no doubt you followed her..." Draco mocked him.

"He is her only son-in-law and he hasn't got competition..." Harry reminded.

"But Molly favours him..."

"Because he never argue with her and do whatever she ask without saying a word..."

"Probably that's the reason."

"Or she likes him because he keeps her daughter happy..." Harry concluded.

"Well, well having a fathers club meeting here..." Ron sneered from the entrance. "Its pity to see poor dads left with their babies while mums gossiping in the kitchen..."

"Are you jealous because you can't join the club?" Draco snapped without thinking twice.

"Not at all. I'm their favourite uncle so I don't miss a thing..." Ron replied in a very casual tone. "But Malfoy, if you ever thinking of opening your big mouth again when my wife is around, I swear to Merlin that I'm going to kill you... She is very sensitive to that subject..." He added dangerously.

"Really? Since when you are playing the role of the loving and caring, husband?" Draco hissed. "Cut the crap Weasel, you don't care... It's all your fault.! She ended up that way because of you!" He gritted his teeth.

"YES, I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO REMIND ME THAT 24/7!" Ron yelled. "I honestly want to repair the damage I caused and I'm willing to do anything for her happiness..."

"Seriously! Is that why you are avoiding her and pretend like she doesn't exist?"

"I'm not here to discuss my personal life with you Malfoy, especially not to argue with you regarding things that you have no idea of..." Ron snapped. "I'm here to tell you that we are going to have a Quidditch match soon and Harry, you are going to be my seeker, and you two are with Ginny..." He informed them and quickly walked out.

After Ron's departure it didn't take a long time, very angry Pansy dashed in.

"Draco Malfoy! What did you do?" She yelled stomping her foot.

"Calm down Pans, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know, what did you do to provoke my husband?" She demanded.

Well, well did he run to you just to complain like a little child?" He mocked and other two men sighed. "I expect better from an Auror like him..."

"He didn't tell me anything, you idiot!" Pansy's whole body started to shake with anger. "You are my friend Draco, so why are you doing this to me?" Angry tears started to fall from her eyes. "...I thought you at least try to be civil because of me, but you never ever going to change..." She hissed venomously.

"If he didn't tell you a thing why did you assume it was me who provoked him? It could be Potter or Greg..."

"Greg never makes him upset..." She snapped.

"Then Potter. They always argue over silly things..." He muttered.

"It's not Harry either. I know that! He normally has a snack around this time but today he came out of this room looking very, very distressed and rushed outside with his broom. He does that when he is very upset and I feel you are the reason for that..." She stamped her foot again.

"He came to tell us about the Quidditch match and went to arrange the pitch. He probably has forgotten about the snack as he was eager to get ready..." Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"See Pans, it was not my fault...and I don't know the reason you are wasting time on a person who neglects you and who will never pay attention to you..."

"Please Draco, not a single word... we have been there and I don't want to hear anything..."

"You are my friend Pans, and it's killing me to see the way he is treating you... Your marriage is sucking your life out, Pansy... You are wasting your time and your life...He doesn't deserve you. You are better off without him... You deserve a better man in your life who respects you, accepts you and treats you like a queen..."

ENOUGH!" Pansy yelled.

"Truth is harsh but..."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" she shouted again, covering her ears. "...I don't want to hear anything...Pleeeeeeeese..." Shaking violently, Pansy ran out of the room quickly.

Before Harry had a chance to give a piece of his mind to his old school rival, his other best friend had a dramatic entrance with her wand pointing at the room's occupants and he left speechless with a half opened mouth. As soon as she saw napping babies, she hid her wand behind her.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

"Nothing at all, but what's wrong with you witches?" He snapped back.

"What did you do to make Pansy upset? You know better than anyone here that we need to be gentle with her due to her condition. She needs at least two doses of calming draughts to stop and accidental magical damage."

"I told her the plain truth..." he said casually.

"WHAT?" She yelled and her husband shushed her reminding sleeping babies.

"What?" She repeated softly.

"I told her to give up her fake marriage..."

"What? You have no right to say something like that!"

"Really?"

"Yes, seriously you don't have a right. It's up to her and her husband."

"Well, she is my best friend! It's killing me to see the way she is suffering.."

"But she is a grown up witch. She can make her own decisions..."

She can but she is not doing that! With her recent condition, her husband has the power to proceed with divorce but he is not taking that path. "

"It's because he wants his wife. He is taking good care of her..."

"He ignores her...not even in speaking terms with her. Why can't he let her go and find her happiness without making her life miserable? I'm pretty sure she'll be able to find someone truly love her and make her happy..."

"You know her father. He will disown her or marry her off to an old pureblood widower with children. So please, don't interfere with their lives, let them take their own decisions."

"I'm her best friend I don't want to see she is suffering..."

"But still her personal life is none of your business.

"Really? Is it only your insufferable friends have the right to meddle with our life?" He asked dangerously.

"No, they don't have a right. I have told them million times not to interfere. I am a very capable witch and I don't need their help to deal with you..." She smirked and Draco raised his brows. "Pansy is a big girl too..."

"He doesn't love her, he just sympathised her for her condition and it was all his fault she ended up like that, but she still doesn't want to leave him. I seriously don't know what she sees in her prat of a husband..." he said in frustration.

"With this law, not all of us lucky to have a spouse who loves us..." Hermione added sadly. "What she sees in him..." She repeated her husband's words looking into his eyes. "...Probably the same thing I see in mine..." She added softly and walked out of the room. Harry scrunched her brows and followed her friend with a distinct smirk, leaving half puzzled Draco to digest what his wife just now told him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quidditch was enjoyable as usual for both players and spectators. They were lucky because the keeper and the seeker of the opposite team had minimal interactions as nobody wanted another sour argument between Ron and Draco in the middle of the game. Except Pansy, other player's spouses were in the stand watching the game keenly. Pansy as usual at the veggie-patch pretending to be tending plants but her full attention was stolen by the game. Suddenly, George hit the bludger aiming a chaser of the opponent team, but the player moved quickly and the bludger moved rapidly towards a new target before Greg could hit it to redirect.

Ron felt sick when he realised the bludger was going to hit his wife from behind and before anyone else he dived down to protect her, shouting her to move. He finally managed to meet the bludger about ten feet above the ground and hit it hard from his broom's head to redirect it. His attempt was successful but the broom had broken into pieces by the impact and he fell before even he was able to realise what had happened. Pansy ran towards him and sank to the ground and took his head onto her lap. Looking very worried she supported his head with one hand and kept the other on his chest. He grasped her hand by both his hands and held it near his heart and closed his eyes tightly, thinking how lucky he was to escape from major injury during the Quidditch season.

But little he knew that there was another player dived down just after him to rescue Pansy and the bludger he redirected was found the other person as the new target and hit his chest with full speed. Due to the impact he became unconscious and fell from the broom with blood pouring from his mouth, nose and ears. Ron never heard Harry cast the spell to arrest the momentum and ensured the wizard's safe landing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First thing Draco Malfoy felt was the pain, just like he had run over by a herd of hippogriffs. He slowly, slowly opened his eyes and found it was night time but he had no clue about the actual time. He realised he was half naked and lying in his bed at his home. His upper torso was carefully wrapped with yards of bandages and it took a couple of minutes for him to recall his accident. Ignoring his pain, he sightly turned his head around to inspect his room and found what he was trying to find. Yes, he was not alone. She was there, sitting in a comfortable chair next to his bed. Her head was resting on the bed and he knew she was already in a deep sleep. Without listening to his body, he shifted towards her and reached to touch her soft brown curls, where he used to bury his face and sleep inhaling the sweetest fragrance. He knew it was a long time ago, at least more than a year ago and deep down he missed her very much. She was obviously not comfortable sleeping like that. Without thinking twice, he stunned her and levitated her onto his bed, then undid his stunning spell.

"MALFOY! Did you just stun me and levitate me?" Hermione asked dangerously, trying to sit on the bed, but Draco was quick and put his arms around her and held her close to his body without letting her get up.

"Probably..." He sneered.

"YOU ARE INSANE!"

"Sorry love, Physically I'm not capable of getting up and carrying you to bed like a very romantic husband..." he mocked. "...so I did what I can do to make you comfortable. So you won't end up with a stiff neck..."

"I still think you are insane..." She said trying to wriggle her way out from his embrace.

He hissed in pain. "Stop wiggling..."

"Let me go. I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then stop wiggling Granger. You won't hurt me..."

Hermione stopped trying to get away. "Are you in severe pain? Do you need a pain-relief?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, please and a glass of water too..."

"Then release me..."

"I can't..." He said tightening the grip around her waist

"Why not?" she raised her brows.

"Because you might not come back to me..."

She looked at him for few seconds with a hint of surprise. "I won't leave you...I promise I'll come back..." She added in a very gentle caring tone.

He gently let go her without breaking the eye contact. Hermione slowly sat up and summoned the potion and a glass of water and helped him to consume them. After giving her time to put away empty glasses, he gestured her to lie down next to him and she obeyed him without a fuss but took a great care to avoid his wound. Draco put his arms around her and held her closely, then buried his face in her sweet scented curls.

"How long I have been like this?" He asked.

"Three days..."

"So you were sleeping in that chair for three days!" He exclaimed. "You could have asked an elf to take care of me..."

"You are not married to an elf..." She muttered.

Draco sighed. "Yes, I know I'm married to the world's stubbornest witch..." He mumbled looking at her. "Where is our princess?"

"She is with my mum...She miss you...and tried to wake you up by jumping on the bed, so I had to take her away..."

Draco chuckled. "I miss her too..."

"I'll bring her tomorrow..."

Then there was a long silence. Finally, Draco opened his mouth. "Granger, how bad it was?"

"Well, it was pretty bad. But luckily the bludger hit you right side. If it were the left side, it would be fatal. You end up having broken ribs and a damaged lung but thanks, Merlin, your heart is safe..."

"That's nothing compared to most of the Quidditch accidents I had faced..."

"But still... I'm worried..."

"Stop worrying..."

"It's easy for you to say but hard for me to do..." She tilted her head and locked her teary eyes with his. He gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and exhaled with a very satisfactory smile. "...and Malfoy, Ron didn't do it purposely..." She muttered.

"I know..."

"I mean he..."

"I know Granger, you don't need to justify his actions..." He snapped. "It was an accident. I know he didn't purposely aim the bludger at me and his actions showed us he honestly caring and very protective of her."

"Yes, he likes her..."She mumbled. "...and you don't have to worry about bludger accidents anymore..." She smiled. "...Molly was furious and forbid them to use a proper bludger next time. If you all ever want to play Quidditch at Burrow, you all have to use a children's bludger..."

"That's humiliating..."

"Stick to Molly Weasley's rules or else give-up playing Quidditch at Burrow..." She smiled the looked at him with concern. "I honestly think you should go back to sleep. You need to rest for better recovery..."

"Can you promise me that you won't leave?"

"I never leave you unless you want me to..."She muttered with a tint of blush.

He didn't say anything other than burying his face back in her soft curls. "I really, really miss you, Hermione..." He finally admitted. "I never want you to leave me, without you, my life is meaningless and I can't imagine life without you..."

After ages, he felt her fingers running through his hair. "I miss you too Draco. I'm never going to leave you... It's not because of the ancient marital bond that we shared. I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you..." She said softly and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I think, I'm in love with my child's mother..." He mumbles nuzzling her hair.

"Do you love her just because she is your daughter's mother?" She asked calmly. Hurt and disappointment in her voice never went unnoticed by her husband.

Draco shifted and looked into her eyes. "No, I fell in love with the person she is. I don't love her just because she is the mother of my child or she is a war heroin or the brightest which of our time, it's just her beautiful soul made me fall in love with her..."

Hermione exhaled soundly. "I still love Ron and Harry..." She muttered. Draco scowled. She knew the best time to ruin a perfect moment. "...but I'm not in love with them..."Hermione continued and Draco was visibly relieved. "I think I'm in love with someone else..."

"May I know who he is?" He questioned, hoping it was him.

"Well, that's your task. Why don't you find it out by yourself?" She asked playfully. Her twinkling eyes betrayed her, looking into them he knew exactly whom she was in love with and his heart almost burst with happiness.

"Well..."He said caressing her luscious lips. "...as soon as I'm out of this bed, I'm going to find it out..." He said mischievously then gently lift her face upward and claimed her perfect lips passionately.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 253 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 483 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Arwengeld****, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ****Vi38, Outofthisworldgal, Woman613, Sampdoria, ****finkles89, xxxLeanniexxx****, cares 1970, randver, roni2010, SugarArts, insecure-author, Feyfa14Frost, aquadewi, a fan**** and guest reviwers for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 30**

For last half an hour, Ron was pacing like a madman in his study but he still couldn't gather his courage to proceed with his little plan. He was pessimistic and strongly believed she would reject him without thinking twice. He groaned in frustration and checked the time and found he was supposed to be at Quidditch field by then. Not being able to be courageous, he gave up his idea of visiting his wife and walked toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping inside. He hesitated there without travelling and summoned their elf in a barely audible whisper, praying that it wouldn't hear his voice to respond him. But making his assumption wrong, the elf appeared in front of him.

"Master call Poppy?" it squeaked.

"Errrr... y-yes Poppy, errr... I just wanted to let you know I'm going be at home for lunch today..." He mumbled uncomfortably and flooed to his destination without waiting for elf's reply.

Poppy appeared in front of Pansy, when she was getting ready to visit her in-laws to take care of another one of her father in law's experiment while he was at work.

"Poppy?" She addressed it with a hint of surprise.

"Mistress, kitchen elves want to know what to make for lunch..."

"Lunch?" She said in surprise. They never made lunch at their wing because usually no one was going to be there at lunch time. Sometimes rarely she was at home around the lunch time and those days she used to get something from her parent's wing.

"Yes mistress, Master is going to be here for lunch. "Elf replied.

"Master is going to be here for lunch?" She repeated with disbelief. Her husband never be at home for lunch, not even on weekends. Only meal he usually had at home was a quick breakfast at his chambers. He joined her and her parents once a month for family dinner at their wing or parents' wing, but coming home for lunch was rather unusual for him.

"Yes mistress, master told he come for lunch..."

"Alright then..." She said biting her bottom lip nervously." I-I'll be there in the kitchen soon and we can make something together. Meanwhile would you mind pay a visit to my in-laws place and let them know I'm going to be there around mid-afternoon?"

"Yes mistress, Poppy can..."

After the elf apparated, Pansy started to pace in her room nervously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron arrived home around the lunch time and stayed inside his study nervously. Then Poppy appeared, making him jumped.

"Lunch ready master, can Poppy bring you a tray?" It asked.

"Errrr... d-did mistress have her lunch?"

"No master, not yet..."

"Then I'll have it in the family dining room in fifteen minutes, and please ask mistress to join me if she prefers..."

The elf bowed and disappeared. Ron spent next fifteen minutes nervously pacing in his study. There was a huge chance that she might refuse to dine with him. Finally, when he apparated to family dining room he found equally nervous Pansy was waiting for him. Upon his arrival she stood up from where she was sitting like most of pure blood wives, but didn't attempt to hide her surprise or her nervousness. Ron pretended like he couldn't read her emotions and gestured her to take her seat at the table. Once they were seated, both started their meal with an awkward silence. Ron knew he wasn't having a meal solely prepared by elves. He was well aware of his wife's contribution but too nervous and worried to compliment her. During their desert, he finally found courage to open his mouth.

"Errrr... Tomorrow... errrr... is first quarter-final of the season. It's Cannons versus Tornados. W-Would you...would you like to come for the game?" He mumbled very uncomfortably. She looked at him in confusion mixed with disbelief. He felt like he was an idiot.

'_Is he talking to me?_' She thought. _'Of course you silly, he is talking to you. You are not stupid enough to believe that he just invited Poppy for his game?'_ the voice inside her snapped.

"I know you don't like Quidditch. You don't have to come if you don't want to..." He stammered, fiddling with his cutleries.

"No!" She said interrupting him. His heart sank but at least he knew he tried.

"No, I mean... no, I would love to come..." She mumbled nervously.

"You love to come?" He asked nervously and she nodded shyly. "It means lot to me. Thank you for your support..." He added happily.

"When it's going to start?"

"Scheduled to start at ten o'clock. I'll come around nine so we can floo together..." He looked at her hopefully.

"T-that's sounds good to me..."She added with a shy smile. Then they were back to the unnatural silence, focussing their eyes on their plates.

"And Pansy..." Ron addressed her suddenly and shivers went down her spine when he said her name for the first time. She gently raised her head and locked her eyes with him. "Thank you very much for the delicious lunch. I know... this is mostly your hard work..."

"It's my pleasure..." she mumbled turning very red like a beetroot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next day long before nine o'clock, Pansy was ready and waited for her husband in his study. A couple of minutes before nine Ron flooed in looking very nervous exactly like his wife. Anxiously he greeted her mumbling uncomfortably and she nodded shyly accepting his greeting. With his arms securely wrapped around her and flooed to the stadium.

Both of them were highly nervous and showing their anxiousness just like two teenagers on their first date. Without taking his arm off from her, Ron guided Pansy towards his family viewing box as she refused to sit with her father in the Ministry box. Clearly they were attracting the attention of other Quidditch fans. People stared at them, murmured to each other secretly looking at her and most unfortunately, the reporters from various media had paid their utmost attention to the Quidditch star and his wife. Pansy was highly uncomfortable when she realised people were watching them through their omnioculars. Feeling her distress, Ron pulled her towards himself and held her protectively against his body and feeling his warmth she was slowly started to relax.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and she nodded.

"Just ignore them. Don't let them bother you..." He added and she nodded back.

"Those witches looking at me like I had stolen something belong to them..." She muttered and Ron chuckled.

"You have not stolen anything... I never belong to them..." He sighed. "Ginny is already there. I don't know who else going to come. Can you stay with her?" He asked and she nodded again. "I'll come and get you after the game..."

Ginny was delighted to see her brother and his wife but she refrained from making a comment on their new development.

"I'll come and get you after the game..." He repeated cupping her face gently the dropped his mouth on her for a quick gentle kiss before walking out without even looking back at her. Pansy stood there half stunned with lightly brushing her lips. She knew it was just a simple act as they had been watched by thousands of Quidditch fans. When he first kissed her on their wedding, she felt his hatred, contempt and anger but now she felt he was nervous and worried and trying hard not to give her the wrong message. She knew he didn't love her and also she felt he didn't hate her or contempt her either. He cared... that was all. Turning her head around Pansy found her sister-in-law was smirking at her.

"Not now Ginny..." She hissed.

"Don't worry, I can wait till the next brunch. In fact we all girls can wait to know your new development..." Ginny replied with a wide smile.

Pansy sighed. She really didn't want to discuss her relationship with her husband with other Weasleys, but she knew she won't be able to avoid them on next month's brunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Avoiding Ginny's comments and question as much as possible, Pansy tried to concentrate on the game. She didn't watched the game like others but only paid her sole attention to her husband who was busy focused on the game as he didn't even remember she was there. Both teams were extremely talented and it was almost dusk when finally Cannon's seeker caught the snitch making them qualifying for the semi-finals. Stadium filled with the cheers and screams of Canon fans and Pansy waited nervously without knowing what to do. She didn't have to wait for long, within few minutes she felt the familiar warmth of his arm around her waist. She left speechless without knowing a way to congratulate him and his team.

"There is a party to celebrate. Would you like to join?" He asked her softly. She felt he desperately wanted her to attend but didn't want to force her.

"Sure. I would love to..." She muttered nervously. She really didn't want to be there, especially among his fans but she felt like she couldn't refuse after knowing how much it was mean to him.

She was warmly welcomed by Ron's team mates and their wives. They all married due to the law and most of them were already parents and some were soon to be. But she didn't feel welcomed by the most of the VIP Fans who were invited to the party as most of them were witches and huge fans of her husband. They gave her very cold hateful stares whenever her eyes met with theirs and quickly averted their eyes ignoring her completely. Her father was there among other ministry officials and helping himself a drink after another with extreme happiness as his favourite team was qualified for the semi-finals. Pansy had no doubts that he was boasting about his son-in-laws skills too and she took a great care not to be seen by him.

After noticing his wife was yawning a couple of times and knowing it was nearly mid night, Ron bid farewell to his friends and left the place with Pansy. Wrapping his arm so protectively around her tiny waist and holding her closely to his body he slowly walked toward the elevator. After having few drinks he didn't want to apparate and he knew Pansy was not ready for side a long yet so he thought of using the floo network for the travel. The elevator was near rest rooms and the door to the ladies room was slightly ajar due to cleaner been there for cleaning. As they were waiting for the elevator, they could hear echos of two voices coming out from the lady's room.

"...Pass me the Mascara dear, I can't believe it's true..." one said.

"Of course it is...My sister works in the Ministry. She has access to many confidential files..." another replied.

"She can't be a squib. She studied at Hogwart..."

"May be during the war she became one and she is definitely barren..."

"Then the law is not affecting her. So how come she got married to him?"

"The money you silly... Parkinsons got money. I'm pretty sure he threw thousands of Galleons and pulled some strings to catch the best wizard for his worthless daughter..."

Ron felt Pansy stiffened and he tighten his grip.

"Why him? He could have Mr. Potter leaving the other on to us..."

"Potter is halfblood and the last living male that time, He definitely needs an heir which she is unable to give but Ronald is different. He has other five brothers who can have children. Also he is more popular than Potter these days and from a well respectable pure blood family belongs to sacred twenty-eight..."

"I still can't believe..."

"She is bad luck. That's why he never brings her to his matches..."

"...but she was there today..."

"Rumours say ministry has given him permission to divorce her. So maybe she is using the love potion to keep him to her and persuading him to take her ..."

Ron felt Pansy was trembling and trying hard not to cry. He barely controlled his urgency to yell at those witches and ask them to mind their own business than gossiping and spreading false rumors but he didn't want to make a scene. Cursing the elevator and the young witches, He held Pansy against his body more tightly as his life depended on her.

"That's their life..."

"I really hope he would sign the divorce papers soon..."

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten already? I'm turning seventeen in two months and I want him to be available by then."

"Silly you! There will be long line of unmarried witches waiting for him or he may choose a foreigner like his elder brothers..."

"But at least I can try..."

"Do you really think you are better than his current wife..."

"I don't think. I am better than her. She is worthless and a real bitch. She just makes his life miserable. We all know he was happy before his marriage..."

'So you are positive that you can make him happy and he is better off with you.

"Yes, at least I can give him what she can't and what every man wants... I can give him Children. He is a Weasley and Weasleys always love children and more than anything in this world they love to have children..."

Before the other witch had a chance to reply her friend, the elevator arrived and Ron hurried in with pansy without a delay. Pansy was paled as she had seen a ghost and he knew she was hurt but didn't know the best way to support her emotionally. When they arrived the floor with floo connections, he walked into the nearest one and held her closely to him by wrapping both his hands securely around her. Automatically Pansy buried her face in his chest but tried hard not to cry. Ron didn't pushed her away, instead she felt his lips lightly brushing her forehead. She heard him mumbled the destination and with seconds they were in the fire place in his study. Neither of them moved, they were too comfortable in each other's arms and didn't want to separate. Finally Ron summoned Poppy.

"Take mistress to her room and help her with the bed time routine. You stay with her for tonight..." Ron instructed the elf when it appeared. "... I'm going back to get Master Parkinson. Inform Mistress Parkinson and Dipper that we are going to be back soon and ask them to get ready..."

Ron looked at his wife and gently stoked her hair for a couple of times before Poppy apparted her, then most unwillingly he returned to the floo to safely get his drunken father-in-law home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly a week after the quarter-final and Pansy hadn't seen her husband at all. They didn't have any more lunches together and even he didn't come help her with her medicine after the quater-final. Pansy waited for him as usual but when Poppy appeared with his apology on the day after the match, she knew they were back to the square one and he was most probably avoiding her. She was not disappointed nor heart-broken when Poppy again helped with her medicine next day. Poppy informed her he was very busy getting ready for the semi-finals. She knew it was true and also she knew it was not the exact reason that keeping him away from her. For some unknown reason, he was definitely staying away from her. From the Daily Prophet she got to know that the semi final was scheduled for next Wednesday and Canons playing against Ballycastle Bats at the Bodmin Moor Millennium Stadium, but this time she didn't get an invitation from her husband asking her to be there. She didn't feel sad nor disappointment. Not that she didn't like to see her husband's talents, but she was rather happy to be at home away from his numerous fans.

On the day of the match she didn't even bother to wish him good luck. That whole day she spent with her mother at their parents' wing, knowing her father and most of the Weasleys were at the game. Her day was not that exited one and she returned to her bed chamber earlier than other days. By seven o'clock in the evening she was already in the bed reading one of her favourite potion books that she had borrowed from Daphne's library.

Around ten o'clock wards alerted her arrival of people. She knew it was her husband and her father returning from the game but it didn't bother her as usual. Both her mother and she took it as a mere sign of absence or presence of their husbands at home but neither of them tried to meet them and greet and welcome them warmly. A couple of minutes passed and she thought of keeping the book aside and go to sleep, suddenly the door opened without a prior warning and her husband walked in filling her whole room with the smell of alcohol. Ron carefully shut the door and turned around to face her but he didn't say anything or walk towards her. A sudden chill ran down her spine when she realised she was wearing a diaphanous nightdress and he was staring at her with eyes burning with lust. Though he didn't say anything or moved toward her, she could feel desire flooding through him. Hiding her uncomfortableness she tried to sit up to greet him but before she knew it, she found herself sandwiched between her husband and the bed with his hands pining her wrists to the bed. His breathing became heavy and ragged but didn't make an attempt to take an advantage from her. Although he was under the influence of alcohol, he was a strongly built sportsman and she was too fragile and delicate compared to him and he could have easy forced him on her but other than locking his eyes with hers, he didn't make a slightest movement. She knew he was giving her a chance to accept him or reject him and also she knew he didn't love her. It was only lust. He wanted her but didn't love her. She could reject him easily but she knew rejecting him would not do their marriage any favour and also accepting him wouldn't guarantee that he would fall in love with her. His mind was in a war and she took longer than usual to make her decision. Her husband's eyes told her that he was about to give up and she was nearly at the point of losing the opportunity to make difference in their lives and there was a good chance that another opportunity never arise. Deep down inside she felt very scared but putting a brave face on she gently raised her head without breaking the eye contact and tilted her face until her lips met with his. They tasted like firewhiskey and some rare wines he had consumed. She encouraged him by gentle tentative kisses. If Ron were looking for a positive sign from his wife, that was all he needed. Pulling her close to him, he hungrily and passionately locked his lips with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please pardon me for mistakes. I didn't go through this for the second time. Struggling little bit as I'm in last weeks of my third trimester. Uploads are going to be slow but never going to abandon my story...**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 266 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 498 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Dragul, randver****, brighteyes343, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, finkles89, Arwengeld****, Sampdoria, Outofthisworldgal, roni2010, insecure-author, cas-xo, SugarArts, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, MyLilolTAChlassasin, Mirgon, Katie Troj, a fan**** and guest reviwers for your valuable reviews.**

**Very special thanks to Mirgon for editing this chapter.**

**Thank you very much for all your kind messages and thoughts for our new baby...**

**CHAPTER 31**

Ron woke up with an extremely dry mouth, splitting headache, dizziness and nausea. Even through his physical discomfort, he realised he was sleeping in a strange bed in a strange room. Ron rubbed his eyes a couple of times. Yes, indeed he was not in his bedroom in the Burrow or his wife's house. Then he realised he didn't have his wand. Blood drained from his body and all the physical discomfort, except the headache, vanished away. When he realised he was naked and laying in a bed with an equally naked and sleeping female his headache seemed to double.

_No, no no, this definitely couldn't be happening_! He thought to himself. He rubbed his forehead vigorously and summoned his wand using a wandless spell. A situation like this has happened twice; the first was the day before Hermione's engagement and next time it was on her wedding day. Both times he was drunk and woke up in the middle of the night in a stranger's bed. _Witches!_ He cursed under his breath. They seemed to throw themselves at him when he is most vulnerable. It was not him they were after, but only his fame. His marriage was not a perfect one but he strongly believed in fidelity, so now he needed to find a way to apologise to his wife for his rash behaviour. It might destroy her trust and the relationship they were trying to build up but he had to risk everything and do what was right. She might forgive him. It was not uncommon for a man in her society to have mistresses, because the sole purpose of their marriages was to secure an heir, not love.

The witch stirred in her sleep. Ron sighed and muttered the wand lighting spell.

"BLOODY HELL! He yelled recognising the sleeping witch.

"What?" Pansy hissed sleepily. Honestly, she didn't appreciate any disturbance to her peaceful sleep.

"How could you let this happen?" Ron yelled again.

"Ronald?" Pansy said, half surprised and half hurt. She couldn't understand the reason he was yelling at her.

"Are you a witch or not?" He hissed

"Ro..." Pansy started

"Don't you know a simple stunning spell?" He asked

"Ron..."

"Why didn't you stun me before I hurt you? Before...before I forced myself on you?"

"Ronald!"

"...I'm sure you were not drunk...you could have easily stunned me before I hurt..."

"RONALD!" Pansy yelled, extremely frustrated. Ron's eyes widened with surprise and he sat there and listened.

"Yes?" He answered meekly. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had never yelled at him like that.

"Listen..." She said firmly. "Firstly, I know I am a witch, there is no doubt about it and I know an effective, very simple stunning spell, but no one has told me and I've never read in any book that a married witch should stun her wizard husband when he visits her." She added blushing. "Secondly, nothing...nothing happened against my will..."

"That's what I was worried about. Why did you let me hurt..."? Ron stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at her with his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "...what did you mean by nothing happened against your will?" He stammered.

"It means nothing happened against my will Ron. I didn't know you couldn't understand simple English." She joked, then continued, ...It means...It means, everything happened with my full consent and willing participation..." She mumbled avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Huh-Errrr...okay...I-I mean alright then...But if I didn't hurt you, how come you are covered in bruises?"Ron faltered unwillingly without knowing what else to say.

Pansy sighed. "Do you always have to see the negative side of everything? She huffed. "My skin is bit sensitive and those bruises don't mean you hurt me. Can't you understand? They obviously mean something more pleasurable..." She mumbled blushing and purposely avoiding Ron's eyes.

Ron raised his brows but didn't say anything and rubbed his temples vigorously as he felt all his physical discomfort returned in ten folds.

"Do you need something for the hangover?" Pansy asked after carefully watching her husband.

"Errr...Y-yes if you could find something..."

"There is a vial of potion on your night stand..." Pansy answered. She was glad that she summoned Poppy just before falling asleep and asked her to retrieve a vial from her potion cabinet.

Ron gulped down the potion quickly and waited till his discomfort faded away.

"How do you feel now?" Pansy asked after a bit.

"Much better, thank you." He muttered and with clear conscious he looked around carefully. "Do you...do you want me to leave?"

Pansy exhaled soundly and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, this is supposed to be 'our' room and this bed supposed to be 'our' bed, but you keep distancing yourself as if I have a contagious disease. If you are not comfortable, you can leave. It's solely up to you." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you want me to?" He asked carefully

"Why? Why would I want you to leave? If I wanted you to, I would have asked you when you had first entered the room..."

"Then I'll stay..." Ron muttered sheepishly.

With an obviously satisfied smile, Pansy turned on her side to go back to sleep again.

"Pansy..." Ron called her in a gentle tone.

"Hmm?" She said without opening her eyes.

"We need to talk..."

Pansy sighed and opened her eyes. "At this time of the day? Would you please wait until the morning? I'm sleepy and I know you need a rest too. Go back to sleep Ronald, we can talk in the morning."

"Alright then, but remember we need to talk first thing in the morning. It's our number one priority." Ron said firmly and turned on his side and shut his eyes but sleep didn't visit him for a long time and he took a great care not to toss around and wake his peacefully sleeping wife. He also felt a tiny bit of jealousy after seen how peacefully she was sleeping and was a bit surprised she could fall asleep so easily after all that had happened between them earlier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, when Ron woke up in the mid-morning, Pansy had already left. He was annoyed and felt like she was avoiding him.

"Poppy!" He summoned the elf in frustration.

The elf appeared with a pop. "Master called Poppy? Does Master want his breakfast?"

"Where is your mistress Poppy?" He asked impatiently.

"At missy Molly's place..."

"Which one?" Ron asked not knowing whether that was his mother or his brother's daughter.

"Missy Molly, your mother, Master."

"Alright, thank you poppy. You are excused."

"Your breakfast Master?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"But Master, Mistress asked."

"I said, I don't need anything. You are dismissed." Ron replied annoyingly. He couldn't believe Pansy left, after he specifically told her they need to talk, first thing in the morning.

With rising anger, he got up from the bed and got ready quickly and apparated to his parents' place.

"Oh! Ron, I never thought you would be here this early..." Molly Weasley greeted her youngest son cheerfully. Not paying attention to his mother's comments about his last game, Ron looked around carefully. There she was at her usual veggie-patch, tending her plants. Controlling his anger, and continuing to ignore his mother's constant pestering about breakfast, he marched toward Pansy.

"You left." Ron hissed. "I clearly told you we need to talk first thing in the morning and you still left." He added in anger.

Pansy stood up and gave him a very confused stare. "Something came up and it needed my urgent attention..." She muttered.

"Something came up? So it is more important than my request?" Ron snapped. "Are you purposely trying to avoid me or something?"

Pansy sighed. "You decide which is more important..." She said looking over her shoulder. Then he saw her. Holding onto Pansy's skirt firmly, she peeped from behind and her golden locks danced in the morning breeze.

"Uncle Ron, are you mad at me?" Victoire pouted. Ron's anger faded away instantly.

"No sweetheart, I'm not..."

"Then, why are you using your angry voice? Are you mad at Aunt Pansy?"

"Errr...N-no..." He said looking at his wife feeling guilty.

"Dominique has a high temperature. We don't know if it has something to do with an infection or teething. Fleur needed help..." Pansy said. "I didn't purposely avoid you and I didn't think you would be this angry...next time I won't leave before you wake up." She promised.

_Next time? Is there going to be a next time for them?_ Ron knitted his brows but didn't say anything.

"I take it; Canons won yesterday..." Pansy tried to start a conversation.

"Hmm...you must have read it from the newspaper..."

"No, I didn't have a chance to read. I just guessed." She answered. "So, it's Cannons versus Magpies for the final?" she asked

"Mhm..."

"So how come you aren't at the pitch training?

"We needed a break after winning a difficult match, Pansy." Ron replied with a hint of an annoyance. "...plus finals is in three months time..."

"How come? I thought it was within a couple of weeks..."

Ron sighed realising his wife's ignorance on the knowledge of Quidditch. "Every eighty years our League Cup clashes with the world cup. Those years The League Cup finals schedules after the World Cup because people are more interested in latter."

"In a way it's good. You have plenty time to train..."

"It's not an advantage. Both teams get equal times to practice and both teams have players in the national team. I'd rather face weary Magpies in two weeks time than facing the fresher team in three months..."

By the tone of her husband's voice Pansy felt like he didn't want to continue talking about Quidditch so she kept her mouth shut and concentrated on her work. She knew he was carefully watching her. Not even saying a word or attempting to walk away, he just stood there. Trying not to pay attention to him, she focussed on her work and she raised her head time to time only to answer thousands of questions that very curious Victoire had. Upon the completion of her work, she stood up and balanced her small cane basket on her hip.

"Give it to me, I can carry that..." Ron said gesturing to the basket.

"No need. I can do it, it's not that heavy."

"Doesn't matter, I can carry that for you." He insisted.

Pansy smiled. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying this, Ronald."

"Stop fussing and hand it over." He furrowed.

"You stop fussing!" She said playfully.

Ron was about to reply her when someone tugging his trousers distracted him.

Looking down he said, "Yes, Sweetheart?" He gently brushed Victoire's golden locks with his fingers.

"Carry me, Uncle Ron! Carry me!" She squealed in excitement.

"Carry you? I thought you could walk sweetie." Ron teased her looking at Pansy, who was looking away and trying hard to control her laughter.

"NO, NO, NO, I can't! UP, UP, UP NOW!" She demanded stomping her feet.

"Easy missy, so demanding huh?"

"What else you expect from one-eighth of a veela?" Pansy giggled. "You wanted something to carry and now you got it, so be happy." She added cheerfully.

Arthur Weasley took a day off of work to watch his youngest son's match against the Bats and came home very late after the celebration. Early morning he owled the ministry, telling them that he was taking an extra day off to recover from previous day's events. Now he was sitting at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper loudly to his wife. He knew his wife had already gone through the sports page and he also knew how much she loved to hear about Ron's performance over and over again. Arthur felt his wife was unusually quiet and raised his head to find the reason. He saw that she was peeping through the window and watching something curiously. His eyes followed her gaze and saw giggling Victoire was on Ron's shoulder who was pretending to be angry. He was supporting her by one hand while the other was wrapping around his wife. Smiling, Pansy was on her tip toes brushing off dead leaves from Ron's hair. Victoire's mischievous grin was clearly betraying her, and it was not a secret the person who was responsible for Ron's misfortune. Three of them together looked like a picture perfect happy little family. Except if someone wanted to pick on their hair colours, there was no other fault that could be found with them. The older Weasleys watched the three of them for a little longer then looked at each other and passed a meaningful glance between them. By the time the three young Weasley's reach the kitchen, Arthur had already gone back to reading and Molly was back to knitting. Without showing a slightest amusement, both of them greeted Pansy and Ron the same way they were treating other young couples.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you need a break we can do this tomorrow." Harry said to his best friend when he realised Ron was not fully paying attention. He knew juggling two careers was hard enough, and he may have not have had a proper rest after the last game, Harry looked at him with concern.

"No, that's alright. I'm fine..." Ron answered but Harry didn't look fully convinced.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Yeah...yeah" Ron mumbled carelessly and started to pace in Harry's office.

Knowing his best friend very well, Harry left his distressed friend alone till he was ready to talk. After some time Ron stopped and looked at Harry, who was sitting with his back pressed firmly against the backrest of his chair and carefully observing his every action.

"I-I slept with her..." Ron stammered out then sighed.

Harry knitted his brows and looked at his friend with a half opened mouth. "Can you please elaborate?" He asked when he managed to speak.

"I slept with Pansy..."

Harry exhaled with a relief. "What's the big deal? She is your wife. I was worried that you might have committed adul..."

"I was drunk..." Ron snapped, "After what she had gone through, I wanted to take things slowly, but then..."He sighed. "...I think I screwed up..."

"Did you two talk after...after...?" Harry cleared his throat.

"I told her we needed to talk but she is avoiding the topic..."

"Is she avoiding you or the topic?"

"She doesn't avoid me but whenever I try to bring that up, she is avoids it."

Harry laughed, "There is nothing to worry Ron, She is Pansy Parkinson."

"Weasley."

"Huh?"

"It's Weasley. She is Pansy Weasley now." Ron mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, it seems like after two years you finally realised it. Thank Merlin for opening your eyes." Harry mocked and Ron gritted his teeth. "Okay, okay... its Parkinson or Weasley or whatever, she is Pansy and if she had anything to say she would have done it by now, don't you think?"

"No, she wouldn't have..." Ron answered quickly. "...She is not the Pansy from Hogwarts. Harry, you are a wizard but you spent most of your time with muggles or fighting the maniac. You are not aware of most upper-class pureblood lifestyle. According to 'Mione, it is very similar to 17th-century muggle aristocrat lifestyle. People in that society do not marry for love. For them, the marriage is more like a financial arrangement of bringing two powerful alliances together. They brainwashed their female children to accept male dominance and their future husbands' infidelity. Parents try to marry their daughter off to the most eligible nobleman at that time and men in that society only accepted women with highest dowries or ones from very noble families. More often than not young women ended up marrying men more than twice their age. The only purpose of the marriage is to produce an heir, that's all, nothing else. Men weren't usually faithful to their wives, they kept one or two mistresses for themselves."

Ron bit his lips and gave his friend a very serious look. "It was always like that. I'm sorry it happened in the Potter and Longbottom families until yours and Neville's great grandfather's time. I know the news is shocking but it never happened in Lestrange family and obviously in Weasley family. Abraxas had an interesting history but Lucius was never unfaithful to his wife regardless of being the right-hand man of Voldemort. Not your father-in-law or Gregory's father follow the ancestors but my father-in- law is a bit shocking. According to my mother-in-law's old governess, she found out her husband's unfaithfulness when she was barely eighteen and heavily pregnant with Pansy. I don't know what she felt when she saw a barely dressed maid rushing out from his bedchamber..." He sighed, "she completely stopped going near his chambers after the day she found him with one of the ladies from her society whom she had been acquainted with since her childhood. I still can't understand how he can do something like that to his wife. Sleeping with other women when his wife lives under the same roof, only a couple of rooms away from his, it's quite shocking. ..." Ron shook his head in disgust.

"I-I used to hate her." He muttered again. "...But I couldn't make up my mind to dishonour her. I didn't want her in my life and I wanted out of this marriage so badly but couldn't lower myself to my father-in-law's level. I have a sister Harry, and I don't want any man on earth to treat her like that, so how can I ever treat another woman like that?"

"Do you still want out of your marriage?" Harry asked.

Ron exhaled. "No, I don't. But if she wanted, I would let her go. I don't hate her but that doesn't mean I love her either. I just want to give us a chance..."

"So what's the problem now?"

"Harry, I don't want her to accept me just because I'm her husband. She was brainwashed not to go against me, even if I forced myself on her, she wouldn't fight against me and accept that it as her fate. I want her to be independent and not do anything against her free will. I want her to like me or accept me because I'm Ron not because I'm her husband. It's frustrating, all I want is to tell her everything I just told you and she won't listen." Ron sighed. "I can't even read her face most of the time. She is fully trained to hide her emotions under a blank face...How did you learn to understand your wife's emotions? I mean, she is from the same social background of Pansy's and known as Hogwarts ice queen."

"Well, at the beginning it was not an easy task but with time it became easy. Daphne still hides her emotions under a blank face but I don't need to look at her face to understand her. With time, without even looking at her, you will feel the way she is feeling, but that needs time." Harry answered.

Ron sighed. "My dad told me every woman on earth marries with their heart filled with millions of hopes. Men won't change much after the marriage but women change everything to start a new life. He told me that we need to be gentle with them and treat them well, if not..." he wetted his lips uncomfortably. "If every dream of theirs is shattered, they would...they would..." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, "I knew my dad was trying to tell me to treat Pansy well but I ignored him. Then I realised what he meant on the day she sacrificed herself to protect Victoire, but it was too late. I wanted a slow start and wanted to give her enough time to get to know me before rushing into things but I got drunk and most probably forced myself on her. I don't know Harry, I don't know the reason I can't do the right thing at the right time. I always mess everything up..." He covered his face with both hands in frustration.

Harry exhaled soundly and patted his best friend's back gently. "Go home and rest, Ron. Don't think about anything. Simply rest. Don't try to avoid her and if she keeps avoiding the topic, don't bring it up. Just show her you are a son of your dad and totally different from her father and most of the men in her society. You don't need words for that. She is an intelligent woman and by your actions and behaviour, she'll get to know you. Please don't avoid her, try to have a life as normal as possible."

Ron let another sigh but didn't attempt to reply to Harry. He understood everything his friend meant. It was not going to easy, but he was determined not to give up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy didn't see her husband for few days. She knew he had gone back to his busy lifestyle. He spent his time either training hard for the finals or working hard on Gringotts assignments. She felt he was not purposely avoiding her but honestly busy, and she too felt a very unusual emptiness that surrounded her. Pansy tried not to dwell on the past. She knew he couldn't remember anything though she couldn't forget anything that happened on that night, it probably meant nothing for him but it meant everything to her. His warmth and his gentle touch were very hard to forget and she knew memories of that night were going to stay with her forever. Whenever her body screamed for his warmth, she forced herself to forget it by concentrating hard on her daily chores and making herself extremely busy. According to her logic, he didn't have any reason to come back to her. She was inexperienced and probably didn't please him up to his expectation. Most importantly, she wouldn't be able to give him an heir. So why would he ever come back to her when he was surrounded by many other very capable witches who could satisfy his every requirement?

Poppy appeared in front of her that night when she was about to have a double strength dreamless sleep.

"Mistress, master request your presence in his chamber tonight. He also say it is not an order and if you don't want you don't have to come."

Pansy left speechless. His message was clear. She knew he was not asking her presence for a couple of drinks over a chat. She felt her heart beating fast as if it could jump out of her chest. She was secretly waiting for this moment but now she felt as if all of her courage had drained out of her body.

"Thank you, Poppy. Please let him know I'll be there soon." She mumbled. As soon as the elf disappeared, she opened her closet and tried to find something suitable to wear. She didn't want to wear anything that gives him an idea of she was practically throwing herself at him. Neither did she want to wear something that indicated that she was not interested in him. After carefully going through her clothes, she finally decided on a lovely white knee-length nightdress that matched her beautifully.

Battling her anxiousness, she carefully got ready and apparated in front of his bed chamber. Being Ron's wife, she could have easily apparated inside but she still did not feel comfortable doing that. Even after their last encounter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds before opening it with her already shaking hands.

Ron was already in his bed leaning against the headboard. His eyes didn't leave her since she entered the room. Pansy found it bit intimidating but with a brave face, she didn't break the eye contact. Her heart sank when she saw the glass of firewhiskey he was holding. It seemed like he didn't have the courage to face her without consuming alcohol. Without taking his eyes off her, Ron gestured for her to sit next to him. She slowly walked towards him without breaking eye contact but hesitated about getting into the bed. Ron reached for her hand slowly and pulled her next to his side. Pansy froze when she felt his hand on her already exposed thigh and his warm breath on her neck. His warmth and his touch, her body screamed for more. Ron felt her sudden stiffness and took his hand away and released her from his embrace

"I-I told Poppy to tell you that I'm not ordering you. I-If you don't want..."

Before he could finish, Pansy turned towards him giving more access and put her arms around his neck. "Poppy mentioned that. I came here willingly..." She muttered and buried her face in his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since that night, Ron requested her presence every night in his chamber, but he did not expect her to always be there. Most nights he was there but some days he returned home passed midnight either from Quidditch practice or his work. Every time he took great care not to wake his wife up from her peaceful sleep and slept next to her and left home even before she woke up. She knew she didn't spend the night alone, she knew he came and slept, but she still couldn't understand the reason behind him requesting her presence every night. She knew he was well aware of her condition, that she was unable to provide him with an heir. Knowing that, she was a bit surprised with his actions. In her society, any man in his position would have spent his time with a mistress who could give him a child rather than spending time with his barren wife. Compared to those men, Ron Weasley was different and his true intentions were not very clear to her.

One day Pansy declined his request and sent an apology with Poppy saying she had started her cycle. That day she went to bed just after dinner and until she fell asleep, the wards didn't inform of his arrival. Past midnight she was woken up by a noise of someone apparating into her room. She found Ron standing there looking worn out and heavy-eyed. Before she could manage to open her mouth, he asked her to go back to sleep and lay down next to her. As soon as his head hit the pillow Ron dozed off but sleep came later for Pansy.

As usual, in the morning when she woke up he was already gone but she understood his every intention. He simply wanted to be with her. He was not expecting a child from her or the intimacy every day. He simply wanted to be with her. Next evening when she came out of her bathroom after getting ready to sleep, she found him already in her bed. His side of the bed was covered with parchments and he didn't pay attention to her, too focused on his work. Pansy got in on the mess free side of the bed and prepared to sleep. He acknowledged her presence by putting up a silencing charm to ensure her an undisturbed sleep. The next whole week he came home around midnight and left early. She thought it was going to happen like that until the end of the finals but the next day she found him in their bed impatiently waiting for her. Pansy's heart started to pound with excitement and she didn't waste any time to walk right into his eagerly waiting arms.

A couple of days later she opened the spare closet in her room to put away some of her dresses that she was intending to give away as charity and found it was already filled with her husband's clothes. It was crystal clear that he had moved into their room permanently. Happy tears came uncontrollably to her eyes. After nearly two years of feeling lost, her heart finally started to fill with hope, optimism and expectations.

When the finals got closer and closer, Ron became more and more frustrated, agitated and irritated and the time spent at home became more and more less frequent. Pansy was very patient with him and treated him extremely gentle, ignoring his very rare snappiness. The day before the final she was sitting in her personal parlour, thinking of him and wishing him all the very best with his training. She didn't plan to be at finals, and she knew he was not going to ask her to be there after the incident on quarter finals. He suddenly appeared in front of her with a loud crack, making her nearly fall off her chair. Ron was as readable as a book and she could understand the emotional distress he was going through. He looked restless, tensed and nervous. Pansy slowly got up from where she was sitting to greet him but Ron quickly walked to her and impatiently pulled her to him and apparated to their bedroom without any delay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review! Thank you again!**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas...**

**I wish you all a very happy and prosperous new year...**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 287 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 524 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much paratrooper321fa, Vi38, Woman613, Dragul, Outofthisworldgal, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ****roni2010, cares 1970, insecure-author, OH IMAGINATIVE AND CREATIVE ONE, Sampdoria, blueviolet243, ****Arwengeld****, fireangle, Toraach, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, SugarArts, ****finkles89 and guest reviwers for your valuable reviews.**

**Thank you very much FlowerFairyPrincess1110 for editing this chapter**

**CHAPTER 32**

It was past midnight, and Ron was fully awake. He'd been tossing and turning for hours and hours and his stress level had been rising. Every single time he tried to close his eyes, it seemed someone inside his head would scream that he wouldn't be able to save a single goal tomorrow, and he wasn't worthy to be a Keeper. Ron was furious because he couldn't sleep, and his anger only doubled when he saw his peacefully sleeping wife next to him. She looked tired, but happy and peaceful. He was annoyed with her - not only was she sleeping well, but she didn't protest when he used her as a distraction. He couldn't stay mad at her for a long time, and as soon as his eyes caught the dark discolouration on her chest and her silver strands of hair, his anger faded away quickly. Ron sighed and pulled the crinkled cover up to hide her scar. Pansy smiled in her sleep and mumbled something; she turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Ron froze at the simple action. He was never a romantic man. Since the day Fred turned his teddy bear into a great big filthy spider, he never cuddled anything or anyone while he was sleeping. He didn't want to push her away; so, reluctantly, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace and lay in the bed awkwardly, knowing he wouldn't be able to get even five minutes of sleep in the uncomfortable position.

Pansy sighed. "..._nald_...my Ronald..." She mumbled in sleep, and Ron stiffened as his worst fear was confirmed. He was petrified, not moving a single muscle in his body, and he carefully analysed every word that came out of her mouth. He gently released her from his arms, then quickly wrapped his robe and headed out from the bedroom to their private balcony.

Ron sighed and fixed his eyes on the starry sky. He liked her. He wanted her to be happy, but he never expected her to fall for the man who ruined her life. He made her life a living hell. It was solely his fault she ended up with a scar and white hair – and most importantly, _he_ was to blame for her fertility issues. Ron honestly believed she deserved a better man than him, one that loved her unconditionally and treated her like a queen. After her tragic accident, Ron had developed something akin to feelings for her and over the past couple of months, it had grown into an unusual fondness. Though he was not willing to accept it, the possibility of parting from her was becoming more and more difficult as time passed. But he knew he had to let go of her. He knew she deserved a better man than him. He was waiting for the law to be repealed, and then he would be able to free her. He knew it was not going to be easy; his life was going to be miserable without her. Years ago he felt like receiving a Dementor's Kiss would've been much better than being married to her, and now he felt receiving a Dementor's Kiss would make him better off than living without her. But separating from her would be his punishment for his crimes. After all, what he had done to her deserved punishment; he deserved to suffer. He had been so wrapped in his deep thoughts, he hadn't heard the approach of soft footsteps towards him. Suddenly, the gentle touch of a hand on his back made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you. " Pansy said quickly taking off her hand. She looked at him as though she had committed a major crime. "Is something bothering you?" She asked in concern.

_No, no, no, no, stop being kind to me!_ He screamed inside his head. "Hmmm... Just tomorrow's game..." he mumbled reluctantly, avoiding her eyes.

"You'll be fine." She assured him.

"You don't know anything about Quidditch, or our opponents." Ron snapped.

Pansy sighed and ignored his harsh comment. "Do you need anything from the kitchen?" She asked caringly.

"No!" He snapped again. After responding, Ron didn't hear from Pansy and, thinking she might have left him, slowly turned around; she sat in the far corner of the balcony and watched him with worry-filled eyes.

"Go back to sleep." He huffed.

"I'm not sleepy." She replied softly.

Ron tried to read her by giving her a piercing stare, but she averted her eyes from his unbearable gaze.

"You're my wife, not a slave. You don't have to waste your time here."

"You never treated me like a slave... and who told you I'm wasting my time? If you hate to see me around, I can leave..." Pansy said sadly.

Ron gave her another piercing gaze and opened his mouth. "In the future, this marriage law is going to be abolished." He saw her face fall at his words. "It's not going to happen soon, but it will." He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her. "Tell me honestly, what do you want to do after that?" Pansy didn't reply to him, but he noticed her lips trembled with sadness, and her eyes pooled with tears. "Tell me, Pansy, do you want to dissolve our marriage?"

Pansy didn't reply to him, but fought hard not to let her tears flow. Her worst fear was confirmed. He wanted out of their marriage, but she couldn't make up her mind to blame him.

"I'll respect your decision." She croaked.

"I know what I want." He said in irritation. "I want to know what you want."

"I told you already, I'll respect your decision." Pansy replied mechanically.

"For Merlin's sake Pansy! For once in your life, try to be independent!" Ron said in frustration, but she didn't reply. "I'm giving you an opportunity to make your future a happy one, but you're refusing to use it. You'll regret it." Ron added savagely. One tiny drop of a tear fell from Pansy's eyes and she quickly wiped it off, but she was not quick enough to hide it from her husband's watchful eyes.

"You deserve to be happy, but unfortunately, you want me to make the decision on your behalf. My decision would be very selfish and solely favour my own happiness and wellbeing..." He locked his eyes on her. "I'm not letting you go. Even though I know you deserve a better husband and happier life, I'm not letting you go." He said determinedly. "You are stuck with me forever..."

Pansy couldn't believe her ears. "Could you please repeat –" She pleaded in disbelief.

"I said I, being utterly selfish, made a decision that only favours myself and my happiness. I'm not letting this marriage dissolve, and unfortunately, you won't be able to find a better wizard after they repeal the law." Ron laid down and rested his head in Pansy's lap, whose mouth curved into a pleasant, blissful smile.

"Why do you think my life would be miserable if I spent it with you?" She asked curiously.

"You've lost many things and suffered a lot because of me, and spending rest of your life with me would never be a bed of roses..." Ron sighed. He felt her fingers running through his hair in a gentle and caring manner.

"I don't want my life to be a bed of roses. All I want is to be with you." She mumbled shyly.

"You will regret that one day." He warned her.

"There will be nothing to regret." She replied with confidence.

Ron exhaled soundly, and he picked up her free hand to slowly bring it to his lips for a gentle, loving kiss.

**oOOo**

When Pansy woke up in the morning, she was back in the bed, and he had already gone. Obviously, she had fallen asleep on the balcony, and he had carried her back to their bed. She quickly got up and got ready for the day. Ron didn't use the word love, but she felt he was in love with her – though he'd be stubborn as a mule in accepting it. Although she didn't openly confess, it was clear to her that he was well aware of her true feelings towards him. She paced the room in frustration. She knew all of her in-laws were at the Quidditch pitch, including her parents. Her mother was not a Quidditch fan, but her father wouldn't let her stay at home on the day of the League final, especially when their son-in-law was playing. Pansy felt lonely and left out and desperately wanted to be there to support her husband, but didn't know a way to get into the stadium. She was not fit to Apparate alone, and she didn't know to cast a Patronus to send a message to one of her in-laws; nor did she know their Floo was connected to the VIP section of the stadium, and she was not willing to take a risk and end up somewhere else with no one available to help her. After carefully thinking, she summoned Poppy for help. With new regulations, elves were banned from helping witches and wizards transport themselves into the stadium, but they were allowed to deliver messages or help people out from the stadium.

"Poppy, can you please go and get Mrs. Goyle? Tell her I need help."

Poppy bowed her and disappeared and Apparated back with Ginny who looked worried and agitated.

"Are you alright, Pans? What do you need?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I'm okay Ginny. I need your help." Pansy mumbled. "I want to be there... I want to be there for him. I-I know this game means lot to him."

Ginny looked at her with a wide grin. "Then what are we waiting for? The game has already started, so let's get the Floo!" She said cheerfully and quickly connected their Floo with the VIP section.

As Ginny mentioned before, the game had already started, and Pansy sat between Ginny and Hermione in the Weasleys' viewing box. Both teams consisted of highly talented players, and nobody knew who was going to win until the Cannons' seeker caught the Snitch a fraction of a second before his opponent was able to. The Chudley Cannons supporters cheered happily to celebrate the victory of their team. The Cannons players made few loops around the pitch for the celebration, and Ron waved happily at Weasleys when he was passing their VIP box. Then suddenly, he stopped and turned around and looked at his family in amazement. Among the others, he only saw her; she was blushing heavily and waving at him with a very shy smile. He reached his family section and gestured her to come to him. When she slowly arrived, he helped her to his broom and kicked back to the air.

Ron looked astonished but delighted to see Pansy and couldn't take his eyes off of her. His gaze made her bit uncomfortable, but she smiled at him warmly.

"Congratulations, Ronald." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you, flower." Ron smiled back. "Didn't know you were going to be here..." He added with a hint of surprise.

"I came because… because I forgot to tell you something yesterday..." She muttered.

"Is it important?" He raised his brows.

"Probably." She shrugged.

"You can tell me now, flower."

She blushed. "I forgot to tell you yesterday and – and I want to tell you, that… that I-I love you."

"I know that, my Snow White." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Snow _what_?" She asked in confusion.

"Snow White. A beautiful princess in one of Etamin's muggle story books. Her skin was white as snow, lips were red as blood and hair was black as ebony." He caressed her jaw line with his thumb. "Just like you." He said in a husky voice. "Every time I read that to Ety, you come to my mind. Even Ety agrees, she thinks the princess is just like you..."

Pansy giggled. "But I'm not a beautiful princess!"

"You are more than that, flower. You are my Queen, and you will always be beautiful and perfect to me." He cupped her face and dropped his mouth on hers for a passionate kiss. Pansy eagerly responded to him, with both her hands wrapping around his neck. Neither of them noticed the great roar of applause that broke out from the crowd and the flashes that went off from hundreds of cameras in the stadium.

**oOOo**

The next day, Pansy woke up by the sound of Poppy Disapparating from the bedroom. Obviously, that little noise didn't bother Ron, who was sleeping peacefully with his arm securely wrapped around her petite body. They were both in the clothes they had worn for the after-party last night, and she couldn't remember the time or way they had returned home after the day's celebration. Pansy slowly turned her head to look at the man who was spooning her. He looked calm and relaxed than he had the last few days. She pressed his lips upon his neck for a gentle kiss and slowly ran her fingers through his messy hair with affection. She knew it was time to get up, but every single cell in her body protested against her plan; fighting the temptation to be in her husband's arms for the whole day, she stroked her husband's hair one last time and tried to get up.

"Don't… Stop..." Ron mumbled with his eyes shut.

"Are you awake?" She smiled.

"No..." He mumbled and tightened his grip.

Pansy giggled. "So, let me see. You are talking in your sleep, then."

"Hmmm..." He nuzzled her hair. "Alright, I woke when Poppy arrived."

"So this whole time, you were pretending to be sleeping?" She asked with fake anger.

"No, I was trying to go back to sleep with your help." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"That's cheating!" She said playfully and started to stroke his hair. "Poppy woke me up, too. I wonder what her reason was to be here before we summoned her..." She added curiously.

"She brings me newspapers the day after every game." He said lazily and gestured to his night stand with a huge pile of papers.

With Ron's words, Pansy eagerly reached for newspapers over his body.

"Hey, you're not allowed to stop!" Ron yelled with a mock displease.

"Says who?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Me. Your husband." Ron grinned.

Pansy stuck her tongue out. "I'm your wife, not your elf, Mr. Weasley. You can't force me to obey you." She pretended to be serious.

"Glad to know that." Ron muttered before transporting the pile of papers to his wife using a non-verbal spell.

Every newspaper and magazine had written pages and pages of the Cannons' glorious victory; and, they had given particular attention to the passionate kiss the Cannons' Keeper had shared with his wife. Pansy realised there were more articles about them than League Cup final. They had been named as the Most Romantic Couple of the Month by 'The Daily Prophet' and the Hottest Couple of the Year by 'Witch Weekly'. The latter even assumed that they were pregnant with their first child after more than two years of marriage and predicted it to be a boy. Pansy's face fell after reading that article. She couldn't make up her mind to go through rest of the pile and tears blurred her vision as they started to pool in her eyes.

"Hey, flower..." Ron said in a gentle, caring tone. He didn't have a chance to go through the pile of newspapers before his wife, but Pansy was like an open book and he knew exactly what caused her grief. He held her carefully in his arms and let her bury her face in his chest, then gently nuzzled her hair with his lips.

"Flower, you have me, and I have you. We have each other. Don't worry about what others think of us. It's not worth it. Don't let those gossips and nasty rumours bother you. Ignore them, love, just ignore them. I promise you that nothing's going to come between us, and nothing's going to change my feelings for you." He vowed, holding his sobbing wife tightly as though his life depended on it.

**oOOo**

Ron started to take his meals with his wife regularly. Sometimes he skipped having lunch with her due to emergency situations that arose at his workplace; then, he tried to amend it by taking her out for dinner on the same day. He usually returned home for lunch and after the meal he would lie down on the couch, resting his head in her lap. Pansy would run her fingers through his hair with care and affection, and he would close his eyes and relax under her gentle touch. They continued with their newly developed habit everywhere that was possible, even at The Burrow where they were constantly teased by his siblings and their partners.

That day both of them were in Pansy's personal parlour, relaxing after their lunch as usual when they were distracted by Dipper, the personal elf of Hector Parkinson.

"Dipper?" Pansy knitted her brows with mild astonishment.

"Young master and mistress!" Dipper greeted them. "Master sends Dipper to young master and mistress. He wants to meet you when you are free." He squeaked.

Both husband and wife looked at each other with surprise. "We can meet him now, Dipper," Ron said, raising his head from Pansy's lap and moving to sit by her. Dipper bowed to them and Disapparated with a pop.

Pansy gave her husband a nervous smile. Her father had never requested to meet them before. She felt that something wasn't right, and that it wouldn't be a pleasant meeting. Of course, anything that involved her father was not pleasant. Sensing his wife's anxiousness, Ron held her close to him. In the next second, Hector Parkinson appeared in front of them. He looked as though he hadn't had any sleep for days. His eyes were puffed, with dark circles around them. He was nervous and worried, and made no attempt to hide his feelings.

"Children." He said in a brittle voice.

"Are you alright, Hector?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yes son, I'm alright, but... but Priscilla is not." He muttered. "Child, your mother is not feeling well, and she is asking for you. If your husband allowed you, would you mind visiting her?" He asked, looking at Pansy.

"Of course she can, Hector. She doesn't need my permission. She is free to do anything she wants." Ron replied. "Why don't you go and visit your mother, love? I'll be in my study with your father, he looks like he needs a drink." He said to Pansy; without a word she quickly headed to her parents' wing.

Pansy was worried to death. Her father never cared about mother's wellbeing. From his appearance, she thought her mother might be on her deathbed so she dashed into her mother's room without even knocking. Priscilla was in her bed – she looked ill but definitely wasn't displaying evidence of any terminal illness.

"Pansy, darling! It's wonderful to see you, dear." Priscilla said cheerfully.

"Mother, father told me that you're sick." Pansy answered, hiding her surprise.

"It's nothing. He is just worrying unnecessarily."

"So, you are not ill?"

"Well, I'm not feeling well, but it's nothing major." Priscilla shrugged.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're _what_?!" Pansy asked with widened eyes.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant... Don't make it sound as though it's a crime!" Priscilla replied in a very casual tone.

"Does father know?" Pansy questioned in disbelief.

"Of course he does, it's his child! Why should I keep it a secret?"

"But... But he is nearly sixty!" Pansy mumbled in discomfort.

"Yes, he is. He is a wizard for Merlin's sake, Pansy, not a common Muggle! What are you trying to say?" Pricilla asked in irritation.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm trying to digest the news. How did that _happen_?" Pansy rubbed her temples vigorously, attempting to absorb the news.

"Seriously, Pansy! Do you really want me to explain?" Her mother asked in shock.

"No! Yuck! _No_, not _that_, mother! I thought he had totally forgotten you were female!"

"Well, he has realised that after almost twenty years." Priscilla smiled. "It happened when you fell ill, and the Ministry gave Ronald permission for a divorce. Your father was worried that Ron would dissolve the marriage. No, it's nothing to do with your wellbeing, love; he was worried that he would lose the social status and recognition received after your husband joined our family. You know, darling, after the war the Parkinsons became somewhat of social pariahs due to your father's connection with the dark side – with Ron he got everything back. These days, he is mostly known as Ron Weasley's father-in-law rather than just Hector Parkinson. He loves fame and is afraid to lose it."

"Yes, I know he loves fame more than the both of us, mother; but how does that connect to the baby?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"Please be patient, I'm getting there, dear. Around the time when Ron received the papers from the Ministry, there was an article in The Daily Prophet on your father's intimate life. It was full of photographs, and some of those women were your age! It stated that his behaviour was a disgrace to our family, and Ron Weasley should leave us as soon as he got the chance. As Weasleys have always been family men, Hector worried that Ron might divorce you, and he ultimately gave up his shameful lifestyle. But he had to find a way to _satisfy_ his needs, so he came back to me after twenty years..."

"I never read that article. Probably published around the time I had completely stopped reading papers. If he's not under a love potion, it seems like he really does care about your wellbeing." Pansy added.

"Of course he's not under a love potion! If I ever wanted to give him one, I would have done it twenty years ago!" Pricilla replied to her daughter with slight annoyance. "When I married him, he was in his thirties and already a womanizer. I was just seventeen and with my upbringing, I didn't even know how to satisfy a man. But now I'm a grown-up woman and he is a relatively old man. Now I'm capable of keeping my old man without letting him stray...Well, if you need more details..." Pricilla said with a mischievous grin.

"_Ewww_, mother, _no_! I don't want details!" Pansy screamed covering her ears.

"Say the witch who always locks herself in the bedroom with her wizard." Her mother raised her brows.

"That's my personal life! I don't go talking around!"

"You don't have to say it loudly, dear. I can use my imagination."

"Yuck, no! Mother! I forbid you to imagine anything to do with my private life!" Pansy yelled. "What's wrong with you mother? You've never been like this before! Surely father is rubbing off on you. "She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Priscilla shrugged. "Once, I had severe morning sickness, and he saw me throwing up. Since then he's been very worried. Of course, I had that with you too, but he wasn't around to see that. Even if he was around, I don't think he would've felt anything other than disgust. After that day, I can't even cough, or toss in my bed, without making him worried." She sighed.

"I thought both of you had different sleeping arrangements?"

"We _had_. Past tense. A couple of days ago, I woke up during the night and found him sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I couldn't let the poor man sleep in a chair." She pouted.

Pansy giggled. "Sure, mother, obviously you asked him to come to the bed, even though you don't like bed sharing." She knitted her brows. "...and you and I both know he isn't poor _or_ innocent. I think you should have left him to sleep in that chair for making your life a living hell for twenty years. She added.

"Merlin, Pansy, I couldn't do that to your father!" Priscilla gasped. "Anyway, I'm so not used to this; his attentiveness and caring nature sometimes drive me crazy. I appreciate everything he is doing for me, and I'm glad he's changed but sometimes I like to spend time without his constant interruption. I'm not a Squib, I too can flick my wand for my needs, but even before I reach my wand, he is getting everything done." She complained.

Pansy laughed. "Now, now, mother, stop complaining if you really think he's better than he was before."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't be complaining. But I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I asked him to send you because I was sure that he wouldn't hang around if you were with me."

"Well, I'm here. I can stay as long as you want. Hope that won't drive my father crazy."

Priscilla chuckled. "No, I don't think so. Where is he now?"

"With Ronald. They're having drinks, so he might not remember you at the moment." Pansy replied. "If he's really changed, I think this baby is very lucky." She said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, this baby is lucky. I'm so sorry you –"

"That's alright, mother." Pansy interrupted her quickly. "I'm very happy for my brother or sister and can't wait to welcome him or her to the world. I'm always going to be there for my sibling, regardless of anything." She said with a smile.

"I know, darling." The older witch replied, smiling.

Pansy stayed with her mother, talking of various things, and neither of them realised how much time had flown by. Listening to her daughter, Priscilla stretched her hand to pick up the glass of water on her nightstand but before she even reached it, Hector had dashed into the room out of nowhere and grabbed the glass quickly, passing it to his wife with care.

"You should have asked Dipper's help, Priscilla." He gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear tenderly.

"Thank you, Hector," she said, smiling sweetly, "but I'm fully capable of picking up a glass of water without bothering an elf, dear." She patted his forearm gently.

Pansy stirred in her chair uncomfortably and watched her parents with a half-opened mouth and widened eyes.

"Ah! Child, you're still here!" Hector said, finally noticing his daughter.

"Err... yes, but – err... I'm about to leave." Pansy replied in a hurry. "Mother, I'll visit you regularly. Please send Dipper if you need anything." She kissed her mother goodbye and curtly nodded at her father, darting out the room without looking behind.

When Pansy arrived to her side of the estate, Ron had already left for work, leaving her an apology note. It said not to expect him for dinner – he was called to work for an emergency and would be late home. She spent rest of her day lazing in her bed, thinking about her childhood, her parents improved relationship and the sibling she was going to have. She didn't even bother to cook herself dinner and requested a tray of food from her parents' kitchen.

Pansy woke up in a middle of the night to the sound of a door closing and realised it was past midnight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Ron apologised, stepping out of the bathroom after freshening up from a busy day.

"That's alright. Have you had anything to eat?" She asked.

"No, exhausted... Not in the mood to eat." He replied. Ron, who always had a big appetite and never refused food, was not in the mood to eat. She thought the day would never come. "How's your mother? What's wrong with her?" He continued with concern.

"She's fine! Nothing's wrong with her, don't worry," she replied. "Do you want a glass of milk?"

"By the look of your father today, I thought she was gravely ill, or he might have used an Unforgivable on her..."

"My father is a wizard of many faults, but he would never curse her!" She laughed. "My mother's pregnant, and he's worried about her health."

"Your mother is what?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"She's pregnant with my father's second child. My younger brother or sister."

"Ugh… Really? I thought – I thought they didn't – they weren't _with_ each other like that."

"I thought the same, but according to her he's changed. I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw both of them together, I realised their relationship has improved. He is acting like a loving husband, and I bet he is going to be a better father to my sibling than he was to me." She replied. "Don't; don't give me that look. He is _not_ under a love potion. If she had wanted to use one, she would've done it twenty years ago." She added and sat on the bed.

"I think its wonderful news! More babies are coming and another happy couple. After all that's happened, your mother deserves to be happy." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I think the same." She smiled. "Let me get you a glass of milk." She said getting up from the bed.

"Flower, you _do_ know you can ask Poppy's help. You don't have to get up from the bed," he said with a smile.

"But I want to do it by myself." She smiled back and headed to the kitchen.

When she was back from the kitchen, she found him in their bed. His eyes were closed and his forearm was thrown over his eyes. She knew he wasn't sleeping but in deep thought; she placed the glass on his nightstand without disturbing him and got into bed. He sensed her presence and slipped his free arm under her tiny body and pulled her towards him until her head comfortably rested in the nook of his underarm. She knew he was tired, but she felt like she couldn't wait anymore. It was bothering her ever since she had returned from visiting her mother.

"Ronald..."

"Hmmm?" He articulated without opening his eyes.

"Ronald, does it bother you..."

"Bother me what, flower?"

"That... I-I can't – I'm n-not able to..." She stammered.

Ron sighed and took his arm off his eyes, head lowering to look at her. "That we are not able to have children?" He asked, raising his brows. He didn't use the word _you_. She sighed and nodded.

"No." He shook his head. "It doesn't bother me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"But you _love_ children." She said in a broken voice.

Yes, I do love children." He agreed. "But flower, to love a child, he or she doesn't have to share our genetic material – you don't have to carry him or her for nine months inside you. Love is love... it's unconditional."

"I know." She muttered. "But I feel like something is missing. I know it's my fault..."

"Hush! No, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault. I'm to blame for ruining your life."

"Don't even think like that Ronald! You didn't, you aren't and you _won't_ ruin my life!" She said firmly.

"Then don't blame yourself, love."

"I think this is my fate." She said sadly.

Ron kissed her and looked at her thoughtfully. "If you really, _really_ wanted a child, I have an idea, but if you don't like it, you don't have to do it." Ron hesitated.

"Just tell me."

"You don't have to do it if you don't like –" he repeated.

"Ronald!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I was thinking of adoption." He said. "But that's only if you –"

"Of _course_ I love it!" Pansy squealed in delight. "That's really, really wonderful!" She added, clapping her hands in excitement. "When are we going to do it?"

Ron chuckled. "Easy, easy little flower. We can do it whenever you're ready."

"I'm _so_ ready. But from where we can find a child?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, love. There's a place for war orphans run by families of former Death Eaters. Theo Nott's the founder of the place and the Malfoys, Carrows and others fund it. There were loads of children like little Teddy but most of them have been adopted by various families – now only six boys are left. We can visit them anytime and choose one or two." He said, smiling.

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, they'll be adopted soon. I'm pretty sure Hermione and Charlie amongst others are interested in adoption."

"Can we go there tomorrow?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Sure, flower, but the process will take at least one month. You'll need to be little bit patient." Ron said, kissing her tiny nose.

**oOOo**

**Sorry for the long delay! On the 31st****of December, a few hours after I uploaded my last chapter, we welcomed our second son into this world! Both of us are keeping well and he is a wonderful baby... My uploading time is going to be longer than before as I want to spend quality time with both my sons before I go back to work in August, but don't worry - I won't abandon the story.**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review! Thank you again.**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much ultimatekaykay for editing this chapter**

**Dear 306 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 548 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Chester99, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, Sampdoria, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, Nacf, roni2010, Katie Troj, MinervaMcGee, LaughyCamel, G the Headmaster, insecure-author, LibbySlaysTheUniverse, Yaw613, ady71, blueviolets243, HufflepuffMommy, Doristarazona, Judy, fan and guest reviewer f****or your valuable reviews.**

**Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart for all your kind messages and thoughts on arrival of our baby.**

**CHAPTER 33**

"Draco..." Hermione tried to draw her husband's attention in a very uncertain tone.

"Yes, love..." Draco responded without raising his head from the parchment he was reading. Being Lucius' only son, he became extremely busy after his father's early retirement from both Ministry of Magic duties and their family business.

"I have something to tell you..." she added gently

"Tell me, love, I'm listening..." he replied, but didn't bother to take his eyes away from his work.

Draco assumed it must be something to do with their daughter's fifth birthday party that she was planning. There was no way she would leave her office during that time of the day to meet him unless it had something to do with the family. He loved his daughter and his wife very much, but he was not an event organiser like his wife. When it came to parties and other functions at the manor both Malfoy males stayed away from planning and organising, leaving that to their wives. Although Hermione was not very enthusiastic like Narcissa, she sometimes tried to share her ideas with her husband, and he used to listen to her patiently with a fake interest. He never showed his lack of interest to avoid making her angry unnecessarily, which was a very useful tip he learned from the senior Malfoy. Draco usually didn't listen to Lucius, but sometimes his father's tips came in handy when dealing with his wife as the poor man had years of experience in that department.

"Well... Err... Well, w-we are pregnant again..." Hermione mumbled, looking at him doubtfully.

"That's marvellous, love, truly wonderful..." Draco replied mechanically while scribbling on the parchment.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good that you like it..." she said with happiness.

"Well, as you seem to be very busy, let's catch up during lunch as usual," She added hopefully.

"Sure love, see you at lunch time..." He mumbled, lost in his work.

Hermione turned around to leave the room, but she couldn't even walk five steps towards the door. She heard her husband utter a curse before hearing the sound of his chair scraping on the floor. Next, she was roughly grabbed by her shoulders and pinned against the wall. With slight annoyance, she faced her panicking husband.

"W-What... What did you say?" Draco asked in intense fear.

"You heard me, and you said it's marvellous and wonderful," she replied in irritation and tried to escape from his steel grip.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace nervously. "How did this happen?" He asked anxiously.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed.

"I mean... I mean, after all those years... I thought Ety would be our only child..." He stopped and rubbed his temples vigorously.

"I thought the same, but our fate has other plans for us it seems. I mean, wonderful plans..." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Your moronic friends are going to Avada me when they hear the news..." He said, starting to pace again. "No, no. Before that, your father will kill me using that... that Muggle thing called a gun..."

He pulled his hair in frustration. "They'll kill me for putting your life in danger..."

"Merlin, Draco! What's wrong with you?! What is the danger you are talking about?!" Hermione yelled in exasperation. "No one's going to kill you. Why would anybody want to kill you for having children?"

"If you can't remember, my love, you almost died giving birth to Ety..." He yelled back. "I don't want to see that happening again, ever..." He mumbled helplessly.

"Draco..." she slowly walked to her husband who was facing away from her and hugged him from behind. "Nothing bad is going to happen this time, okay?" She said calmly. "We are going to be fine... Baby is going to be fine..."

"But..."

"Shh," she said in a firm voice. "No, no buts... We are going to be fine..."

Draco sighed. He knew from experience there was no point in arguing with her. He never won a single time, and she never gave up until she won. He slowly turned around and held her tightly. They were left in each other's arms until Hermione broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I'm going now. Finish your work and come. We have a lot to talk about..." She kissed him softly. "...And please don't mope around..."

She walked towards the door and turned around.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?" He stayed where she left him like he had been hit by a stunning spell.

"Please don't be miserable. At least pretend you are happy and love this baby..." she begged, placing her hand on her abdomen.

"I don't have to pretend. I do love my children..."

"You do? But you have a funny way of showing it..."

He sighed. "I-I'm just worried about your health, love..."

"I'm going to be fine..." she smiled. "If you are concerned, we can make an appointment with a healer soon..."

"I think we should do it as a priority..."

"Now, now finish your work and come downstairs. Then we can decide what to do... Until then, please. Don't. Mope." She said firmly and left the room as quickly as she can, without giving him another chance to babble.

Draco stood motionless, looking at the entrance of the study, then started to pace again, muttering to himself. Finally, when he realised he couldn't concentrate on his work, he apparated out from the room.

After his retirement, Lucius felt more relaxed than in the past, and he started to enjoy his life better than before. As soon as he completed the sentence, he was back in the society and travelling around the world with his beloved wife. It was only yesterday they were back from their Mediterranean villa and now having a relaxed morning tea in the garden enjoying Wiltshire's temperate weather, when they were interrupted by their son. Draco looked like he was in a big mess. Father sighed, knowing he might need to take over something his son was working on. Draco always came to him looking like a mess when he was stuck.

"Hello Draco, what brings you here?" Lucius asked in a slightly unwelcoming tone.

"Father, would you be able to take over a task that I'm currently handling, please?" Draco asked in a hurry.

Lucius sighed again. "Look Draco, you can't do this whenever you are stuck. I'm not going to be around every day to help you out..."

"I know father. I'm not stuck, but something came up, and Hermione and I need to focus on..."

"Looking at your appearance, dear, I take it she told you..." Narcissa said calmly.

"What?! She told you before me?!" Draco yelled in bitterness.

"No, she didn't tell me. She didn't even have a clue before I performed the diagnostic spell on her..." She added, sipping her tea peacefully.

"That doesn't make any sense, mother, you usually don't walk around casting diagnostic spells on others."

"Well, she came to me early in the morning looking exhausted. I asked whether she was ill and she told me that she was feeling a little sick for the last couple of days, and she suspected it had something to do with her recent busy days as she hasn't taken a proper break from her job and party planning. But I suspected something else and cast the spell and the result came out positive..." She answered, beaming. "I am so happy for you all..." She wiped away a happy tear.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"They are pregnant again, Lucius, isn't it wonderful? We are going to have another grandchild!" She squealed.

"Well then, congratulations are in order..." Lucius wished his son and he didn't try to hide his astonishment. "I never thought I was going to hear it for the second time. It gave me a quite a shock actually, but not even close to the shock I had when I heard about Ety's birth. Well, it is indeed happy news, but do tell me why are you looking like you have kissed a Blast-Ended-Skrewt on this happy occasion?" He questioned Draco.

"Well, Father, err.. I err...I-I am worried about her health. I love my daughter more than anything, but her birth still gives me nightmares... I don't want to lose her."

"Oh, poor Draco! Don't worry, it won't happen again. She was fully treated for her condition. All the residual effects of the curses she faced had neutralised..." Narcissa responded.

"But mother, I don't want to take a chance..."

"Be optimistic, child, make an appointment with St. Mungo's if you have doubts and try not to get onto her nerves by acting like a mad man. Did she ask you to meet her immediately?" Narcissa questioned.

"No, she asked me to finish my work and then come to meet her..."

"Then do what she asked. Go and complete your work first. There is no use of following her like a lovesick teenager, she won't be impressed..."

"MOTHER!"

"Your mother is right, Draco, go and complete the work before seeing her and try to act normal in front of her. I know you have every right to be nervous but try not to express it unless you want to drive her mad. I would like to come and help you, but I must ask you to be around until I finish the task."

"Thank you, Father, I appreciate your help..." Draco said in relief

"Now you may go. Expect me in your study shortly. I'll be there as soon as I finish my tea," Lucius said to his son.

"I can't believe you kept the news from me..." he told his wife after Draco apparated.

"Well, I wanted to tell it at that instant, but Hemione asked me to keep it a secret until she broke the news to Draco. She thought he might not take the news well..." Narcissa replied.

"The boy doesn't hate the news, Narcissa, he is just nervous and very worried about her..." Lucius placed the empty tea cup on the tray and stood up. "...That's why I offered him my help. Expect me at around lunch time..." He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and apparated to Draco's study.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was about to leave his study to meet his wife when he was interrupted by a panicking head elf of the Malfoy Manor.

"Rusty, is something wrong?" He questioned the elf with a hint of displeasure as he didn't want to be delayed by household matters.

"Master, master, little missy is very angry, a-and she is doing magic and damaging her chamber!"

"She can't do magic! She is not even five yet..." He shouted.

"Not proper magic, Master, missy is doing angry magic and Pinky is trying to control her, Sir. Please, please hurry up, Master!" It squeaked louder than before.

Holding his breath, Draco quickly apparated to Etamin's chamber. As soon as he entered her room, her angry screams filled his ears, and the burning smell of plastic filled his nostrils. She was in a corner of her room, screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking her legs vigorously. Without any luck, poor Pinky was trying hard to calm her down. A couple of her Muggle plastic toys were on fire and beyond repair, one glass window had shattered, and her closet had burst open, sending her clothes everywhere. Draco quickly reached her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, calm down, sweetheart, Father is here. Everything's going to be fine, love. Now, calm down and tell me about the things bothering you..." He ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"Is mummy going to have a baby?" She demanded, scrunching her little face.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes, sweetheart..." he muttered.

"Nooo!" She stomped her feet stubbornly.

Draco rubbed his forehead. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with the situation. "Why? I thought you liked babies. Don't you love Uncle Blaise's baby and Uncle Theo's baby?" He asked calmly.

"I do love them..."

"Then why don't you like the baby in mummy's tummy?"

"Is it going to be a baby brother?" She questioned him without answering.

Draco scratched his head. "We don't know yet, love, it can be either a baby brother or a baby sister..." he replied.

"NO! I don't want a baby brother. Ask him to go away!" She screamed again, and one of her stuffed toys burst open, sending the stuffing material everywhere.

"Shh... Calm down, love, don't you think it's wonderful? You already have two brothers so having another won't make a difference."

"It. Is. Making. A. Difference..."

"It's not."

"No, it is. The man on the wall said they are different. He said the baby is a Malfoy, and my other brothers are Sel-Sel..."

"Selwyns...?" Draco raised his brows.

"Yes, that's what they are."

"Yes, they are Selwyns, but they are still your brothers, and we all love them equally" he said firmly.

"I know, I know, Father. I do love them, and they do love me..." She replied impatiently. "...But the man on the wall wants the baby to be a boy. He said something about 'air', and also, he said Malfoys don't need another girl because girls are worthless..." She added through tears.

"Which portrait told you that?" Draco questioned, burning in rage.

"The one on the wall..." she replied innocently.

Draco sighed and made a mental note to have a serious talk with all the portraits soon. With hundreds of gossip-loving portraits scattered in the manor it wouldn't be easy to find Ety's man on the wall without her help, but he didn't want to threaten them in front of his daughter.

"That portrait doesn't know anything," he said. "We don't know if it is a baby boy yet, it can be a little sister too." He added. "Some girls are much, much better than boys. Look at your mummy, she is a great witch. She is even better than I..."

"Really?" Etamin asked, widening her eyes. "But the man said Malfoy boys are better than anyone else in the world..." She pouted.

Draco made another mental note to find that idiot portrait and lock it in the attic for good.

"That's not true, sweetheart. Look at your mummy. She is the brainiest and bravest witch in the whole country. She is not a Malfoy by birth. Her mummy and daddy can't do magic, but everybody call her the brightest witch after Rowena Ravenclaw. You are her daughter, darling, and the first ever Malfoy girl so you will do great things like her one day. Don't worry about the baby, dear, even if the baby is going to be a boy, you wouldn't have any competition. We love you all the same."

"Thank you, Father..." she chirped. "One day, I want to be like mummy."

"You will be, sweetheart; there is no doubt about it, you've got your mummy's brain," he replied. Neither of them noticed the newcomer who stood near the entrance of the room and listened to their conversation.

"What did mummy do to be the brightest? Did you go to school with her?" She questioned.

Draco exhaled. "Yes, we were in the same year at school, but we were not friends. She was with your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, and I was with Aunt Pansy and Uncle Greg. I didn't treat her well because her mummy and daddy couldn't do magic..."

"Really? That's not nice, Father..."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. Every day I wish I could go back in time and treat her well..." He sighed. "I heard she brewed a very difficult potion when she was in her second year. I don't think even most of NEWT year students can brew it correctly. Then she rode a hippogriff in her third year..."

Etamin looked at him with wide eyes. "Really, Father? She didn't even like flying. She doesn't even let me fly my toy broom; she says flying is dangerous…"

Draco chuckled. "Not only a hippogriff, once she rode a dragon, too."

"Wow! That's very, very brave!" Etamin exclaimed. "How did she do that?"

"She broke into Gringott's with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, then escaped on Gringott's dragon. Gringott's was supposed to be the second highest security building in the wizarding world..."

"Breaking in is bad," Etamin scrunched her nose again. "She always asks me not to break any rules..."

"Don't tell her, but she broke quite a few rules when she was at school," Draco chuckled softly. "...And she had a good reason to break into the bank..." Noticing Etamin's puzzled stare, Draco sighed. "You may not understand anything that I'm going to tell you, but I want to tell these things to you before anyone else does..."

He cleared his throat and sat on her bed, and Etamin jumped on to her father's lap. "Years back, there was a very mean wizard who tried to rule the world. He hurt lots of people. Your mummy fought against him and helped Uncle Harry to defeat him. When she was in her fifth year, she fought very dark and dangerous wizards over twice her age at the Ministry and helped Aurors to catch them. Her whole seventh year she spent in a forest living in a tent helping your Uncle Harry. A very mean witch hurt her very badly, but she never gave up and fought very bravely." Draco purposely avoided mentioning her grandfather and a great-aunt fought against her mother.

"...Finally, they won the battle, and we are living peacefully thanks to them. Your mummy is covered with battle scars, but she is the most beautiful witch in the whole wide world to me..." He gave a weak smile to his daughter who was eagerly listening to him. "I'm a Malfoy, but I'm not brave like her at all. I didn't help them. In fact, I helped the bad man because I was too scared that he was going to hurt me. See, being a Malfoy doesn't make you a better person, it's only doing the right thing just like your mummy makes you a special person... That's why, sweetie, I want you to follow your mother's footsteps and become a very special person like her. Don't even think of follow in mine, you will end up regretting every day. Only thing I don't regret in my life is marrying your mummy. She is an angel who helped me to become the better person I am today..." he sighed.

"Helping a mean wizard is a weak choice, Father..." Etamin muttered. "...But I love you because you are the bestest daddy in the whole wide world... And mummy always says you are a great wizard who will do anything to protect us..." She put her little hands around his neck and buried her face in his shoulders. Draco held her tightly against his chest and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"You are just like your mother, Ety. You only see the good in everybody, even in the meanest and the darkest people..." he muttered.

Etamin giggled. "Do you love mummy because she is bright and brave?" She asked.

Draco smiled. "I respect her bravery and appreciate her intelligence, but there are many other qualities that I love. Like, she is the most kind-hearted person I know. She treats everybody equally, magical people, non-magical people, elves, werewolves and all other creatures equally. That makes her a very special person, and she forgives easily. There are hundreds of special things about her and a single day is not enough to explain to you why I love her..."

"Yes, she's a very special girl..." Etamin said proudly.

"Yes, love, she is. So don't worry about the naughty portrait. He doesn't know anything. Girls also can do better and are important people in the society. No one can say girls are worthless, especially not you..." He gently kissed her forehead. "I need to go and see your mummy, and the elves need to clean up this mess, so sweetheart, I think you better go and play in the garden with Pinky..."

"Yes, Father..."

"Good girl..." He got up, holding her close and summoned Pinky and Rusty, then asked Pinky to take Etamin outside and ordered Rusty to take care of the damage.

Hermione turned around and started walking back to her office as soon as Pinky apparated out with Etamin, but before she reached the stairs, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a familiar warm embrace.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know..." she heard his low voice near her ear and felt his warm breath on her neck.

She slowly turned her head and locked eyes with her husband. "I didn't mean to..." She smiled warmly. "Pinky came and told me Ety was having a hissy fit, but when I arrived you had taken care of it well. What was it all about?"

Draco shrugged. "A stupid portrait drove her nuts by telling her girls are worthless..."

"So?" She looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"So, I told her it was not true and explained to her how special and important a girl can be by giving her the best example I know of..." He muttered, slowly running his lips along her exposed neck.

"Did you really mean everything?" She asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, love, I meant everything I said..." He said in confidence before dropping his mouth on hers for a delicate and tender kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, love, how's everything?" Harry casually asked, walking towards his wife.

Daphne was sitting in her favourite spot in her personal garden when she heard her husband's voice. She was deeply wrapped up in her thoughts and didn't notice his arrival. She slightly flinched at his voice but forced a nervous smile before tilting her face to receive his kiss.

"I-I'm doing great..."She replied.

"Are you alright love?" Harry asked in concern and sat next to her.

"Yes, yes I'm alright..." She said swiftly, pressing her body against his.

Harry didn't look very convinced. "Where's James?" He raised his brows and questioned, putting an arm around her.

"Having a nap..." She smiled. "So I thought of relaxing while he is sleeping..."

"And I interrupted your relaxation time..." He smiled back, though he felt she was hiding something.

"No, no, not at all, but I'm surprised to see you this time of the day..."

"I was supposed to meet with Ron and Hermione. Apparently, Hermione is sick. She sent an owl saying that she couldn't make it. At the last minute, Ron was called for a family emergency. So here I am without anything worthwhile to do..." He shrugged.

"Hermione is being sick more often these days, and I wonder why..." She muttered matter-of-factly. "Ron's family emergency probably has something to do with Hector Jr. Early this morning, Pans complained that the boy is going to break a bone soon because he never slows down..."

"He is a toddler, love. They are curious little people… Did you forget our James when he was at that age? I'm glad that phase is over..." He exhaled soundly. "...I bet it is one of the Weasleys. Ron was not specific which one it was and the message was not clear..." Harry shrugged.

Daphne bit her bottom lip nervously. "Harry there is something I need to tell you..." She mumbled, looking very pale. "I'm worried that you might find it very inconvenient..." She added

"You can tell me anything, love, is it something James did?"

"No, no, it has nothing to do with him," she shook her head.

"You have become very pale..." Harry said while gently caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. "...You don't have to be scared, my love..."

"Well, I-I..." she stammered.

"Let me guess, love; you think I won't find it convenient. So it cannot be blackmailing or life threats, not a reason that serious..."

Daphne giggled. "Not every hurdle we face in our life has a criminal nature, Auror Potter," she teased him.

"If it has nothing to do with criminals, it can't be that bad... So, tell me without a fuss."

"You won't be happy..."

"Daphne..." he said in exasperation. "After all these years we have spent together, you don't have a reason to be scared..."

Before Harry managed to complete his sentence, Ron's Jack Russell Terrier, Patronus, appeared in front of him.

"Harry, I don't know what to do! If you are free, could you please come to St. Mungos' emergency department?" It said in Ron's desperate and panicking voice.

Harry sighed. "Well, then, we can continue this when I'm back..." He said, getting up.

"He sounds like someone is seriously ill..." Daphne said, worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "I highly doubt it. He always panics about small things when it comes to his loved ones. If someone were gravely ill, another one would have informed me by now. I'm pretty sure he had been thrown out from the hospital for being hysterical, and over reacted over something simple and he wants my help to get back to the hospital again. Why don't you contact Pansy and see what's going on? She's probably at the hospital too."

"I will. I'm definitely going to do that now..." she said firmly and watched her husband getting ready to apparate. She had desperately wanted to tell him the issue bothering her. She knew it wouldn't help both of them by hiding it from him. She bit her lips nervously.

"Harry! Wait! Stop, stop!" Daphne yelled before she changed her mind again.

"Yes, love, what is it?" Harry walked back and hugged his nearly crying wife. Daphne put her trembling hands around his neck and started to sob after burying her face in his chest. "What's bothering you, love? Whatever it is I'm going to be with you and I promise you, I will never leave you no matter what. Tell me, love, we can face it together..." he assured, kissing her tenderly.

"I didn't do it purposely..." She sobbed. "...I forgot to take the p-potion... Merlin's sake, I called myself a potionieer... I know the consequence better than others, but I have been very careless… It's all my fault..." She hiccupped.

"Now, now, love, people do make mistakes... Please don't blame yourself." He gently placed his finger under her chin, tilting her face up until their eyes met. "For the last couple of months, you have been very busy with brewing and our very energetic little man, so it's not a big issue... People always forget things, and it's not unnatural... Even I forget things." He said in a very gentle and caring tone.

"But... But I brewed it and didn't take it..."

Harry gently wiped her tears. "Let me guess, love. You brewed the contraceptive potion, but forgot to take it, and now you've found you are pregnant…" Harry said in a very casual voice.

Daphne flinched and looked at him with widened eyes and a half opened mouth. "How... How did you know that?" Daphne mumbled when she was able to talk.

Harry chuckled. "I'm your husband, love, I'm very much aware of everything you are going through. I don't spy on you, but just looking at you and being with you, I'm able to understand everything about you. A couple of days ago I noticed your changes and suspected it but I was waiting to hear it from you, and never thought it would be bothering you this much..." He said, burying his face in her hair.

"It doesn't bother me, but..." She murmured

"You think it bothers me, or I find the news inconvenient?" He questioned, and she nodded slowly. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I think it is great news..." he said, smiling at her.

"You do?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do. I'm the only child in my family, and it is not something I enjoy. I sometimes envy you and Astoria, and Ron and his siblings. I want James to have the same happiness that you all have, same strong sibling bonds and support."

"I'm glad you don't find it inconvenient..." Daphne chirped. "I was very worried that you would snap at me for my forgetfulness..." She added.

"Well, I wouldn't snap at you, love, especially not for a reason like this..."

"You did, once..." she pouted.

"It almost five years ago, love, and I regret every day the way I reacted to such beautiful news. I was nervous and didn't know anything about raising kids… Are you still not ready to forgive me for that?" He asked, scrunching his brows.

"You were forgiven long ago..." She muttered and kissed him.

"I know, my love, but I can't forgive myself..." He returned her kiss. "I need to get going before Ron sends me another Patronus. Relax and enjoy your day. When I come back, we can decide a way to inform the others of our news, especially the big-brother-to-be..." He said, smiling at her.

Ron's Patronus appeared in front of them again.

"Daphne, I can't contact Harry, he's probably on a mission. When he returns from work, could you please tell him to contact me soon? I need his help. Pans had an accident and the hospital won't let me see her."

"Merlin, It's Pans!" Daphne exclaimed, worrying about her best friend.

"Well, then, I must get going now..." Harry said, quickly getting up.

"I want to see her too..." Daphne said, panicking.

"You stay at home with James, love, and I'll go see her first. Don't panic and don't worry, everything's going to be fine." He assured her, but he didn't sound very confident. Without delay, he quickly kissed her and apparated to St. Mungo's to meet his very distressed friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron impatiently shifted in his chair. He had stayed at St. Mungo's emergency waiting area for nearly twenty-four hours, but still he hadn't heard anything from his wife's healers. He was with Harry, and they were about to leave for their morning tea when Dipper appeared with an urgent message from Pricilla. Ron never assumed it was about Pansy, but headed back home after quickly apologising to Harry. At home, he was greeted by his mother-in-law and baby brother-in-law. The lady looked very nervous and the toddler was screaming in fright. His wife was nowhere to be seen and terrified Xander was hiding behind an equally agitated Matt.

His mother-in-law quickly explained to him that they were all in the garden and having tea when Matthew and Alexander got into an argument over Hogwart's houses. Ten-year-old Xander was furious over something told by eleven-year-old Matt and accidentally exploded a nearby granite statue into pieces. Rubble flew every direction, and one big piece of granite hit Pansy's head, who was trying hard to resolve their conflict. She fell unconscious with blood oozing from the wound in the back of her head and Pricilla quickly contacted St. Mungo's emergency, and Pansy was immediately flooed to the hospital by the medical crew. Then Lady Parkinson took care of the traumatised children and tried to calm them down. Matt's whole body was shaking and Xander was petrified by fear and struggled to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. With no luck in calming the children, she had forgotten to inform Ron about the incident. When she finally sent a message to him it was almost one hour after the unfortunate event took place.

After hearing the story, Ron yearned to be at his wife's side in that instant, but his fatherly duties held him up from doing so. He was extremely worried about Pansy's wellbeing, but couldn't make up his mind to leave their boys in such a terrible condition.

Ron gently hugged both his kids and told them accidental magic was not their fault, and both of them hadn't done anything wrong. Xander was shaking in fear, and in a very trembling voice he kept on telling Ron that he was sorry, and he didn't want to lose this mother like his previous mother. Ron held both of them tightly, over and over again assuring them that their mother was going to be fine and would be back home soon, and that they would never lose her. Though he was highly agitated and shattered inside, for the sake of his kids he masked his feelings with a very brave face. He held both of them until they calmed down. Then they were given children's calming draught and sent to their beds for resting. Ron stayed with them until they fell asleep, and floo-called his mother asking her presence immediately.

After listening to Ron, Molly wanted to visit her daughter-in-law with Priscilla and her son, so Ron had to make another arrangement with Audry and left his children under her care. Finally, when Ron managed to arrive at the hospital with his mother and mother-in-law, it had been hours after the incident and no one was allowed to visit his wife. After hearing that, Ron became a nervous wreck, starting to pace and pulling his hair. He yelled and threatened hospital staff, and got thrown out of the hospital after trying to enter his wife's treatment room forcefully. With Harry's help, Ron managed to get back in the hospital but had to stay in the waiting room till he was allowed to see his wife. He spent the whole night in a hospital chair, sleepless and worrying to death. By the morning, he was exhausted and about to lose his patience for the second time. Suddenly, the door opened and a healer came towards him.

"Auror Weasley?"

"Yes, how is she?" Ron asked immediately.

"You can see her now, please follow me..."

The healer turned around and walked back, Ron jumped out of the chair and followed her quickly. Pansy was sitting on her bed looking very pale. He didn't notice the dressing on her wound or the blood stains on her hospital gown, the only thing he sensed was her nervousness and panic. He ran to his wife, put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm here..." He muttered into her ear. He was equally panicking and nervous, but he hid that from her successfully. "What's wrong with her? Does she have a head injury or something serious?" He asked the healer when his wife didn't talk to him, only staring at him in a shock.

"No, not at all. She is very lucky. It's not a deep cut. Just lost some blood but we have treated her with a blood replenishing potion. The wound is nothing to worry about. Her brain function is excellent."

"Then why she is not talking? Why does she look like she is in shock?"

"That's probably because she is in a shock after hearing the news..." the healer replied.

"I don't have time for puzzles," Ron narrowed his eyes.

Healer smiled at both of them. "A few minutes ago she got to know that she is pregnant. Congratulations, Auror Weasley, you are going to be a father..."

Ron tightened his arms around Pansy, and his mouth went dry with shock. He blinked his eyes a few times to absorb the news.

"I don't want a child," he said firmly when he was able to talk. "If having a child compromises my wife's health, I don't want a child."

"No, NO! We are going to give this baby a chance to live no matter what it takes..." Pansy cried. "Please, Ron, please... Give this baby a chance. I lived more than twenty years. Don't think about me. Think about our child Ron and give that child a chance to live..." She begged.

"I don't want to lose you..." Ron replied. "You sacrificed a lot and I don't want you to make another sacrifice..." He turned to the healer. "My wife's health is more important to me. No matter what it takes, I want her to-"

"No, no, NO!" Pansy interrupted him again. "This baby is going to live no matter what it takes, even... Even if I die..."

The healer sighed exasperatedly. "Can you two stop being so dramatic?" Healer asked looking at both of them. "No one is going to die. Why did you think we took more than twenty-four hours? We did a thorough check. Both the mother and baby are keeping fine. Well, more than fine. We can say excellent..." She smiled. "Mother's previous condition is not affecting both of them, but we would like to monitor them regularly during the pregnancy, most probably you have to visit us once a week. So, Auror Weasley, do you still think this baby is going to be a problem?"

"Bloody hell! No! It's not going to be a problem, in fact, it's going to be fantastic..." Ron kissed his wife with overflowing happiness, and she giggled happily.

"Well then, Mrs. Weasley, you are at the beginning of the second trimester and you'll start to show in a couple of weeks' time. Be glad you didn't have morning sickness in your first trimester because trust me, dear, you wouldn't have found it a very pleasant experience." The healer wrinkled her face. "...You need to take the daily potions prescribed to you without forgetting and be back in a week's time. I'll go get the discharge forms ready, and when it's done you can go home and share your wonderful news with your family..." She smiled and left the room in a hurry to give them some privacy.

With a huge grin, Ron gently wiped happy tears from Pansy's eyes. "We are having a baby!' They both exclaimed at the same time and smiled happily, looking into each other's eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much ultimatekaykay for editing this chapter**

**Dear 325 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 582 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Nacf, Doristarazona, Outofthisworldgal, Toraach, Yaw613, roni2010, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, Vi38, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, Sampdoria, rexjdk, Katie Troj, talim258, ady71, misspsycho24, Snazzy Ylla, blueviolets243 and a guest reviewers f****or your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 34**

"Weasley, if you can't concentrate, why don't you swap with Potter here?" Draco snapped after seeing Ron peeping through the window once again, looking highly frustrated. Harry and Greg looked at each other and sighed.

"Shut up Malfoy; I can win this with my eyes closed, you don't have a chance," Ron hissed and fixed his eyes back on the chessboard. He commanded a pawn to move and looked back at his heavily pregnant wife, sighing impatiently.

"If you really want to make her mad, go there and bother her then get hexed," Draco sneered.

"Unlike yours, my wife never hex me, moron," Ron spat.

"Mine never hex me, dimwit!" Draco hissed back.

"Guys, guys, do you really need to do this?" Greg shook his head. "Why don't you two concentrate on your game without name calling and arguing?" He added.

"Weasel King is the one who is not concentrating," Draco grumbled.

It was another Sunday brunch at 'The Burrow'. Draco and Greg were already in the sun room when Harry and Ron came in with a chess set. They curtly nodded at former Slytherins and acknowledged their presence before starting a game of Chess. Harry and Ron had developed a very close friendship with Gregory Goyle, but they never became truly friends with Draco Malfoy. They were civil with him because of Hermione but other than that they preferred to keep the distance. Harry reluctantly avoided unnecessary conflicts, but Ron and Draco never missed an opportunity to throw each other insults, snide comments or anything that lead to a heated argument.

Draco expressed his interest in the game, just to annoy the two friends and Ron challenged him for a match but got distracted when he saw Pansy at the veggie patch tending the plants. He had been an overprotective husband since they found she was pregnant and treated her like she was made up of glass. Pansy's hormonal changes and mood swings didn't help the situation in a positive manner, most of the time she ended up being annoyed and stressed. She cried, sobbed, stomped and rarely, yelled at him in frustration. Poor Ron tried hard not to make her angry, but quite often he failed.

"I don't know what she is doing in the veggie patch," Ron whined.

"Tending plants, what else? Or probably picking vegetables for a salad." Draco shrugged.

"She is over eight months pregnant and barely able to walk." Ron frowned at his school nemesis. "She shouldn't do things like that."'

"What's wrong with that? Daph used to work in her herb garden when she was pregnant with James and she is doing the same with our second one." Harry asked worriedly.

"That's different. Daph uses magic and Pans doesn't." Ron answered promptly.

"Pregnant muggle women do those things all the time, Weasley, and they don't have any complications." Draco added.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "She is not a muggle. She is a witch."

"Really? Then why don't you approach her and tell her she is incapable of gardening in the muggle way because she is pregnant?" Draco asked savagely. "As an Auror, I think you know how to cast a strong shielding charm." He mocked.

"My. Wife. Never. Hex. Me... Do. You. Understand. Malfoy." Burning in rage Ron gritted his teeth. "But I know it's different with your case because your wife is looking for someone who can hex you on behalf of her." He added savagely.

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, she found the perfect candidate. My treacherous mother came forward to help her."

Ron roared with laughter. "Great, simply great! That's just made my day!"

"I don't know when the two of you are going to stop nagging your wives by being overprotective." Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"I have a valid reason, Potter," Draco sneered. "But Weasley here doesn't have one."

"Carrying twins is not a valid reason," Ron snapped.

"No you fool, she nearly died giving birth to Ety, so I'm very worried about her, especially when it happens to be twins this time!" Draco yelled.

"If you're really worried, why did you knock her up?" Ron yelled back.

"Arrgh! I didn't do it purposely, you- you pea brain! We didn't even know if we could have children after Ety, and definitely didn't know we were going to have twins, and I don't know why I'm telling this to you."

"Pea brain? Take that back you albino ferret!" Ron shouted, drawing his wand.

"What's going on here?" Before Draco could react, Daphne glided in scrunching her brows. She was nearly six months pregnant and walked slowly towards her husband, proudly showing off her pregnancy glow. She looked at Harry for an answer, giving others a murderous glare.

"Nothing much, love, Malfoy and Ron are having a civil conversation," Harry replied wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Seriously?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "Grow up, guys. At least think about your wives' current conditions and avoid foolish fights." She said firmly. "Don't you think you are nagging them enough by being little overprotective? The last thing they want to see is a fight between you two. If you don't stop, I'm pretty sure you'll send both of them into premature labour. Is that what you want?" She huffed.

Daphne's words did the trick. Ron quickly put his wand away, and Draco took few steps away from Ron. They both turned very pale and looked highly anxious.

"Why are you here, Daph?" Draco asked meekly to make sure their elevated voices didn't reach the kitchen.

"Just came to tell you all that food is ready, and you can go and set up the table," she replied.

Ron groaned in frustration and joined the other wizards to set the table. Though he didn't want to, he left without a choice other than cooperating with Draco with that task.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly Weasley proudly looked at her growing family. Ginny sat next to her with her husband and their three beautiful children, then Ron with his very pregnant wife and their two adopted sons. By the look of it, he was fussing over something and Pansy was trying hard not to lose her temper. Molly sighed. Her youngest son was never going to learn his limits. Next to Pansy was Daphne with James on her lap and Teddy sitting between herself and Harry. Directly opposite from Potters were Malfoys. Etamin and her two brothers were gently patting their mother's very swollen stomach, and Draco was eyeing his wife with concern but by common sense, he kept his mouth shut. Molly smiled at the uncomfortable wizard, at least he was better than Ron by not making his wife cross. Being the Weasley Patriarch, Arthur had taken the head seat as usual although this was not a formal occasion. To his right were Bill and Fleur with their three children. Only Charlie and Adriana were missing. Molly sighed again. She wished they lived nearby so they could attend family gatherings more frequently than now. Suddenly she realised there was another missing. Knitting her brows together she looked at Audrey, who was in deep conversation with Millicent.

"Audrey, where is Percy?" She asked, looking at her daughter-in-law. George sniggered and received a scowl from his wife.

"At work," Audrey mumbled uncomfortably.

"On a Sunday?"

"Well, there's something important going on in the ministry. They are trying to pass a bill. He came home late the whole of last week, and I haven't seen him since early yesterday." Audrey replied, avoiding others eyes.

"Unbelievable! Is he married to you or the ministry?" Molly exclaimed.

"To the ministry." Ginny, Ron, George, and Bill replied together and received a warning look from their father.

"He sent me an owl saying he is going to come for the brunch," Audrey muttered again.

"Obviously, he didn't. We can't wait any longer. Poor children are starving." Molly replied looking at her grandchildren.

"Let's start, Molly dear; he can join us later," Arthur said calmly. He knows that no matter that Percy was her favourite son. He was lonely being the third. Bill and Charlie were close to each other just like Fred and George. Ron and Ginny were together because they were the youngest of the family. Percy grew up without any special bonding between his siblings. For everything, he was the odd one out. Because of that Molly gave him extra attention and care and his younger siblings, especially the twins never missed a chance to nag him for being mother's favourite.

Brunch started. It was like a bee hive. The men were deeply into the conversation about politics and Quidditch. Three pregnant witches were excitingly talking about their bubs and future and other witches offered their help. The kids winged and occasionally fought with each other, some fussed over food. The mothers tried to control them, and the fathers ignored their behaviour. Time passed, no one noticed the arrival of the missing Weasley. Percy approached the table and kissed his wife then slid into the space next to her.

"Ah, Percy dear, glad you did make it," Molly said cheerfully. "Heard you were very busy last week dear, what is it all about?" She asked after noticing his very exhausted look.

"Is it about half-breed legislations? I don't know why they are trying to bring that up again." Arthur joined the conversation.

Percy looked at them seriously. "No, it's not about that. Bill passed, and the marriage law is repealed with re-enactment." He said, sounding extremely important.

"What? What's that mean?" George shouted from the far end of the table.

"It means the wizarding population has reached a stable level, and the ministry is no longer forcing people into arranged marriage unless they are over thirty years old and unmarried. Anyone who is unhappily married by the law can petition to end their marriage after two years of union or birth of a child." Percy looked at each couple at the table. "...And the last rule is valid for everyone who is currently married under the previous law..."

Greg choked his pumpkin juice and Draco's lips twitched awkwardly. Pansy felt Ron's arm tighten around her waist in a very possessive manner. Millicent's face fell, and she purposely looked away from her husband. Daphne bit her bottom lip and tried hard to hide her nervousness. Suddenly a pin drop silence spread around them. Even children didn't make any noise other than watching the grownups with their wide opened eyes.

"Well." George shrugged. "It's not affecting us unless Millie thinks she can't tolerate me any longer." He sensed her distress and intertwined his fingers with her.

"George Weasley, if I couldn't tolerate you, there is no one else in this world I can tolerate." Millicent replied with a beautiful smile.

"Glad to know, love, I can't imagine a life without you..." He said smiling back.

"Lucky you George, glad she thinks you are tolerable." Ron teased his brother. "Or else you could have taken away her right to make a decision on marriage law, so she is going to stick with you forever." He looked at his wife with twinkling eyes. "Glad I did that years ago, love, I'm very much relieved today knowing you can't leave me even if you wanted to."

Pansy rolled her eyes and playfully hit Ron's arm, then buried her head in his chest. "I'm glad they didn't repeal the law years ago well before we got to know each other." She muttered.

"Ew, that's gross!" Nine-year-old Victoire shouted after seeing her uncle Ron's lips on her favourite aunt.

"Break apart, you love birds! Some of us here don't like the public display of affection." Harry threw a scrunched tissue at Ron and pointed at the pouting little girl while others laughed. "Well, there is no point of talking about something not affecting us. I would rather spend my time getting ready for the new bub. What do you think, Hermione?" He asked putting his arm around Daphne. "Merlin! We haven't finished the nursery yet." He muttered.

"I didn't even bother to think about it at all. Have you forgotten, Harry? It's not affecting us. Remember, we had a traditional wedding and bonded for the lifetime." She answered nonchalantly.

Draco became paler than ever, he looked at his wife and blinked a couple of times, then excused himself and hurried inside the house. Everybody looked at Hermione, who seemed to be puzzled by her husband's action. Without a delay, she passed Etamin to Audrey and followed her husband quickly.

"Draco?" She scrunched her brows when she saw him gazing through a window looking dejected. "What's wrong? Are you unwell?" She asked with concern.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked sadly.

"What reason?" She asked in confusion.

"That we are going to continue our marriage because we are bonded for the lifetime?"

"Seriously Draco, are you insane?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said the law is not affecting us because we are soul-bonded. I definitely didn't mean that I'm unhappily married to you without an option!"

"You did sound like that!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, or at least you didn't convince me that you want to be married to me regardless of stupid laws or bonds."

"You are insane!" She hissed. "We are together because we love each other. Laws and bonds have nothing to do with this marriage. Let me rephrase this, the law and bonds put us together, but we are continuing this marriage because both of us want it to be. Both of us can't think of leaving the other. Honestly, I don't know why on earth I fell in love with a big baby like you." She huffed.

"Because I'm charming?" Draco quirked one brow with a devilish grin.

"Charming? You are not charming at all but irritating." She replied, hiding her smile. "...But I still love you." She pouted.

Draco enveloped her in a big hug. "I love you too, no matter how irritating and bossy you are..." he said playfully.

"You poor unlucky soul, having a bossy wife is terrible." Hermione placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "We'll continue this conversation later. Now let's get back to the table. The others must be very worried about us by now." She added in a stern, bossy voice and dragged him out with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny rubbed her aching neck and sighed in exhaustion. She was in her small study, busy writing an important article that was due the next day. A couple of years ago she became a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. There was no problem with money. The Goyles had money that could last for generations and generations, but she wanted to be independent. Greg, who loved his wife, endlessly didn't have a problem with that, in fact, he happily encouraged her and took care of their three children while she was at work. She didn't take a sickle out of her wages for herself and donated the entire salary to a charity. Working alongside with Rita Skeeter was painful. That irritating witch was always seeking an opportunity to pick on Ginny regardless of anything, so she was determined to finish the article well before the deadline.

Her children stayed behind in 'The Burrow' after the brunch with her husband. They wanted to spend time with their cousins and other relatives and was probably looking forward to playing a game of children's Quidditch before returning home. She returned home alone to finish her work. She loved her children very much, but it was quite peaceful at home with their absence, and she could concentrate on her work effectively. Half way through her work she received a floo call from Greg informing that the Weasley grandchildren were having a sleepover at their grandparent's place, and he was going to return home alone in the evening after attending an important business on his way.

Ginny completed her assignment and lazily got up from the chair and slowly headed towards the kitchen. She might have to cook for herself and her husband as her husband didn't mention he was bringing dinner from her parents' place. Normally, no one returned their homes after the brunch without food for their dinner. Molly Weasley generously packed various food and handed over to young families when they leave at the end of the day. But Greg was not coming from 'The Burrow' directly, and he may not carry food with him or he might had asked an elf to deliver the food to their kitchen. Ginny asked for help from an elf when she was preparing meals but as a rule, she hardly offered her family solely elf prepared food. Growing up with Molly, she found feeding her family with meals prepared by her gave her highest satisfaction when her loved ones enjoy her food and thanked her.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at the familiar room to her left. The door was ajar and the faint light coming through the opening hinted someone was already in the room. Her husband told her he was going to be late, so who was in his study?

Without knocking, she entered the room. Greg was sitting at the table having a glass of Firewhiskey. He didn't look great. He looked like he had heard the news of Voldemort's resurrection. Something was bothering him.

"Greg, you told me you were going to be late," she questioned him in surprise.

"Ah love, I didn't hear you coming," he muttered awkwardly.

"Yes, because you were lost in thought. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." He avoided her eyes. She knew there was something for sure.

"Where did you go after 'The Burrow?"

"Came here directly."

"What about the business you mentioned?"

"Didn't go."

"Why?"

He sighed but didn't answer.

"Greg, what's bothering you? I'm not taking 'nothing' as an answer." She said sternly.

"The marriage law has repealed."

"I know. I was there when Percy mention that. So what?"

"It's allowing couples to get a divorce if they are not happy."

"So? After nearly seven years together and three children, are you going to ditch me now?" She asked dangerously.

"N-No love, I just-just-." He stammered uneasily.

"What's going on, Greg? I'm your wife, and I want to know. NOW!" She demanded.

"If you want, you can petition-" He mumbled in a very indistinctive voice

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, GREG!" Ginny yelled, burning in rage. "What's wrong with you?! Why should I petition to end my perfectly happy marriage? If you want to get rid of me, you go ahead and lodge a petition." She shouted and dashed out of the room without looking back.

With tears trickling down her cheeks, Ginny ran to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall in front of her, overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't believe that he wanted to terminate their marriage. She thought they were happily married, and he was happy with her. They had a most beautiful life with their three children, a daughter, and two sons. But now he wanted to be out of their perfect marriage. She wiped her tears and determined to be strong and brave. If he didn't want her, she was not going to cry over him. She sensed his presence in the room but didn't bother to look at him. With anger building up inside Ginny continued to ignore him. She felt his warmth next to her and weight of his hands on her shoulders. Greg's hands trailed down her body until his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Who is she?" She croaked, refusing to look at him.

"She?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, she. I want to know the witch you are going to leave me for."

"Are you insane, Ginny? There is no other witch, and there is never be going to be another. What made you think that I want to leave you for another one?" He asked, strained.

"Then why do you want to end what we are having together?" She demanded.

Greg sighed. "I want the best for you." He muttered. "I love you, Ginny, I want you to be happy."

"And who told you I'm not happy with you?

"There are better wizards than I who can-"

"Stop right there, Goyle!" Ginny snapped. "I know what's best for me, and I'm old enough to make a decision. Do you really think leaving you would make me happy?"

"Not at the moment, but time will heal you and you'll able to find a better partner."

"That's the craziest and most stupid thing I have ever heard! Leaving the man I love to find another one to love. Are you insane?! Merlin's sake, Greg, I'm in love with you. I. Don't. Need. Another. Do. You. Understand?" Ginny yelled, and Greg nodded mechanically. "I can't believe you! Why on earth did you think something like that? You and Draco have the same sort of low self-esteem and insecurities. I don't know what's wrong with the two of you!" She added, poking his chest with her finger.

"Maybe because we were on the wrong side for a long time and we still regret what we did in those days." He answered her timidly.

"That's it! You were! Past tense! You are not a monster. You were misled as a child. It is not a crime, for Merlin's sake, Greg! Now you are a grown up man and in the right path. You deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy, and our children deserve to be happy. This conversation is over now. If you ever bring this up in future again, I swear to Merlin that I'll hex you regardless of you being my husband! Do you understand?" She added in a very dangerous tone. Then she broke down and hid her face in his chest. "Don't ever think of leaving me, Greg." She said, sobbing.

"Never," he replied, resting his lips on her forehead and arms tightening around her. Time passed, no one moved or attempted to talk.

"Anyway, I need to go to the ministry tomorrow." Ginny looked into his eyes after some time. He didn't say anything, but looked back into her puffy red eyes. "I'm going to appeal for your father." She added as he didn't respond her.

"I guessed."

"Don't you want to know what I am going to do?" She asked curiously.

"He is dying. He doesn't even have a year to live." Greg's face was expressionless.

"With Hermione's help, I'm trying to get his sentence reduced to a house arrest so he can spend his last days with his grandchildren." Ginny said hopefully.

"I don't want my children to be around him." He said blankly.

"He won't hurt them."

"But he won't be a good influence on them."

"Don't worry, Greg, he won't misguide them. I'm sure your mother wanted him to spend time with his grandchildren."

Greg had softened after Ginny mentioned his mother. "He has an unknown disease." He added without giving up.

"Yes, but it's not contagious. Hermione said muggles have a similar disease called 'cancer' but it's not contagious."

Greg sighed. "You won."

Ginny smiled. "That means I can go ahead with my plan?"

"Yes, because you are determined not to take no for an answer."

"Thank you, Greg. Not today, but one day you will understand that I did the right thing."

"You are always making right decisions, love." He kissed her soft lips.

"Let's go and have dinner first, and then I know a better way to spend our child-free time than arguing and worrying about unnecessary things," she said with a playful grin.

Greg chuckled. "My gut feeling tells me I'm going to love your 'better way'." he winked, running his thumb on her soft cheek. She giggled and buried her face back in his broad chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Another one more Chapter only, then this story is done **

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... **

**I have started another FF called 'A Road to Recovery. It's George W. and Pansy P Pairing story. If you have time, could you please read it and let me know whether I should continue **

**Thank you very much again...**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Dear 350 readers, Thank you very much for adding my story to your favourite list.**

**Dear 618 followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much Vi38, Michand, Nacf, Doristarazona, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, roni2010, Sampdoria, ****xxxLeanniexxx****, DevianWriter2015, Happy Mountain, geowynpnn and Jennywalker6 f****or your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 35**

"This is not happening! This is soooo not happening!" Ron pulled his hair in frustration and Hermione rolled her eyes with a big sigh and folded her arms across the chest. "Tell me I'm dreaming flower." He looked at Pansy and pleaded.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridicules Ronald!" She said sternly then looked at the young couple in each other's arms and gave them a gentle motherly smile. "That's a wonderful news darling. We are very happy for both you."

"REALLY? You must be joking!" Ron yelled in disbelieve. "He is a Malfoy flower, A. MALFOY!"

"SO!" Pansy hissed dangerously, and Hermione sighed again in exasperation.

"He must have used a love potion darling. Otherwise, there is no chance our little Rose would end up getting engaged to a _Malfoy_." He added spitefully.

"Seriously Weasley! Do you think this society has a shortage of young witches? My son is not that desperate to use a love potion on a _Weasley_. I presume it might be the other way around. Your daughter might have done something to trap the Malfoy heir in this mess." Draco spat.

"Take that back you Moron! My baby has no reason to use anything on your son!" Ron barked.

"Then why the hell you think my son has used something on your redhead!" Draco howled.

"RONALD!"

"DRACO!"

"DADDY"

"FATHER!"

Pansy, Hemione, Rose and Scorpius shouted together. Harry looked at Daphne worriedly and raised his brows to know whether they should leave, but she shook her head.

"If you two can't stop bickering, you may leave!" Hermione ordered. "And Draco, you can ask Pinky to prepare the guest room for you tonight." She added savagely.

"Same goes with you too, Ronald. Either you stay and help us with planning or leave and ask Poppy to prepare the guest room for you." Pansy added with a scowl.

"Planning what?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"The wedding of course." Pansy said beaming with happiness. "Both of them are twenty-four years, and there is no need to wait any longer."

"I don't think it's necessary to rush. Twenty-four is still young, and they have plenty time." Draco added quickly.

"When we were twenty-four we already had Ety. So this is definitely not rushing." Hermione replied firmly.

"Never thought in a million years I would tell something like this, but I do agree with Malfoy here." Ron said gesturing Draco. "Twenty-four is too young. We shouldn't rush into planning a wedding. Don't you think we should wait a bit longer? Who knows, they might come to their senses and call off the engagement." He added hopefully and earned scowls from both his wife and daughter.

"We are not going to break up Uncle Ron." Scorpius said timidly. Ron frowned at the young man who had his arms wrapped around his baby, his only daughter. Scorpius was the exact replica of his father when he was twenty-four, and Ron grunted in displease. They were not related, but Potter children and Malfoy children called Weasleys and Goyles uncles and aunts as they all grew up together with Molly and Arthur's grandchildren. If Ron had ever suspected this might going to happen, he would never let his little Rose hang with Malfoys ever. He sighed.

"It's Mr Weasley to you, young Man." He grumbled in anger.

"Ron, this is my last warning!" Pansy hissed.

"How can I make up my mind flower, she is my only daughter, and she is going to be a Malfoy." He wailed.

"It's not our problem that you decided to have only one daughter. You should have had more." Draco snapped.

"It was not our decision you idiot! But one beautiful princess, an heir and a spare are enough for us because we don't breed like rabbits or in the newest case like Malfoys" Ron sneered.

Apart from the children they adopted, over the years Ron and Pansy became proud parents of three beautiful children, Rose, who was twenty-four, twenty-two years old Hugo and nineteen years old Edward. Hermione and Draco became parents of two girls and four boys. Etamin, who was nearly thirty years old, Scorpius and his twin Perdita, who were twenty-four years old, then twenty-two years old Sagittarius followed by eighteen years old Tisamenus, who was freshly out from Hogwarts and looking forward to becoming a hit wizard much to his parents worry. When they thought Tisa was the youngest of the family, they were shocked by another pleasant surprise. When Etamin was in her final year at Hogwarts and Hermione was forty years old, they welcomed their last family member, Rigel into the world. Since his birth, with his father's features and mother's eyes, Rigel became everybody's favourite in the family. They all shocked when he got sorted into Hufflepuff but supported him when he told them he deliberately asked the hat to put him in that house because he wanted to prove the Hufflepuff was not a house of poor performing and less talented wizards. Though Draco was extremely proud of his youngest son's decision, he just blamed Harry for filling his child's head with nonsense.

Due to Hector Jr's influence and the age gap, Alexander and Mathew started to call Pricilla and Hector their parents and Pansy their sister. When they became of age, they inherited their family wealth and moved out from The Parkinson Manor. Whenever they visited the Manor, they always held up in Parents wing for most of the time. Even the present day they were at the manor most probably listening to Pricilla's lecture for the thousandth time on the importance of getting married and producing the next heir to continue their bloodline. Doubtlessly, she would remind them how fortunate they were because the Marriage law had completely abolished before they turned thirty.

Selwyn twins moved out from Malfoy Manor when they came of the age. Elder brother started his duty as the heir, and younger brother joined The Department of International Magical Cooperation. Both of them were not married yet, and Draco had threatened them, if they were not married before they reached age forty, he would find both of them suitable partners through betrothed contracts as he didn't want Selwyn blood line to die off with them.

Being the first born son, Scorpius Malfoy didn't have a choice other than joining his father and learning to become the next head of Malfoys. Sagittarius or Tisamenus didn't show any interest in joining the family business or learning the Wizengomot duties. They insisted on following their own dreams, and one became a successful potioneer, and the other joined the Magical Law Enforcement Squad to become a hit wizard.

"No matter how many daughters one can have, they all end up marrying sons of archenemies." Draco said looking dejected. "Do you think I was overjoyed when one became a Potter, and the other one became a Weasley? I'm pretty sure if I had another, she would end up being a Longbottom" He added spitefully.

No one surprised when Perdita Malfoy and Albus Potter fell in love with each other. They were childhood friends and meant to be soul mates. Scorpius and Perdita were inseparable since their birth, but he had sorted to Slytherin along with Albus, and she became a Gryffindor with Rose. Twins spent most of their time together, and they tagged along their best friends with them. Much to Draco's dismay, Perdita fell in love with her sibling's best friend and got married soon after they finished schooling and welcomed Hermione's and Draco's first grandchild, a beautiful girl named Ivy after two years of their union. Since her birth, Ivy Potter had her grandfather Draco wrapped around her finger.

The story of Etamin Malfoy and Fred Weasley was an entirely different one to her sister's. Ety became a bright Ravenclaw and surpassed her mother's talents and achievements and became the brightest witch of her generation. Currently, she was the Junior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic and known to be the most intelligent in the whole wizarding community. She never dated when she was at school and never known to be in a relationship. Every wizard was intimidated by her reputation, intelligence and her personality. Hermione and Draco firmly believed she would end up being an old maid until the day Fred Weasley proposed to her. Fred Weasley was a born prankster, inventor and a happy-go-lucky wizard just like his late uncle. He didn't even want to complete his education. Without completing his seventh year, he tried to join his father in business, but his mother was furious and threatened both of them that she would leave them and never return. George Weasley, who never took his wife's threats as jokes, encouraged Fred to complete his education. Unwillingly he returned to Hogwarts and took his NEWT exam and just passed everything without any flying colours. Then he joined their family business and became a successful business person like his father. Everyone was shocked and left speechless when Fred Knelt and proposed to Etamin on a Weasley Christmas dinner. Everyone including Draco expected Etamin to hex him to oblivion but to their surprise, she accepted him reluctantly.

Mischievous James Potter was the best friend of Fred Weasley. When they were together both of them were known as partners in crime. They started to play truth or dare games since their childhood and never stopped playing it even they became adults. James expecting Ety would hex his best friend, asked Fred to propose to her as a penalty to an incomplete dare. Everyone in their right mind knew that only a wizard with a death wish would cross the line with Etamin. Ety, who got to know about the penalty from Lily, was determined not to give either prankster the pleasure of victory and accepted the proposal. Her reaction astounded Fred, and he left with no choice other than dating her. Fred started dating Ety thinking she would break the engagement, but she didn't break up with him, or he didn't with her. Weasleys placed bets as usual. They had given the couple maximum of six months and predicted, either she would be ended up driven insane by him, or he would be _Avada_ by her before even six months. No one thought their relationship would last, but they were happily married for five years and expecting their first child in a couple of months. They did great together. Etamin was the only person who could keep the prankster in line and he set her free from her boring serious lifestyle and made her days much more pleasant and enjoyable.

As soon as he left Hogwarts, Scorpius joined his father and became extremely busy with the family business and his new Wizengamot duties. He lost contact with his old friends who were also busy chasing their dreams. Similarly, Rose joined St Mungo's to become a healer just after her NEWTs and became very busy with her training and totally cut herself off from the social life. Two years ago they met again when Scorpius visited his grandmother Narcissa, who had admitted to St Mungo's with mumblemumps. Rose was working as a junior healer in the same ward Narcissa was, and they had an opportunity to have a brief chat before she left to attend another patient. As he promised her on that day, he met her again for coffee then for dinner. With time their relationship grew stronger and stronger, and he realised she was the one and proposed to her neglecting their fathers' hostility towards each other.

"I still can't... I can't-." Ron mumbled in frustration.

"Ronald, stop this right now!" Pansy took his both hands into hers. "You promised me. You promised me on the day she was born that you will never let her go through anything we went through. You promised to fight for her rights and let her chose her partner. You told me even if it was a muggle, you would not go against her decision." She said looking into his eyes.

Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "A muggle is fine, but this is-." He said painfully.

"You have nothing to worry Weasley. I'm the one who should be worried. How unfortunate if the next Malfoy heir would end up having red hair." Draco grumbled eyeing Rose's red curls.

"You git, Malfoys always have blond hair. So there's nothing for you to worry." Ron blasted.

"Not always unc- Mr Wealey, Dita and Tisa got mumma's hair." Scorpius answered nervously.

"That's why they were named as Perdita and Tisamenus. Otherwise, those two would have ended up being a constellation or a star." Ron said shooting daggers at the young man through his gaze.

Scorpius averted his eyes from Ron's death stare and looked at his father uncomfortably. "Father, if the hair colour of next the heir is crucial, you can make Sagittarius your successor. I have no objection. I'm happy to hand over my duties to him." He said courteously.

"Nonsense!"Hermione huffed. "You are going to be your father's successor no matter what, that won't change even if you were married to a Muggle." She said glaring at her husband who sheepishly avoided his wife's eyes.

"And our '_Sagittarius A star'_ won't accept the family burden. Sorry big brother, you are stuck with that horrible commitment." Tisamenus walked into the room with a smirk. "And even if he accepted it, someone had to put him under a permanent sonorous charm otherwise no one would hear him."

"Tisa, stop teasing your brother and don't ever use that ridiculous name." Hermione warned her young son.

"Well, he is just like a black hole, very mysterious, confusing and no fun at all." He shrugged.

Saggitarius was the second son and the fourth child of Draco and Hermione. He was entirely different from his siblings. Since his childhood, he was quite and very reserved. He rarely talked and when he did his voice was barely audible. He was never up to mischief like others and always had a book in his hand and spent most of his time at his mother's retreat or his maternal grandparents' place. Once, Hermione's parents heard a faint noise of someone moving in their home in a very early morning and came downstairs with a club thinking it might be a thief. Instead of a burglar, they found Sagittarius was curled up in a beanbag reading a book. He raised his head and smiled at them but didn't say a word. That day he was there for all three meals and spent his night in his mother's childhood room. Since then if he was not at Hogwarts, he spent most of his time in his Muggle grandparents' house as it was more peaceful than his home and no one objected him.

Draco was thinking of drawing an old fashion betrothal contract for Sagittarius when he was ready to start a family because his son hadn't shown any interest in finding a wife for himself. Draco had Theo Nott's second daughter in mind as a possible bride for him. Just like Sagittarius, Arlie Nott was also a silent and reserved Ravenclaw and their personalities and traits matched excellently. He hadn't told Hermione his plan yet. He knew she would never agree with him without a huge convincement, but he was not ready to give up. He would never ever let his son end up like Alphard Black.

"Tisa, stop making your mother angry. She is right. You shouldn't tease your brother like that." Draco said in a very stern voice. "-and keep in mind, unlike others Sagittarius never refuse anything that your mother and I ask, even if he didn't like it he would do it for us." He further added

"Really father? Where is your obedient son now? Here we all discussing a family matter and he is nowhere to be seen. Is he not family enough to be here?" Tisamenus grinned.

Harry looked at Daphne. "Where is Lily?" He mouthed looking stressed.

Daphne shrugged. "A couple of minutes ago, I saw she went out with Hugo." She replied him in a hushed voice. Harry was relaxed and smiled. Hugo was Lily's best friend, and together they were worse than Weasley twins. Lily was very active, and a bubbly witch with a loud, cheerful voice and Draco distasted her with a passion and often called her _'the little banshee'_. Her maternal grandparents were very disappointed because she never acted like a little lady according to them. Though Daphne was worried about her behaviour and tried to discipline her, Harry, however, loved her regardless and never strict with her. That was maybe because Lily looked very much alike her paternal grandmother with her green eyes and red hair.

"Sagittarius never avoids family purposely."Draco said firmly, scowling at his young son. "He must be in the library, and there is no doubt if we called him, he would be here within a second." He added proudly then looked at Scorpius. "Son, just because you are marrying Pansy's daughter, I'm not going to disown you or strip your responsibilities. You are going to be my successor regardless of anything" He said in a gentle but a firm voice.

"Pansy's daughter, huh." Ron quirked his lip.

"Yes, Pansy's daughter. Do you have a problem with that!" Draco asked in a dangerous tone.

"In fact yes, I do have a problem, you moron. "Ron gritted his teeth. "She is my daughter too, you idiot, and I still can't believe she lost her mind and fell in love with your spawn." He barked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rose yelled stomping her feet just like her mother. "Why are you doing this daddy? You and mother from two very different backgrounds but both of you are deeply in love with each other. You can't live without seeing her. You gave up Quidditch, you passion, to spend more time with her and how many times you come home during the day just to see her. You two are inseparable. Same goes with you, Uncle Draco. You are married to Aunt Hermione regardless of her blood status, and you practically worship the ground she walks on. So why can't Scorpius here or I can marry the people we love?" She demanded, looking at her parents and her fiancé's parents.

Hermione avoided Rose's eyes and bit her bottom lip awkwardly. Feeling his wife's distress, Draco put his arms around her and held her close to him. Ron's arms tightened around Pansy, and she buried her face in his chest without looking at her daughter. Harry and Daphne looked at each other nervously. Rose was surprised to see elders in the room looked very uncomfortable.

"Well, well. This shows our little Rosie never attended her post second war history lessons at school. What were you doing Skipping it? Don't tell me you spent your time with Scor here without attending your lessons." A man in his late twenties strode in with a smirk.

"We didn't date at school." Scorpius mumbled uneasily.

"Uncle Hecs, what are you doing here!"Rose glared. "We are discussing an important family matter, and you shouldn't be here." She yelled.

"Last time when I checked, I am more family to you than Mr Potter here." Hector Jr said grinning at his niece. "I just dropped in to check whether The Third Wizarding War has already started." He moved his eyes from Ron to Draco.

"There is no war here today uncle Hecs, but there will be one on the day you are going to tell grandfather about your secret engagement." Rose hissed venomously.

"What? What's that Hector? What secret engagement Rose is talking about?" Pansy demanded, looking at her brother, who tried to slip away from the room quickly.

"I don't know I have no idea." He quickly mumbled and headed to the door.

"Stop there right now or else I'll put you under full body-bind curse!" Pansy shouted, and Hector Jr stopped immediately but refused to look at his sister's face. "Now tell me what's going on?" She demanded.

"He is secretly engaged to a daughter of a Muggle." Rose snapped.

"Rose why can't you keep a secret?" Hector Jr snapped back.

"I never promised to keep it a secret plus you came and told my mother that I didn't attend Professor Binn's class." She shouted in rage.

'I didn't tell her directly as you did a moment ago." He shouted back.

"Now stop you two!" Pansy shouted louder that other two. "-and tell me what's going on." She looked at Hector Jr. "Is that true?" She asked, and he averted his gaze uncomfortably. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SENSES HECTOR! FATHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU. How could you do something like that!. Engaged to a Muggle!"Pansy yelled pointing her wand at her brother, and Ron tried to restrain her from hexing her brother

"Her father is a Muggle, but the mother is a witch." He mumbled frowning at Rose.

"So she is a half-blood?" Pansy demanded.

"Better than that, she is a squib." Rose sneered and earned another scowl from her uncle

"WHAT?" YOU ARE INSANE! FATHER IS DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL YOU! I have no intention to be around here the day you are going to reveal the engagement to him. Who is she?"

Hector Jr mumbled something in a barely audible voice.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." Pansy grumbled.

"It's Amelia Dursley, mother." Rose said quickly, and Harry sighed.

"Argh! I don't know what to say." Pansy said in frustration. "Why didn't you choose her twin sister, Petunia? At least she is a half-blood witch, and she exactly looks like her sister."

"I didn't fall for her looks, Pansy. I love her for who she is. She doesn't have magic, but that doesn't matter to me." Hector Jr said stubbornly.

"But it matters to your father."

"It's me who is getting married to her, not my father."

"Try saying that to your father. He'll disown you at that instant."

"I don't care. Hugo or Ed can take my position as the heir, but I'll never break up with her." He replied determinedly.

"Ronald, please tell this fool to reconsider." With teary eyes, Pansy turned to her husband in mere desperation.

"Now, now little flower, please relax." He kissed her temple softly. "Her mother is a Bones, and a well respected Wizengamot member and her father is the only cousin of Harry Potter, so Hector is not that unfortunate."

"But-but she is a squib."

"We don't have to tell that to your father." He winked at his brother-in-law, who returned a relieved smile thankfully.

"But what if-."

"Shhhh. Don't worry flower, she doesn't have to do magic in front of him. Your father is a very busy wizard, so I don't think they'll see each other very often." Ron said her with a gentle smile.

"But the binding ceremony? I assume she doesn't have a wand."

Ron shook his head and clicked his tongue slightly. "They can marry at The Ministry first, then have a ceremony somewhere. So don't worry too much love." He nuzzled her hair gently then turned to his young brother-in-law. "Young man, when you are going to tell your parents, Harry, and I will come with you. We'll hope for the best," he said with an encouraging smile. "I don't think we need to keep Priscilla in dark. It's up to you to find a way to break the news." He further added. Knowing how much his mother-in-law loved her son, Ron had no doubt that she would even let her son marry a Muggle if he wanted to.

"Thank you very much, Ron and Mr Potter. I very much appreciate your help." Hector said in relief.

"I still can't believe you kept it a secret from me." Pansy glared.

"Because I don't want you to have a panic attack." He replied calmly.

Pansy smacked back of his head. "Idiot!" She hissed. "I'm not very convinced that the plan is going to work, but let's hope for the best baby brother." She sighed. "Now can you please get out of here, we need to discuss Rose and Scor's wedding. I don't want you to hang around and drive her nuts, and please take Tisa with you." She said gesturing the young Malfoy, who was watching the drama very enthusiastically.

"Alright, we are out."Hector said signalling Tisamenus to follow him. "And Rosie, no matter what your mother loves me more than you." He turned and smirked at her, and she stuck her tongue out angrily.

"GET OUT NOW!" Pansy yelled.

"Okay, okay but before that, little Rose you should get a NEWT level history book and have a good read, then you'll understand these couples got married because of a stupid arrange marriage law and not because they fell in love with each other." He quickly added pointing his sister and her friends.

"OUT OUT OUT BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Pansy barked drawing her wand.

"When you have done with this discussion or whatever, come to the field for a Quidditch match. Others are there waiting for two of you." He said to Rose and Scorpius then hurried out after dodging his sister's spell.

Scorpius broke uncomfortable silence that spread after the young men left. "Aunt Pansy, Rose and Al didn't purposely skip the history lessons. They did that for Dita and me. We didn't want to continue lessons after the chapter-." He looked at Rose uncomfortably, who wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with a gentle but nervous smile. "A-After the chapter about Professor Dumbledore's death." He completed nervously.

Hermione felt Draco's body stiffen next to her. The Same way Rose did she put her arms around Draco and smiled at him giving assurance.

"That's not a crime Scorpius, Even Ron and I didn't attend most of the history lessons. I think Pans fell asleep most of the time and only person paid attention to Professor Binns was your mother. So no harm was done." Harry tried to sound relaxed and unconcerned.

"Yes, young man. It's just history. No one really pays attention ever and who cares what happened in past? Ron added in unnatural cheerfulness.

"So it's true." Rose muttered. "It's true that you got married because of a law not because of love?" She asked looking sad. She wanted to change the topic from history lessons as she knew Malfoys, especially Draco would feel uncomfortable if they continued and more than that she was dying to know the truth about her parents' marriage.

"Well love, let's put it in this way." Ron said gently. "Yes, we got married because of a law, but we fell in love with each other, and everyone here including myself thinks our marriages are the best thing happened to us. As you told before, I can't even think of staying away from your mother. She is my everything. My heartbeat, my breath and my soul." He looked into his wife's eyes and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "There is no regret, absolutely none." He smiled at his daughter. "Not only your mother and I, Everyone else here deeply in love with their partners, so you have nothing to worry. All of you are product of love, not a product of some stupid law."

With tear filled eyes Rose rushed passed others and leapt into her father's arms. Ron held both his teary girls tightly and pressed his lips gently to their temples. He loved his boys, Hugo and Edward very much but there was always a very special place in his heart for his girls. That moment Scorpius realised no matter how much Ron tried to show others that he was against their union, he would never stop Rose from following her heart. Knowing the truth, Scorpius felt extremely relieved.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I-I hate to interrupt the loving family moment, but could we, please hurry up and get on with the discussion before someone else decides to barge in. I have a meeting with The Minter in two hours and would like to know the plans of these two before that. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to concentrate. I'm very excited! Another wedding so soon!" She squealed.

"Excuse me, Hermione, they are just engaged. Give them some time. We don't have to plan a wedding right now." Ron muttered with a frown.

"Yes, love. It's not like she is pregnant and we need to hurry up. Let them be engaged for another year. Then we can plan the wedding if they want to continue." Draco said looking at his wife hopefully.

Rose bit his lips nervously and glanced at her mother seeking her protection. Scorpius squirmed uncomfortably and averted his eyes from others.

Ron looked at his daughter carefully, then at his wife. "YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Ron shouted glaring at his daughter who was desperately trying to avoid her father's eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" He gritted his teeth looking at Scorpius. "You got her pregnant! How dare you!" He yelled at the young man.

"Tell me this is not true." Draco said looking desperate, but Scorpius remained silent. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT OUT OF WEDLOCK!" He barked. "You are the rightful heir of Malfoy's, and I never expect such an irresponsible behaviour from you! If it was Tisa, I could understand but you, Never!" He started to pace frantically. "Do you know the child who is growing inside her womb is going to be your heir? Knowing all the ancient magic involve in the protection of the rightful heir, you are placing Rose's life and your unborn child's life in danger. How could you do something like that, she is my best friend's daughter?" He pulled his hair gritting his teeth violently.

"BLOODY HELL! I have totally forgotten about the crazy barbaric magic involved in Malfoy marriages! You are going to kill my baby girl and our grandchild!" Ron screamed at Scorpius, who was desperately looking at his mother for help.

"If you two don't stop yelling I'll put you under the silencing charm to continue this uninterrupted." Pansy said in anger.

"Nothing's going to happen to Rose or the baby. She is already wearing a Malfoy Engagement ring." Hermione assured.

"Of course, any Malfoy engagement ring will accept her because according to old laws, her blood is purer than our Scorpius'. My question is, from where did you get the ring?" Draco asked his son in a very serious tone.

"It's grandmother Narcissa's engagement ring. I didn't steal it father, she gave it to me." Scorpius answered timidly.

"I take it, she knows what's going on between you two?"

"Yes, she was the first one to know." Scorpius replied. "In fact, she was one who encouraged me to date Rose."

"Traitor." Draco hissed in a low voice. "Anyway, with Rose's condition I think they need blood bonding, but I don't know whether it affect the baby."

"You don't have to worry about that, love. Nothing bad will happen. Their blood had already bonded by their child. I read many, many books related to their situation and according to them all three are safe." Hermione replied smiling.

"Well, then do more reading my love and get that blasted blood bonding ritual out from the Malfoy marriage ceremonies. Although back in our time we had married virgins, I highly doubt it in future even the darkest wizard in Knockturn alley would be able to find a virgin in a proper age to obtain heart blood because the new generation is sleeping around even before they come of age." Draco said in disgust.

Pansy turned scarlet with embracement, and Ron glared at Draco while Harry tried to turn his laughter into a cough.

"Watch your mouth in front of children, Draco." Hermione scowled.

Draco continued ignoring his wife's words. "Next important thing is consummation of the marriage within twenty-four hours of the binding. Though we had issues with that part my love, Rose's current condition proves these two won't have a problem with the deadline." Draco shrugged casually.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled turning red with anger and embracement. Scorpius looked like he wanted to disappear into thin air and Rose tried hard to hide her giggles. "Not in front of children!" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Ouch! Who hexed me!" Draco yelled when a very mild stinging hex hit him. "Did you hex me just now?" he asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, actually I did." She said in anger. "Because you didn't watch your mouth."

"B-but-but how come? You can't attack me magically or physically."

"Those days have come to an end, love. I found the way to get rid of ancient charms." She replied triumphantly.

"When did you do that?"

"I was working on that long time ago and gave up when I was halfway through, but when I got to know about Scor and Rose, I started my work again and got rid of them. " She answered proudly.

"So now you and our little Rose can hex your partners whenever you two want? That's absolutely fantastic!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, if we wanted to." Hermione shrugged.

"That's domestic violence woman." Draco scrunched his face

"Then don't cross the line." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Wait a second!" Ron shouted realising something. "This means you and Pans knew their engagement and baby news before us." He asked Hermione

"Yes, of course, Ronald. They told us." Pansy answered with a pleasant smile.

"When are you planning to tell us?" Draco asked in irritation.

"Exactly today." Hermione replied with twinkling eyes.

"I assume, Potters knew that before too." Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"No! That can't be!" Ron yelled looking at his best friend who sheepishly smiled at him.

"So everyone else aware of the recent development except myself and Weasley and I believe you have already picked a date for the wedding too." Draco said in slight annoyance.

"Not yet but we thought of having it in a month time before Rose shows off. I can't believe we are going to have another grandchild soon." Hermione squealed in happiness.

"And it's going to be our first grandchild!" Pansy squealed in equal happiness.

Ron and Draco looked at each other helplessly and sighed together. They accepted the truth. With or without their permission, they liked it or not, the union of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley was unstoppable. The way of the eyes of Hermione and Pansy gleamed in triumph, Ron and Draco understood that no matter what, the wedding was going to happen very soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sauntered toward Daphne's herb garden. He took a day off from his work to be at home and relax. Although Ron and Draco didn't end up hexing each other, the incident happened in the Parkinson Manor left him with exhaustion. Harry stood at the entrance of the garden and checked whether his wife was there. A huge smile worked its way across his face when he saw Daphne was not alone. Five-year-old Sophia was having a little tea party with her cousin Ivy while her nine months old baby brother Harry was watching them enthusiastically from his grandmother's protective arms. Harry, who had totally forgotten, they were having grandkids that day, smiled broadly when girls noticed him and ran towards him squealing with delight. He bent down and scooped both of them into his arms and planted kisses on both of them.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, come to our tea party." Sophia invited him happy. "I made cupcakes to eat." She added proudly.

"And I made cookies." Ivy didn't want to be second.

"Then I shouldn't miss it." Harry said looking at both of his dotting granddaughters with fondness.

He slowly carried them towards his wife who was smiling at him in affection and gently put them down and kissed his devoted wife tenderly. Little Harry gave him a gummy smile and eagerly jumped into his hands. He sat next to Daphne and wrapped his free arm around her encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder. Without a fuss, she accepted his offer and buried her face in his warmth.

"He is dribbling." Harry said nuzzling the little one's hair and making him giggle.

"Yes, I know. His first tooth is going to cut through soon." Daphne replied smiling.

"Ouch! He must be in pain."

"He was, but I applied a numbing paste so he is much better now."

"Grandpa, grandpa have some cupcakes." Sophia came back with a plastic try and offered him. "And you too grandma." She added looking at Daphne.

"Please have my cookies too." Ivy joined her. "Not you Harry, you are too small to eat big children's food.' She said firmly when little Harry tried to grab her tray.

"What is this?" He asked his wife in a very low voice.

"It's called playdoh. Pretend play only; it's not edible." She answered in an equally low voice.

Both of them pretended to eat and praised girls for their cooking. Both girls looked at each other proudly and headed back to bring them some tea.

James Sirius Potter followed his paternal grandfather's footsteps and got married to a Muggleborn witch who was two years of his junior. His children had a lot of exposure to Muggle culture than most of the magical children in their age group. Ivy loved her cousins very much but never wanted to be second to them. She used her privilege as Hermione and Draco's first grandchild to get things she needed from others. Apart from Hermione and Draco, Ivy always received beautiful Muggle toys from her Muggle great grandparents and Magical toys from Narcissa and Lucius, which she always loved to share with her cousins.

Albus and Perdita were expecting their second child, and Dita was experiencing severe morning sickness so Hermione had divided her free time between her pregnant daughters and helping them as much as she can. Once a month Ivy spent a weekend at Malfoy Manor with her grandparent and Harry and Daphne had her on the following weekend. Not only her, but Potters also had their other grandchildren on the same weekend to give both young couples some childfree time.

"I can't believe Pansy didn't know you helped Hector." Daphne said.

"Well, he asked me not tell anyone." Harry mumbled. Before proposing to Amelia Dursley, Hector Jr visited Harry at work and informed him he was going to ask Amelia's hand from Dudley. Harry wished him good luck and promised to be there if he needed any help.

"Ron looked like he knew it too." Daphne knitted his brows in suspicion.

"Yes, he did. But kept his promise and didn't tell Pansy. Most probably because he knew she would be upset."

"Do you think you can help him?"

"Yes love, Hector is just like our old Slughorn. He loves to connect with famous people. So I think Amelia being Susan's and my cousin's daughter is good enough for him to accept her as the daughter-in-law." He shrugged. "Plus he is nearly ninety years old, and he won't go and check every marriage ritual by himself. They can hold their hand during the binding. I heard it is effective as joining the wands." He replied then shut his eyes and sighed. Every time he was talking about someone else's wedding, his only unmarried daughter coming into his mind. Just thinking of her wedding gave him severe headaches.

"Harry." Daphne gently touched his face. "Is something bothering you?" She asked softly.

Harry sighed again. "Where's Lily?" He asked trying to sound normal as possible. Daphne cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Harry let another sigh after his wife's reaction. "Malfoy will have a cardiac arrest." He mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong with our Lily?" Daphne demanded narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." Harry simply replied. "That man loves his children, Daphne. I know it would break his heart if his fourth child also follows the other three and joining a family of his archenemies."

"You are not his archenemy, Harry. It's just a silly school rivalry. Two of you are not children anymore, and both of you have grown up to look past that." Daphne said firmly.

One day, Daphne took Hermione to Black family library at Grimmauld Place, as she wanted to find a book on old marriage rituals. They never expected to see anyone else there and froze at the entrance of the Library in embarrassment. Lily Potter was there with a young wizard. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and fingers hungrily running through his blond hair. His one hand was around her waist holding her firmly, and other was at the back of her head, fingers combing through her curls. They were heavily snogging and didn't notice the presence of their mothers at all. Daphne felt her heart stopped beating when she realised Hermione saw the young couple over her shoulders. She stood mortified without knowing what to do. She didn't know what was worst, catching her only daughter steamily making out with a young man when she had a friend with her, or the friend happened to be the young man's mother who was standing a couple of feet behind her and watching the same scene along with her. Daphne couldn't look at Hermione and awkwardly focused her eyes on a nearby book shelf. When she felt Hermione's hand gently on her shoulder, she turned and glanced at her worriedly. Hermione smiled at her timidly and gestured her nearest fire place outside the library. They flooed back to Potter Manor in a hurry without saying a word. Both of them purposely avoid the topic and never discussed it again, but Daphne told Harry what was going on with Lily and Sagittarius, and he almost fell off his chair with surprise.

"Don't lose your sleep over that matter yet, Harry. Their relationship might not work. They might break up." Daphne said calmly. "We'll worry about them in future if we really had to."

Harry sighed. 'I think you are right love, it's out of our hands anyway." He gave her a weak smile. "I think this little man is ready for his nap." He added looking at his grandson who was drowsily sucking his little thumb.

"Give him to me. I'll go and tuck him in."

"No, we'll ask Didi to do that."

"Harry, you know I never send my children to bed with an elf. I always tuck them in, bid them good night and kissed them." She said knitting her brows. "I always said I love them even if they were sleeping. I want to do same for my grandchildren."

"I know you are a wonderful mother and a grandma." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm very comfortable and relaxed when you are in my arms and hate to be away from your even if it for a little time. " He confessed.

Daphne giggled. "Then I have a solution." She transfigured a bench near them into a cradle and her handkerchief into a warm blanket. Then she tucked the baby in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead then returned to Harry's warm arms.

"So, now what's bothering you?" She asked after carefully watching his facial expressions.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking how lucky I am to have a wife like you." He said emotionally. "I know life with me is not easy for you. I'm always busy with my work at The Ministry and the other social work that people expect my attendance and participation. I'm hardly at home, but you never complain. Daph, you are an amazing wife." He pressed his lips to her temples. "..And you are also an excellent mother and a grandmother. You looked after my children very well. I-I feel like I didn't involve in bringing them up in the way a good hand on dad should do." He added sadly.

Daphne quickly pressed her finger on to his lips. "Shhh love, don't ever say something like that, please don't blame yourself. Being a father, The Head Auror and the 'Chosen One' is not easy, but you did and still doing really well. You never sacrifice the family time for anything. Your other responsibilities may have kept you away from children's bed time routine, but you indeed worked hard to balance your work and family time. Don't worry, you spent quality time with our kids when they were small and you were a hands on father, Harry. Our children love you, especially Lily and they are very proud of you. It's not because you are 'The Chosen one' but because they appreciate the way you work hard to help others and improve their lives."

"You know what Daphne, no matter how hard and stressful the day was the best part of the day is coming home to you." He said looking at Daphne affectionately. 'No one needs a calming draught if they had a wife like you, darling.

She glanced at him through her happy tears. "You know what Harry, I love you more than anything, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you too. You gave a meaning to my lost soul, and you know, it's your love that keeping me alive today."

"Before you, I didn't know anything about love. You are the one who taught me what real love is. I'm glad and very lucky to have a husband like you." She wiped her tears and buried her face deep in his chest

Harry rested his cheek on her head. "I was sceptical when I first got to know I had paired with you, but today I'm very glad that happened. Who thought that a person could find true love after getting married to a total stranger?"

"I didn't. I was sceptical too, but paring with you is the best thing that happened to me."

Harry didn't attempt to reply her. He simply buried his face in her sweet, fragrant hair and inhaled the scent deeply. Both of them closed their eyes and drowned in each other's warmth. Harry only opened his eyes when he heard girls' happy squeals again. Lily was already sitting with them at their small table, and Harry was surprised that he didn't even notice the arrival of his daughter. A gentle smile lit up his face when he realised all three were looking at the entrance of the garden and waving madly at James and Albus. Both his sons knelt down with huge grins and scooped their girls into their protective arms when little ones ran towards them squealing madly.

_His family, his beloved family_. Harry thought happily. He never thought a stupid little law that they tried hard to get rid of would bring his life peace and happiness. Today he was deeply grateful and indebted to the same law for making his life complete with a loving, caring and understanding wife, three beautiful children, two wonderful daughters-in-law and three adorable grandkids. He knew in future more people would add to his beautiful family. Harry's smile broadened and lit up his whole face when he saw his children and granddaughters started to stroll towards him and Daphne with equally beaming faces. Yes, indeed the law made him the happiest man on earth ever. He sighed in a great relief and relaxed comfortably against his wife's warm body.

**THE END**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It's done! It took me nearly two years to complete this. Thank you very much dear fans for reading my story. I greatly appreciate the encouragement and motivation you all given to me by Reviewing, following and favouriting **

**Many thanks to Outofthisworldgal for being with this story since the day it was first published and reviewing often. **

**Wonderful Doristarazona is translating my story to Spanish, so Spanish literate fans can read it by following her **** (**** s/12044884/1/First-Came-Marriage-Traducci%C3%B3n-al-espa%C3%B1ol****). I'm deeply indebted to her help...**

**I very much appreciate if you could leave me a review please. Even a single word is fine. (I don't mind if it was a negative comment even), just want to know what you all think about this.**

**Thank you again for reading my story... **


End file.
